Heir to Darkness
by J1210
Summary: The Heartless have destroyed Amestris and The Elric brothers are thrown into an quest to restore their world, joining with Keybladers and friends. The unified wrath of Org. 13 and Homunculus both on different agenda's seek to obliterate any who oppose.
1. Part I: Kingdom Anew

**Okay this is my first crossover fic so I hope you guys like it. Also I want to set the timeline before you start reading. This takes place when Edward and Alphonse are still in search for the Philosopher's Stone (Anime world). Takes place after Kingdom Hearts 2, but Organization XIII will still be antagonists along with the Homunculus. Also I might use Nii-san a lot, because I more used to Al calling Ed that then brother. I'm not sure if the crossover section gets a lot of traffic, but still review I accept all constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Full Metal Alchemist. They are trademarked property of FUNmation and Square Enix/Disney.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

**_Part I: Kingdom Anew_**

A cool gust swept through the empty alleys of the Nobody's world. Though the mighty Kingdom remained corrupted it emitted its pale light threw the world causing paranoia for any who entered its depths. The tallest tower still beckoned its neon glow on the closed square of the world. Battles were fought for the entitled core of all worlds, for Kingdom Hearts.

In a silent alley the core that led to Twilight Town burnt brightly. Slowly a figure began to emerge from the darkness. The green hair came first and a wicked smile following it. The whole body emerged from the darkness Dusk's holding onto it. "Disgusting creatures!" The nobodies flew off disappearing into the darkness.

"Come now Envy, there not much of a nuisance." smiled the curvy woman following her. Straightened her soave black dress and moving her ebony hair from her piercing gray eye's she looked towards the dark pool they had just come through. "Gluttony, I told him he couldn't eat them."

Envy had already left Lust by the swirling vortex and entered the Nobody city. "Do you think Full Metal came through as well?"

"We would have seen him by now. We might as well make the best of this place, I like it." Lust responded. "If this is the place the ma in the black coat was talking about. Then I believe that is the heart of all worlds."

An odd clapping came from the city. Envy was first to catch to it, turning her attention to the tower over-looking the world. The man in the black cloak jumped down into the square and met them. "So you have arrived?"

"And you are?" Envy questioned waiting for a response.

The cloaked man hesitated before responding. The leader of Organization XIII seemed skeptical at the adversaries standing before him. "My name is of no importance...you are from a different world?"

"A different world?" Lust repeated.

"Follow." The man retreated backwards toward the white castle. Removing his hood revealed the face of the leader of Organization XIII. "So much to learn, so little time." The two Homunculus trailed behind Xemnas wicked smiles on both of their faces.

**Destiny Islands-The Beach **

"What do you think it is?" Selphie poked suit of armor that day dormant on the floor. It had been buried halfway in the sand. Selphie reached forward and lifted the head off. "It's empty?" noticing the blood marked insignia. The sign perplexed the island girl; it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Tidus followed behind his friend in a confused manner. Sighing, he sat near it. "It's just an empty suit of armor. There must be something more? It had to come from somewhere."

Selphie lied done next to her friend. Closing her eyes to take in the sun she replied to Tidus. "There is nothing more, it probably came with the tide." A gasp caught Selphie off guard. She jumped up as she saw the suit of armor rise to its feet. "Ti…Tidus?" Selphie nudged her friend, but Tidus was speechless as he stared in awe at the sight before him.

"Nii-san, Nii-san where are you?" The suit of armor turned around frantically. "Nii-san!"

"Umm, ar..are you looking for somebody?" Selphie managed to sputter out. When the armor turned his attention to Selphie she jumped back and hid behind Tidus. "Uh, I'm Selphie."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The armor bowed in respect then raised his hand up. "I'm Alphonse Elric."

Slowly Tidus shook his hand in return flashing a grin towards Al. He picked up Al's head and placed it back in its rightful place "I'm Tidus; don't mind Selphie she's just a chicken."

"Tidus how can you be so calm with this! That suit of armor is empty and you're talking to it. That isn't normal!" Selphie screamed.

Tidus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What isn't normal is you screaming." Stepping towards Al, he placed his hand on it and tapped the cold metal. "This is the most boring place in the universe; you had to come from, a different world."

Selphie scoffed. "A different world, Tidus you must be mental."

"I don't think he is." All three of the teens turned around to face Riku. With him was Sora and Kairi who looked as interested he did. Walking towards Al, Riku he swept his hand across the insignia. He was mesmerized with the marking. "You're not from this world. Sora, there is only one way he could have gotten to our world."

Sora nodded in agreement. "The Heartless."

**Ametris-Central **

"Edward!" Winry held out her hand in disparity, the other holding onto the little bit of ground left. Edward held his hand out reaching toward his childhood friend. Around them was nothing, but darkness, everything had disappeared; the world of Ametris was gone. A swirling vortex was pulling them apart from each other.

Ed held onto ground reaching towards Winry. He had lost Al and wouldn't lose Winry either. "Winry!" his fingertips brushed the tips of hers sparking a ray of hope for the young Alchemist. Full Metal had a good grip on solid ground, but felt his automail beginning to give way to the pressure. He saw Winry's eyes beginning to water up, she was slipping.

Her hand was on its last finger against the crack in the ground. Ed wouldn't risk her disappearing into the vortex like Al did. Grunting he let go of the ground only to hear Winry scream after him flying towards the darkness. In one last effort, Full Metal clapped his hands together and slammed them against a broken piece of wood flying past him.

Forming a rope through the process he called out Winry's name. The mechanic looked toward rope flying in her direction and let go of the remaining bit of her world and grabbed onto the rope.

The Alchemist pulled the rope until Winry was close enough for his comfort. Winry helped Ed wrap the rope around their waists so they wouldn't lose each other. The portrayal in Winry's eye's already asked Ed the question. _"Are we going to be okay?"_

Turning his head away he mumbled in response. "I don't know?"

* * *

**Short first chapter I know, that's the way I write. After this the chaps will increase in capacity. Also this is my first time writing a fic for Full Metal Alchemist so I'm going to try to get all the characters in check. Envy might be a little hard for me though. So I hope you stick with the ficI'm going to try to manage this and my Avatar fic at the same time so I'll be posting regular. Review Please!**


	2. A New Home

**I'm sorry that my updates haven't been recent I couldn't find anywhere to post the document on the site, but thanks to those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed. I'll try to leave this chapter to FMA characters, mostly to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Ed, and Winry. The plot will start to thicken so enjoy and do all of that criticism stuff, etc, etc, etc. Also for the uber long wait I'm giving you guys a long one next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Full Metal Alchemist. They are property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter II: A New Home**_

"So Squall do you think its dead?" The familiar ebony-haired kunoichi was kneeling down poking the lifeless body. The two committee members stood in the alleyway staring at Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. Behind her Leon stood eye's still glued to the sky.

A huge void had appeared over their world spreading darkness through the world. Heartless had been raining upon the Radiant Garden causing havoc. For the safety of the civilians Merlin and the rest of the committee had moved everyone into Ansem the Wise's castle. He and his bubbly partner were only cleaning up the mess that had been caused.

"It's Leon." The gunsblade wielder replied, though Yuffie secretly knew it never bothered him. A sudden yelp made Leon jump back. Gripping his gunblade he pointed it in the ninja's direction ready to fire anything ready to attack Yuffie stared in shock as the blond boy's face look towards the two. Lowering his blade he followed the kunoichi's lead trying to help the Alchemist.

A slow moan emerged from the blond as he pushed an unconscious Winry off. Yuffie pointed mouth wide open in disbelief. "It's alive!"

"Of course _it's _alive!" Ed muttered as he struggled to get to his feet.

But only to fail, Leon caught Ed before he hit the ground. Leon looked concerned with Ed's physical state, going through worlds so fast could take a toll on the average human. "Take it easy. You and your friend took a huge fall there. Yuffie take him back to Merlin and Aerith."

The young ninja nodded and bounced off towards the old wizard's home without waiting for the Alchemist. "Is Winry alright?" Ed managed to mutter out. Leon looked towards the unconscious mechanic and nodded towards Ed.

"Follow Yuffie she'll take you to Merlin. I'll be right behind you with Winry." Leon looked towards the young girl and couldn't help, but be worried. This reminded him a lot about when he found Sora in Traverse Town. Was it possible that the Heartless or

_Something _was consuming other worlds? "I need to speak to King Mickey about this."

At the Restoration Committee's base of operations, Merlin's home, Yuffie arrived quickly spilling out what had happened so fast that nobody really caught what she had said. But Aerith immediately caught her drift when Ed came stumbling behind her. "Yuffie, why didn't you help him?" Aerith helped him over to the chair where she rummaged in her bag for a potion.

"Well he seemed like he was doing fine to me. Hey where are Merlin and Cid?" Aerith pointed towards the backroom. Yuffie gave her nod in thanks and skipped off towards the room to see the other committee members.

Aerith found a small bottle in her small handbag and handed it towards the blond. "Here, drink it'll make you feel better." She murmured gently. Edward said his thanks and drank the green liquid to the last drop. Aerith smiled gently as his pale face grew its color back. "Feel better?"

Ed nodded in return then looked around. "Where's Winry?"

"Leon probably took her to the shelter. Don't worry there are nice people there, they'll take goof care of her." Aerith walked towards the window shaking her head in worry. "After that vortex appeared who knows what else will come out of it. The Heartless are destroying everything and we can't stop them alone. All the work we've done to restore are world to its rightful beauty will be for nothing."

"World?" Ed echoed the florist confused. Ed stood up and walked over to Aerith the seriousness radiating from his face. "What do you mean were in Amestris aren't we?"

Before Aerith could respond Leon showed up in the doorway. He had Winry hoisted on his shoulder. He gently placed her on the bed before turning to fullmetal. "No, you might want to sit down for this one." Before Leon could start explaining to Ed, Yuffie appeared in the backdoor with Merlin and Cid.

"Well it seems we do have some visitors. I wonder if they came out of the portal as well." Merlin chuckled walking towards Edward. "And what might be your name be son?"

"I'm Edward, Edward Elric." Ed replied with respect for the elder.

"Names Cid, as you know that youth of hyper is Yuffie." Cid introduced pointing towards ninja smiling sheepishly. "That's Leon, Aerith, and Merlin. We're the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"There are different worlds around the universe. It seems that the Heartless have consumed your own. Why else would you and your friend be in another world, you had to escape the destruction before they fully consumed your world." Merlin quarried.

"So does that mean everyone we know and care about is dead?" panted Winry coming out of her deep sleep.

Her whole body shook like Ed's had. Aerith rushed over quickly pushing her back into the bed. "You must rest. Yuffie bring me a potion please."

. "If we had to escape everyone else couldn't could they." The mechanic spoke lower than a whisper.

Ed felt the tension in the room rise. Everyone around them had experience losing someone close to them because of the Heartless. Now he and his friend had as well. The Alchemist casting a quick glance toward Yuffie and saw her eyes were clouded with the sadness. Leon held no emotion in his eyes, but a depth pool of regret. Cid took the pick from his mouth and looked to Aerith who struggled to keep back the tears.

Aerith managed to stifle a smile to lighten up the mood. "It is possible that someone could escape the destruction of their own world. When we stayed in Traverse Town there were plenty who survived the destruction of their own worlds. If you two survived it is possible that many others could have survived as well."

"Or possible some could have turned into a Heartless in the process." Leon added.

"What is a heartless?" Ed finally asked. They spoke of these creatures as if they were common. They seemed like a threat.

Leon finally removed himself from the usual posture against the wall. Sighing he began. "A Heartless is darkness in heart of living beings. Once consumed by the darkness you become one yourself. They have a uncontrollable taste for hearts, especially to pure ones. We've been learning more about the Heartless from Ansem's reports. We now know his apprentices had something to do with them as well."

Winry exchanged a glance with Ed signaling they had much to learn to link these pieces together.

Cloud appeared in the doorway eyeing the new visitors. "We have trouble in castle. Countless Heartless are engaging an attack. We have to hurry Tifa can't hold them off on her own."

"Then let's hurry." Leon hurried out of the door Yuffie hot on their trail.

Ed stood up and rotated his automail in circular motions. Looking out the window towards the castle fullmetal gave Winry thumbs up. Before she could even respond to him the state Alchemist was out of the door towards Ansem's castle.

Winry stood up and yelled after her idiot friend, but smiled as he trailed off into the distance. They would have to make the best of this new world until they found a way to return to Amestris…if there was one to return to.

Ed followed quickly behind Leon and Cloud. Yuffie hadn't bothered to wait for them, she was nibble on her toes and managed to get ahead quicker by jumping from roof to roof. When arriving in the bailey stopped in his tracks. From where Ed stood he could see the dark shadows that they called Heartless. Cloud had been right countless Heartless had been climbing up the castle to the postern.

He guessed the woman with the black hair fighting them off was Tifa. The warrior was faltering and Clouds face portrayed the horror when they began to pile atop his childhood friend. Ed immediately clapped his hands together. A pillar of earth shot from beneath his feet sending him flying towards Tifa's attackers.

Leon stared in awe as Ed came rushing past him and Cloud.

The Alchemist jumped off the pillar letting it smash into the Heartless. A heartless lunged toward Tifa struggling to get up. Ed took action quickly blocking the strike of the razor sharp claws. Clasping his hands together he created the blade from his automail.

Ed lunged toward the shadow heartless and split it in two. Upon seeing Leon and Cloud arrive he turned to Tifa. "Are you alright?"

Tifa stared in awe at Ed's now sleeveless shirt. His automail glared in the burning sun reflecting her face in it. What type of power did he hold? She nodded in return and stood back to back with him as the heartless closed. _"Who is this guy?"_

"Yuffie lead the civilians deeper into the castle. Into the ballroom should be safe. Activate the advance security system to keep them out." Yuffie nodded rushing into the castle. Leon then turned toward Ed. "Go with her, keep her safe."

He could see the deep bond that Leon shared with the kunoichi. Giving him the thumbs up Ed raced into the castle after Yuffie for whatever fate meet them

* * *

**Sorry for the update taking so long again**. **I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. Homunculus and the soon to be Organization XIII are attracting the attention of both the Keyblade wielders and the Restoration Committee. Remember to review, the next update will be sometime next week.**


	3. Rising Storm

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad your all enjoying the fic so far. So like I said last chapter the the Homunculus and well not yet Organization XIII, but just Xemnas will be putting there plan to action. The other day I was thinking of some worlds I would let the parties travel to. Maybe some old and new, but if you have any suggestions please leave them in the review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist they are trademarked propertys of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter III: Rising Storm_**

"The Keyblade weilders grow curious from the destuction of Amestris. I won't be long until they decide to take action." Xemnas stood at the Alter of Naught staring into the radiant light of Kingdom Hearts. Envy stood leaning on outer wall smirking grimly. Lust found no humor in Xemnas's plan. He had recently told them how he planned to obtain his heart and why he needed the Homunculus to help him.

The dim light of Kingdom Hearts beamed brighter now, since the full destruction of Amestris. By destroying the whole world and all of its residents he had succeeded in growing the Heart of all worlds stronger. Xemnas didn't keep his infromation lightly from his new partners. They would have to find a way to restore the the Organization.

"How will we restore your Organization XIII?" Lust asked aproaching the mighty Nobody.

"When Sora and Riku defeated me in the realm of nothing. They thought they had destroyed me, but only weakened my form. Myself thought that I had been cast into Oblivion only to be revived from nothing." smiling Xemnas touched the pale light of Kingdom Hearts enjoying the little power that glower upon him. "That fool Ansem the Wise told me and my colleague's not to fool with the workings of the heart. Xehanort countinued his research until we developed a way to extract the heart from ones full being. When I first encountered Sora in Ansem's castle I was amazed at how the one of the Princesses of Heart, Kairi, restored his full being. Maybe the Heartless of Dilan, Braig, Even, Inezo, and Aeleus still lurk below."

"What good will there Heartless be to us if were in search for Nobodies?" Lust hid her confusion from Xemnas, but got a menacing look from Envy. For all they knew the other Homunculus could have died in the destruction of their world.

"Than that means remnants of their former being still remains below. We may be able to revive them as well." Xemnas walked over toward where Envy was leaning. He opened a portal and looked toward Gluttony and Envy. Go find the Heartless underneath the castle and bring them to me. You just might be surprised who you find in that pitifull world. But try not to attract to much attention"

Envy smiled wickedly before entering. "I'll do my best not to cause any trouble."

**Destiny Islands**

The Destiny Islands kids sat around a bon fire. Tidus was happily munching on a on countless marshmellows. Selphie was scolding him not to eat to much. Sora and Wakka were on there backs laughing at the two. Kairi shook her head in dismay at the two boys, but Riku seemed like the only one not having a good time.

Kairi turned toward Al who didn't seem to notice the good time going on around him. "You don't eat much do you Alphonse?"

Al quickly snapped off of his train of thought and turned to Kairi. "Oh, um...no not in this armor. But when I get my body back I'm sure I'll try a lot of things I've missed out on."

Kairi smiled caringly. "I'm sure you'll get your body back really soon Al. Riku are you okay?" Kairi asked the silent Keyblade weilder.

"Aren't any of you worried about the worlds and how exactly Al got here?" Riku seemd seriouly stressed. He had no problem saying these things in front of Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Once he, Sora, and Kairi returned to Destiny Islands they had some serious explaining to their friends and heartbroken parents. "Al do you remember what happened before you arrived here?"

"Just everything was dark, I was falling then I lost sight of it all. I woke up here to Selphie and Tidus." Al responding his voice cracking. Kairi scooted closer to comfort him. "My brother, Winry, everyone what happened to them?"

Kairi gave a woried look towards Riku who responded the same way. Sora jumped off the ground a wide grin on his face. "Well theres only one way to find out!! Were going to find your world Al and get you home."

"Your so quick to make decisions Sora." laughed Riku. "How are we going to get there?"

"We'll find a way. We could send a bottle to the King or assemble a gummi ship somehow." Sora replied sounding dissapointed.

"Well if you go or not your not leaving us behind this time!!" Selphie jumped up challenging Sora. "Its not fair how you three get to go on adventures and we three are stuck here."

"I kind of like it here Selphie." Wakka mumbled lying his head back onto the sand. Selphie pouted sitting back down.

"I'm with Selphie I want exctiment." Tidus seconded his friend.

Riku shook his head. "Its dangerous, you guys don't have the proper training or power take on what's out there. Besides we don't have a way of transportation how will we even leave?"

"We'll find some way." Kairi whispered reassuringly.

Riku rose to his feet wipping the sand from his pants. "It getting late I should be heading home."

Selphie followed. "Yeah, me to."

Riku walked towards the docks with Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka following. Sora stood up to go then looked toward Kairi. "Aren't you coming?"

The princess shook her head. "Sora!?! I'm not going to leave Al here alone."

Sora scratched the back of his head embarresed. "Sorry, I'll stay with you guys. So tell us about your home world."

"Umm, well are planet had many countrys on it. Me and my brother stayed in Amestris, next to us was Xing, Creta, Aurego, Drachma, and Ishaval. Are country is controlled mostly by the military, that is why we have weak relations with our neighbooring lands." he explained.

"Seems like your world was pretty big." Sora responded in awe. "Not compared to this small world."

Kairi scoffed. "How can you complain Sora? You and Riku were off exploring the worlds without care why'll I was stuck here alone."

"But I was I thinking about you." Sora said with his big chessy smile.

Al took a note that these two probably had a close relationship with each other. Sora then turned toward's the young Alchemist. "Don't worry Riku will send a bottle to the King or if that doesn't work we'll find some way to get you home, I promise. And if your brother is as tough as you say he is. He can handle himself until we find him. Trust me."

Al nodded. "Nii-san is a state Alchemist."

**Radiant Garden-Ansem's Castle**

Yuffie skipped happily back into the foyer where Ed was wating. They had been moving the residents of the town into the safe haven of the inner castle. No heartless ever lurked in the foyer, ballroom, or library anymore so they would be safe there. "That's all of them."

Ed crossed his arms. "You left them unprotected?"

"They'll be fine, the ballroom is 100% safe." The kunoichi looked towards Ed when she didn't hear him respond. His eyes were clouded with grief, his depressing manner almost made him seem like a second Cloud. Yuffie punched Ed in the arm causing him to jump in surprise.

"Wh..what are you doing!?" he yelled, almost falling over.

Yuffie laughed in his defeat. "Is something wrong, you look sad?"

"Why shouldn't I be, my brother could be dead for all I know." he muttered his voice cracking. Slamming his automail against the wall growling. Yuffie stood there speechless, she didn't know what she could say to brighten the mood. Suddenly a loud crash made them both turn their attention towards the entrance behind them. "What was that?"

"Its coming from the underground waterway!?" Yuffie ran towards the door. Ed stood there dumbfounded, could it more of those heartless they were talking about underground. Yuffie turned and yelled not waiting uo for him, "Let's go, nobody is even suppose to go into the waterway its way to dangerous. We have to stop whatever is down there before it destroys are only pumping system!"

"Right." Ed followed Yuffie onto the elevator that took them to the lower waterways of the castle. It was dark and damp beneath the castle not like the burning candles and warmth that remain on the inside. Yuffie seemed to be edgy down here, because it was said that Ansem and apprentices conducted all types of experiments down here.

"I don't know how Sora got out of here alive." Yuffie whispered. "Well he does have a Keyblade."

"Sora, Keyblde?" Ed echoed. Yuffie waved her hand in dismissal. She was right they had no time to be conversing at a time like this. When arriving at the gate below, Yuffie jumped behind Ed when another loud bang occured. "Whats wrong, scared?"

"Of course not." objected the ninja eruptively moving towards the gate. As she tunred the handle a huge heartless slammed against the door sending Yuffie flying towards Ed. She landed in his arms letting out a huge grin. Moaning Ed dropped her back onto her feet. "Nice catch."

"Whatever." the Alchemist muttered walking towards the heartless. It seemed as if it was unconsious. "This thing is in human form." the heartless had yellow eyes and was breathing heavily. Making eye contact with Ed it seemed pleading. Its silver hair made it seem almost as it had emotions.

"Stay away from it!" Yuffie pulled him back. "Only a powerful heart could have created a heartless like that."

"Can I eat it Envy?" came an all to familiar voice for Ed.

Fullmetal's face struck horror when he saw who emerged from the gate. Stomping his foot on the heartless's back Envy appeared. "Of course not Gluttomy, hmm." Envy smirked grimly when he saw who stood in his path. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Envy!?" Ed muttered under his breathe trying to compress his anger.

"So Xemnas was right." Envy snarled grimly. As the heartless try to rsie to its feet, the Homunculus kicked it onto the ground carelessly. Picking it up by its hair he carried the half dead darkness to Gluttony, who had a finger in his mouth. "Take it to the Superior tell him its the last one, and try not to eat it." as Gluttony trampled back toward the portal Envy appraoched the small party. "Come now fullmetal I hope your still not sore about what happend to Hughes." Envy cackeled taking form of Brigader General Maes Hughes.

"You bastard!" Ed ran towards Envy landing a punch to his face.

Envy rose wiping the blood running from his mouth. Dodging Ed's other attacks he jumped onto the main water pipe. "I wish I could stay and play fullmetal, but I have a resuretion to attend to." returing to his regular form Envy retreated back toward the portal. Both Yuffie and Ed hot on his trail. Before dissapearing into the black abyss Envy let out a wide grin waving mockingly as it closed.

"Darnit!" Ed punched the wall in anger. Falling to his knee's he remembered exactly what happened before Winry and him witnessed the destruction of his world, Envy was there and he could have Al for all he knew. His eyes suddenly shot open with realization. "If Envy survived the destruction of Amestris then that means the other Homunculus-"

"Wait slow down Cojack, Homunculus, that shape shifter guy, what was of that!?" asked the kunoichi waiting for answers.

They both turned around when they heard footsteps coming from behind them, it was Leon and Aerith. "Are you guys okay?" Leon panted.

Yuffie rose to here feet wipping the murky water from her shorts"We'll live there was just some heartless trouble down here."

Ed guessed that the heartless trouble must have been taken care of. Yuffie gave the Alchemist a reassuring smile telling him she wouldn't tell anybody, but Ed knew that they deserved to know. "Actually we need to head back to Merlin's I have something to tell you all."

Once arriving at Merlin's home Ed began to explain exactly what the Homunculus were and how he knew Envy and Gluttony. "If they survived the destuction of Amestris theres a chance that the others could as well."

Leon sighed. "These Homunculus seem like powerful beings no from what I've ever heard of. We'll just have to keep a sharp eye out for them. With the void closing we shouldn't have to deal with to many heartless for awhile. I just want to know who was that heartless they took? He had to be powerful if it was able to take on the form of a human. The King told us that Xehanort's Heartless acomplished that."

"Yeah, but the heartless seemed way out of it. It was like a normal heartless yellow eyes, it alomost seemed mindless." Yuffie put in.

Ed got up from where he was sitting. "Envy said something about, about a resurection. He said that the heartless we saw was the last one. Then he had Gluttony take it back into the portal."

"I'm going to see the king." Leon concluded. "Something is defiantly going on here if dark portals and voids are appearing. He looked toward Winry and Ed. "You two are coming with me. We'll take the Gummi Ship in the morning."

Winry leaned over towards Aerith and whispered. "Uhh, who's the King?"

Aerith smiled lightly. "He's one of the Keyblade weilders, King Mickey of Disney Castle."

* * *

**So tell me, did you guys like the uber long chapter. I told you that my posts were going to be more frequent. Well anyway a rundown for the next chapter. Ed, Winry, and Leon will be going to Disney Castle to meet the King. Sora and friends will finally get off Destiny Islands and start looking for any remains of Amestris. Remember to review everyone counts.**


	4. Rise from the Ashes

**I update quick don't I. This is the most fun I've had writing a fic in a really long time, well mostly about four to five months. But anyway Ed and Winry are going to meet the King. Sora and friends are finally going to get off that boring world of there's at last. Also forgive my few mistakes in this chapter as well since I spell checked it myself, it improves editing skills. Enjoy the uber long chapter and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter IV: Rise from the Ashes_**

**_Current World: Radiant Garden/Disney Castle_**

A rooster let out its morning call through the small town in the Radiant Garden. The sun bleached through the white curtains landed lightly on Winry's face. Groaning she lifted her head from the pillow and drop it reluctantly. Last night she didn't get any sleep at all because her new roommate Yuffie didn't go to sleep until 3 AM in the morning. Winry couldn't even remember what they were doing last night.

Finally rolling out of bed she shifted towards the bathroom in the hallway where she found the kunoichi brushing her teeth happily. How could she she be so vibrant with so few hours of sleep? "Morning roomie." she mused. She didn't have on her daily loose clothed attire, but only a big white t-shirt causing the mechanic to assume that she most likely slept in it.

Looking at the digital clock she had set up in the bathroom it read, 6:00 AM. She had only gotten three hours of sleep. Her eye twitched barely. Turning on the shower head it occurred to her that she had no clean clothes to wear. "Umm, Yuffie?"

"Oh yeah." Yuffie ran into her room and opened her closet. All the mechanic saw was an endless line of tank tops and shorts. "Leon told me to get you some clothes today, but since you guys will be gone for a day or to you can wear anything out of my closet you want, free pass."

There were so many choices by the time Winry came out the bathroom she had chose a green hoody, white tank, and black shorts. Looking around the apartment she found the kunoichi cooking breakfast. "Hey, did you know where Ed is?"

"I think he's rooming with Leon, or it could be Cloud? Anywho the bacon is almost ready. We usually eat at Aerith's place together, but today's a busy day. I'm running low on munny and need to pick up a few jobs to get some quick cash. Got those stupid bills to pay, everyones tired of lending me money. Cid said that pick pocketing was illegal or something." Yuffie mutter something sarcastically about Cid then turned to Winry. "You and your boyfriend should be heading to the Disney Kingdom by 7:00."

"Oh, he is not my boyfriend!?" Winry objected.

Yuffie just smirked devilishly. "I've been to the Kingdom once or twice only about a two hour drive depends if your going warp or not. But the King is really nice and wise. You might be surprised what he has in store for you guys."

The young ninja finished the bacon and gave Winry her three pieces, with eggs and a biscuit. Sighing the mechanic put her hand on her cheek and slowly nibbled on her eggs. For the first time she actually wished that Ed would break his automail so she could fix it to pass the time.

"Ed said that you were a mechanic right." Yuffie asked surprising her. Winry nodded. "Well you see I recently had this party here and well my TV broke. I can't save up enough money to buy another one and Squall said if he bought me another one I wouldn't learn my lesson. Do you think you could fix it for me?"

This was out of her line of work, but she could take a look at it. By the time the hour was up for them to leave Winry had fixed Yuffie's television. "Okay time for the final test." hooking the plug into the socket on the wall a colored screen appeared with familiar cowardly dog doing courageous deeds on it.

Yuffie squealed grabbing the remote and upping the volume. "Thank you so much Winry, you won't regret it. Do you want to watch Courage with me?"

Winry looked at the stove clock and shook her head. "Its seven I better be heading to Merlin's. Remember to get some jobs Yuffie I don't want to come back here and the light bill hasn't been payed."

Smirking sheepishly Yuffie waved as Winry departed out to Merlin's house. She thought the seventeen year old was kind, but way to hystrung. Though if fixing things that weren't automail around here could be pretty fun. Maybe when she returned from the Disney Castle she could find a job since this was her new home now, like it or not.

Winry found Ed and the others waiting for her inside Merlin's. "So why don't you like milk again?" Leon asked concerned.

Ed groaned as if someone had forced it down his throat. "How do you expect to get any taller if don't drink any milk." Tifa seconded.

"That stuff if gross!!" Ed bursted. "Do how many processes that stuff goes through from grass to a digusting white liquid that you then digest. Seriously that stuff is secreted from a cow!!"

Everyone got a good laugh out of Ed's comment. Leon turned to Winry and Ed. "Come on the Kings waiting on us."

Ed and Winry followed the gunblade wielder until they arrived in a garage sort of place. "Cid needs to clean up around here." Leon mumbled to himself. When clicking on the garage light Ed saw what a Gummi Ship really was. The blocked ship looked harmless, but its armor and missile ports portrayed its powerful nature. Leon was first to enter the five seat ship.

Winry stared in awe at the technology. From where they come from they were still in the early 1900's, but this was just to amazing. Leon stuck a key in the ignition and pressed a bright green button causing Winry to shriek when hearing the sound.

Ed laughed when he saw the roof go up, looking towards his childhood friend he recieved a death glare. eon smirked as the ship hovered into the air. You might want to buckle up." With that the Gummi ship blasted off into the sky at light speed.

**Destiny Islands**

"Yawn." Sora let out a big one as his eyes open. Turning next to him he saw Kairi sleeping soundly her arm over his torso. Sora let out a silent yelp of embarrassment as he slid from underneath her arm. Staring at her he couldn't help, but find her bed head to be cute.

He snapped back into attention when he heard Al laughing. "H...how long have we been like that?"

"Almost all night." Al chuckled. "You do snore quite loud though."

"Your telling me." Riku said behind them with a soft chuckle. "I thought I'd find you two here."

Riku held a bag in his hand which caught Sora's attention. "Where you going Riku?"

"Where else, to search for the Amestris's remains." Riku muttered in annoyance. "Don't ask me how I'm going to get there just come and see for yourself."

Sora followed Al right behind him. When they saw who waited on the beach the Keyblade wielder let out a shout of joy. "Donald!! Goofy!!"

Both of the King's Knight and Wizard turned reluctantly to him then let out in unison. "Sora!!"

Both Donald and Goofy jumped on Sora causing him to lose balance falling into the sand. Happy to see his friends again he pushed them off playfully. "Garsh Sora, it sure had been a long time."

"What are you talking about Goofy its only been a year." Donald objected.

"Yep Donald, a long time." Goofy nodded only to get clunked on the head. "Ouch, so Sora did ya miss us?"

Sora nodded. "The whole time, I can't believe you go the bottle so fast."

Donald shook his head. "Nope, nope, nope the King sent us here on a special mission to gather the Keyblade wielders for an urgent meeting."

"Urgent meeting, what could possibly be going wrong?" Sora asked aimlessly.

Riku then clunked Sora on his head. "Maybe Alphonse appearing in this world instead of his own. Go get Kairi we have to leave immediately."

"Kairi?" Donald echoed.

"I think your forgetting Donald that Kairi has a Keyblade to." Goofy mumbled close to his comrades ear.

Riku laughed. "Don't worry she's been getting better." directing his attention to Al, Riku whispered. "I have a feeling that we'll get to the bottom of things real soon. But maybe the conclusion won't be what we hoped for."

Donald looked towards Al. "He can't come."

"What do you mean he can't come?" Sora asked appearing with Kairi. "Al is cool, he's with us Donald."

Donald shook his head. "The King only wants the Keyblade wielders."

"He's coming with us!" Sora objected, crossing his arms.

"Noo!!" Donald yelled about to jump on Sora.

Goofy intervened before both of his friends could fight. "C'mon fellas there's no need to be fighting. I'm sure there's enough room in the Gummi Ship so Sora's friend can come to. Besides Donald he doesn't look like he's from this world."

Donald let out a hefty sigh. "Fine we'll take him to see the King."

"Are you ladies finished?" Riku asked appearing from the ships docking bay. "If you are I'd like to go before Tidus and Selphie realize that we left them here. I haven't even told my parents yet, I would rather not have them coming to the island looking for me."

"Right, I call shotgun!!" Sora yelled racing Riku to the front seat.

Kairi laughed at her friends and followed. "The Kings going to have his hands full."

**Disney Castle**

In the magical Disney Kingdom everyone was about and busy. The mops tenting to the cleaning and cooks readying dinner. The King sat in his tudy tending to paperwork. He was expecting to see Leon today a few new guests had already heard do much about.

Things had been quite boring in the last eight months. Though he settled back into his normal life with his close friends and queen the King wanted excitement like a teenager. Putting his hand on his head he muttered his idea as stupid. New visitors from another world could be bad in this case since the stars had stopped blacking out awhile. Their world being destroyed could be the first of a new chain of events.

The King sighed rubbing his eye sockets. A creek coming from his doorway made him look up suddenly. "Who's there!?"

"Its us your Majesty, Chip and Dale." the two chipmunks jumped up and down. "Leon and his two guests have arrived."

Leon entered the room with Winry and Ed following close behind. "King Mickey," Leon bowed in respect. "its been awhile."

"To long my friend. And you two must be Winry and Edward. Nice to meet'ya I'm King Mickey Mouse of Disney Kingdom." Mickey extended his hand to both the outsiders. They both took it politely. "Leon told me that you two come from a different world."

Winry nodded politely. "Yes, your majesty."

Mickey lead them outside to the hallway heading towards the dining chamber. "I'm sorry for pulling you two all the way from Hollow Bastion out here, but I needed tp ask you a few questions. Your world disappearing could mean another threat arising. We just got down defeating Organization XIII and if your world has truly disappeared then..."

Ed stared in confusion when the King didn't finish his sentence. The small mouse had much respect from Leon and everyone around him. The Alchemist couldn't help, but feel that he was some what intimidating. "Then what?" Winry elbowed him hardly, giving him a death stare for his disrespect. Ed just shrugged it off.

"How about you fellas say we get something to eat?" Mickey bursted suddenly, as they ushred into the dining hall. The table was full of food and Minnie and Daisy were already waiting for them.

As soon as everyone took there seats and got acquainted Ed couldn't help, but get straight to the point. "What did you want to ask us your Majesty?"

Mickey let out a hefty sigh. "This new enemy that you and Yuffie encountered in the lower levels of Ansem's castle. Homunculus you called them, one of them could shape shift. The other must have had some kind of power."

"Gluttony, he has impeciable strength. Me and my brother Alohonse have encountered more than those two, Lust is another one of them along with Greed." Ed answered.

"Are they all in cooperation with each other?" Mickey asked quickly growing concerned.

Ed shook his head. "Only the first three, Greed is like a loner. But I think he has a connection with the others. Their in league with someone called the Superior."

Winry felt the table tense and turned to King Mickey sitting right beside her. He whispered that only she could hear what he was saying. "That's what I was afraid of. The Superior, Leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas has returned."

Suddenly a loud bang came from the courtyard. Chip and Dale came running into the dining hall their eye wide with fear. "Heartless in the courtyard!?!"

Mickey jumped out of his seat as quickly as possible. Summoning his Keyblade he sprinted towards the doorway. The door slammed in his face and the windows began to close. "What's going on?" demanded Leon.

"Calm yourselves." Mickey knew that voice anywhere. Revealing himself from the shadowed corners Xemnas stepped forth. "You figured it out all to quickly. If only I had chose a different world to demolish I wouldn't have you two pests interfering in my plan. But I suppose its to late now for regret you now know of my return."

Mickey ran forth trying to slice Xemnas with his Keyblade only to go straight through him. "What?"

"Forgive that I couldn't join you personally, but I couldn't risk the chance of so many Keyblade wielders being in one place at the same time. Well not in this state to speak. I wish not to eliminate you yet for I still need all three Keyblades." Xemnas sighed in pure satisfaction. "One of those wielders just keeps getting in my way!"

The sealed window carshed open. Three extended razor sharp claws pinned Mickey to the wall then out the window.

"Mickey!" Minnie screamed in desperation. "Save him."

Ed looked towards where Xemnas was and he had disappeared. Turning towards window fullmetal jumped out for the King, ready to fight anything that stood in his way.

* * *

**I know I'm not focusing it around Sora and the crew, but now that their off of Destiny Islands the real story can start. So remember to review and give some suggestions on what worlds they will travel to. Oh yeah first cliffhanger!! Also I got done watching the new episode of FMA: Brotherhood, I wonder if they really killed Maria Ross...did they?!?**


	5. Lone Flame

**Okay chapter 5, sorry I didn't give you guys a rundown last chapter. Mickey and Ed take on Lust and Gluttony. The Destiny Islands crew arrives in Desiny Kingdom only to be met by countless heartless. Pretty much an action chapter. And a familiar someone from FMA will make an apperance. One of my favorite characters. You probabbly already know by the chapter name, but hey...REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter V: Lone Flame_**

**_Current World: Disney Castle_**

The Kings Royal Gummi Ship landed lightly in the docking bay. The flight hadn't been so long since Destiny Islands was one of the worlds conected to Disney Castle. Sora was first out of the ship stretching. "I forgot how stressful it was killing all those heartless in the way."

Donald came wobbling out of the ship. Quessily he muttered. "Ah, forgot how much I hated your flying."

"Hyuk, I think Sora's a good driver." Goofy complimented Sora. Stopping before they reached the door Goofy paused. "Hey fellas where's Chip and Dale? Don't cha' think its to quite down here."

Riku stopped as well. Summoning his Keyblade he looked quickly around the dock bay. "Goofy's right, I don't like this dead silence. We'll split into groups, me, Donald, and Goofy. Sora you take Alphonse and Kairi to check the outer castle while we check the inner." Sora nodded taking Al and Kairi up the stairs into the gardens while Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons and followed Riku to the back door into the castle.

As soon as the Kingdom Key wielder arrived in the gardens he heard Kairi gasp. There were shadows and armor heartless all around causing havoc. They all turned to the small party on contact. He knew that they were probably sensing Kairi's strong heart. Summoning the Kingdom Key he cut straight through his first adversary and moved on to the rest.

Kairi followed summoning her flowered Keyblade helping Sora. "C'mon Al!" Kairi cried out running into the bush of heartless.

"Right!" rushing into the crowd Al began to crush the heartless and break through their forces at an impeccable speed. He heard Kairi screech Sora's name and terror and saw exactly why. The heartless began to pile up and form one bigger than them all. It towered above the three teenagers.

"Its him!?" Sora yelled in shock. The Darkside heartless stood staring upon the three its bright yellow eyes held no emotion, but destruction. Darkside slammed its fist into the earth, in process destroying the Queens small garden house. Sora knew exactly what it was doing. Smaller shadows began to rise from the pool, bright yellow beaded eyes. Sora jumped onto Darkside's arm running along the bridge. Letting out a chain of attacks the mega heartless launched the Keybearer into the sky surprising him.

Darkside began to pull his arm from the earth revealing the leaking ball of darkness. Kairi stared horrified not noticing the shadows begining to jump on her. Al pushed the young girl from harms way and began to crush the dark beings.

Sora saw the dark ball begining to sprout its dark counterparts onto the ground where his friends were. Throwing his Keyblade into the ball reacted in an explosion. Falling hard onto the ground Sora summoned his blade back to him. "Kairi!! Al!!" he called coughing from the debree. Once the smoke clear up Sora starred in horror at the destroyed garden. The entire hall leading to the King's office had collasped within the explosion.

The heartless had grown more powerful then he could have ever imagined. Growling in frustration he called his friends names once again. Anxiety overcame Sora when no reply came. "Kairi, Al!!" He yellled begining to pull rocks from the ground. Sora couldn't bear to live if he had been the cause of hurting Kairi. How could he be so reckless?

Lifting three huge rocks he saw Al's now dented suit of armor. Standing back he shouted. "Force!!" using the Graviga spell the void moved the rocks from over Al. The teenager rushed over quickly towards Al. "Are you okay? Have you seen Kairi?"

"I'm Alright Sora." Kairi's voice came from inside the armor. Lifting up Al's head, the red head came out smiling. "See, I made it out fine. Can't say the smae for Alphonse though" she murmured rubbing his dented armor.

"It'll be fine. Its just a scratch." the armor reassured her. Al knew he could feel no pain that was inflicted upon him. That was the only advantage into being soul bound to the suit.

Sora fell on his butt and sighed with relief. Darksid e was gone, but only for the moment. Kairi jumped out of Al's body and reattached his head. "What was that thing?" she asked concerned.

Sora jumped up. "I don't have time to explain. We didn't destroy Darkside, we just temporarily stopped him. We have to go find the King and get to the bottom this." grunted Sora grabbed his side.

"Sora are you okay?" Kairi said rushing over to him. Summoning her Keyblade she pointed it at him. "Cure!"

A green flowered circle appeared around the young boy healing him. Though he didn't return to his maxium power the boy mananged to stifle a smile reasuring his companions that he was fine. Kairi's magic was getting better, he and Rilu were skilled with magic, but no where as good as Merlin. Dismissing his Keyblade he ran towards the King's study.

The door busted open before he could even reach for it revealing Leon. "Sora?" he said shocked.

"Leon." Sora looked behind him to see Queen Minnie, Daisy, and a blond girl he didn't quite recognize. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain I-"

He was cut off by Winry gasp. "Alphose is that really you?"

"Winry?" Al sounded surprised. He starred in horror as Winry somehow got a hold a rachet and started to pound on him. "Where have you been me and Ed have been worring so much about you!? I thought the heartless destoryed you."

"Nii-san?" Al echoed. "Is he here?"

"He'll be fine for now. He's helping King Mickey, but we must get the residents to safety." Leon moved without waiting for anyone.

"Wait." Queen Minnie called out. "We must protect the Cornerstone of Light, its are only hope."

"I'm on it." Sora answered without hesitation. Rushing into the King's throne room he looked behind him to see Al following him. Guessing that Kairi and the others had gone to help the other residents of Disney Castle. Looking forward once more Sora came to a halt as he saw someone waiting in front of him...Xemnas. "Xemnas!"

"Hello Sora, it has been to long hasn't it." Xemnas spoke as if they were old friends. "I'm afraid I cannot let you get to the Cornerstone. You and your friends proved to be a vital force in my plans of creating a perfect Kingdom Hearts. Regardless to restore my Organization you will have to stop here. Even if I have to distract you myself." Xemnas lifted his hands into the air summoning the Darkside heartless.

Looking past the heartless Sora saw the Superior enter the Cornerstone's chamber and the door close tightly behind him. Al stood ready by Sora's side. The heartless was quicker from when Sora fought it the first time on Destiny Islands

The Heartless reached forth to grab Sora, but the Keybearer was to quick jumping over the hand and once again using it to attack the face of Darkside. The heartless got irritated quickly basing Sora back. Using Areial recover Sora quickly regained posture.

Al quickly took offense of the distracted Darkside punching his face knocking him backwards. Pressing his palms together, Al slammed his hadns against Darkside's face. Lighting blasted the heartless's head away. "Did we win?"

The Alchemist question was answered when Darkside grasped him with his fist and attempted to crush Al. The teenager lifted his hands to stop the mighty heartless. "Sora!" he called in disparity.

Sora took action running into a fast glide. Unleashing a barage of attacks to Darkside's chest. Al finally broke free landing on the ground Sora by his side a second later. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Outside the palace King Mickey body slammed through a glass window. Falling hard onto the stone ground hard. Grunting, he struggled to get to his feet. Looking around he knew he was in his training chamber. The chamber was held by the six wired cords attached to six bigger beams. A big dome, roof made of glass and the round walls of stone. This was the perfect place for a battle, but who brought him here?

A clapping came from behind him. Turning quickly Mickey face the suave Lust. "Congratulations King Mickey you've figured out our little plot before anyone else. Xemnas said you'd stick your nose in anywhere it would fit, but let me be the first to tell you that this is only the begining. We have great plans for this small world, just like all the others. And I will not have vermin like you in the way of our plans."

Mickey was outraged. These must of been one of the Homunculi Ed was talking about. She had that sign of the Ouroboros. Summoning his Keyblade the King charged at Lust.

The Homunculus didn't seem to care that Mickey was about to slice her in two. "Gluttony!"

The oversized Homunculus crashed down in front of King cracking the earth beneath their feet. His eyes portrayed his insanity. Gluttony charged at King Mickey jaws wide open.

The King jumped back and yelled. "Thundaga!" lighting crashed down phasing Gluttony. Lust sneered and lashed out at Mickey cutting his arm. Mickey feel to the ground, Gluttony took advantage jumping on top of him jaws about to snap him in two. Disparity set in, he lifted the Keyblade to sheild himself from the killing blow.

Lust sighed impatiently. "Stop playing with your food Gluttony."

Mickey couldn't hold him back anymore. His hold on the blade started to give way. "I'm sorry Minnie." he whispered.

"I don't think so!" Mickey heard Ed yell. Looking to his side he saw the Fullmetal Alchemist flying towards Lust his hands clapping together. Slamming them to Lust an explosion blocked the King's veiw of what happened next. He felt Gluttony's weight dissapear. Mickey felt something grab his arm and lift him to his feet. "Edward!?"

"So Envy wasn't lying the Fullmetal Alchemist lives." Lust approached blood welding from her head. Smirking devously her claws began to retract in and out. "I shouldn't be surprised. If we survived there had to be others. Now that the numbers are even we can stop playing games."

"Let's!" Ed yelled clapping his palms together and slamming them down. Fullmetal pulled an earthenware lance from out the ground and ran towards Gluttony. Swinging the blade, Gluttony ducked and launched Ed into the air. The Alchemist screamed as he broke through the glass. Grabbing onto one of the support beams he took refuge.

Gluttony was right behind him. Hiding behind the beam he knew that Gluttony would be to stupid to look for him with brains, but only focused on instinct. _"Instinct won't be enough to find me. The Hunter has just become the prey. The King can hold off on his own for now." _

Ed slowly released himself from the beam onto the unshattered glass. Looking down he saw the King do just fine against Lust. Avoiding her attacks and casting Blizzaga on her extendable fingers. His weight was not enough to give way into the glass just yet and so was Gluttony's. It took brutal force to break through. Each beam had a wire that attach to each a machine uptop the glass as well. He was guessing that the chamber below was used to fight and train. And the machine could change something in the chamber, the only reason why it would have glass as such as a roof.

Steathly fullmetal made his way towards the machine. Gluttony was still as clueless as a new born puppy. Stomping hard onto the glass he created a crack which caught Gluttony's attention. The Homunculus swiftly turned his head and caught sight of Ed. Running straight in his direction he increased the crack in moving swiftly and breaking the glass under his immense weight.

Ed grabbed onto the machine which was hanging from all of the cords. Pulling himself a top he saw the King's eye's widen when Gluttony collasped. "King Mickey!! Prepare yourself!" yelling a war cry Ed used the lance to cut all the lines. The machine fell into the chamber and explosed on contact.

King Mickey was already on top of the beam when the explosin happened. "Thanks for the heads up." he added to Ed standing next to him smirking. "That takes care of them."

"Not for long." Ed murmured. "Let's get ba-"

Mickey looked to Ed's torso and saw the sharp claw sticking out. Spitting out blood in pain he muttered. "Told ya."

Staring in horror at Lust's grim face from one of the other six beams. "Edward Elric, you die here!"

"Not today Homunculus." with a snap of the fingers another explosion shocked Mickey. "King Mickey, I believe its time we go. I wouldn't want fullmetal dying just yet."

Mickey summoned his Keyblade and turned towards the black haired man now standing next to him. "And who are you!?"

Smirking the man pulled on the edge of his glove tightening it. "Colonel Roy Mustang."

* * *

**I was going to make this longer, but I'm not that good at cliffhangers. I tend to get to excited that I can't stop typing so I'll end it here with Colonel Mustang. Rundown of next chapter I will introduce another FMA character. And well that chapter will be action packed as this one must forgive my fight scenes I'm still tyring to improve on those fight scenes. Anyway review.**


	6. The Fallen Kingdom

**Alright chapter six. As you noticed the last chapter I'm going to start adding the current world informers. So thanks for those who reviewed again. Nothing much to say in this paragraph accept by the next chapter the journey will really begin and all that jazz so. Read and review like you always do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter VI: Fallen Kingdom_**

**_Current World: Disney Castle_**

Once taking care of Lust and Gluttony, Roy explained to the King exactly who he was and that he came from the exact same world as Edward and Winry. The Flame Alchemist had fullmetal hoisted on his shoulder. The two retreatd back into his dining room. Seeing no one was in there they proceeded on to leaving. "Are there anymore of those creatures in the Castle?"

"Not that I know of. They're stronger than I could have ever imagine." Mickey sighed. "Xemnas is back and my castle is in ruins."

"You can always rebuild your majesty." Mustang seemed almost uncaring. "There is no time to waste. We have to cleanse our path and leave the castle. The Cornerstone has already been stole"

Mickey jumped up immediatly. "The Cornerstone is gone?!"

"What else would they come here for?" Roy headed towards the demolished hall not waiting up. Mickey was right behind him staring at the Flame Alchemist hard. Just how much did he know about the other worlds and the _Cornerstone_? Armored heartless were coming their way Mickey ready to pounce upon them they were demolished with the explosion of Mustang. "Forgive me if I'm making a mess."

_"Just how powerful are these people that come Amestris. Manipulatiing fire with the snap of the fingers." _Mickey turned towards Roy concerned. "My Firaga is not that powerful, what magic is that?"

Mustang shook his head. "Its not magic King. Its alchemy, science. Edward Elric is an Alchemist. Both of us have much to learn now that are worlds have collidided."

"I hope Sora and Riku are here by now." he mumbled.

"Sora?" Mustang echoed. Patting the top of his head. "A kid with brown spiky hair."

King Mickey nodded. "Have you seen them?"

Mustang nodded. "When I was searching for one of my colleagues I stumbled upon a boy by the name of Riku. With him I expect he had your two friends Donald and Goofy. I helped him destroy some of the heartless. He told me to keep a sharp eye out for a boy named Sora and a red-head named Kairi." sighing Mustang stopped. "It seems that this heartless have almost consumed your world. I must find my subordinate quickly."

"Find who?" Mickey asked sternly.

Roy smiled beofre responding. "My 1st Luitenant."

In the deep corridors of Disney Castle, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were closing in on the ballroom. The door was slightly open where as little light emited out. Voices could be heard, the three looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Counting on his fingers Donald and Goofy got the picture that they were going to ambush the heartless. "One, two, three!!"

The party busted through the door to see the surprised faces of Leon and company. "What are you idoits doing?" asked Kairi staring down at them.

Goofy scratched the back of his head embaressed. "Garsh, were sorry Kairi we thought you were guys heartless."

"We've cleared this room." Leon sighed. "We can't stay here the heartless have almost consumed this world. There's just to many of them lurking around."

Donald shook his head in anger. "Were not leaving Disney Castle, its our home!"

"Leon is right Donald." Minnie spoke her voice cracking. "The Cornerstone of Light is gone. Without it the heartless will destroy our precious castle and world. Without the Cornerstone the Keyhole cannot be touched to purify our world."

Riku huffed in frustration. "Queen Minnie is right we can't stay here." Kairi looked as if she was about to object, but Riku continued cutting her off. "They can stay in Hollow Bastion until we find the Cornerstone."

"I guess the Organization is truly back then." Leon concluded.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked fear almost on his face.

"Have returned, yes. We encountered Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas. He must have taken the Cornerstone." Leon stated already heading towards the docking bay. Throughout the whole walk underground no one had spoke a word.

When arriving at Leon's ship Kairi was first to speak. "I'm not leaving without Sora."

Winry gave her a reassure smile. "Were not leaving anyone behind."

"I'll go find him, Al, and the King." Riku said rushing back up the stairs. Hearing a crash that shook the docking platform he turned to Leon. "Get them out of here theres no time to waste. We'll take the Highwind and meet you back at Hollow Bastion."

"Riku be safe!" Kairi called as she was loaded onto the Gummi Ship. Riku nodded and ran off into what ever fate he meet.

In the King's throne room Sora's fatigue was setting in. Al seemed to be just fine, but was getting beat up pretty bad. Darkside proved to be a force to strong for both Al and Sora. "We can't give up!" Sora yelled pariring the heartless's attack. Darksie knocked Sora back down causing him to stare in horror as it enveloped him in darkness.

"Sora!?" Al yelled running towards his friend. Shadows began to pile on Al pulling him into a dark void. Was this the end for him, for the Keyblade wielder? Suddenly Al heard gun fire and the clanking of bullets coming off his armor. The void dissapeared and the darkness with it. Looking up he saw a blond young woman staring at him. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Alphonse!" Riza helped up the teen and wipe some of the heartless grime from his armor. She loooked over to Darkside who seem to be fading back into darkness. Sora approach the two shortly after. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Sora muttered. "Al do you know this lady?"

"This is Lieutenant Hawkeye, she is a friend from Amestris." Al answered.

"Alphonse we have no time for introductions. We must leave this place immediately. Mustang running off on his own does not help the siutation." she cursed palming her forehead.

Al couldn't believe what he was hearing. Riza had saved him and Sora from a unpleasant death and now Colonel Mustang was in Disney Castle as well. How many more people made it out of destruction of his home world? "Riza there you are." Mustang's voice came from the door.

King Mickey followed him. Al saw Mustang hoisting Ed on his back. "Nii-san!"

"Hmm, so you found the other Elric brother. He'll be fine Alphonse, we have no time to waste lets get off this world beofre anymore heartless show up."

"Wait up!" Sora yelled. "The Cornerstone of Light, Xemnas tried to take it."

"And he suceed." Mickey whispered following Roy to the docking bay.

King Mickey!?" Riku came runnning in to see the party of five leaving to where he just came. "Who are-"

"Its a long story kid." Roy mumbled walking past him towards the Highwind.

"Sora!" Riku yelled running over to support his friend. "What happened?"

"Xemnas...Riku he's back. And stronger than ever." Sora breathe quickened before collasping uncounsious in his friends arm.

As the Highwind rode off into the distance a man stood a top the very high tower of Disney castle. Removing his black coated hood revealed the face of a seventeen year old boy. His neck length dark blue hair ruffled in the wind causing it to blow in his face. His deep icy grey-blue eyes appeared emotionless at the destruction caused at the castle. A powerful roar seemed to catch his attention.

A black dragon flew through the air and land on the tower. Again its mighty roar did not seem to phase the boy. "So you have arrived...Maleficent."

The black dragon morfed into the form everyone knew as Maleficent and approached the boy. "You have done well Bishop. My plan was executed flawlessly boy. The Nobody Xemnas followed exactly as I wanted him to. Your part is being played well young one."

"I suppose it is." clenching his fist he turned to face the witch. "What exactly are you planning now that the castle is yours?"

Maleficent laughed maniacly. "That is to my concern boy! Stay in your place, you and the girl will serve me until the time comes when I choose to reward you for your services. Your next task is simple, lead Sora and his foolish friends into the my former castle. There you and the girl will execute your mission. Seperate them and take them down one by one."

The boy bowed in respect. "If that is your wish." he opened a dark portal and walked through it. Turning around he shot daggers into the witch's eyes. "You cannot obtain Kingdom Hearts without me or my friend, you cannot match the Keyblade Masters without two at your own at your whim."

The portal closed leaving the dark witch outraged. "I will teach that boy respect. For he forgets who he is serving. Bishop will learn his place!"

**Radiant Garden**

A couple of hours passed before the party returned to Radiant Garden. Yuffie was first to greet the visitors, but to her dismay they didn't return with good news. The ship carrying Riku and the others had not arrived yet and Kairi was getting worried. Leon went back to Merlin's to explain the situation to the committee with the Queen, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy. Winry and the other two girls retreated back to the apartment where to Winry's delight the electricity had not been turned off.

Winry was first to her room. Collapsing on her bed she let out a solemn sigh. The way she came into the Disney Castle everything was so beuatiful and peaceful and within minutes of they're arrival darkess had spread and corupted the once magnificent world. She let out a sad laugh. At least she had been reunited with Al, but at what cost?

A small knock came from her door, she turned to see Kairi waiting with a hot cup of tea. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure." she answered sitting up. Taking the tea cup she took in a sip savoring the warmth. Being near those heartless just sucked the life out of you. Everything was so cold that she felt empty...and alone. She had Alphose and Edward back so they could be a family. At least that's what she thought.

"Al, he talked about you on Destiny Islands. He said you were a good friend." Kairi said breaking the silence.

"We've know each other literally our whole lives. We all went to the same school of course in Resembool, but our parents were really good friends. But things sorta went down hill from there." she whispered on the verge of tears. "There the only family I have left, I need them."

Kairi hugged onto the blond. "I know exactly how you feel." Kairi thinking about Sora and Riku couldn't bear if she lost them again.

"Well...this is pretty ackward." Yuffie stated grining widely at the doorway. They both detached from each other shooting 'Its not what it looks like' glances at the ninja. "Everyone has arrived, King Mcikey took the Queen, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy to Ansem's castle. They'll be staying there until...well if there world is restored. Just came to give you the heads up that your boyfriends are down at Merlin's."

The entire walk to Merlin's Kairi couldn't stop trying to convince to Yuffie why Sora wasn't her boyfriend. Upon arriving in the wizards house they met the faces of the new comers Riza and Roy. "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Winry said in confusion.

"Winry." Riza met her with a warm smile.

Winry saw Ed wrapped in bandages in the nearby bed by Cid's computer and rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"We got into a little scuffle." Mustang answered curtly taking a seat near Leon. "It has been a long week."

"Colonel excuse my asking, but how did you and Lt. Hawkeye get to Disney Castle in the first place." Al asked confused.

Mustang sighed. "I suppose you all deserve an explanation. As everyone knows the sky turned purple that day in Amestris the black creatures known as heartless were causing destuction all around Central city. Fuhrer King Bradley called an emergecny kill on contact and my unit did so. Soon as you and Elric brothers know our world began to tear from its very core. I don't rmember much after that except being in some dark realm. It felt like years being there walked aimlessly, I didn't fell anything. I never grew hungry or tierd. It felt like moths until I met a man in black robe who explained everything to me. So he opened a door for me. Where I found a large green plain, surrounded by hills of green. I met an oragne dog who led me to Riza uncounscious. And from there we walked until we found Disney Castle under attack."

"This is quite a troubling time." Merlin rasped.

"Well what's are next move going to be?" Riku demanded.

Sora slowly rose fromwhere he was sleeping. "What else is there to do Riku? We have to go and seal the Keyholes beofre the heartless can get to them. No matter what, we have to stop Xemnas."

* * *

**Next chpater the Journey will really begin s oits gonna be awesome!! Rundown for next chapter, the group is dragged into Ansem's castle whee they meet Bishop and his partner yet to be revealed(the only OC's in the fic I swear). And are sperated into different battle and search for the answeres haunting them. Well review!!!**


	7. Secret of the Cornerstone

**Okay just so everyone knows I had to seriously retype this chapter. I thought about trying to write ahead which never works out for me in the end...so lets get on. Like I said last chapter only two OC's that won't play leading roles in the fic, but as antagonists. I'm still deciding on the groups because Donald and Goofy are some of my favorite characters then you have Al, Riku, and Kairi. So when this chapter is done you will pretty much know who the group will be through out the rest of the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter VII: Secret of the Cornerstone_**

**_Current World: Radiant Garden_**

It had been a week since the return to Hollow Bastion and they were getting no where on why Xemnas had stolen the Cornerstone of Light. Cid spent day and night on Ansem's computer trying to bypass fire walls and blockers that had been set up to keep unwanted visitors out. Tron couldn't even gain access to some of the files that Ansem kept pinned up in his computer. It would always come out as corrupt data.

To unfortunate events the group could not leave Hollow Bastion because of the extensive damage on the both the Gummi Ships. Cid had his hands full and the rest of the Restoration Committee as well. Leon and Cloud were cleansing heartless from below Ansem's castle. Any more serious heartless could prove to be a threat to the small town. Tifa and Yufiie were busy on the surface day and night out.

All Sora, Riku, and Kairi could find to do was train magic with Donald and Merlin. Mickey and Mustang spent most of their time with Cid trying to crack the code in Ansem's computer.

Cid groaned with frustration. "The old geezer has it locked up good. Fire walls, codes, and corrupt data guarding the only thing that we need. Whatever Xemnas wanted with the Cornerstone must have been pretty powerful if its locked up in any of the files on this computer."

"How did you even acquire such a powerful source that it even made heartless fear it." Mustang asked turning towards Mickey.

Mickey held his chin. "You know...I don't remember."

Cid laughed. "Well whatever the Cornerstone is, Ansem the Wise didn't want anyone to know anything to much about it. Not even Tron can get past its fire walls."

"Well can't you?" asked an irritated Mustang.

Cid shook his head in dismay. "I could try, but with all the bypasses and hacking it could take weeks or months."

"Well you better get started." Mustang yawned heading towards the door. "As soon as find out where he is. He'll pay for the lives he took."

Mustang left the two to their work and walked out onto the postern. "Find anything out yet?" said Riza approaching him.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Mustang looking around at the crisp night. "Its almost Midnight."

Riza looked away. "I can take care of myself just fine Colonel."

"Very well, but no we haven't found out a thing on the Cornerstone. It seems that there are to many stables to jump before we can get to the vital information. It could take weeks which we don't have. This Xemnas has something so powerful that not even we have a clue about what it can do at full potential."

"You should get some sleep." Riza murmured leading the Colonel back to the apartments.

"Yawn!!!" a hooded girl fell back onto the roof. "Surveillance is so boring! We've been watching them for a week when are we going to attack?"

Bishop turning to his partner and huffed. "Once we find out what we need to know about the Cornerstone then we can take out the distractions. But for now we need the Keybearers alive. Xemnas can handle Mustang and the Alchemist himself. They oppose no threat to our plan."

"No?" the girl asked sarcastically. "Did you see what Fullmetal did to those two Homonculi. And how Mustang easily destroyed those heartless. I would assume that they oppose as big a threat to Maleficent's plan's as the Keybladers do. I would rather take care of them here then have them ruin our plans with Kingdom Hearts later."

Bishop turned to the girl. "You sound scared...Melody."

Melody laughed sitting up. "Maybe your just gullible Bishop."

Bishop grunted in response. "Just stick to the plan and try not to do anything to rash. We separate the Keybearers and take them down. If the Alchemists get in the way, don't kill them. we wouldn't want Xemnas catching onto Malefincent's plan just yet. He hasn't put his into full fruitation yet, just distract them."

Melody scoffed. "You distract them, I'm not one to play with my prey."

Bishop let out a dark chuckle. "I wouldn't buy that if you gave me Kingdom Hearts.

In Ed's apartment he sat on the couch flipping the TV from channel to channel. Ever since arriving back in Hollow Bastion there had been nothing for him to do. Winry was busy helping Cid most of the time. She had built a fassinations in computers as if they were her replacement for automail. Al had been Aerith with tending to the construction of the town. He was the only left with nothing to do.

Sighing he flipped the TV off and layed his head back no the couch. "What are you doing up so late?" asked Sora staring at the Alchemist.

"I couldn't sleep." he replied coolly. "What about you, big day tomorrow training with the old man."

Sora poured some juice into a glass and took a seat next to him. "Same here, I can't sleep knowing a world is being destroyed every day. All those lives taken by Xemnas for his own gain."

"Well we haven't seen any of his powerful Organization members yet. He must be weak if he won't fight us himself. Sending the Homunculus will only prove that he's dependent on others. Why don't we just go to his stronghold now and dispose of him." Ed muttered.

"If only...that settles it." Sora jumped up. "We're going to Twilight Town!"

Leon stumbled out of his room irritated. "Would you two mind keeping it down some people are actually trying to get some sleep around here."

Sora scratched the back of his head embarrassed then whispered to Ed. "We'll meet Cid up at Ansem's Castle tomorrow to see how his progress is on the Gummi Ships." Ed nodded in agreement and trailed off to his room.

The next day Edward was leaving the apartment to meet Sora at Ansem's computer when he meet Winry on the way out. "Hey Ed, where are you heading to?"

Groaning Ed turned towards Winry. "I'm going to see Cid."

"I'll come with you! I was heading to see Cid anyway. He wants to show me how to install a hard drive processor." Winry said with glee.

"Uh, yeah. Whatever that is." Ed replied cheekily to his friend as they walked under the bridge of the bailey. It had been repaired in the few months that the Organization had been defeated.

"Excuse me?" both of the blonds turned around to see the Gullwings smiling at them. "Have you happened to see Sora around here?"

"Fairies." was Ed's first word staring at the Gullwings.

Winry clasped her hands together. "Their so cute."

"Noo!!" Rikku shook her head. "We are not fairies! And we aren't cute."

Ed laughed, pointing at the three. "No, you guys look like fairies to me. You have the little wings, and bodies. Your fairies!"

Yuna clunked the Alchemist on the head. "You are so rude!! We are not fairies."

"Then what are you?" asked Winry.

"Were the Gullwings." all three said in unison. "YRP, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine!"

"Gullwings." Ed muttered. "So technically your still fairies, right!"

The three were feed up with Ed and lifted him into the air. "W...wait what are doing. Put me down!!"

"If you really want to." Paine mumbled dropping the Alchemist on his face. "Now have you seen Sora?"

"Yeah...yeah." Ed muttered wiping the dirt from his pants. "Come on you three we were going to see him at Ansem's Castle. Do you guys have something to tell him?"

Rikku growled balling her fists. "He owes us treasure. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are liars they made us give up a perfectly good opportunity at gold for the Restoration Committee. And now were stuck in this world because of them! There's no treasure here just a small town of nothing."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that." Yuna objected.

The whole way to Ansem's computer lab the two Gullwing's spent bickering until Paine told both of them off. As they entered the lab Ed sensed something behind them and stopped. Turning around quickly he saw nothing. "Ed is something wrong?" asked Winry.

Shaking his head they proceeded into the computer room. Sora was consumed with what Cid was doing. Cid seemed so to, he had taken of his goggles and the pick dropped from his mouth. His fingers wouldn't stop moving as they skid over the keyboard like a busch fire. Even the Gullwings had shut up for once and were consumed with what he was typing. "What's going on?" asked Ed.

"Done!!" Cid yelled surprising everyone. Files began to run on the screen of the computer all secret files about the Cornerstone of Light. "Tron did it! He found a secret bypass layer and we have been up all night unlocking all of this info. And its not just about the Cornerstone of Light it has to do with those Homunculi to!"

"Well don't keep us waiting, why did Xemnas want the Cornerstone?" asked Riku coming in with Kairi.

"I'm getting to that." snapped Cid going back to typing. "It says that the Cornerstone was not only used to guard Disney Castle from heartless, but it was used to destroy a great darkness thousands of years ago. Those Keybearers bounded their powers together to create a source of light that can never go out. A source that heartless and darkness fear more than the Keyblade. the Cornerstone of Light was created from the depth core of...Kingdom Hearts. That ists power is so immense that used in the right conditions can rise one from the dead."

Everyone in the room tensed. Xemnas had the power of Keybearers in his hands. "Why so serious?" an unknown voice appeared in the room.

Sora jumped around and summoned his Keyblade at the girl leaning on the wall. "Who are you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need for violence Sora." she said putting her hands up in defense. "Can't we all get along or dare I say...coexist." the girl stared Riku in his eyes.

"Your with the Organization!" Sora excused jumped up to take a slash.

The girl side stepped him harming the Keybearer no harm. Circling the party she sighed still staring at Riku. "Jumpy aren't we? But to the point I'm not with the Organization. They just have great taste in fashion, I mean who doesn't have one of these luscious coats. Am I right Riku?"

Riku summoned his Keyblade and pointed at her. "Stay where you are! we'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

"Fine, if you must know." the girl unveiled her hood. Revealing the face of a young sixteen year-old girl. She had long ebony hair falling into her pale white skin. Piercing violet eyes that wouldn't leave Riku's. "I'm mean you no harm if you mean me none in return. My name is Melody. I was just curious as to what Xemnas wanted with the Cornerstone of Light since my so called employer wouldn't tell me I had to find out for myself. Now that I know he has some of Kingdom Hearts in his hands this just makes life a whole lot easier."

"And how is that?" challenged Kairi.

"Oh, I meant for me not for you guys." she said turning to Kairi. "And you...you call yourself a Keyblade Master? That thing is a child's toy, flowers and pansies is not what Keyblade is meant to be. Can you even defend yourself without both of your boyfriends always chasing after you. Your weak, you don't deserve to have a Keyblade. Your just to weak Princess...to be a Keyblader you have to embrace violence in other terms darkness."

Kairi didn't know what to say. _"Is she really right." _

"No!!" Sora tried to attack Melody again, but this time was blasted back with a violet energy. Straining to get up he muttered. "Kairi is pure."

"Really now." putting her hands on her hips Melody began walking towards Ansem's office. "You know what, I have an idea. Let's test your theory to see if Kairi is oh so sweet as you say she is. Darkness is lingering some where in there." jumping up on the railing she smiled at Riku. "Let's test the power of the Keybladers vs the Violet Rose, Melody!!"

The area around them began to blare in and out of their world and some illusion. Kairi looked around her and saw all of her friends disappear. "Where are they!" Kairi demanded summoning her blade.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Demanding things won't get you anywhere so let's test your abilities as a Keyblader." summoning a weapon in her hand. Kairi's eyes grew wide when she saw that it was a Keyblade.

* * *

**Okay next chapter the action will begining I just wanted to set the map on my new and last OC in this fic. You wanted Kairi to have an Arch enemy and here she is. Next chapter rundown will belong to Sora, Riku, and Kairi so get ready and review. I also wanted to do the thing with the Gullwings so bad, they're some of my favorite characters in both KH and Final Fantasy X2 I hope I got them right for you guys. I plan on making the next one about 3,000 words long. So Read and review!!!**


	8. Test of Will and Strength

**Okay Kairi has her own enemy and Sora and Riku theirs. So like I said last chap this one belongs to the Kingdom Hearts characters. Nothing much to say this chap except when school starts tommorow and I can't guarentee the updates to be as frequent as they are now, but at least two to three updates a week I will try. So without the further hold back enjoy the chapter. Remember to Read and review, please every one helps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter VIII: A Test of Will and Strength_**

**_Current World: Radiant Garden_**

Upon the Alter of Naught Xemnas stood staring into the Radiant Light of the Cornerstone. It had been a week since they had demolished and left Disney Castle in ruins. When Lust and Gluttony had returned he wasn't pleased to hear the news that King Mickey had not been slain. He had under estimated the Alchemist's abilities which was foolish of the Superior. But he couldn't face them now, not in this state. It was time to restore those who never thought of betraying him within the Organization. It was time to revive his Nobodies.

By the Alter five cages with humanoid heartless stood staring scathingly at Xemnas. "Xehanort!" one of them growled his eyes flashing yellowish dark.

Xemnas smiled. "Paitence Even it will all be over soon. For the power pf Kingdom Hearts will restore you to your rightful desposition. No longer with you teeter on the edge of darkness, but be closer to your hearts than you ever were. With the help of the Homunculi are power shall be ten fold!! Those foolish Keyblade Masters will think twice this time before ever challenging the Organization!!"

"Get on with it already." Envy muttered. " Everything I went through to catch those things this had better be worth it."

Xemnas touched the Cornerstone. "With this power I will restore your bodies my colleagues. Kingdom Hearts hear my plee! Revive my Organization from the dead so we may spite all who oppose us!!"

A blinding light shot through the alter causing Lust to wince. Covering her face she could see what was happening, but the terror filled shrieks of the heartless. "What's happening to them?"

The second it began it was over. The Cornerstone's radiant and beautiful light had turned into a dark shadow of purple and black disgust. Envy looked just as surprised as Lust did, Gluttony's beaded eyes clouded with the thought of food. Xemnas began to laugh, now in the cages stood five members of the original Organization bare with surprised looks on their faces. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion.

"Homunculi I would like to intorduce you to the rebirth of Organization XIII." opening one cage to the last. Each seemed to be weary and unaware of their rebirthing process. "Xigbar, the Freeshooter. Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. Vexen, the Chilly Academic. Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. And Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer."

"So what about the other members of the Organization?" Evny asked.

"We shall dicuss them later." silenced Xemnas. "For now are small numbers need rest. Our next plan of execution will shake the Keybladers to their core."

**Radiant Garden**

Kairi stood in awe. Her adversary was wielding a Keyblade. Her first thought was that it had to be a fake, an illusion to trick like was happening right now. "Where are my friends and why do you have a Keyblade!?"

"Like." Melody stated rubbed her hand around the pale silver blade. Its head was the shape of a sword with three sharp pointed tops. The handle was spiked on its edges. "I love this blade like a child, but thats not the point. Kairi I have a little game in mind, if you prove to be a worthy Keyblader I'll send you back to your friends. But if you lose I take your heart and you'll wander aimlessly in my dimension for an eternity or at least until you die of hunger."

"Your dimension." Kairi echoed confused.

"That's right, you see my Keyblade's called the _Radiant Abyss_. It allows me to control the enviorment around me and whom ever I choose, in other words an alternate dimension. Such I should say a cold dark and lonely prison. It also allows me to feed off the energy of others to create an energy as I've performed tremendously on your boyfriend Sora." Melody jumped off the railing. "So let's play!"

The room around them completely dissapeared and changed to the beach on Destiny Islands. "Home." Kairi murmured.

"No, this is were you'll die!" Melody shot her energy, known as Flara at Kairi. The Princess was blasted back onto the dock. "This is going to be to easy." Melody said to herself.

Kairi stood up gripping her Keyblade. "I won't go down that easy." she yelled jumping off the dock and charging toward the Dark Keyblader.

"So you still have some fight in you. Flara!!" she yelled shooting the violet energy at the girl.

Kairi quick dodged and struck Melody. "Fire!!" her blade was consumed with flames not harming her fingers.

As she attempted another lunge. Melody barley dodged feeling the heat radiate on her face. "You little-" Melody locked Keyblades with Kairi. "Stronger than I expected!" breaking the lock she jumped onto the shed pointing her Keyblade at the girl. "Obliterate!!" a sharp beam shot out of the blade quickly blowing up the area Kairi was in. All that was left was a huge hole in the ground. "Damnit I missed." she cursed.

Kairi was breathing deeply inside the little waterfall. _"Now I see why Donald and the King didn't want me to come. This stuff isn't all that fun." _

"Kairi!!" Melody called, jumping off the shed. "Come on, I don't like playing cat and mouse. Because usually the cat wins. I'm sure your no Jerry mouse either. In this game...Tom is the winner! Flara!!" she yelled her energy shooting across the beach into the waterfall.

The rocks began to collapse. Kairi jumped out of the water yelling. "Stop!!"

The rocks froze in place. "You know some tricks huh?"

Kairi was dripping wet, but it didn't seem to bother the Princess. "Fira!!" she yelled igniting her Keyblade once more. Running towards Melody, the dark Keyblader tried the smae tactic Flara. Kairi side stepped and threw her Keyblade. "That's not going to work Princess!" she exclaimed looking at the Keyblade. Turning back towards Kairi a fist hit her face hard. She fell back in disbelief. Blood began to run from her mouth. Spitting it out Maleficent's servant stood up. "You little prick!"

Kairi caught her Keyblade. "You asked for a fight so your going to get one!"

Outside of Melody's parrell dimension Sora stood in confusion that Kairi had dissapear. "Kairi, Kairi where are you!? I can't lose you again!"

"She had a Keyblade?" Riku murmured.

Sora turned toward everybody. "We have to find Kairi."

"Sora, we saw her dissapear with Melody." Winry whsipered.

Sora shot her a striking glance, but softened when he realized she was right. "She said that she would test Kairi as a true Keyblade Master. That she was worthy or not, maybe this Melody will bring Kairi back."

"I highly doubt that." a voice echoed through the room. "Melody isn't that soft hearted. In my opinion she with play with Kairi before actually casting her into an eternal darkness." Bishop appeared before the party.

"That's it!" Ed yelled clapping his hands together. Shifting his automail into a blade he tried to stab Bishop. The Dark Warrior also summoned a Keyblade and blocked Ed's strike.

Blasting the Alchemist back with a white shield like power he pointed his Keyblade at Sora. "Two Across, once your Keychains Sora, is now my power. This Keyblade is amongst some of the most powerful I found within the Keyblade Graveyard."

"Just how many more Keyblade wielders are there?" muttered Cid.

"I believe were all in attendance. Excluding the talking the mouse." facing Ed and Winry he spoke coolly. "I have no quarrel with you Alchemist or Mechanic, I should be the least of your worries. As for the Keybladers here it is my job to exterminate you at all costs. Melody will just have to handle Kairi and me you. But this room is a little to stuffy, how about we try something more...roomy."

Bishop opened a dark portal and backed into it. "Where's Kairi!" Sora yelled running into the portal.

"Sora!" Riku yelled following behind him.

The portal closed quickly after. "Well what are we suppose to do now?" asked Yuna.

Cid scratched his beard then returned to typing on the computer. "Nothing much we can do. Have no idea where those youths are heading off to. Just know they can take care of themselves Thing we can do is start filling these programs Winry you can take the back computer and start on the Cornerstone Files I'll take care of the Homunculi."

"Say." Ed stepped towards the computer. "Does it say anything about the Philosephers Stone?"

"Philosephers Stone, not that I know off, but I could check if you want me to." Cid replied. "I'm sure Ansem has some information somewhere on this computer."

"Sure that would be great." before Ed left he saw Winry look over for her post and give him a sad look. Her eyes were clouded with emotions that he couldn't read. Walking into Ansem's office he took a seat on the desk. Sighing he dropped his head on the desk.

"You don't look to good short stuff." Rikku squeaked on the head of the desk. "You look down."

"Its none of your business fairy." he muttered. "And I'm not short!" he jumped up.

Rikku fly up matching his height. "You have a weak sense of humor short stuff. I swear I've meet so called and I quote 'fairies' taller than you. I don't think your drinking enough milk."

Ed hopped over the table trying to grasp Rikku. The Gullwing dodged flying out the door. "Come back here!!" Ed chased after her his fist in the air.

"You'll never catch me." she declared. Ed heard the Gullwing stopped taunting him then looked up running into Mustang. "Oww much!!" Rikku screamed.

"Colonel." out of all the people that died in the destrution of Amestris, Ed wished that Mustang was oneof those people who didn't survive.

"Ah, Fullmetal there you are. Now isn't time to be playing games with your fairy friend." Alphonse and Aerith could use your hands in town." walking towards Ansem's office he turned back. "Did Cid figure anything out about the Cornerstone that I should know about?"

"Cid will tell you everything." Ed muttered walking out into the sun.

Rikku followed. "What a stick in the mud."

In Melody's parrell universe she stood shocked at what had just happened. Kairi had just punched her in her face. Blood was welding from her lip. Melody's violet eyes shot daggers at the girl, she was done playing games. "Bold move pansy, foolish as well." rushing forth at Kairi she let out a chain of attacks that the new Keyblader had trouble keeping up with. Side stepping Kairi she slashed her on the back causing her to fall to her knee's.

Melody's Keyblade fell on Kairi shoulders. "Is this it?" she murmured to herself. "I guess you were right."

"Really now?" Melody seemed caught off guard. "Don't think I still won't hesitate to kill you. But I'd like to do this simple and clean, I wouldn't want you remains stinking up my world." touching her Keyblade to the back of Kairi's head for a good aim. Melody took a few steps back. "Goodbye Kairi, Obliterate!!"

"Force!" Kairi jumped up shocking Melody. The swift beam entered the forced field, Gravity, and eradicated within it. Kairi stood up. "I won't give up!! I was given a Keyblade for a reason!!"Kairi's Keyblade began to glow a bright light and change shape.

"What?" when the light had dimmed the Princess's Keyblade was no longer its normal state, but had changed into the Oathkeeper. "How did you?"

Pointing her Keyblade at Melody, Kairi yelled. "Stop!"

Melody froze in place. Kairi let out a beserker chain of attacks to the immoble dark Keyblader. After the two seconds Melody fell to her feet coughing up blood. The world around them suddenly began to melt and they were back in Ansem's computer room.

The two mechanics look surprised to see Melody the one who had lost. "Kairi!" Winry ran over to her.

"I'm fine, I wouldn't say the same for her." Kairi mumbled.

Melody rose to her feet a crimson blood-welled smile on her face. "Curaga!" she yelled healing herself. "That's better. Well Kairi I guess I really under estimated you. Your new Keyblade suits you well."

"We've proven who the better Keyblade Master was!" Kairi exclamied.

"Yet you still continue to talk crap, your ego is just to big for your own good girlie. I said I would test you, my employer see's it more fit for me to kill you, but I do have a heart unlike that she witch. I have things on my agenda which include keeping you alive until I see fit to rid of you. So try not to cause to much trouble for now. You also might want to find your boyfriends I'm 99.9% sure that Bishop won't be as kind as I was." with a snap of the fingers Melody created a portal and walked through it giving a playful wave as it closed.

"Kairi what happened." Winry asked.

"She took me to some wierd dimension and we fought. She tried to kill me and didn't, I don't know its hard to explain. I do know though that she's very powerful. She didn't hesitate when trying to kill me." Kairi put her hand under her chin. "She did say that she was being employed by a witch."

"Well who ever is employing her and this other guy wants you kids dead." Cid replied turning back to typing.

Mustang quickly left the room without a word confusing everyone. The two Gullwings shrugged and went back over to where Cid was. Winry looked worried with Kairi as well.

The dark portal opened letting Bishop out. Sora and Riku followed ready to attack. "Does this place look familiar to you Sora?"

Sora stopped then looked around the chamber. He immediatly realized that it was the place where he, Donald, and Goofy had fought Maleficent in her dragon form. "What does it matter!?" Sora demanded.

"Nothing really, I just thought you'd want to recall the place where you defeated Maleficent. And I wanted to know do you think that you could beat her again if the situation meant that." Bishop asked.

"Does it really matter?" Riku exclaimed. "Where is Kairi?"

Bishop pointed his Keyblade at the two. "Enough, let it begin!"

* * *

**Sorry that I couldn't make it as long as I wanted it to be, but I think I packed enough action as I could in this chapter. Plus school starts tommorow and I am uber depressed. Well anywa remember to reivew and critism is welcome. Every opinion counts.**


	9. The Dark Keybladers

**Alright here is chapter 9 for you guys. I'm sorry if I late school is already to a killer having to wake up so earlier and the bus ride home is super long. But anyways once this chapter is over the party will be traveling to a new world. Hollow Bastion is like my favorite world that's probably why I chose it as their new home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation./Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter IX: The Dark Keybladers_**

**_Current World: Radiant Garden_**

Within the castle of Ansem, Bishop had both Sora and Riku right where he wanted them. The two wanted answers that Maleficent's servant wouldn't seem to surender to them. He wanted to exterminate them for a reason no one seemed to know. He quickly dissapeared from sight of the two. Sora and Riku seemed stunned at the power he had to teleport. Both of them stood back to back on guard. "Riku...stay on guard." Sora warned rising his Keyblade to guard.

"Your telling me?" he half joked. "Sora we need to find out what these people want with us and why they have Keyblades."

"Talking won't get you anywhere here. All your senses must be keen in order to track me." Bishop appeared in front of Riku. Grabbing him by his collar, he launched the silver hair warrior into the sky. Sora attempted to attack Bsihop, but the dark Keyblader dissapeared once again. "To slow Sora."

Transporting behind Sora his Keybalde pointed to his skull. "Obliterate!!"

The explosion ran through the chamber, crahing through the wall out into the long fall down. Riku's eye's grew wide in horror as he landed on a nearby tree branch. All he saw were the cold eye's of Bishop holding no remorse or compassion for what he had done. "Sora!" Riku jumped down to were his friend had once been. When the smoke cleared he saw that the upbeat brunette was gone. "What have you done with him?!"

"Nothing, I just completed half of my mission. And now I only have one more contradiction to exterminate and then she'll hold her end of the deal." he muttered.

Riku had know idea what he was talking about, just that he had mercilessly murderer one of his best friends. Gritting his teeth aura began to illuminate around Riku. "Your going to pay, I swear your going to pay!"

Bishop's cold gaze landed on Riku. "You threaten, but do you really have any realzation of what the true meaning of revenge is? What truly is pure hatred? I've heard the tales how you fell into darkness, but you never truly embraced it did you Riku? You held on to what you had left for you would have completely lost your heart in the process. If only I could still express the pain I feel for losing a loved one, it is...quite unbearable."

Riku had had enough he jumped forth grabbing Bishop by his collar and throwing him into the sky. Maleficent's servant didn't have time to teleport when Riku slashed him left and right.

Bishop finally retaliated by blocking the silver haired warrior's strikes and managing to teleport once again. He appeared behind Riku in the air grabbing his arms. "You fool, anger will only make you more reckless." He stabbed his Keybalde into Riku's back.

Riku let out a yell of pure pain. Bishop's Keyblade was extracting his heart from his body. The blade tore through his flesh like butter. Riku had never expiercened anything so painful in his life. Bishop didn't seem to mind the screaming at all. It was as if the dark Keyblader was in his own world and Riku's life meant as much to him as a bug on a wind shield.

"Riku!" Sora yelled. Bishop looked shocked as the brunette came scaling up the wall. Bishop drew his blood soaked blade from Riku's wound and locked Keyblades with Sora. Riku fell to the ground and moaned trying to reach his Keyblade that was a few feet away from him. He wasn't used to these kind of injuries the Heartless or Nobody would usually try to weaken the heart then take their opponent, but he really intended on killing him.

"Your're stronger than I expected Sora. For you to avoid an attack that could turn anything into Oblivion is amazing." Bishop hovered onto the ground lightly. "I'm ashamed to say that I underestimated you. As for Riku he's as pathetic as I thought he would be. There are only two true Keyblade Masters here."

Sora ran over to Riku ignoring him. "Are you okay Riku?"

His childhood friend has passed out to the loss of blood. Sora quickly held his Keyblade over Riku and healed him. He had stopped bleeding and the wound had crusted up. "What?"

"The Keyblade cannot heal flesh wounds Sora only the heart. The wound must heal naturally...that is if he survives."

Sora had enough of Bishop's mocking. Grabbing his head Sora couldn't seem to control his anger. His eyes turned bright yellow and his Keyblade dissapeared. A shriek of pain arose from him as his back slouch and his body began to turn into an eerie shade of black. Anti-Sora had emerged from his anger, the Heartless let out a nasty snarl which made Bishop twitch.

"Your full of surprises." raising his Keyblade Bishop charged at Sora who side stepped him and raked its sharp claws agaisnt its adversary. It countinued its merciless attack causing Bishop to suffer at Sora's hands. The upbeat teen was no where near to what Bishop could have ever imagined.

Bishop dismissed his Keyblade and clasped his hands together. Slowly his eyes turned a deep shade of red his breathe quickened. Anti-Sora looked to his enviorment whcichseemed to be collaspsing. Some how Bishop was moving the chamber. The chamber began to break apart. "Burst Limit!!" he yelled. The building began to cave in.

"Sora!! Riku!!" Kairi yelled jumping through a hole on the roof. Ed, Goofy, Donald, Mustang, and Al were next to her ready to battle. She placed a Reflect over Riku. Looking to Sora she stared in horror at his Heartless from. Pointing her Keyblade at Bishop she screamed. "What did you do to Sora!? What's wrong with him!?"

Bishop semmed just as confused as Kairi did when looking at Sora. "I did nothing to the Keyblade wielder."

"Bishop!" a dark portal opened behind him. Melody was waiting quite irratated. "You attracted to much you nub attention its time we go."

Bishop nodded and began to follow Melody into the portal. Anti-Sora let out a disgusting snarl and jumped after the two after them. Bishop seemed shocked as he fell deeper into the portal than expected. The portal was begining to collaspe. "Sora!" Ed yelled running after the two.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled following Kairi, Donald, and Goofy right behind them.

Before Roy could do anything else the portal had closed and his friends were gone. Looking towards Riku he grunted in frustration. "This isn't good, not one bit."

In the portal Kairi didn't know what she was feeling. Everything felt like a dream and it all looked in slow motion. Donald and Goofy were hugging onto each other for dear life. Ed had his eye sight on Melody clapping his hands together ready to perform Alchemy. She saw Anti-Sora gripping onto a struggling Bishop. Al grabbed onto Kairi's wrist catching her attention and everything came back. "don't let og!" Al screamed.

A loud screeching noise was echoing through the portal. The path way they were following had been changed and they were going to a world that they had never seen or heard of. At the second she felt fresh air catch her throat Kairi passed out.

Back at the Restoration Committee center Riku was sleeping on a bed from exhaustion and KIng Mickey was pained to here what had happened. "So they're gone?" Mustang nodded in response. "I was afraid that they're hearts would follow th path of their hatred."

"You know those Keyblade wielding psychos?" Yuffie asked.

Mickey nodded. "I've never approached them, but they were the first to recieve Keyblades. I traveled myself to meet them only to learn that they're world had been destroyed by heartless. Why'll Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sealing the Keyholes to fight Xehanort's Heartless I spent most of my time searching for the two. The only surviors from their home world must be tough on them. This dark witch had to be Maleficent!! She must be manipulating them into believing that they can restore their home world. She turned them into Dark Keybladers"

"But they can...right?" Winry spoke up.

"I...I'm not sure." Mickey murumured. "We have to find Sora and the others. Hollow Bastion is our stronghold right now and we can't risk any of us being vulnerable."

"Im sure they'll be fine." Riza whispered. "Let them take care of whoever's causing us a pain and we'll find a way to take down Xemnas."

Winry walked towards the window and felt as if she was about to cry. "Edward, Alphonse, please be safe."

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapter is a tad shorter than usual, but I wanted to the save the next world for the next chapter. Now the real story is really going to begin I take world suggestions and constructive crtisism about my writing I'm still trying to improve on battle scenes. Anyway remember to review you guys always leave kind ones which I apprecaite!!! Rundown for new chapter they arrive in an old world and meet some familiar friends. I will include a villian that everyone loves, still deciding on groups also forgive that I didn't include RIku I have something in store for him.**


	10. Jadded Heart

****

Alright chapter 10 is up and rolling. Finally reaching my second fic in the double digits feels really good. When this was just an idea I thought I would totally never findthe time to write it, but no need to go into monologing. Also Werehog21 I couldn't find a copy of Princess Mononoke so would it be okay if I put that idea on hiatus well at least until I find a faster running computer to watch it online. Well enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir of Darkness_**

**_Chapter X: The Jadded Heart_**

**_World: Land of Dragons_**

Up in the rocky mountains of China, the Fullmetal Alchemist was out cold on the ground. His eye's began to flutter open slowly. He moaned trying to rise to his feet. He felt a soft weight on his back holding him down. When pushing it off he realized that it was Kairi still knocked out from that crazy vortex they had been in. Resting her down gently he stood up to take in the view.

He headed towards a slope and looked over then realizing he was on a mountain. "This is crazy!" he yelled. He remember that they had been in Hollow Bastion and were coming to Sora and Riku's aid. And then when the attackers tried to retreat he had followed Sora and the others into the portal. "Where have these psychos taken us to? And where is everyone else?."

Looking over to a unconsious Kairi he sighed. Once again he had been separated from everyone else and was stuck in some unknown place. "Just my luck."

Kairi was begining to stir. "Sora!" she yelled jumping up. She was sweating as if she had just had a terrible nightmare.

Ed ran over to her. "Kairi, are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

Kairi finally seemed to notice that they were the only two. "I'm fine, but where are we? And where's everyone else?"

"I'm not so sure. We went through that portal so we could be anywhere now. Come on we should start moving I don't like this place." Ed helped Kairi up to her feet. "Besides being in this snow will get us sick pretty quick. We don't have the proper clothing for this enviorment, let's move."

Kairi nodded. They began to move down the mountain and soon came to destroyed camp. "It looks like the damage down here was a while back." Kairi whispered. "I still don't like this place it seems creepy."

"Creepy? I'd day that it is more natural to this world than creepy. You should be used to warfare by now Kairi, since you have a Keyblade your life revolves around pain and ruin now. Its a given." Melody appeared in leaning on the outer gate poloshing her nails. "Its your fault were stuck here anyway. If that idoit boyfriend of yours never tackled Bishop into the portal I wouldn't be stuck with you idoits. He disrupted the flow of our destination. And until I find a proper path back home I afraid I'll have to deal with you fools. The technology here is so out dated it'll be hard to locate a proper path home."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade. "Where is Sora and the others!?"

Melody shrugged. "Beats me, they could be anywhere on this tiny planet or one million light years away for all I know. Just thought I tell you guys it'd would be wise not to use force against the locals, they can get quite hostile to someone their not familiar with. The heartless lurking around and all I wouldn't blame them."

"You probably cause of them on this world." Ed growled.

"Wasn't me this time short stuff, but let me ask you. Have you seen Bishop around anywhere?" she asked scratching the back if her head. "I haven't seen him since that little incident. I can't sense his presense anywhere." she murmured actually sounding a little worried.

"NO!" Kairi yelled running to attack Melody.

Melody snapped her fingers and three big body heartless appeared to guard her. "No need to get violent. I was just asking you a question."

Kairi and and Ed seemed completely confused at Melody sudden mood change. Only a few hours ago she was trying to kill Kairi. "We don't have time to deal with you. Your hjolding us back." Ed muttered walking past Melody. "We have to find the others."

"Good luck." Melody mused as Kairi strided past her as well. Once the two were out of sight a wicked grin crept onto her face. "Fools." she walked through the demolished camp until she came across a cave. Entering with the heartless ready to die for her. Coming into the spirtual room the candles burned brightly never dying out. She approached each one and blew it out. "Maleficent has her own agenda, but so do I. Bishop doesn't seem to understand that we can do this on our own. We can bring everyone back without her. She fears the Keyblade more than anything else."

Melody summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at the shrine idol. "If killing others is the cost of my goal then it shall be." her eyes flared a sharpened violet. Darkness from all corners of the cave began to pile forming a human. Its bright yellow eyes struck at Melody making her smile even more wickedly. It took shape and soon became the deceased Shan Yu. "Your attempt at becoming emperor was so foolish. You ran into the palace without any proper plan or backup, but to kill any who stood in your way. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy didn't even consider you that much of a threat. You were defeated within mere minutes and your legacy in flames."

Shan Yu began to growl in anger. "The Keblade."

"Keyblade." Melody sneered. "That is everyones excuse! Maleficent was defeated with the Keyblade because she undersetimated her opponent! Sora is nothing without his friends, it is not that bloody Keyblade?!" breathing deeply she tried to control her anger. "Sora and the other Keybladers are weak. They expect others to always be there for them...even Bishop, but not me."

She pointed her Keyblade to Shan Yu's face. "You will do my biding, you are now my servant, my slave. Find and kill Mulan and then you may be crowned Emperor. But if you fail and somehow manage to survive, just know that I will hunt you down myself and slay you. Good luck and don't fail me." Melody smiled as she left the cave.

Shan Yu was left alone. His hands glowered a dark purple which made him laugh maniacly. Whatever knew power he held Mulan stood no chance.

In the outer woods Al stood alone and feared for all of his friends. "What am I going to do? Nii-san, Sora, Kairi!"

"Urghh, can you keep it down. My head is pounding." came a voice from inside his armor.

"Wha...who's there?" Al knocked on his armor.

A Gullwing telported from out of his armor and revealed herself to be Rikku. "Whats up!" she smiled, giving a peace sign.

"What are you doing here?" was Al's first words.

"Oh so that's how it is, no Rikku its so good to see you? Just a what are you doing here." Rikku crossed her arms. "If you really want to know I decided that instead of being stuck in Hollow Bastion, where hardly anything interesting ever happens that I would just stow away in your armor."

"Um...okay." Al said, scratching the back of his head. "We have to find the others."

"Right...I wonder were they could be?" Rikku sat on Al's shoulder. "They could be anywhere."

"Stay where you are!?" a sword was pointed to the back of Al's neck. "What are you doing here don't you know this area of the woods is restricted to civilians?"

To Al, it sounded like a woman. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The woman removed the blade from his neck. "You sound like a kid. You know you shouldn't be walking around these parts it could be very dangerous." Al turned around to look at the smiling face of Mulan. "Hello, I'm Mulan."

"I'm Alphonse and this is Rikku." he said, pointing the the bubbly Gullwing.

"Mulan." Rikku jumped up flying within inches of her face. "I know you!! Sora, Donald, and Goofy told me about you. That you guys fought that Hun leader together and stopped that heartless dragon. He says that your one of the good guys."

"Sora, Donald, Goofy?" Mulan looked around. "Where are they?"

They both shrugged. "Were looking for him, and the others. We were fighting these two Dark Keybladers than Sora chased them through a portal and we followed. And then we just ended up here."

Mulan put her sword away and smiled. "Well any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine. I was searching for a masked assailant that was heard to be causing trouble for the towns people. But if Sora and the others are out here I could help you look for them as well. Though it would be wise to take you to the Emperor first."

"Okay." Al said following Mulan.

"Pst!" Rikku whispered into his ear. "I think it would be wise not to tell her that you know about the armor thing. She might get all freaked out and call you a witch or something."

"Your a talking fairy I think your scenario is worse." Al joked as they trailed through the bamboo forest.

"I'm glad Sora, Donald, and Goofy have returned. There have been so many heartless attacking the city that its almost unbearable. Not to mention that Emporer has fallen into a deep illness. It won't be long until he joins our ancestors and Shang will take the throne. But with Sora, Donald, and Goofy's help we can cleanse the city to its true beauty again." Mulan fantasized.

"Dreams of a foolish girl." a hooded man appeared from behind the bamboo. "Fantasys that will never go into fruitation. Sora can longer follow the path of light. His heart is jadded by the darkness."

"You don't know Sora!" Rikku defended, her friend.

"I know the Greed he holds in his heart! One that everyone holds. His bloodlust is unmatchable when he's in heartless form it will lead to his destruction." the man rasped. "Sora is turning into a heartless slowly, day by day."

In a dark abyss Sora stood alone. "Riku!! Kairi!!"

Looking around he saw not one glimmer of light. Trying his hardest he couldn't summon the Keyblade. Sora did the only thing he could do he ran. Until he saw a white door. Grabbing a hold of the handle Sora pulled only to fail. It was locked...there was no way out.

"Sora." someone whispered his name. "You, don't remember me do you?" said the man unveiling his hood. Vexen stood before him. "I'm still perplexed how a brat like you made even the Superior seem so weak. How you and your friends defeated the Organization is beyond me."

"Who are you!?" Sora called trying to summon his Keyblade.

Vexen laughed. "Roxas you fool!"

Sora winced when hearing his Nobody's name. "My name is Sora!"

"Sora or Roxas, there is no difference. You are falling into darkness boy, you could not live with the burden forever. Though the Seventh Princess of Heart, Kairi, returned you to Sora darkness still lives within your heart." Vexen pointed towards Sora's heart. "And you have no control over it."

"What? That isn't true the Keyblade would never follow anyone on the path of darkness." Sora objected.

"Denial!" Vexen countered. "Bishop and Melody have no problem opening there hearts to true darkness. They have yet to see the true cost of surendering their souls to darkness. And soon when their corupted and turned into heartless their Nobodies will be soldiers within our ranks. Soldiers that won't betray our Superior. And when the time comes for you to lose your heart again Sora, you can guarantee that I will be the one to insure that Roxas is eliminated."

Sora was speechless, was everything that Vexen was telling him true or was this all just a lie?

"The reason you cannot summon your Keyblade Sora is because at this very moment you are not in control. Your heartless is! You are on a violent rampage right now, hurting anyone who is near you. Stealing precious hearts to our glorious Kingdom." Vexen smirked. "Now then Sora if you truly are a Master Keyblader you will survive this ordeal. But if you don't, you can be sure I'll be on the otherside ready to eliminate you! So let me challenge you. Sora, savior of the worlds vs Vexen, the Chilly Academic!!"

"A challenge." Sora grunted. "You expect me to fight you?"

Vexen shook his head. He took out a pocket watch. "I will give you one hour. If you are not returned to you human form by then I will eliminate you without hesitation. If you win then I reveal to you who I really am."

Sora gritted his teeth. "Let's do this."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Not that much action , but pretty much a filler. Next chapter will focus around mostly Organization XIII, Homunculi, and Maleficent and her minions. Maybe a little Pete as well. So make sure you review! As of rone more thing I was actually thinking about managing two fics at once. I seriously want to post a Love Hina fic. But then I think I'd neglect this fic. So just a heads up I'm most likely going to post up another fic in a week or two. Just to see if I can manage two at once.**


	11. Frozen Ambitions

**I'm really sorry that I didn't update in the last two week its just that school has seriously had me swamped. And then I was trying to focus on one of my other fics. But I won't neglect this one. Also like I said last chapter, this follows Organization XIII and Maleficent before Melody and Bishop attacked the Sora, Ed, and Co. at Ansem's castle. So enjpy and review please, everyone counts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XI: Frozen Ambitions_**

**_World: The World that Never Was/ Enchanted Dominion_**

Xemnas sat upon his throne in the Organization meeting room, Where Nothing Gathers. His six Nobody subordinates that had remained loyal to the Organization sat in their proper thrones as well. On the right of the Superior sat Envy, a wicked smile starring upon the six that were resurected to her cause. Gluttony, also on the right, had his finger stuck in his mouth staring hungrily at Lexeaus. On his left Lust sat elegantly waiting for orders.

Xemnas couldn't help, but smile at his new found Organization. Those who had betrayed him had rightfully fallen to the Keyblade wielders and Axel's demise. "Axel." Xemnas let out a small whisper. "_Those who didn't cross the Organization. Luxord, Saix, Demyx. But...I still find it hard to comprehend the true loyaltys of Axel. Yet he killed the traitors and followed my every order. Does the Flurry of Dancing Flames deserve to live? And other follow?" _

Returning his attention to the Organization he spoke. "My Brothern, it is time that we replace those who have falling to the Keyblade Masters. We mere Nobodies underestimated their strength and were defeated without any remorse. Those who deserve no ackwoledgment will recieve none. Traitors of our holy cause, but now we have new blood joining us in our cause. Number Seven shall be Lust, Number Eight will be Gluttony, and Number Nine shall be Envy."

Zexion grunted in response.

"Is something bothering you Zexion?" Xemnas asked.

Zexion glared at the three Homunculi. "Them, you allow them to replace others who have falling in the Organization. What motives do they have!? Why would they help us reach our ultimate goal when there is nothing in it for them. They are not Nobodies!!"

"Our motives are to none of you cocern Number Six." Lust replied. "Our alligences is to the Organization and only one person needs to know what our true despositon is. We will help you obtain your hearts and destroy the Alchemists and Keybladers. And when Kingdom Hearts is to its full power, we will get what want."

Xemnas then turned to the remaining five members. "Now then, are there anymore objections to the Homunculi's assistance?"

Xaldin leaned over near Xigbar's ear and mumbled a few words hurridly. The Free Shooter nodded and then responded to Xemnas. "No. We await your orders Superior."

"Very well, our first course of action will be to separate the Keyblade Masters from each other and they're friends. With all of Hollow Bastion on their side they pose a threat to us. But separted we can lead them to their demise. As for the Alchemists we will eliminate them as well. The Homunculi have had numerous encounters with Fullmetal." Xemnas turned to Lust.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. A Hero of the Ishval War, he is a deadly Alchemist, but is useless when wet. His subordanate is Riza Hawkeye, she is skilled in all types of artellary and has the aim of a Falcon. Edwar Elric, is the Fullmetal Alchemist. The youngest State Alchemist, he posses an amzing ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. A result of human transmutation, he is skilled in using earth and metal to his advantage. Along with Sora he should be the Organization's biggest threat."

Envy nodded. "Now that shorty knows we survived the destruction of Amestris he will be looking for anwsers. Fullmeatal can be quite annoying when it comes to that. Along with Mustang, they're determination can be quite...amusing."

"Then what will our course of action be?" Lexeaus asked impaitently.

"Simple, we will restore Kingdom Hearts to its rightful demener. That old fool Ansem held many secrets within his computer that have yet to be discovered. When I still held a heart I came across such a file that you six might remember well. The file that Ansem forbid us to go near. He even erased it from his computer and recorded it into a document."

A long pause echoed through the meeting room. Finally Vexen answered. "The H.O.D, right?" '

The Seven Nobodies seemed to tense. Xaldin let out a demented laugh. "Myth, no such being lives that he can rise the dead from darkness, rule those whom chooses, can bend the fabric of the reality. Ansem exagerated in his document, the Heir to Darkness does not exist!"

"So what is this document?" Envy questioned.

Vexen let out a curt smile. "That is to none of your concern Homunculus. The Superior had me hide it years ago. When King Mickey and DiZ got suspicous the engaged in private meetings. Even so that Ansem revealed himself to the Organization as the masked menace. When they grew closer and closer in Castle Oblivion I destroyed the documents to conceal them from ever knowing the truth. A fail-safe plan that the Superior had set up."

Lust rested her head on her hand and smiled a Xemnas. "An act of weakness to the mighty Superior."

The Superior's eye's seemed to brim nothing towards the Homunculus. "Not an act of cowardness, but a fail-safe. Such as Number XIV, the plan never backfired. I know the contents of the document, the only thing we need is the Heir. Vexen I want you to track down and find Sora with Xaldin as your partner. Envy, you and Zexion will go to Hollow Bastion and find Riku. Bring him to me at all costs...alive."

"Will do." Envy mused before jumping from her seat. Zexion took a foul look at Xemnas before following the Homunculus.

Xemnas leaned over to Lust's ear so only she could hear. "Keep an eye on Zexion. His display in the meeting didn't meet my standards. And if he's a traitor or even thinks about crossing the Organization. I want him terminated immediatly."

Her crimson lips formed into a wicked smile. "Very well..._Superior._"

**Echanted Dominion**

Maleifnect sat upon her throne. Darkness surounding her domnion and eerie cries rsing from the cauldron. "Find me the Keybearers." The cauldron began to swish and sway its green waters until it appeared onto Sora's face.

The brunette was fighting of heartless with Donald and Goofy in Hollow Bastion. Cleaning the streets of danger for the civilians. The cauldron then changed to King Mickey and riku who were in a tense conversation with Leon and Roy at Merlin's home. Changing once again, the cauldron turned to Kairi who was with Winry and Yuffie back at the apartment.

Maleficent let out loud cackle. "Those fools are so oblivious for what I have in store for them. Laughing and protecting the foolish people. They should be worrying for the destruction that will soon come."

The cauldron then turned to Bishop and Melody who were walking towards the Witch's throne room.

"What do you think that old hag wants us from now?" Melody muttered.

Bishop gave his partner a cold stare. "You shouldn't speak of the Master in such ways. She the only one that is keeping us from surrendering into defeat. Without her assistance all we care about will be lost."

Melody grunted. "What's the point anymore. Our home world is gone, our families, friends, and all we care about. The only thing to do now is to laugh at all those foolish memories. When reality steps in all of it was just a nightmare to endure until we stepped into the real truth of things."

Bishop stopped and cocealed his face under the hood. "So why do you countinue to strive for our goal?"

Melody turned to her friend. "To keep you from looking like the idoit you are. You want to see her face again don't you?"

Bishop turned his head trying not to meet her violet eye's. "Its a shame that the only thing I fear is your pierecing stare. I guess witnessing death really has changed you."

"Nothing about me has changed, only a new out look on life. The world doesn't work the way it used to be when we were younger. But I promise...if you never give up. Never stop fighting, I will be by your side to my last breathe." she whispered.

Bishop felt as if it was the most comforting thing he had heard in the past two years. But he still felt the coolness in her voice for him not answering her question. _'Two years and she still won't let me forget it. But...her new out look on life is the way I've been seeing things for the last two years."_

The Dark Keybladers arrived in Maleficent's chamber to see a icy gaze upon her face. She slid from her chair to the cauldron and motioned the two to do so. They followed in suit. Melody's face tensed when she saw that they were the two in the cauldron. "So you've been spying on us again Master."

Maleficent didn't respond. "This hag has a mission for you Melody. Bishop already knows from his briefing. You are to go to Hollow Bastion and eliminate Kairi while Bishop handles Riku and Sora. With one of the Seven Princesses gone my powers will grow more powerful as well as the darkness. And with the digusting Nobodies creating a Kingdom Hearts for me things should go a lot more smoothly."

"Will we have any recon or source to give us any info on the subjects." Melody pressed. "What about Pete."

"Pete is busy and your only task is to kill them. Do not return to me without their Keyblades."

Melody was about to press on more until Bishop grabbed her shoulder. "As you wish my Master."

Maleficent waited for Melody's response. The girl gritted her teeth tightly before bowing in respect. "Thy bidding is my life, my Master."

The dark witch opened a portal. "Don't attract to much attention. Only take care of the three, I shall handle the mouse my self."

Melody entered the portal quickly, not waiting for another word from the witch. Bishop gave a cocerned face under the darkness of his hood. _"Ambition, whatever Melody is hiding from me is colder than I could ever imagine. It won't be long until Maleficent pushes her over the edge. Her Frozen Ambition's our just begining to rise." _

* * *

**For one forgive me for not spellchecking, I've got to go and do something important. So please don't press me on that. Two, I promise I won't male you guys wait this long for a chapter ever again. I'll have the spellchecked version of this up by tommorow. Anyway remember to review, everyone counts. Rundown for next chapter, Sora vs Vexen and Ed and Co. encounter a familiar face in Land of Dragons. **


	12. Sora's Struggle

****

Alright I'm sorry about the really long wait, but this week has been busy. Plus this is was the greatest labor day weekend ever. Why because Bleach: Memories of Nobody came on yesterday and I saw Inglorious Basterds. Also I have recently got into reading manga online...mostly Pokemon Adventures, but hey that's not the point. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really hope I got Vexen right for you guys. So review as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex. **

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XII: Sora's Fate_**

**_World: Land of Dragons_**

Screams shrilled through the sky as Anti-Sora went on rampage through out the Grand Capital. Vexen stood up top the Emperors Palace watching silently. He couldn't lie and say that watching the savior of the worlds destroying a world wasn't amusing. It was briefly two years ago when Sora and his friends defeated him in Castle Oblivion and then Axel came to finish the job.

Vexen cringed at the name of that red haired demon. _"If Xemnas would even contemplate returning that traitor to his proper form I would kill him myself. Axel was the fool who led us all to fail in the end. He is one the one who led to the fall of the once great Organization XIII. The Superior should have never allowed Roxas into the Organization, he and that girl...Xemnas's creation, Xion, were only the begining of the end."_

A loud crash made Vexen turn his attention back towards Sora who was scaling up the buildings. The older Organization member tightened his guard and summoned his sheild. He knew that the Anti-Sora was looking for him. The heartless fed off of Sora's emotions and right now it was furious.

Guards rushed into the city streets trying to subdue the heartless from climbing the tower. Its yellow eyes were locked onto the Chilly Academic. Vexen pulled out the pocket watch and checked the time. Only 15 minutes remained before Vexen would destroy Sora. But as the Anti-Sora grew closer the Nobody's paitence grew thin. "I might as well get started now."

Vexen bent down and touched the roof of the palace. Soon it began to turn to ice and with the hit of his sheild collasped into an avalanche on ice. The ice fell quickly and consumed Anti-Sora and the soldiers below in the courtyard. Vexen landed lightly on one of the ice bergs and scanned the yard for his foe. "Come now Keybearer, I hope you haven't given up just yet!!"

A dark snarl came from beneath Vexen. Anti-Sora's hand burst up and grabbed his ankle. Immediatly Vexen blasted it with a Blizzaga and jumped away.

Anti-Sora burst from benath the ice and charged at Vexen releasing a chain of dark clawed attacks. Vexen grunted with pain as the Anti-Sora dug its razor sharp claws into the old mans shoulders and pinned him into the ground. A deep scarlet mixed in with his robe threads and the Nobody knew that it was time to stop playing games with the Keybearer.

Vexen grabbed onto Sora's chest and dug his hand into its torso. "Freeze!!"

Anti-Sora gasped for air. Looking down the heartless saw its whole body being consumed by the ice. Quickly his torso was consumed followed by his legs. Sora's last gasp for air escaped his mouth, but it was to let for him to breathe. The Anti-Sora along with the real one had been consumed by Number Four's ice.

Vexen noticed the claws still piercing into his arms. He grabbing the claws and pulled them from his shoulders causing him to wince in pain. He stood up and began to trail away from the frozen lifeless body of the Keybearer. He removed the watch from his pocket and looked at the golden hands clicking on the 12 hour. "Such a shame Sora, you didn't make it in time."

Vexen let a cackle returing his gaze to Anti-Sora. "I was expecting more of a challenge Sora!! Two years ago you may have defeated me, but I told you...you have no control. And now its time to go take care of Roxas."

'Crack!!!' The sound echoed throughout the courtyard making Number Four tense. A blidning white light shone from the frozen Anti-Sora. Cracks began to form on the frozen ice and the white light pushed them out of place. The frozen body exploded causing Vexen to cover his face.

The smoke began to clear and from its depths appeared a smirking young teenager. Sora had his Keyblade held on his shoulder and hand on his hip. "Now Vexen its time for answers."

Vexen took a step back. Uncertainty set in as he stared at the Keyblade Master _"Impossible, I killed him. I froze him solid and he survived!? I underestimated him."_

Sora tried to keep a straight composure, but he was exhausted from the ordeal he had to go through to regain control over his body. Every minute he was getting pulled deeper and deeper into the darkness. "Kairi." he murmured. He saw her face before everything went black...and then light.

"Vexen its over!"

"So you think." Vexen hissed. The Chilly Academic knew that he didn't attempt to destroy him at full power, but he had crossed the deal. "The answers that you want Sora. From you lost memories that were destroyed by Namine. The ones that you surrendered to return you real memories."

"Namine...?" Sora recalled Kairi's Nobody and the note that had been left in Jimminy's Journal by her _'Thank Namine'_. But what did the Nobody have to do with his memories?

"I expect nothing less of you, but to be confused. That witch worked for the Organization and wielded incredible powers to change the memory of anyone conected to you. You entered Castle Oblivion two years ago right after you defeated Xehanort's Heartless on a search for that annoying mouse King. Marluxia was kind enough to lead you into our grasp so we could attempt to eliminate you once and for all. But I guess you could say things didn't go as planned and they're were traitors admist. Long story short, you were put to sleep for a year and you when you woke up destroyed the Organization and everything we strived for."

"Sora!!" a voice trailed from across the courtyard.

Vexen turned around to see Mulan, Al, and Rikku running towards the two.

Mulan stopped when she saw the front of the palace in ruins. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Vexen didn't respond. But coolly opened a dark pathway and dissapeared. Sora in relief of no immeidiate danger dropped to his knee's. Mulan ran over to aid him from collapsing any futher. "Sora are you alright?"

Sora wearily nodded. He couldn't bring himself to tell Mulan that he was the one that had demolished the palace and almost half of the city. His heartless form was more dangerous than the brunette could have ever imagined. If they had ever saw what destruction it could cause would he be considered a threat to his friends as well? "I'm fine. Where's everyone else?"

"Well...we don't know. We haven't seen Donald and Goofy or Ed and Kairi, they could be anywhere!!" Rikku wailed.

Mulan helped Sora to his feet wrapping his arm around her neck. "Were going to see the Emperor, he'll know what to do. These hooded men are more dangerous than I could have ever imagined. Their liked no foe that I've ever faced before."

"Organization XIII, their stronger and even more powerful than ever before." Sora muttered. "They just won't stop until they have their hearts."

Kairi moaned as she trailed behind Ed. They had been walking for hours and still had no sign of civilization. Ed muttered something under his breathe that seemed to catch the red heads attention. "What you say Ed?"

"Nothing." he muttered. But he knew that the red head was annoying him immensly. More importantly Melody said that the locals could get pretty hostile to unfamilair faces, but thay hadn't seen any yet.

A rustling came from the tree's which made both of them alert. Kairi summoned her Oathkeeper while Ed created the blade on his automail using alchemy. Five Nobodies fell from the trees and began to moved in rythms circling the two. "What are these things!" Ed demanded trying to cut one in half. The Dusk slide from under the attack and attacked Ed. Fullmetal stumbled back holding his heart. The pain didn't leave any physical damage, but left his heart in a lot of pain.

"Nobodies and heartless are different!" Kairi yelled. "Their not like heartless, they won't hurt you physically, but internally." the princess blocked and attack and cast a stop spell on the Nobodies. She grabbed Ed's arm. "In this enviorment they have the advantage."

Fullmetal wanted to object, but he knew in this bamboo forest they stood no chance of fighting. The two arrived in an open field surrounded by bamboo. Nobodies sprung from out of the woods and surrounded the two once more. This time they're were more than twenty. "What now?" Kairi asked.

"We'll fight." yelled a voice coming out of the bamboo. A familair yellow jacket passed Ed's eyes and a scimitar slashed through a Nobody. "Aye Edward."

Ed was in total disbilief. The Xing Prince gave a cheesy smile making the Alchemist nod in return. "Its good to see you, Ling Yao."

* * *

**Okay, okay I know that I rushed the last part and I'm sorry about not updating sooner. But I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know I'm getting lazy and I came back and spellchecked, so the next chapter is going to be a long one for you guys. Anyway rundown for the next chapter, another Homonculus appears and Ed, Kairi, and Ling Yao are thrown into a battle for there lives. Review please, every one counts. **


	13. Rise of Wrath

**Okay chapter 13 at last. Caution to everyone reading this, I should have said this two chapters ago, but this fic will most likely contain spoilers for Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 days and some theories of mine and other authors on Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. So now that is said and done we can continue on to the chapter. Also I'll be switching the fic up to the gang in Hollow Bastion and the Dark Kebladers, their storyline is just as important as the main cahracters, every now and then. Plus side is that I'm going to introduce another Homunculus. So enjoy and review please, everyone counts. I know the sotryline is going kinda slow right now, but I promise that the action will pcuk up next chapter, I'm just a little stressed this week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XIII: The Rise of Wrath_**

**_World: Land of Dragons/Radiant Garden_**

In the Radiant Garden things seemed to be going quickly. Everyone was out and about, the Restoration Committee as well. In the Castle the Tech Team was a bustle with Cid on Ansem's Computer typing up a storm. Winry and the Gullwings were close by anticipating everyone of his moves. The old mechanic was in not paying attention to anyone around him. Both Paine and Yuna looked worried as the mechanic's strokes slowed and soon came to him pressing the enter key.

"So...did it work." Yuna murmured.

Cid spat his pick out and grabbed another from his pocket to take his place. Will have to wait and see, with this new defensive system up for the Town it should warn us when unknown guests arrive on the world. Be them friendly or hostile we can't take any chances. With Sora and the others gone, the Restoration Committee's the only defense we have. Hollow Bastion is are only stronghold."

"Cid is right." agreed Mustang entering the room. "We can't risk anymore damages to our defenses around the city. These unknown Keybearers don't help our situation either. we don't know if they work for the Organization, some other enemy, or just for themselves."

As The four discussed possible increases in the world's defense Winry couldn't help, but worry. _"Don't they even care that Sora, Ed, and the others are missing. They could be dead for all we know and all they care about is protecting the world. Cid hasn't even gotten anywhere with the Gummi Ships so we could go and look for them." _

Winry mentally cursed herself. She stood up towards Mustang and yelled. "I would like to go and look for Ed and Al!!"

Everyone grew quite in the room. Mustang stared at the young blond in content and couldn't help, but feel a little fazed. "Denied, we can't have anyone else going missing. I'm sure Fullmetal and the others will find a way back to Hollow Bastion come hell or high water."

_"That's it? He's just going to trust them to find their own way back home, we can't even make an offensive move without anyone to defend us." _Winry's anger radiated off of her. Mustang gave a satisfied smile, she growled in aggravation and stomped out of the Computer Chamber. The blond left the castle and arrived onto the Postern. Sighing she leaned on the railing and took in the view of the crystal wasteland.

"Its calming, isn't it?" the random voice made Winry jump. She turned her head sideways to see Cloud staring blankly out into the open wasteland. "The crystal is calming. This is where I usually come to think about things. To get away from the troublesome Town and everyone in it...especially that _ninja girl._"

The mechanic let out a small giggle, the bubbly kunoichi Yuffie could get a little annoying at times. She usually didn't see much of the blond swordsman around town, and when she did he was either leaning up against the wall or conversing with Tifa or Leon. Cloud usually kept to himself, but she saw some sort of connection between him, Aerith, and Tifa. "So...what are you up to?"

"Nothing." Cloud replied. "Just relaxing, about Ed and Sora?"

_"Damn right to the point?" _Winry told Cloud of what the Restoration committee was up to.

"Really...? It seems more or so a plan of Mustang and the King to keep the town safe. I know Leon is more agitated about this then you are, I can't blame you it sort of ticks me off as well. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were always off adventuring and saving the worlds why'll the Restoration Committee always stayed in Hollow Bastion unable to help when they needed us the most. I hate to say it, but not being able to help gets irritating after awhile."

Winry understood exactly what he meant, but there seemed to be more to Cloud than met the eye. "its not like they would need me. I can't fight anyway."

"You gave Ed that metal arm. Personally I think without it, he would be useless." Cloud gave her a reassuring smile before trailing away.

"I have to fix the Gummi Ship." She concluded. "And I can't do it alone!" she yelled to Cloud.

"I'll see what I can do." he murmured.

**Land of Dragons**

Ling Yao, Edward, and Kairi stood back to back being circled by Dusk Nobodies. "So Ling Yao how did you end up in a place like this?" Ed asked.

"Well Edward I was looking for Ran Fan, but I so happened to run into you." Ling Yao jumped over a horde of incoming dusk's and sliced them. The disappeared leaving a white dust in the wind. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Kairi." she responded slashing the Nobody. "Ed we have to get out of her, there are to many Nobodies lurking around."

Ed nodded and took exit out of the bamboo forest. Ling Yao followed right behind the pair until they reached a grassy green plain. The Nobodies seemed to stop trying to attack them and the party was safe. Ed fell onto the ground. "Nobody, Heartless, this is all to confusing for me."

"Someone from the Organization must be around in this world. Why else would Nobodies suddenly appear here? They usually only show up in Twilight Town."

"Aha!" Ling Yao exclaimed. "Now I remember, we were in Twilight Town. That's what this guy named Seifer told me."

"Seifer." Kairi repeated. "How did you get here then?"

Ling Yao rubbed his chin. "I don't remember much, we were all in Central and the sky turned an eerie color. Black creatures began to appear on the streets and inside the hotel. Me and Ran Fan fought off a few, but soon everything went black. I don't remember much after that except ending up in some alleyway unconscious. I met some kids."

"Hayner, Pence, and Ollete." Kairi answered before the prince could finish.

He shook his head. "Seifer, Rai, Vivi, and Fuu. At first they mistaken me as a lazy bum."

"I don't blame them." Ed muttered

"They told me I was in Twilight Town and that I had just appeared from some portal in the sky." Ling Yao continued his story fading off into a detailed explanation.

"Aye, so this is Twilight Town." Ling Yao murmured.

"Your in it, you know." Rai exclaimed.

Seifer took lead, approaching the prince. "Do you have a name chicken wuss?"

"Aye, I'm Ling Yao a prince of Xing."

Seifer laughed, his two groupies following. "You can't be from around here. Twilight Town doesn't have a King. I've never heard of a place called Xing either."

"Maybe he's from far away like Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Vivi queried.

"Those weirdos." Fuu muttered.

"So they helped me to look for Ran Fan, but we happened to stumbled upon an underground laboratory in a haunted mansion. Well at least it looked haunted." the prince laughed. "That guy Rai messed with some of the computer stuff and some weird portal opened up nearby. My wits told me that Ran Fan might be at the end of the tunnel so I followed and ended up here. And lucky for me I found my best friend Edward."

"Best friend!? Your a moocher!!" he exclaimed.

"Moocher?" Kairi asked confused.

Ed stood up. "We have no time to talk. We have to look for Sora and the others, look over there!" the Alchemist pointed towards a palace. "I think civilization is that way."

"I agree with Edward. I hope you don't mind if I tag along!"

Fullmetal groaned as the prince and princess followed behind him.

In the palace everyone was surrounding Sora. He had been put into a bed and had a wet rag over his head. Mulan removed the rag from the boys head and covered her hand across the surface of his for head. She shook her head in dismay. "He's burring up."

"Who do you think that guy in the jacket was?" Al asked.

"An Organization XIII member of course, didn't you see that jacket. All of them wear it, they started that gaudy fashion trend. But if he could beat up Sora this bad, then they're stronger than ever. Its just, what do they want with him anyway?" Rikku quarried.

"Whoever is this is, we cannot let them destroy the city. Come on we need to go speak to the Emperor." Mulan was heading towards the door when an scream shrilled through the Palace. Quickly she sped out the room to the noise that had been made, Al following right behind her. Rikku remained next the unconscious Keyblade Master her thoughts jaded.

Mulan bursted into the Emperor's room and saw a maid leaning over him. She was staring at a boy standing over the Emperor. It looked like he had a different leg and arm from his body. The boys eye's had a crazy glint int them as he cast his gaze onto Mulan. "Where are the Keybladers?"

Mulan gritted her teeth and drew her blade. "Who are you!?" she demanded.

Al quickly arrived behind her and almost fell off of his feet. "Its...Wrath?"

* * *

**The chapter wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but I'm still developing the Land of Dragons storyline. I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen next. So remember to review, I'm really sorry about not updating in a while I know that line is getting old. But a rundown for the next chapter. Shan Yu and Wrath are somehow related to the events occurring in Land of Dragons. And Donald and Goofy are in some unknown world, Edward, Kairi, and Ling Yao reunite with the party and are put into a war of the worlds. So remeber to review please, every one counts.**


	14. An Unlikely Alliance

**Personally I will say that I have absolutely no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. I can't falter or all my hard work would have been for nothing, but onto the chapter, I'm going to try to give Donald and Goofy their spotlight. Also I'm serious when saying this those two go unappreciated during the game. Without Donald and Goofy I would have been done...but still would have gotten a lot more experience. Also check out my new profile pic, Mistgun from Fairy Tail is so hardcore!!! One more thing...over 1000 hits, thanks and ton guys!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/ Disney and FUNmation/ Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XIV: An Unlikely Alliance_**

**_World: Land of Dragons/ The World that Never Was_**

The whole room grew silent. Alphonse stood in disbelief of who stood in front of him. The child Homunculus that he and his brother had faced back on Amestris had also survived the destruction of their home world. Wrath was silently watching Mulan and Alphonse awaiting his answer. He was prepared to kill both the Emperor and the servant if he didn't get his answers. "Well, where is Sora and Kairi?" he repeated. His fists tightened. "And where...is Edward Elric?"

"Why are you here?" Mulan demanded. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"That is to none of your concern." Wrath countered. He turned his attention to Al. "Answer me armor."

Alphonse snapped and clapped his hands together. He palmed them hard to the ground and created an earthen cover around the servant and the Emperor. "Wrath!!" he yelled. Jumping over the mound and punching him in the face.

Wrath quickly retracted and clapped his own palms together. They hit the ground hard and spikes came crashing over the mound towards Mulan and Al. The Noble daughter jumped over the incoming spikes and cut through them with her sword. All she saw Wrath as was a threat there was no more need for questioning. Al followed up right behind her charging the Homunculus out of the window into the garden below.

Wrath hit hard against the ground and created a pillar aiming towards Al. The armor countered his alchemy, breaking off the single attack with pillars of his own sprouting from the once death obstacle. Mulan followed quickly behind harnessing fire into her blade.

She jumped to one of Al's pillars and ran along it to gain momentum. She jumped off towards Wrath releasing a barrage of flame attacks. Wrath parried and blocked every single strike with his arm. He had used the earth to form it into a sword. Wrath saw his opening and struck Mulan through the side. She faltered to the pain, the child Homunculus took the opportunity and grabbed her by her hair. He used the strength of all Homunculus when flinging her through the garden.

Mulan flew through the plants and hit a wall hard. She fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain. She attempted to rise up, but fell down in defeat. The warrior had been rendered unable to fight. "What was he? Why does he want Sora?" there were so many questions she had that went unanswered.

Alphonse was worried for Mulan's well being. A throw like that would've killed anybody. "What are you doing here Wrath?"

"Looking for Sora and Kairi." he responded bluntly. "Where are they."

Al wasn't going to sit back and take demands from a child. He used alchemy and created a lance from the ground. "What do you want with them?" he demanded. Al went forth and took slashes at Wrath only to have them evaded. Wrath jumped over Al's incoming strike and slashed a deep gash into his head armor.

The young alchemist stepped back. Wrath was attempting to scratch the alchemy circle that was keeping him attached to the body. "Silence!!" he yelled taking the offensive. His arm formed into a large tentacle and grabbed Al's arm. He took him into a spiral above the air and through him into the palace. He jumped after him with speed and accuracy kneeing Al out the other side.

Alphonse landed against the ground roughly. His armor had been dented and nearly crushed on his left arm. This wasn't the Wrath that him and his brother had fought. He had become a lot more powerful than AL could have ever imagined. _"Is this the true power of the Philosopher's stone?"_

Wrath landed quickly behind him ready to finish the job. He rose his arm creating the earthen blade and pointed it towards the blood made seal within the armor. "Die!!"

He reached forth to strike, but was stopped by the words. "Freeze!!"

Kairi was less than twenty feet away with her keyblade pointed towards the Homunculus. Ed was next to her already clasping his hands together. He created a pillar towards Wrath, where Ling Yao jumped onto and struck Wrath with his blade.

The Homunculus didn't defend with his left arm for the fear that it would shatter. The prince cut a gash trhough his left arm. _"I have to retreat."_ he thought. Wrath backed up and created a dark portal, slipping into it.

Kairi ran over to Al once he disappeared to check on him. "Does it hurt?"

"N...no." Al managed to reply. He knew that he couldn't feel pain, but couldn't bring himself to tell Kairi. He felt like a puppet starring at his almost completely dented and scratched body. "I'm fine."

Ed and Ling Yao followed Kairi's lead over to Al. "Aye Alphonse." Ling Yao greeted.

"Ling Yao." Al quirked surprised.

Ed nodded. "The free loader. Its going to take forever to get all of these dents out of you, what was Wrath even doing here?"

"It doesn't matter!" Al exclaimed. "You have to go and help Mulan. He hurt her more than me, she's in the garden."

Kairi nodded in return. "I'll go check on her."

"Sora...he's in the palace." Al responded wearily.

Kairi's eye's brightened. _"Everyone is back together, but where is Donald and Goofy?"_

**The World that Never Was**

In the World that Never Was, Xemnas stood at the alter of naught starring deeply into the depths of his Kingdom Hearts. Contemplating...his next move had to be undetectable by the Keybearers. In secrecy he had to plan his next move. _"With, Sora and his comrades in another world an attack on Hollow Bastion would seem logical. To eliminate the King and the Alchemist would leave the world literally defenseless. On the other hand I cannot block out the Restoration Committee, that Cloud Strife is powerful, he has defeated Sora once before and many Nobodies as well, but his story is deeper than I can comprehend. This hatred flowing through him...could he be the one, the H.O.D.? Riku can't prove to be him, he has been completely cleansed of his darkness, but his hatred still brims. Or it could be Sora, his Anti-Heartless is causing him much trouble. Vexen made good cause of taunting him, but almost was killed himself...that old fool. But what roubles me the most is this girl ,Melody, and boy, Bishop. Who are they? They easily separated the Keybladers, was it even intentional?"_

Xemnas snapped out of his thought when he saw Lexaeus approaching. "Superior, I believe someone has entered the world. Three non-Nobodies, but they have hearts."

"Really?" he replied interested. Why don't you send them a little greeting?"

Lexaeus smiled and left him. "Consider it done Superior."

In the Dark City of the Nobody world Donald, Goofy, and Bishop came flying out of the portal. They hit the ground pile on top of each other. "Get off of me you idiots!!" Bishop demanded.

Donald and Goofy jumped off immediatly and summoned their weapons. "Your that Dark Keyblader."

He didn't reply. He obviously didn't see them both as much of a threat at the moment. "Where is Melody?" he finally asked them.

"Where is Sora and the others?" Donald demanded. "What did you do with them?!"

"Nothing." he replied. "That fools stupid actions must have caused an inter dimensional split in flow. He cut off the path from my desired destination and flung us into a different world that could be para secs away from Hollow Bastion. It would be quite logical that we were flung in a left direction, while the others were flung in a right direction. Its nothing to be to rallied up about its happened to me once before."

Donald and Goofy were surprised in why Bishop was being so down to earth in their current situation. "Regardless, were still your enemies aren't we, right Donald?"

"Aww." Donald was already confused.

"If you want to get out of this world alive I suggest that you aid me in finding a portal path. I cannot create one since I have never visited this world before. Telling by the looks of it this is probably a Nobody world." Bishop mumbled. "Well will you help me. When this is over I can destroy you and the Keybearers."

"Noo!!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy bent down towards his friend's ear. "Gawrsh, I'm not so sure Donald maybe Bishop can help us get outa here alive. And then we can beat him up with Sora."

Donald crossed his arms, but the thoguth of beat the snot out of Bishop made him smile. "Fine we'll help you."

Bishop nodded blankly. "It is very well appreciated, Let's go."

They headed down the streets of the Dark City killing countless heartless until they came to a clock tower. A man in a black clock was staring down upon them. "Intruders, I am Lexaeus."

All three of them summoned there weapons. "That coat...is he a member of Organization XIII?"

"He is!!" Donald exclaimed. "I remember this place. Its the World that Never Was, the base for Organization XIII!"

"The Organization's base of operations." Goofy added. "How we going to get out of here."

Bishop gritted his teeth. _"This is bad, just to bad." _He couldn't help that he was losing his cool, but he was in an enemy stronghold. And if he used his Keyblabe, Xemnas would know that there were to more keys. To top it off the only back up he had were his enemies, Donald and Goofy. He had no choice but to work and fight with this unlikely alliance. They had to stop Lexaeus at all costs.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the gang together again and an alliance between enemies. Also forgive me if I didn't get Wrath's character quite right. I tried to keep his lines down to minimum so maybe you guys can help me out with that. Sneak peek for next chapter Lexaeus takes on Bishop, Donald, and Goofy. And Zexion and Envy arrive in Hollow Bastion and attempt to kidnap Riku. Also I am currently writing a storyline for a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Naruto, and the main characters of course Uzmaki Naruto and...Sora not. I'm making Yuffie the main character I mean isn't she just awesomeness in a can, my favorite FF character so you can check it out, I'll have it posted sometime around this week or next. So please check it out all reviews count.**


	15. Assault on Hollow Bastion

****

Okay I'm really sorry about the weeks wait again, but the bad news is that the wifi is still down. Ultra bummer so I still have to do all of my typing at the library. But the awesome news is that the first quarter of school is over and I passed all of my classes. Two A's, one B, and one C... not bad huh? So as I said last chapter this one belongs pretty much to Donald and Goofy. And a little Riku I suppose, also the storyline is finally starting to be exactly where I want it to. So now I can finally start writing the storyline to its full potential and the title of the fic will actually make sense. Without futher ado enjoy the chapter and remember to review, everyone counts!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex.**

**

* * *

**

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XV: Assault on Hollow Bastion**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/The World that Never Was**_

It was night in the Radiant Garden and all was still and silent. Up top the Postern Zexion look down silently on the city. He had never realized how peaceful this city was, but if to destroy it was his Superior's will he would follow every order to his last breathe. "To regain what we have lost, to yearn for what a Nobody could never obtain...a heart." Zexion was confused. Why were they trying to obtain what they took away from themselves all of those years ago? Was this their curse, to forever trying to capture what they lost, to be stopped every single time from reaching Kingdom Hearts. But this time the Organization was on the offensive they were going to take out them first.

He felt something land behind him. "Have you located Riku yet Envy?"

"Yeah, though he's awake and so is that Flame Alchemist. This might be a little harder than expected."

"It will be." Zexion replied bluntly. "I'll take care of the Alchemist and you apprehend Riku. Just don't kill him."

"I"ll try not to." Envy laughed jumping into the town.

In the town Roy Mustang was leaving Merlin's house. HE was consulting with Cid over the Defense systems and had found out that someone had miraculously repaired both of the Gummi Ships. He had a slight feeling that Winry was behind this. Her leaving the world would just add to there problems which didn't float his boat. HE had sent Riza to keep a close eye on the automail mechanic just in case she tried anything to hasty. As for right now he was heading home, the Colonel had been stressing himself to much about the Organization and those Keybladers.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had heard something move behind him. "Reveal yourself." was all he commanded.

"You catch on quite quickly Alchemist." Zexion revealed himself from the shadows. "But I've been given explicit orders to capture a Keyblade Master and I cannot have any annoyances getting in the way."

Mustang quickly saw his adversary's balck coat and snapped his fingers. A sharp flame shot like a viper towards the nobody and swallowed him into the flames.

Mustang watched Zexion burn. Slowly the flames died down and were soon engulfed into the Nobodies now summoned book. "He doesn't hesitate to attack a threat." Zexion's mumbled. "Though he didn't let me finish my speech."

Mustang observed the book guessing that it was probably his weapon. If he was able to come off some of the Colonel's average flames unscratched, how would he fair against him at full strength.

_"He must be with the Organization, I guess he already knows that I won't use my Alchmey to my full potnetial in the town. Not that he cares forr the towns people, but I want to take him out quickly, just simple and clean. Civilians could get hurt and even worse the town in even more ruins. The crystal fissure would be a perfect battleground." _

Mustang through his coat to the ground and faced Zexion. "Tell me what are your Superiors plans?"

"That is to known of you concern." Zexion answered. The pages within his Lexicon flipped through as if acting on their own. "Your just thorn in his leg, a thorn that I shall cut!!"

Zexion's eyes began to glow a scarlet red and his book began to shine. The Colonel covered his eye's from the blinding light, he could here Zexion laughing as his voice got farther and father away. When the Colonel looked up he saw a huge Nobody towering over the town. "No way?"

The Nobody roared and soared over the town into the Great Maw. "Your choice Roy Mustang, my Nobody destroys the you or it demolishes the town. Trust me the Restoration committee is no match for my new discovered power. No longer will I need illusions to destroy my enemies!"

Roy was speechless. He jumped onto one of the homes and saw people turning on there lights from the loud disturbance. Cloud came running towards him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, just a minor disturbance that's all. probably just some kids causing some midnight havoc, I'll see that they are taken care of." he laughed. Mustang left the silent Cloud to gawk at the huge Nobody. "If you want to play games with me Nobody, you've chosen the wrong opponent."

In the town square Riku stared at the huge Nobody that Zexion had summoned. "Why didn't the town alarm go off?"

"I'm not sure that Cid and Winry were done installing it yet. They might have found a way to bypass it." Riza came behind Riku. "We have to stop that thing before it destroys the city, let's go after Roy and the rest of the committee can catch up." Riza drew her dual wield guns and was prepared to follow the silver warrior to battle. She jumped off of the balcony and below onto the crystal fissure. "Come on, hurry up!!"

Riku nodded and followed quickly behind Hawkeye. "Hey!! Where is Mustang!?"

"He's probably fighting that Nobody." she yelled in response. They soon entered an empty field and Riza stopped. They were on the Raven Trail heading to the Great Maw. "Now then there are no distractions."

"What?" Riku demanded.

Riza pointed her pistols at Riku. She began a barrage of fire which the Keyblade Master struggled to evade. He summoned his Keyblade and called out. "Reflect!!"

The bullets shot of the barrier and back towards Riza which the damage was then dealt. Blood spilt out her chest and throughout her whole body and she took form of Envy. The wounds began to seal themselves and the shape shifting Homunculus didn't look pleased. "Your not as stupid as expected, but today I don't have the pleasure of killing you! I can however, repay you for that unnecessary attack!!"

Red electricity started to dance around Envy and his eyes glowed bloodshot. Riku took a few steps back as the Homunculus powered up. Envy slammed his fist hard against the earth splitting it in two. "Are you ready...Riku?"

Riku was hesitant at the display of power, but proceeded towards the attack. _"From what the Alchemists have told us about the Homunculi, they're virtually indestructible."_

Envy didn't wait for Riku he ran straight forth and let out a chain of attacks forcing the silver warrior to go into an aerial position. Riku blocked swiftly not getting in anytime for an attack. Envy caught him and quickly hit him to the ground with a roundhouse kick. While Riku was subdued Envy took the chance to taunt him. "I expected more from the one who defeated Xemnas."

Riku growled then pointed his Keyblade at Envy. "Burn!!"

Fire shot out the tip engulfing the Homunculus.

Envy let out a shrilled shriek of pain. Riku kept the flame going until Envy was burnt to the very crisp. By the time he released the spell, Envy was a pile of ash. "I guess your not invincible." Riku laughed. He still kept his guard up. "Easier than expected." Riku began to trail away towards the giant Nobody when he heard electricity crackling.

The dust began to pile together and form. Envy's crude smile could be seen forming to Riku. "I can't lie, but I think you actually hurt me you bastard."

"Damn." Riku cursed grabbed the hilt of his blade. "Your toying with me!!"

Envy remained in silence and charged at the silver warrior. Riku quickly coughed out blood as the Homunculus's incredible speed hit him. A knee to the gut sent him flying into the Great speedily followed with a number of combos battering Riku's body and sending him into another fissure.

Riku attempted to block with his keyblade, but the power that the Homunculus had gained proved to be to much for him. Riku used all of his strength to the push the powerful Envy away from him. "There's something about him. If he can't kill me then why does he keep coming with all of his strength?"

A few yards away MUstang was dodgin countless blows from the giantic Nobody. It was a Dusk and easily dodged his flames. Most of the Restoration Committee had been awakened and now were helping Mustang fight off the large Dusk. But his intention wasn't to get to the Dusk it was what was on top of it.

There stood Zexion casting a grim smile down upon his destruction.

Mustang was going to take whatever it took to destroy the Organization if that meant he had to demolish all of the Great Maw with one explosion.

**The World that Never Was**

The Silent Hero jumped from the tower and slammed his Skyspliter into the ground send an earthquake at his opponents.

Bishop jumped into the air and slashed at Lexaeus.

Lexaeus blocked the stoke and looked towards Bishop's weapon. "Keyblade?"

Donald quickly backed up the Dark Keyblader and casted the Thundaga spell.

Lexaeus quickly retracted from Bishop and was being shocked by the deadly spell. Goofy followed quickly and nailed him with his shield.

Bishop could see why Sora defeated the Organization last time they met. He had allys to help him as to Bishop only having Melody and Pete who were useless at most times in his opinion. But he no time to gawk at wonder for Donald and Goofy. Bishop had felt the Organization members strength now he truly knew he would need to the two to get out of the world in one piece.

He noticed the Lexaeus had retaliated on Goofy and was beating on him. Donald ran over to aid his friend, but Nobodies got in his way.

Bishop teleported and grabbed Goofy as Lexaeus was preparing to deliver a finishing blow. He teleported once more and used the Curaga spell on Goofy. "Don't think this means that were friends. I just need you alive until I leave this world."

Goofy nodded and returend his attention to Lexaeus who just noticed where Bishop and Goofy had gone. "Distract him for me." Bishop commanded heading towards an alleyway. "I shall return soon."

He heard Goofy yelling a battle cry towards Lexaeus and laughed. _"Sora's Allys are something, but to the point. Being in the Organization's stronghold is something, but how would they feel if I dropped it into Oblivion!!"_

**Oh a clliffhanger again, I know I suck, but the battle will come to a conclusion within the next chapter and we'll get back on stroyline plot. Also my updates might not be as fast(not saying that they are) as usual. Reason well, I'm most likely going to have my Naruto/Yuffie crossover up in a week or two so I'm going to keep attention to both fics. Rundown for next chapter Shan Yu declares war on our battered and beaten heroes and could Riku really fall to Envy. Mustang finally gets Zexion one-on-one and Bishop comes face-to-face with the Superior. Well remember to review everyone counts!!**


	16. A Declaration of War

**I am really, really sotry about such a long wait from updating I just have had a lot of things on my plate as of recent. School work and just the fact I had to pay attention to some of my other fics and well some still under development... also ones that have been postponed. The fact that I've been catching up with Naruto, Sakura finally confessed she loved Naruto and this guy wanted to get pissed off and say that she was lying. Naruto's starting to get a little to depressing for me. So I've just been on vacation for almost a month now, but that's not the point. Enjoy the update because the next one probably won't come for a week or so. I'll be posting up a Thanksgiving four-shot on Sunday following the FMA and KH gang. I want to get better at the short strory thing I can't help it. But enjoy and remember to review everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNmation/Aniplex. **

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter XVI: A Declaration of War**

**World: Land of Dragons/ World that Never Was/ Hollow Bastion**

Bishop's eyes tunred a scarlet shad eof red and an eerie red electricity began to form around him. Suddenly the street lights began to go out and the ground began to crack. "I'll send the Organization into Oblivion!!" Bishop beagn to rise from the ground and used his burst limit. A blast flashed from the alleyway turning booth of Sora's allies attention away from Lexaeus. The dark city began to dissenegrate into the Oblivion.

On the Alter of Naught, Xemnas watch as his city was being destroyed by the Dark Keybearer. "Tis the power of the Keyblade. Such power could be useful to me. Riku should be in my hands soon as well. And then I will be restored to my rightful power. But until then...I have a pest to dispose of." Xemnas jumped from the alter all the way into the street leading to the Castle that Never Was. He landed lightly and approached his demolished Dark City.

Donald and Goofy lay on the gorund unconcious. The Superior stepped over them with ease and look to Lexaeus who was gasping for air near the fallen Dark Tower. He was bleeding from his skull and he looked to Xemnas. Gasping he whispered. "Superior."

"You have failed me again Lexaeus. I went through all the trouble to reserect you and yet you are the first to fall yet again. I question if I should let you live through this ordeal or just dispose of you here." Xemnas stare coolly at his subordinate. "You were to busy focusing on the King's lackeys instead of paying attention to the real issue,The Keybearer."

The Superior faced the young boy staring upon him coolly. "So you must be one of the Dark Keyblade Masters."

"The Organization keeps its eye's on everything. Even before Maleficent found you and the girl we knew of your existence. You just kept killing heartless so I decided not to bother you, not to bring suspicion upon you or the witch. But when Maleficent discovered both of you and heartless began to grow in numbers I was prepared to confront you myself. That is until Sora showed up. He cut the heartless down and I had no mor euse for either of you. I had Riku and Xion if things ever went wrong with Sora, but unfournatly they did. I never thought I would have to meet you face to face like this though. I never imagined you would ever find out about the Organization or even attempt to destroy it. But that doesn't matter does it, because regardless of what efforts you or Melody have your still pawns in my game of chess, Bishop."

Bishop was unfazed by the Superior's words. His gaze shifted to the heart beaming dull across the sky. "Kingdom Hearts."

"Its to late." Xemnas interupted him. "When your home world was destroyed the hearts of all those who died was sent to the Kingdom Hearts we were trying to create. When I absorbed my first Kingdom HEarts I absorbed everyone's hearts from your world with it. When the Keybearered stopped me they also freed every heart that I had obtained. So those beings you are trying so greatly to restore are a lost cause. But Amestris is a different story."

Bishop gasped. "You...bastard."

"There is no need to grow angry Bishop this all occured a year ago. I though Maleficent would have told you this." Xemnas's hands rose and the demolished city began to reform. "If only you weren't so gulliable to serve her you migh have been able to figure this out on your own."

The Dark City towered above the Keybearer and heartless began to circle him. They came rushing down the alleyways in swarms and fell from the sky. "Now BIshiop I order you. Destroy the heartless and help me complete my Kingdom Hearts!"

Bishop summoned his blade and looked back to Xemnas who was gone. "Damnit!"

**Hollow Bastion-Great Maw**

Mustang ran up the Dusk snaping his fngers evertime he reached a vital pressure point. Its constant moving caused him to jump from limb to limb in hope of not plummiting to a rocky death below. Zexion was up top its head chanting words into the sacred text. The Dusk danced destroying all it could.

It was still so hard to find what the Organization's true intetntions were. Mustang finally snapped his fingers onto the head of the Dusk and if fell into the Great MAw defeated. Zexion closed his book and looked to Mustang. "How did you?"

"Do not mistaken me for a child Nobody. I will not batter something senseless until it falls. I will take it down with quickly with presision and accuracy if that is what it takes to get to my goal." he pulled his glove and smirked. "So tell me, what does your Superior want here?"

Zexion didn't reply, but onyl began to flip the pages of his book.

Mustang snaped his fingers sending the weapon into flames. "Your next!"

"The Superior wants an Heir. A Prince to manipulate the darkness to his will. Someone who can call upon powers even greater than Kingdom Hearts. One who can sustain the power of the Philospher's Stone." Zexion replied.

Mustang was taken back. "What does any of this have to do with the Philospher's Stone?"

Zexion let out a fake laugh. "Isn't it obvious? Kingdom Hearts is virtually the-"

The Nobody had a hand stick through the front of his chest. HE coughed up blood and turned his head to see Envy smiling wickedly on him. "Now, now, now Zexion didn't we talk this over with Xemnas? They aren't to know of our objectives. I've been given strict orders to eliminate you if you commiting some crime of treason. I 'd say this fits in this category." the Homunculus covered the Nobody's mouth as his entire arm ripped out of his body.

Envy smirked at the speechless Colonel.

"After all that work I went through to catch his heartless he wants to go and betray the Organization." Envy shruged. Kicking over his body his let out a maniacal laugh as Zexion faded away into the darkness. "Xemnas should have saw this coming."

"Why would you kill him?" demanded Mustang.

"Eh, didn't you just hear me?" he muttered. "He's a traitor and he had to be disposed of."

Envy looked behind himself to see a battered Riku. "Easier than I expected. You handling Zexion gave me plentu of time to finish him off. But I'll be seeing you Colonel." Envy opened a pathway to the World that Never Was and picked up Riku. "Remember this Colonel Roy Mustang, this is a Declaration of War."

Mustand prepared himself to blow Envy to bits, but saw that if he so Riku would go as well. He let Envy leave and watched Zexion dissapear into oblivion.

**Land of Dragons-Palace**

Edward watched as a Dark Army of Heartless marched towards the Palace. The Empire's soldiers began to fire balls of flame at the heartless. They were being destroyed, but were replaced immediatly. "Alphonse." the Alchemist whispered. "What is the reason for this war?"

"Nii-san..." Al didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain why the heartless were attacking or what the Organization wanted. They could just silently watch as the battle was brought to them each time. "There is no reason to our concern. Our only job is to stop it."

He nodded in agreement. Grabbing his red coat from the wall he put it on with ambiton in his eyes. "Tell everyone to get prepared Al. Because this time were taking the war to them."

* * *

**This chapter was shorter than usual, but just so everyone knows the main story starts now. Next chapter the war against Shan Yu reaches its conclusion and Xemnas will reveal his master plan. Also I need someone to help me, I just watched the 4 newest episode of FMA: Brotherhood and I don't get it is Honhenheim and Father the same person? I mainly don't get episode 27: Interlude Party help me out please. Remember to review everyone counts. **


	17. Dragons Last Stand

**Its been a awhile since I've updated, but working on a four shot you know. Anyway the Land of Dragons war will reach its conclusion on this chapter. Also I need some suggestions. I want to enter some new FMA characters to the fic, but I'm caught in between one to enter in next. I was thinking Solf J. Kimblee or May Chang and Shao May, or maybe some more Homunculi. But who do you guys want to see next? Well remember to review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I to not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. They are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and Aniplex/FUNimation.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter XVII: Dragons Last Stand**

**World: Land of Dragons/ World that Never Was**

The Emperor's soldiers rushed to battle the dark beings. They attempted to strike them down only to have more heartless return in their place and cut the defenders down. The heartless destroyed everything they went near, having no mercy for either the soldiers or civilians.

The city soon went into lock down to keep heartless from entering in and to keep them from getting out. Inside the gates of the palace the city's last defense stood ready to take on any who dared to attack them. "So what's the plan?" asked Ling Yao. "They outnumber us by many."

"We obviously have to find their leader and strike it down." Edward explained. "He's the one controling and manipulating the heartless. If we could elimnate him all the heartless will go with him."

"But who has the power to control such a mass of heartless? Surely no normal human being could control this many." Mulan replied.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "The only one who could create this many heartless at their disposal has to be Maleficent. No one else has power like that."

"We could never know. Sora fought a member of the Organization while Alphonse and Mulan encountered Wrath." Ling Yao put in. "And Edward said that he and Kairi almost got into a battle with a girl by the name of Melody. So there's no telling who could be controlling all of these heartless. We just have to cut them all down until we can find the manipulate. Besides since Kairi has the Keyblade they shouldn't regenerate."

Ed stared at Ling Yao in disbelief. "When did you decide to get so smart?"

Ling Yao scratched the back of his head in confusion. "You thought I was dumb?"

Ed and Al went quite. Kairi scoffed. "This isn't the time for jokes! Besides I only have one Keyblade I can't enter any Drive Forms like Sora."

"We don't need to worry about that." Sora appeared two Keyblades in hand. Kairi saw Sora sweating, he was putting a strain on himself to keep his Drive form active. Our only option is to cut down every heartless that gets in our path. We can't take any shortcuts."

"Milady!!" a soldier ran towards them and bowed. "Lady Mulan, its Shan Yu he has returned!!"

Mulan winced. "Where is he!?"

"He is leading the invasion Milady!" he replied. "What are your orders?"

"Tell all the soldiers to fall back. We'll handle it from here."

Rikku hopped off of Al's shoulder and flew up into the sky. "I'll tell you guy's if I spot him."

All six of them nodded and the gates began to open. Kairi gasped once she truly saw how many heartless their were. They piled on top of each other to attempt to get to the injured soldiers hearts. Sora immediately charged into battle the other with him. Cutting heartless variety's from Shadows to Big Body. Ed jumped into the air clapping his hands together and slamming them on the concrete ground. Spikes of earth shot from the ground shredding through the black demons. Sora jumped from one of the spikes into the air and cut down a dragon like heartless that flew above them. The dragon wailed and plummeted towards the ground where Al was. AL clapped his hands together and thrusted them onto the dragons head. Electricity sparked through the collision and the heartless exploded taking out the other heartless with it.

Mulan used Al's explosion to manipulate her on flames in a barraged sending an even bigger explosion to the second wave of heartless. She then struck down the creatures manipulating more flames to be infused with her blade.

Kairi summoned the biggest Gravity she could ever sum and smashed them upon the heartless. They were all crushed to the ground and exploded. "They seem weaker than usual."

Ling appeared in front of Kairi and jumped over her cutting the heartless she was unaware of. "They are, Shan Yu must be putting a strain on himself if the heartless he's creating are this weak."

Melody watch from above a rooftop in amusement. "They're doing better than I expected. The heartless may be no match for them, but wait until they combat Shan Yu."

She laugh and then notice something flying above the sky. "What the heck is that... a fairy? Well now I can't have them gaining an advantage now can I. I'll just have to take care of that little pest."

Rikku scanned the mighty capital city until she spotted Shan Yu cutting down soldiers. "Gotcha!" she spotted Edward and then flew towards him. "Hey short stuff!!"

Edward heard the Gullwing and looked towards her. Then a sharp beam shot out and connected with the Gullwing. Ed stared in horror as she plummeted to the ground and heartless took the first chance to try and steal her heart. "I don't think so!!"

Another beam shot towards Edward and exploded. This time he spotted where it came from. Melody was staring at them from up top one of the homes. "Let's keep this fair shall we Fullmetal!"

"Yeah, you wish." Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. A cage surrounded Rikku's limp body. And a pillar shot up aiming for Melody. He jumped upon the pillar and rode it towards the Dark Keyblader.

"Stupid move shorty!" Melody used her obliterated and destroyed the pillar. But from the explosion Ed emerged and planted a fist to her face. Edward grabbed her collar and lifted Melody into the air. "What's you deal?"

"What's my deal!?" Ed repeated.

"Your wasting your time fighting me. I'm not the one controlling the heartless, Shan Yu is." Melody replied. "Sealing the Keyhole is going to do you know good this world was doomed from the start and theirs nothing you can do about it!"

Ed let her fall to the ground. "Why are you destroying all of these worlds. What have they done to you?"

"Nothing." she replied bitterly. "There is no reason a world is picked to be destroyed is there? Its just picked, my world was destroyed all of those years ago and I still don't have the answer why it was destroyed. And when peace was brought back and Kingdom Hearts restored my world still wasn't given back. Its futile to even try and restore Amestris because once a world is gone... its not coming back."

"The Philosephrer's Stone can resto-"

"The Philosopher's Stone. Do you think I haven't heard of it, the Philosopher's Stone is Kingdom Hearts!!" Melody yelled. "The primary key to creating the Philosopher's Stone is humans right. Well the key ingredient to creating a Kingdom Hearts is hearts. By destroying one world you are killing millions to billions depending on the size. And after awhile of destroying world after world they all envelop into the most powerful Philosopher's Stone ever created... Kingdom Hearts! I could care less who dies in the process as long as I can see my family again I'll do anything. Its to late to have any regrets now with the blood of millions on my hands."

Edward stepped back. "Your no better than Xemnas."

"Xemnas is a fool with visions. I look at the reality of things." she muttered. Melody stood up ad stepped back. She opened a portal behind her. "If I were you I'd take care of things here and hurry to this portal before it closes. I won't keep it open forever."

"Why would you!?"

"I want Kingdom Hearts." Melody replied coolly. "Maleficent objectives I care for no more. But I need you five alive to keep cutting down the heartless."

Edward growled before jumping down back into the heartless.

The heartless army dwindled and began to retreat. They went back to Shan Yu who looked confused. "Destroy Sora what are you doing!?"

"This ends here!" Sora yelled pointing his Keyblade towards Shan Yu. He had reverted back to his normal form, but still looked exhausted. Next to him was Kairi, Ling Yao, Mulan, and Alphonse. "You should have never come back Shan Yu!"

The Hun General growled. "So you think."

He raised his hands into the air and two dark heartless rose above them. They wore red armor and resembled the dead soldiers of the Kingdom. "You fall here!"

Kairi ran to Al's side while Ling Yao went to go support Mulan's.

"Sora!!" Kairi yelled. He looked towards her. "Crush him."

Giving a thumbs up the Keybearer jumped over the armor and connected swords with the Hun Leader.

Kairi struck out first at the armor, but was thrown back into Al. The armor walked towards them in a crooked manner and summoned two swords into its hands. "This might be a little bit more complicated." Al mumbled.

"I have an idea." Kairi whispered. "Let me inside your armor."

"What?" without waiting for Al to say anything further she opened the armor and crawled inside. "This better be good Kairi."

"Relax, I'll just control your movements. We won't be vulnerable to attack and I can still use the Keyblade. Plus with your strength this heartless is at a disadvantage!" Kairi summoned the Keyblade into Al's hand. "Just let me take control."

The armor heartless swung its two swords towards Alphonse. But were quickly countered by a combination of blows. The heartless lost one of its arms, but it was quickly regenerated. Kairi sent Al into a charge. The heartless quickly saw their intentions. The heartless charged back and cut both of its swords deeply into Al's armor. One of the blades was touching Kairi's scalp while the other had cut the side of her cheek. "Reflect!!" she yelled. A barrier surround the two and blasted the armor back.

A number of blows pierced the heartless armor. Al now took control and clapped his hands together. Creating an electricity flow through the Oathkeeper Kairi struck the final blow and stabbed the heartless through the chest. It soon disintegrated with the wind leaving the two victorious.

Ed ran towards the two. "Guys we have to go!! The portal is about to close!!"

Kairi still inside Al's armor shook her head. "Not without Sora!!"

Ed looked towards the brunette who was struggling with Shan Yu and ran towards him. "Just go to the portal I'll take care of Sora!!"

They nodded and ran off. Edward looked to Ling Yao and Mulan who were finishing off their heartless and knew he had to make this fast. He jumped to Sora's side and blocked a strike from Shan Yu. "Let's finish him!!" the alchemist created a blade from his automail while Sora summoned his Keyblade.

Shan Yu summoned a dark blade to his hand with darkness leaking from it.

Sora made the first move casting Firaga sending the Hun General into a blaze a flames. Ed ran into the flames and cut deep int Shan Yu. Clapping his hands together he slammed them into his chest sparking a pang of pain in his automail. Ed jumped back and grabbed his arm. "He could see cords sticking out from the scarred automail. Most of the iron had been striped away by Shan Yu's counter attack. He groaned looking at his arm. "Winry's going to kill me."

Shan Yu's chest dripped black liquid from Ed's attack. He grabbed his chest as if he was guarding something. "Go for his chest!!" Ed yelled with Sora following directly behind him.

Shan Yu growled and summoned a horde of more armor's to protect himself from futher injury.

"Pathetic." Melody muttered wiping the blood from Edward's punch to her lip. "He can't even defend himself from the likes of them."

Suddenly Everything got slow. Melody looked towards the ground where she saw Kairi lifting her Keyblade and shooting a white beam towards a keyhole. All the heartless around them were blinded by the light and were destroyed. Melody couldn't deny the sight of beauty in the sealing of the world. It was the first time she had ever seen it done before. "Amazing."

The heartless around Shan Yu disappeared and Sora took the finishing blow stabbing the Hun Leader in the chest. Red liquid left the back of his body and hit the ground immediately turning to dust. Ed looked in confusion. "An incomplete Philosopher's Stone. How did Melody get her hands on one of those?" Shan Yu yelled in agony as he fell away into the darkness.

"We shoudl head back." Sora mumbled.

Ed nodded in agreement and followed him to up top the roof where they found the portal and the others waiting. Al was holding Rikku in his hands who was beginning. "Will she be alright?"

"Of course I will!" Rikku exclaimed. "She got in a cheap shot, but next time I'll be the one doing the pumbling!"

Everyone got a good laugh. Mulan bowed to Sora. "Once again Sora I am in your debt. You have restored peace to my world and I wish you luck on your journey. I'm not sure if its much, but I obtained this from that girl. I'm not sure what it is, but I know you'll be able to figure it out."

Mulan handed a blue like orb to Sora. He held it up towards the sun. "It looks like the one we got from Twilight Town." suddenly the orb began to glow and shined in front of the portal. It shot a beam into the portal and the pathway turned blue. "What's that?"

"Don't know." Ed whispered. "But whatever it is, its just going to lead us to the next Keyhole!"

With a powerful demeanor the two Alchemists, Xingese Prince, Gullwing, and two Keyblade wielders entered the portal to their next destination.

* * *

**Finally done with that chapter. Sorry if i haven't finished Thanksgiving Disaster yet its just my labtop has been getting messed up as of late. But I am thinking about doing a Christmas Carol fic where the Restoration Committee does a play for the kids in Hollow Bastion. I'm thinking about Mustang being Scrooge. Not sure if I'll make it a crossover or just a KH generally fic. But the next chapter the gang lands in its next destination in search for Lan Fan, Donald, and Goofy. And Melody and Bishop reunite with their own intentions to confront and destroy Maleficent. Also the secret of who Wrath is working for is revealed. Stay posted and remember to review everyone counts. **


	18. Twilight Reunion

**Alright here we are at chapter 18 of HOD Sorry that I haven't updated at all this month, but I've been busy finishing Thanksgiving Disaster and have been working on ReMixEd Christmas Carol. Yes the Christmas fic is up for all who want to check it out. And as a Christmas Present to all the readers of HOD I'll be posting up three chapters on Christmas day and maybe one on Christmas Eve. My new KH/Bleach fic is up for those who want to check it out, but I'm finished advertising my other fics. So everyone remember to review because everyone counts!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademark property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XVIII: Twilight Reunion_**

**_World: Twilight Town/ Enchanted Dominion/ Hollow Bastion_**

Melody walked swiftly across the Enchanted Forest. She knew that Maleficent was probably watching her every footstep and she didn't care. Her only intention was to kill the witch and take what was rightfully hers, Kingdom Hearts. In Melody's eyes it was none other than her and Bishop that had been cutting done the heartless for the past three years. Constantly destroying the beasts, murdering millions of innocent souls only to have the first Kingdom Hearts tainted by Xehanort's Heartless. And the second was yet again obtained by Xemnas, he absorbed all of his power and still was felled by the Keybladers.

Melody stopped at the entrance to the mighty castle. Taking shallow breaths she knew that either she would walk out of the fortress with Maleficent's head or would drug out limp and bloodied by her heartless. Melody summoned her Radiant Abyss to her hand. "I know your watching Maleficent. You should have saw this day coming the day you betrayed us!!"

When no responce came Melody began to charge towards the front door. Heartless appeared in front of her. They attempted to strike down the Keybearer, but she was to much for them. In a simple Flara they all went a flames. "Coward!!" Melody pointed the blade towards the giant oak wood door. "Obliterate!!!"

The door smashed down to pieces and Melody prepared to charge straight towards Maleficent's chamber until a hand landed on her shoulder. "Melody calm yourself!!" Bishop shook her. "I know you want revenge, but is killing Maleficent will just numb the pain."

"I don't care about the pain, I just want that witch dead!!" Melody objected. "Bishop, how stupid have we been for the past three years?"

Bishop had only just found out that hope of restoring their world was futile. He was still angry, but had to keep a level head. He noticed that the heartless had attacked Melody so Maleficent knew that they were coming for her. But since the heartless had attacked the Dark Keybearer it meant that Maleficent had grown more powerful then them both combined or she just had new muscle that made her stronger. "I won't have you getting yourself killed Melody."

"What't the point. I'd rather slay the witch then take my own life. At least then I'd be in the next life with my family." she began to struggle out of his grip. "Please just let me go." the girl whispered.

Bishop shook his head in disapproval. "If you killed yourself I can't guarantee that I be right behind you."

She seemed to lighten up a bit. She giggled at his replied catching him off guard. "I'd expect that from you." though the uncertainty remained in her eye's she straightened up. "Well what do you have in mind?"

Bishop opened a portal to the next world. Silently he looked to the boy who stood at the end of the hall watching them with a look of bloodlust. "I'll tell you when we get away from here." he pulled her into the portal leaving Wrath behind.

**Hollow Bastion-Docking Bay**

Winry checked the status of the Gummi Ship and smiled. All the system's were in check and the engines were being charged. She looked around for caution and saw that nobody was looking. The mechanic needed to make sure Mustang or Hawkeye weren't around anywhere. She had noticed that Riza had been keeping an eye on her and she didn't like it one bit.

Though Cloud had been helping her in secret Yuffie quickly caught onto their master plan and put herself in. Winry was going to search for Edward and Alphonse across the Galaxy if she had to. Cloud had spoken that he would run into Sora, Donald, and Goofy often at the Olympus Coliseum so that would be their first destination. Yuffie had also told Winry she had known their section of the Galaxy pretty good and knows what worlds to go to and those to avoid.

"Winry are you ready to go!!" chirped Yuffie buckling herself into the seat next to the mechanic. "I want to get off this giant crystal as soon as possible. Sora can't be the only one having an adventure this time."

Winry smiled at her roommate. As much as she annoyed her sometimes she needed someone who had experience against the heartless. She wanted Cloud to come, but he simply replied. "I'm needed more here."

She set the ship into hover and it began it began to rise. As soon as it lifted into the air Winry spotted Riza who locked eye contact with her. The mechanic had a great deal of respect for the sharpshooter, but she knew now they would probably come after them. Without another word she went into hyperspace and shot out of the Radiant Garden.

**Twilight Town-Usual Place**

A void opened in the back alley way and Kairi flew out first. She hit the ground hard. She struggled to get up, but was crushed by Alphonse landing hard on her back. "Alphonse!! Get off your crushing me!"

Al looked alarmed and began to rise until the others hit the two and formed a dog pile on Kairi. She groaned in pain. Al noticing bursted up sending the other flying back into the furniture set up around the usual place.

Ling Yao who landed comfortably on the couch laughed at the others while Edward and Sora weren't as lucky. Finally, Rikku came flying out last and the dark portal closed. She looked around at the team laying about and demanded. "What the heck are you guys doing? Is now really the time to be loafing around?"

"Shut up fairy." Ed shooed her away.

Rikku got outraged. "What did you call me you puny punk!?!"

"A fairy!!" Ed repeated himself more loudly. "And I'm not puny!"

"Guys is now really the best time to be arguing?" Kairi stepped in between the two. "I think your forgetting that we have to find Donald and Goofy!"

And Lan Fan." Ling Yao put in. "I think were in Twilight Town. This is where I met Seifer's gang."

"Seifer's gang." a voice sounded behind the curtain. Hayner pulled the curtain from his path and stared down coolly at the six. "Seifer's gang and certainly friends of Seifer aren't welcomed here."

"Hayner who are you talking to?" Ollete sounded behind him. She pushed him out of the way and scanned the six, but when she came across Sora and Kairi she gasped. She yanked Pence's arm to hurry and look at the two. "Pence, Hayner don't you recognize them. Its Sora and Kairi, from a year ago. They said they'd come back to visit."

Hayner examined Sora and then saw the resemblance. "Sora it really is you. Who told you to go and grow taller?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Well... I'm not that tall."

Ed's eye twitched at the sound of tallness.

Pence slapped the Keyblade Master on the back. "I remember that you went into that other Twilight Town to go and rescue Kairi a year ago. How did you ever get back? We kept the portal on until the generator went dead and you still hadn't returned with Kairi. You have to tell us the whole story, no holding back the details."

"But first introduce us to your friends." Ollete looked to the other four. "You guys aren't from Twilight Town are you?"

Edward, Alphonse, and Ling Yao shook their heads. "Were from Amestris." fullmetal explained. "I'm Edward Elric, my bother Alphonse, Ling Yao, and Rikku. We were actually looking for Donald and Goofy."

Hayner crossed his arms. "Did something bad happen to them?"

Sora shook his head. His eye's then grew into dismay. "I hope nothing horrible has happened to them. You see there was this girl named Melody and this boy named Bishop and they were trying to kill us. But then we got the upper hand and decided to follow them through a portal. It was there that we got separated and we haven't seen a sign of Donald or Goofy since. I'm starting to get a little worried."

Ollete smiled. "Don't worry we'll help you find them."

"And Lan Fan to." Ling added in once more.

The Twilight Gang stopped and looked to each other. Pence put his hand under his chin. "You know we did meet this one strange girl, but she didn't give us her face. She concealed it behind some type of samurai mask. Her name was Lan Fan and she was looking for someone called the young prince."

The Amestrians looked at each other. Al walked up to Pence. "Did she happen to be wearing all black."

He nodded. "She said she was from Xing to, where ever that is."

"Where did you last see her?" Ling demanded.

Ollete pointed in the direction of the train station. "Not to long ago at Sunset Hill. Maybe we should head there and try to look for her."

The party nodded in agreement and departed towards the train station to find the lost nin.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others, but this one was just to get the idea of where the fic was heading in. Also this will be the last time that I update until Christmas Eve so... that's about it except read ReMixEd Christmas Carol and Sleep Before the Twilight. Next chapter, Ling Yao finds Lan Fan, but its not really who he thinks it is and Sora faces his true demons in confessing his heartless form to Kairi. Stay posted and please review, everyone counts. **


	19. The Begining of The End

**Alright, I really don't feel so good. A matter of fact I feel like crap, but I have to get four chapters done for you guys. Anyway I didn't put who exactly Wrath worked for in the last chapter in probably because I rushed, but within the next few chapters I'll try to get it in. Also I thought this might as well be a good enough chapter to start building deeper relationships between characters, mainly in this chapter SoKai, Squiffe. So please forgive me if my romantic or fluffiness is a little off key. Its been like 10 months since I've writen anything romantic. The last couple I've done is Azula/OC. Well there's nothing much I have left to say except enjoy the chapter and please review, everyone counts. Also have a Merry Christmas, ho, ho, cough!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both tracemarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XVIX: Begining of the End_**

**_World: Twilght Town/The World That Never Was_**

Upon the Alter of Naught, Xemnas stare in contemplation. The progress in which his Kingdom Hearts forming was slowing by the day. The heartless were growing weaker. Sora and his ally's were cutting down the heartless as easy as they used to, but the hearts were so small that he barely even took notice. News had quickly come to him of Zexion's untimely death. Envy accused the senior member of being a traitor. The Homunculus told him that he was prepared to tell Colonel Mustang the Organization's intentions and he had to eliminated before he speak any futher.

Though it was hard for Xemnas to comprehend that his numbers had been set back by one of his own, he aruptly agreed with Envy. No one, but the Homunculi could be trusted now. Though he did seem slightly paranoid the Nobody would take no chances, if another member of his Organization had to be killed than so be it.

"You seemed troubled." Lust broke her lean and approached Xemnas. She put her long shanp fingernails on his shoulders and smiled. "What are you so nervous about?"

Xemnas simply ignored her touch, but returned a reply. "Nobodies do not grow nervous. But I am curious as to how the heartless are growing weaker as the days pass. The Dark Keybladers have reunited no doubt and are ploting against us and the witch. Their hatred will lead to the demise of their enemies in the upcoming war."

This peeked Lust's interest. Xemnas was revealing yet another sign of weakness. "Well Superior, what do you suppose we do? With Fullmetal and Sora running about in sealing the Keyholes it seems we really don't have much left to worry about. The Dark Keybladers would not come after you first, Maleficent is their main priority. I see no reason to spend anytime stressing over their actions just yet."

"Better to make haste and stop them now. If we do not take rational action we may as well stop collecting hearts. We must fuel the anger of those destroying the heartless. We need someone to bait them, not just the Dark Keybladers, but the Alchemists and Sora." Xemnas looked towards the Homunculi. "You know the residents of Amestris better than I. Tell me what is it that the Fullmetal Alchemist cares about the most. One that will turn his hatred for the Homunculus into pure rage."

Lust smiled. "Well there is this girl. Father did use her as a pawn to keep Edward and Alphonse in check. She is Fullmetal's mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

"That's all I need to know. Capture her and bring her to me. You'll hold her in captivity until futher orders." Xemnas looked to Kingdom Hearts once more. "Take Gluttony and Xaldin with you. Be quick of it."

Lust headed towards the stairwell, but stoped on the way down. She spotted Lexaeus coming up the stairs and smirked. "Xemnas what punishment do you wish to befall upon Lexaeus for his failure in destroying Sora's lackeys and that Dark Keyblader?"

Xemnas's voice turned bitter cold. "Order the Organization to kill him."

The Silent Hero's eyes grew wide and he created a portal into the darkness. As Lust approached he backed up, soon it escalated into a sprint.

Lust sighed. "I hate it when they run. Gluttony be a dear and go after him while I find Xaldin."

"C... can I eat him Lust?" asked the fat Homunculus.

"If you must Gluttony, but make it quick were going after Fullmetal's girl." Lust left Gluttony to chase down Lexaeus and went off to find Xaldin.

**Twilight Town**

The party sat together on the train. Edward looked out the window onto the ocean that surround the train tracks. Alphonse on the other hand was trying to explain to Hayner, Pence, and Olette the properties of Alchemy and how he ended up in a empty suit of armor. Rikku took the oppurtunity to catch up on some shut eye. While Ling Yao sat unrestless next to the door.

Kairi was sleeping soundly on Sora's shoulder. The Keyblade Master stare at her for a for a few minutes. Sora couldn't deny he thought Kairi look a little cute snoring lightly on his shoulder. From her apperance he could have never have guessed that she snored. He didn't really know what to tell her. Kairi deserved to be the first person to know of his... darker side. He reached his hand forth to wake her up, but she woke before he could even try.

Kairi opened her eyes and was quite surprised to see herself leaning on Sora. She quickly got off his shoulder and blushed. "I'm sorry Sora, I didn't mean to. I hope I didn't drool on you or anything."

The princess mentaly cursed herself out. _"I hope I didn't drool on you!! What's wrong with me!?!" _

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I think I'm good Kairi."

An ackward silence settled between the two. They were pretty close by each others standards, but they had never felt so wierd when touching each other. Kairi felt maybe that they were older that they viewed each other in a different context. She didn't view Sora as the goofy island boy she grew up with, but as a young man that she cared for deeply. All that confused her about Sora was that he had never been hard to read in the past, but when she looked into his face his eyes were full of to many emotions to read.

"Kairi there's something that I have to tell you." Sora looked around to the others who seemed to be paying them no attention. "Ah, could we speak in the next cart?"

"Why?" Kairi asked confused. She didn't like to test Sora in mind games, but if he at least sent one signal to her she would be pleased enough. "Is it something the others can't hear?"

Sora sent a silent gulp down his throat. Maybe he should dismiss the thought of telling Kairi. "K... Kairi it is something important." he took her hand. "Please."

Kairi's blush returned. _"He got me." _

Kairi nodded and followed Sora to the next cart where he then released his grip. The princess then realized this was more serious than she had anticipated. "Sora what's wrong?"

"Kairi do you remember when you found me unconcious at the palace? When I was terribly wounded after a battle with Vexen? The wounds just didn't come from Vexen. Kairi... I hurt myself and Mulan's world. I turned into a monster that I couldn't control. Something that wanted nothing, but destruction. Kairi... I... I turned into a heartless." Sora watched as Kairi covered her mouth. Her eye's began to swell with water. "Kairi I... I don't know what's wrong with me. I was to afraid to tell the others because I thought they view me as a monster. Your the only one I could trust... I."

Sora was stopped with the quick motion of the princess hugging him. Tears streamed down her eye's. She buried her face in Sora's shoulder and cried. "Your not a monster Sora! Don't say such things. Your not a heartless, your the Keyblade Master!! Your my light!"

Sora didn't know what to say. He held the sobbing Kairi in his arms and rested his head on hers. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, shut up I can't hear them!!" Rikku sounded from the other side of the door.

Both of the teens looked to the door. They heard the hushed whispers of their companions. Kairi gasped and Sora laughed. He opened the door and saw Ling Yao, Olette, Rikku, and Alphonse fall over. "What are you guys doing?" asked Sora raising his eyebrow.

"Its not what you think!!" objected Rikku flying to match Sora's hieght. "It was Edward's idea."

"What!?" Ed shot a sharp glance at Rikku.

"You heard me midget!!" Rikku replied. "Your idea."

"Who are you calling short you fairy freak!?!" Ed demanded trying to catch her.

The train soon came to a stop and they departed. Hayner stopped everyone before they could proceed moving forward. "Alright if were going to find Lan Fan we need to split into groups. The best place to look would be..."

As Hayner trailed off Ling Yao thought he saw someone in the distance. The person wore a black hood, and stood on the hill leading up to Sunset Hill. "I have to go. Don't follow me." the Xingese Prince stated interupting Hayner. He through down a smoke bomb startling the teens. When the smoke cleared Ling Yao was gone without a trace.

"What's his deal!?!" demanded Hayner.

Alphonse looked worried towards Edward. "Nii-san, that's not like Ling to just dissapear without any motive."

"He does dissapear often, but not without a trace. We have to find him and quickly." Ed began to trail down the stairs the others following quickly after.

On Sunset Hill the hooded assalant watched the train pass by on the tracks. Ling Yao soon caught up and approached the hooded woman. "Lan Fan, is that you?"

"Young Prince." the woman turned around. She leaned her head to the side. "I've awaited your return. I've finally found it!!" she yelled joyfully.

Ling Yao narrowed his eye's, he went over and grabbed Lan Fan by the shoulders. "Are you alright Lan Fan?"

"I"ve found it." she repeated in a more hysterical tone. "Forgive me, the man who gave it to me said I could only bring it to you from my body. It was the only way to keep it stable." Lan Fan fell to her knee's and her mask fell off. It was then that Ling Yao saw that her eye's had turned a dark shade of red. She had the look of power rushed through her sockets. She gripped Ling's arm's. "Young Master let me give it to you. Let me give you the power of the Philosepher's Stone!!"

* * *

**Hahhahaha, cough, hack, cough, cough!!! Bet you didn't see that coming huh. Well I hope you enjoyed the first of the four chapters. Also I hope my SoKai scene wasn't to fluffy for its own good. Next chap, Donald and Goofy arrive in Traverse Town and meet an unexpected FMA character. Ling Yao strugles to control the new power psycho Lan Fan has given to him. Happy holidays and remember to review... all four chapters, everyone counts. **


	20. The Return of Greed

****

Okay time to dish out the second chapter for you guys. And so everyone knows, these chapters can go reviewed since I went to such lengths to typing them while I'm... cough, wheezz, cough.... sick. Anyway now that you have the feel that Xemnas is getting a little insecure about the Dark Keybladers intentions and Sora and Ed's progress through sealing the first Keyhole so quickly. As for the party of Winry and Yuffie don't count them out for being so weak just yet. Anyway reviews are welcome warmly as a present, please everyone counts. Also, I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademark properties of Sqaure Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XX: The Return of Greed _**

**_World: Twilight Town/Traverse Town_**

"Do you think their still alive?" a man's voice sounded through Donald's ear. The duck felt poking around his body and then a brutal jab to the stomach. He jumped up in pain and looked to the attacker. Seeing the heavy set man he spotted his magic staff and jolted towards it. On the other hand, the man looked in confusion and returned to chopping up meat. "Foreigners?"

Donald grasped his wand and pointed it at the man. "Where is Goofy and Bishop!?! What have you done with them!?!"

"Goofy?" the man sounded. He turned around to the King's Mage and patted him on the head. "Your friend had been taken care of. Izumi, the other one has woken up!" at that he returned to the meat losing all focus that Donald still existed in the same room with him.

He realized the man was to no threat of him and busted into the next room to attack any minions or heartless that come his way. He seemed to startle a middle aged woman in the next room. Before he could cast a spell to subdue her, she kicked the duck in the face. "Don't you know its impolite to run through ones home?"

Donald got a good look at the woman, who had long black dreadlocks and sharp bluish green eyes. She had a dark blue flame tatoo across her collar bone. She stared down coolly at Donald. But the Mage wouldn't be intimidated. Donald jumped into the air and lifted his wand.

Izumi thwarted his attack by punching him in the skull. "I said settle down you bastard!!" all of the sudden the older alchemist spout a short waterfall of blood from her mouth.

A hand was put on her shoulder. "Take it easy dear. I don't want you overdoing it." Sig helped her towards the couch. "Be nice tot he guests."

Izumi waved her hand in dismissal. She then looked towards Donald. "Your a talking duck... why?"

Donald was flabergasted. "Duck's talk."

Izumi shook her head. "I guess ever since Amestris got destroyed I should have gotten used to this type of thing. Coming to Traverse Town is like a town full of refugees. At first I was confused over the use of magic that floats by in this world. It was like Alchemy, but without equivalent exchange. But still I cannot use this magic for the laws of my world still abide to its residents. So I rather not have you use any magic in my home since you are a stranger. My name is Izumi Curtis, Traveling Housewife and you are?"

"Donald Duck!!" he replied. "Now where is Goofy?"

"Garwsh are you okay Donald?" the mage's companion appeared from out a room. He had a bandage across his head, but retained his goofy appearance. "You sleeping for a long time. I was starting to get woried."

"Goofy!!" Donald gave him a quick hug. "What happened?"

Goofy scratched his skull. "Well if I can remember it was you, me, and Bishop. All three of us were fighting this Organization member. But then all of the sudden there was this big boom. All I remember is seeing Xemnas before everything went black. Garwsh I wonder what happened to Bishop? I hope he's okay."

Izumi looked at the two with interest. She pointed to a hole burnt into the side of the living room wall. "You two came flying out of my wall all of the sudden. Goofy crashed through my TV, while you Donald hit me. Were you traveling through different worlds?"

Goofy nodded. "We were of looking for Sora, Kairi, Edward, and Alphonse you see."

Izumi froze. She looked towards Sig who seemed to hear the entire conversation. Izumi stood up and looked at the two. "Are they Edward and Alphonse Elric? A boy who has an automail leg and arm, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And Alphonse a boy whose soul is bound within a suit of armor. They survived the destruction of Amestris?"

Goofy nodded which relieved the teacher. "I think Sora is sealing the Keyholes without us Donald."

"Sora... so he must be the one who holds the key if I'm correct?" she demanded.

Donald looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know Sora?"

"Rumors spread quickly aorund this tow." Sig replied. "Sora and his companions have set out on another journey I hear."

Izumi smirked. "Then we must find a way to return you two to Sora and his companions. And then I can find my undisciplined students and teach them a lesson for worrying me."

Donald and Goofy looked at each other woried, but nodded in fear of the dangerous housewife.

**Twilight Town-Sunset Hill**

Ling tried to struggle out of Lan Fan's grip, but she was to powerful for him. It was as if Lan Fan's power had multiplied by tenfold. She pushed Ling Yao ruffly onto the ground and opened her mouth. THe Xingese Prince attempted to kick her off, but she was immune to the pain. A marble sized scarlet stone fell from her throat into Ling's mouth. The prince choked and tried to cough it up, but then power surged through him. Once Ling felt it surging through him he openly accepted it through his system.

Lan Fan dismounted Ling and smirk. Ling let out a shriek of pure pain and began to cough up blood. His eye's began to change red as well. His veins bulged from his arms. He began to laugh maniaclly. "The power!!!"

Lan Fan smiled in relief. "Young Prince do you feel the power?"

Greed looked to her. "And you are?"

Lan Fan fell to her knee's and bowed. "You're humble servant... Ling Yao."

Greed erupted into a laugh. "You must be thinking of someone else girl. It seems your very disoriented. My name is Greed."

Greed lifted Lan Fan up by the neck. She struggled to lose his grip, but he was to strong for her. He smirked and thrusted his fist deep into her ribs. Lan Fan fell to the ground and began to hack up the remanants of the Philosopher's Stone. Greed picked it up and looked at the wallowing girl. "I don't think you should have your hands on a complete Philosopher's Stone, it could twist your personality. I'm surprised you resisted a Homunculus's control for this long. But I suppose you won't have to worry about that anymore will you. So tell me, who shoved this down your throat?"

Before the kunoichi could open her mouth a dark portal opened.

Greed smirked and headed towards it. He was stopped by the yell of Edward. "Ling what are you doing!?"

Greed scratched his head. "I don't know a Ling Yao. My name is Greed."

Ed ran over and checked Lan Fan's pulse before turning to Greed. "What do you mean Greed?! The Greed I knew is dead, killed by Fuher King Bradley!"

Greed laughed. "Maybe the Greed before me. But I'm new and improved. You have her to thank." with that Greed waved and walked through the dark portal disappearing into the abyss.

Ed looked down at Lan Fan cringing in pain. She turned the kunoichi over and saw her eye's were returning back to their normal brown color. She panted for air then looked to the alchemist confused. "Edward where is the young master?"

Ed lifted her onto his shoulders. "He's not Ling anymore Lan Fan, he's a Homunculus."

* * *

**Alright done with that chapter and only two more left to go until I'm done. Nothing much to say except... I caught you off guard huh? I bet none of you ever thought that I'd bring Greed back or LinGreed at that. Yeah, I can still feel the after affect of the shock. Anywho, the next chapter will pretty much Winry and Yuffie landing in the ninja's home town of Wutai, and the party taking refuge at a hotel and question Lan Fan on where she found the Philosopher's Stone. Well please remember to review everyone counts. **


	21. Single White Rose of Wutai

**Okay I am finally at chapter number three. I hope you guys are enjoying the chaps so far and will please review every single one of them. I put in blood, sweat, and tears into this. Anyway like I said last chapter Lexaeus vs Gluttony one fight I didn't have planed nor thought it was even possible, but its happening so deal with it. And if anyone is confused about Lan Fan's behavior in the last chapter it will be explained in this chapter. Anyway remember to review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXI: The Single White Roes, Princess of Wutai_**

**_World: Twilight Town/Wutai_**

Once Greed disappeared Edward returned his attention to Lan Fan. "Lan Fan you aren't hurt are you?"

She shook her head, attempting to stand up a pierce of pain ran through her spine and she fell into fullmetal's arms. "I think he broke a couple of ribs with that punch." she replied. "But don't stress over me, I can take care of myself. I just need shelter, than I can think about what to do next."

Edward looked to the bodyguard worried. He knew that Ling Yao was in terrible danger harnessing a Homunculus in him and that his bodyguard would go to any lengths of bringing him back. Still he noticed that it was Lan Fan that had given Ling the perfect Philosopher's Stone. He had a slew of questions lined up for her and it would seem more like an interrogation if he began to ask her now.

Edward honored her request and quickly found the others. They quickly rented out a room. Neither of Sora or Kairi's healing spells worked on Lan Fan, her wounds were through flesh and blood and would had to be healed with time. Alphonse bandaged the bodyguard and left her alone in the room with Sora and Edward.

Though the young woman seemed content in the presence of her comrades, the Elric brother,s she was still confused as to what all was happening. Fullmetal had told her about the desruction of Amestris and its neighboring countrys. The heartless being controled by the Dark Keybladers and Maleficent. The Organization's intentions of creating the a large Philosopher's Stone, Kingdom Hearts.

She picked up her tea and sipped it. Looking to Edward who seemed lost in his thoughts and Sora who gripped his Keyblade just in case anything would jump out of the blue and try to attack. Lan Fan decided it was time to tell the two where she had received the Philosopher's Stone and why she was so eager to give it Ling Yao. "I received it from a cloaked man. His voice was very ruff and his appearance by stature was some what... elderly. I remember waking up in a pod. Water falling out from around me and I fell into darkness. When I awoke he was there in the darkness. I recall him saying that my heart was to powerful to become one of the Dark Children. I couldn't move or reply to any of his notions, but it was then that he revealed the stone. He told me that my deepest desire was to give the young prince immortality so then we could return home and be crowned Emperor. He walked over to me and shoved it into my mouth. It was then that I felt the presence of the Homunculus for the first time. The power felt amazing, but I fought to keep myself. I only kept alive so that I could find the young prince and give him the stone, I knew he could vanquish the Homunculus and gain immortality... but I was... I was wrong."

"Ling still in there somewhere." Sora replied. He stood up pointed his Keyblade at her. "We'll find Ling just as he came looking for you. I haven't fought one of these Homunculus yet, but if there's something I know about bad guy's its that they all fall one after the other."

"The Homunculi are different than the heartless or nobody. They cause physical damage. They can rip your body in half and won't hesitate to kill you in a second. They must be working for Xemnas he only sends them out for the most dangerous missions and he has a nearly complete Philosopher's Stone in his hands. He could make an army of Homunculi if he wanted to. What's the use of even having the Organization brought back from the dead?" Edward pondered. "Melody seemed out of it and Shan Yu somehow obtained that incomplete stone. She said that there was no hope of restoring her world."

"Enough, we need to decide what are course of action will be." Lan Fan cut in. "I will be on my feet in a day or two. There is no use of sitting here and thinking over theorys and suspects. If we want answer were going to have to go and find them. And now that I know other residents from our world have survived I can search for my Granfather."

Sora nodded and Ed followed. They were going to have to seal the keyhole to Twilight Town and quickly move on to the next world.

**Wutai**

Winry and Yuffie left their ship in the desalinate mountain and began to trek through a bamboo forest on foot. Yuffie seemed determined in where she was going, but Winry on the other hand struggled to keep up with the kunoichi's fast pace. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they had left Hollow Bastion. Winry had just taken and nap and had left Yuffie in charge of flying the ship. They were suppose to be heading towards the Olympus Coliseum, but had ended up in the middle of 'some god-forsaken woods.'

Winry had enough of Yuffie silent nature and grabbed her arm. "Yuffie hold on. You said you were going to take me to the Olympus Coliseum. This doesn't look Greek architecture to me. There's bamboo everywhere it's like you know where your going."

Yuffie looked back and cast a weak smile. "That's because I know where I'm going."

The bubbly ninja ran to the edge of the mountain. She pulled back the bamboo and showed Winry the miles of pure forest and the beautiful waterfalls. The Mountains spawned up protecting the huge city. "I humbly welcome you to my home Winry, my homeland of Wutai."

Winry gawked. "Ohmigosh... Yuffie this place is amazing. I thought you were from Hollow Bastion!?"

"I never said I was from Hollow Bastion. I said that Hollow Bastion was my home. Where I eat, sleep, and... do other stuff. I was raised in Hollow Bastion so I view it as my true home. But Wutai is my homeland, its where I was born. I haven't been here in like 11 years. I left in the first place to find the mother load of Materia and bring it back to restore my homeland to its rightful beauty, but as you know my plans got a little a stray and I ended up living in Hollow Bastion for the most part of my life." she wearily smiled. "But before you go back to the Gummi Ship hear me out. I returned to Wutai because Its time that my people declare a worthy heir to the Wutai Throne."

"And you want to see who it is?" Winry answered.

Before Yuffie could give her the correct answer two hands grappled down on the girls shoulders. "Who do we have here, spies?"

Yuffie looked back and gawked. "You!"

The woman looked down on Yuffie and gasped. "Yuffie Kisargi, I... I thought you were dead. Where have you been has this girl been holding you hostage."

Yuffie grinned. "Of course not this is Winry Rockbell... my hostage from the new lands. She's really good with Materia and electronics."

The woman eyed Winry. "Materia... you know that is banned here Milady why would you bring such a woman here? All she will cause is more coruption to the Wutai lands. She is an outsider and should stay outside, where she belongs."

"Oh get over yourself. Now then take me to my father, I want to talk to him." she demanded in a playful tone. "It has been eleven years and I want to see if that old geezer even remembers who I am."

The woman guard cringed. "Milady you cannot just walk in on the Emperor after all of these years without some sort of explanation or in such a... meek appearance. We must summon an audience with his lord and at least get you and your... disciple, situated first."

"Discipile." Winry exclaimed. "I am not that bubbly girl's discipile."

As Yuffie skipped ahead of the two the guard took the opportunity to scan Winry. "I do not know what Milady has been doing or where she has been for the past eleven years, but as escort I will make sure that commoners such as yourself treat the Princess with the rightful respect she deserves. Milady is not bubbly girl."

Winry stared at the guard. She could ignore the bleak insult because she was still stuck on the princess part.

* * *

**This was a chapter that was easy to write. And just so you know Yuffie won't be the only character's past I'll be getting into Tifa, Leon, Aerith, and Cloud also have their own story's that shall be looked into within the fic. Next chap Leon sets out to find the two girls and Lust and Xaldin arriving in Wutai to capture Winry. And last, but not least shall be Sora and co will have to enter the data Twilight Town. Please review everyone counts. **


	22. Coded

****

Alright, I'm finally at the home stretch of the last chapter. I can finish this than post it up and then tend to my other fics that I have somewhat forgotten for a week or two. Also advertisement go and read my KH/Bleach crossover trust me its way different than this. And besides its m first Bleach fic, I need support because the fans would probably blast me if I messed up in anyway... Kenpachi and squad 11 are the best. Please remember to review, everyone counts. Merry Christmas, hope Santa didn't bring you any coal!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXII: Coded_**

**_World: Twilight Town/Wutai/Hollow Bastion_**

An immediate town meeting was called. The whole entire Restoration Committee was bustling in Merlin's house about the sudden disappearance of Winry and Yuffie. Leon was taking the disappearance the worst. He knew his partner could be curious at times, but to go leave Hollow Bastion at their most vulnerable time was stupid. He leaned on the wall trying to hold his composure, but it was hard thinking about what would happen if a Homunculus tried to come and harm both her and Winry. How would they defend themselves from a foe that was even able to defeat Riku, a Keyblade Master.

Mustang had told Riza to keep an eye on Winry, but it seemed that she was conspiring with someone in the Restoration Committee to get the ship operational so they could leave. Most assumed it was Cid, but his story checked out just fine since he was always at the castle decoding Ansem's super computer. Leon couldn't really think of anyone else who could have helped Winry build the Gummi Ship.

He finally broke from the wall admits of all the arguing and shouted. "Sitting here and bickering isn't going to do us any good. Our only option is to get the second Gummi Ship and track them down. I'm going to find my partner anyone else who doesn't want to argue is welcome to come." he walked out the door and slammed it passing Cloud on the way out. Once he caught a slight glimpse of a smirk on the buster swordsman he stopped. "It was you, wasn't it Cloud?"

Cloud grabbed his bustersword and faced Leon. "I wasn't going to sit by and just let Winry pout over Fullmetal or Sora. We don't know if their okay or not. Its wise to send someone out to at least look for them. And now your going to search for Yuffie. She's not a little girl anymore Leon, she doesn't need you following her around everywhere."

Leon knew Cloud was right. They needed to find Sora and the others. Yuffie and Winry could take care of themselves, but he still couldn't sit down and wait. The Lionheart was going to go after them.

**Twilight Town-Towns Square**

It had been two days since Lan Fan had recovered and Sora still couldn't seal the keyhole. It was as if the world was refusing to show Sora the keyhole. Every time he or Kairi attempted to reveal it, the keyblade rejected it and it ended in failure. The world wasn't ready to let the Keyblade Masters leave yet.

Rikku sighed and landed on Sora's shoulder. The two were standing in line at the sea salt ice cream stand. She was begining to get frustrated. There were absolutely no signs of Nobodies through out Twilight Town, it was as if the place was dormant to any of the emotionless beasts. "I'm bored Sora. I know its good not to wish any danger upon a world, but I want to fight something. I mean there is nothing to do here."

"Well we could enter that." Sora pointed at a Struggle Poster. "We could enter that tournament. It would be a great way to spend some time until the keyhole reveals itself."

Rikku thought on it. She pictured herself vs Edward for the slightest second than dismissed it. "You know my head doesn't feel so good Sora maybe you guys should enter that Struggle without me I'm sure you'll do great."

The Keyblade Master laughed at the Gullwing and recieved the ice cream. "It sounds good to me."

Meanwhile in the mansion Edward and Alphonse did some lurking around. "Nii-san are you sure we should be so far away from the others. I don't think its wise to be sneaking around on someone else's property."

"Oh, quite Al." Edward rummage through some books in the library. "Besides Pence told me that no one lives here so why are you getting so uptight?" Edward picked up a journal off the ground that read 'Coded.' He felt an eerie feeling in the air. Suddenly a jolt went through him and Ed dropped the book. The book burst into data and the floor aadisappeared.

The Elric brothers fell and hit the ground hard. They then realized they were in DiZ's laboratory. Ed got up and moved into the computer room. Alphonse followed quietly as Edward sat in the chair next to the super computer. The screen read password. Edward thought on a second before typing in Coded.

The screen flickered a dark blue before changing to DiZ's face. He looked injured, he looked to the screen and began to speak. "If you have discovered this recording than you must already know of the data Twilight Town that exists. The town in which I trapped Roxas while Sora was regained his lost memories from Namine. During the course of time Roxas became whole with Sora and he left Twilight Town into the real world, but an a turn of terrible events has occurred within the fake Twilight Town. The Nobodies keep mistaking the left over data as the real the Roxas. As much as I try to eliminate the items connected to Roxas the Nobodies are relentless and keep coming by the numbers. I'm afraid that it will only be a matter of time until the fake Twilight Town becomes virtually unstable and crashes. Upon this happening a swarm of Nobodies will fall upon the citizens of the real Twilight Town and they're lives shall be lost. I urge who ever is watching this recording to evacuate Twilight Town, there is no hope of saving the citizens from the monstrous Nobodies.I just regret that my hatred lead to this." the video cut off leaving the two alchemist awestruck.

"Nii-san we have to do something." Al wailed. "We cannot let the town be destroyed by all of the Nobodies!"

"Of course not. Who ever that guy was must have some way to shut the system down before it could crash." Ed jumped up. "Al I want you see if you can shut the system down. I'm going to go and find the others."

The younger Elric nodded and turned back towards the computer screens and beagn typing.

**Wutai-Palace**

A dark portal opened and Lust walked elegantly out with Xaldin following behind. The two look down upon the country of Wutai. Lust smirk upon seeing the peaceful citizens and calm streets. "More people on this pitiful world than I expected." she murmured.

Xaldin grunted in response. "Yet more hearts to add to our Kingdom. Let's hurry and get this over with Homunculus."

"Our Intel is that stupid ninja girl from Hollow Bastion is from here. She may not look it, but she's a deadly ninja, an A-Class fighter. If we try to capture the girl while their together it'll make our job a lot more difficult. They should be in the palace, so our objective is to capture Winry Rockbell without causing to much attention of Yuffie. I'll distract ninja girl and make quick work of her while you find Rockbell and take her to Xemnas. If the citizens are any trouble Gluttony will be here shortly. Any questions?"

Xaldin shook his head. He summoned his lances and jumped towards the palace. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Alright I am done with the fourth chapter at last. That was really long and hard so I'm going on a vaction for a week. I hope you guys enjoyed the Christmas present it was fun giving to you. Next chapter will be all about the straight up fight scenes, Lust vs Yuffie and Lexaeus vs Gluttony. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review, everyone counts. Merry Christmas!!!**


	23. Second Opportunity

**Well on Sunday the 27 I turned 16 at last. But today I put in my first job application to Books-A-Million. I can't deny that it felt a little weird. Just the thought of me working is amusing, but I suppose I have to grow up sometime. First I've decided to tell you guys that this is going to be a two parted fic, part one will be the longest, it will most likely span into the 60's or 70's. And then I'll post part 2 when I'm done with this one. But as you all know this chap is all straight up, no holds barred, WWE steel cage action!!! Just kidding, Lust vs Yuffie and Lexaeus vs Gluttony, enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Sqaure Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.

* * *

**

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXIII: Second Opportunity**_

_**World: Wutai/Hollow Bastion **_

A dark portal opened within the Great Maw of the Radiant Garden. Out of it Lexaeus went flying Gluttony following right behind. The Silent Hero examined his surroundings. Feeling the warm weather and crystal fissures around him, he guessed that he was in Hollow Bastion. He had only been here once in his Nobody lifetime. Xemnas had held a meeting in his underground fortress under the Radiant Garden, but he didn't have time to reminisce. Organization XIII were his enemies. His brothers had betrayed him for the damned Homunculi.

The Silent Hero summoned his Skysplitter war axe. "Stay away from me you damn monster!!"

He sung his axe at Gluttony who evaded the strike. Lexaeus came back at the Homunculus at a mach speed and kneed him into the air. Gluttony stared in surprise as Lexaeus let off a chain of attacks with his axe. To finish off the air sought bout he slammed the Skysplitter into Gluttony skull and into the hard crystal earth.

The Homunculus lay motionless. Lexaeus had to kill him more than once with those powerful blows. He pulled his now red stained axe from his adversaries skull and began to back up slowly. His caution was well served, as red electricity began to spark of Gluttony's skull. He watched silently in horror as his severed body began to reform the monstrous Homunculus.

The reformed Gluttony removed the finger from his mouth, obviously frustrated. His prey was wanted to play games with him. "Lust told me not to play with my food."

Lexaeus winced at the word 'food.' The Homunculus spoke of him as if he was just some casual human that stood no chance against the power of the Homunculi. But he wouldn't be bested. He through off his Organization robe just to reveal the chiseled chest of hard training. He lifted his Skysplitter onto his back and spit onto his terrain. Gluttony didn't realize that where ever there was earth, he was in Lexaeus territory and the elder Organization member wouldn't play nice.

Gluttony realizing he was going to make te next move charged at Lexaeus hands held high.

Lexaeus evaded Gluttony's attack by aiming for his skull. The Homunculus dodged abruptly and jumped into the sky. He responded by smashing his Skysplitter into the earth and sending spike of earth at the Homunculus. Gluttony had no time to evade and the spike pierced through his skin once more. The spike split through the other side of his body leaving him limp.

The Silent Hero smirk as the blood of his adversary plummet to the ground below. He had to destroy his Philosopher's Stone. "Stay down you bastard!"

Red electricity slowly pulled Gluttony's body back together. The Homunculus lifted himself from off the spike and fell to the earth below. Clumsily he stood up to stare at number six. His eye's began to turn a blood red and his animalistic instinct kicked in. Gluttony rushed in and slammed his fist into Lexaeus. Saliva busted out of Lexaeus mouth from the force of the punch. He silently watched as Gluttony pounded on him from side to side. Finally he felt his head hit the earth. Blood welling he watched as the Homunculus stalked his prey.

Lexaeus suddenly thought of his past life, as Aeleus. Ansem taking him into his castle as an apprentice. Meeting his former friends, fellow apprentices. Then the decent into darkness, the studying of the heart. Creating the Embeled Heartless, casting out Ansem to die in the Realm of Nothingness, and finally falling into darkness. Then the crash to rock bottom came when Xemnas hatched Axel in the conspiracy to stop Marluxia and Larxene from taking over the Organization. Maybe it he should have allied with them? But he chose to remain loyal which soon led to his end against Riku or... Xehanort's Heartless. "Xehanort... you have betrayed me... yet again." Xehanort's Heartless had taken his life the first time and now Xemnas and now had ordered his destruction. Revenge filled the Silent Hero. Mustering all of his strength Lexaeus stood up. The Skysplitter supporting his battered body. "Come you monster."

Gluttony obliged and jumped into the air.

Lexaeus braced for the attack, but it never came. He stared in front of him and saw two hooded people. One of them barred back Gluttony with his Keyblade while the other looked to Lexaeus. Their hoods differed greatly from the Organizations. Their hoods had blood red flames across the black surface. The woman removed her hood to reveal the face of Melody. She looked to Lexaeus's surprised face and cast a cool. "So Bishop is this the guy you were talking about. He looks beaten up pretty bad. Are you sure he's the right material?"

Bishop removed his hood and looked to Melody. He frowned and shoved Gluttony back. "I wouldn't bring us to this crystal wasteland if I didn't know Lexaeus was what were looking for."

Gluttony saw he was outnumbered greatly. He wouldn't take the chance of getting killed any further. Creating a corridor to darkness he slipped in and disappeared.

Bishop dismissed his Keyblade and looked to the battered Nobody. "Lexaeus, you were formerly number six of Organization XIII. But I saw this coming, the look in Xemnas's eye didn't portray mercy or forgiveness. Xemans truly trusts the Homunculi more than trusts his own Nobodies. Its such a shame, but plays in me and my partners favor."

Lexaeus stepped back from the Dark Keybladers. "What do you want with me!?" he demanded.

"Calm down." Melody soothed. "Were not going to kill you... unless you refuse our oh-so generous offer. Because then we will see no more use to let you live. And even if we let youlive wouldn't Xemnasjust order one of your former comrades to come and eliminate you?"

Bishop nodded in agreement. "Me and Melody are assembling a team to match the Organization's strength. Xemnas may not be at his full strength, but he could easily overpower both me and Melody. With the Homunculi in his control he might as well be unstoppable, but me and Melody watched you kill Gluttony several times. Truth be told I was impressed, you proved to be a challenge to me, Donald, and Goofy. So I'm asking you now join us in our plight against the Organization or be hunted down by them. You decision, choose well."

Lexaeus sighed and looked to them. He lifted his Skysplitter onto his back. "I feel no hatred towards Xemnas for his actions, but still he tried to destroy me and I will not let him go unpunished. My existence is still meant to obtain a heart. Xemnas and his damned Homunculi have Kingdom Hearts in his possession. I have no doubt that you are also after the Kingdom to restore your world lost. I shall help you destroy my brothers and then claim Kingdom Hearts as my own dominion."

Melody smirked. "I like this guy. He's my type of person, cut throat. But still are you sure we can trust him?"

Lexaeus looked to Melody and Bishop. "You have my word that I shall not cross blades with you until the Organization is destroyed."

"Good enough for me, but I'll tell you now Lexaeus. You might want to pick another road after the Organization is demolished because Kingdom Hearts is ours." Melody opened a corridor to darkness. "Shall we?"

"I have one question." Lexaeus interrupted. "Who shall be our next recruit?"

Bishop looked to him seriously. "Our next recruits are going to be more like prisoners. We need someone who knows both the Light Keybearers and Alchemists. were going to kidnap both Winry Rockbell and Yuffie Kisargi from Wutai. We'll take them to our stronghold and force them to submit to our will. We all know that the blond is good with computers and the stupid ninja girl with stealth, we'll use them to help bring down the Organization and antagonize Sora and Edward."

"Let's hurry then." he replied following Melody into the corridor. He wouldn't waste second opportunity.

**Wutai-Royal Palace**

Winry starred in wonder at the yutaka she was put into. The Chinese dress was covered in silky white thread and pink flowered cherry blossoms. The designs were luxurious and was probably the most expensive thing she had ever worn in her life. Her hair had been set up so perfectly that she wanted to squeal with delight. Winry looked to Yuffie who seemed to be loathing every minute of it. The Princess of Wutai had never looked or acted much like a girl to her so it seemed weird for her to be acting formal and polite. It was as if all the happiness was sucked away from her and was replaced with a dull girl. "Let's get this over with." Yuffie stood up. "I shall prove myself a worthy heir to the throne and then I can get out of these clothes."

Winry nodded and followed her friend down the hallway. The thought of her bubbly best friend becoming Queen of a Nation just humored Winry. She didn't seem like the type to lead a country into prosperity and glory. They soon came up to two huge doors. Biting her lip in nervousness they ushered into the throne room and confronted the King of Wutai.

Winry quickly bowed upon seeing the other servants do so, but the princess remained on her feet. She sprouted a huge cheesy grin and hugged her father. "I've missed you old man!!"

"Yuffie." the man replied calmly. He returned the hug then parted with his daughter. Taking the throne seat he looked to the his daughter to examine her appearance. The King of Wutai, Godo Kisargi towered over his daughter from his chair. "I thought you were dead. You disappeared on the night those filthy heartless attacked. And now you stand before me 11 years later in one peace. Where have you been all of these years Yuffie?"

"Well Father... I was staying on the world of Hollow Bastion. I have friends there and well they took care of me when I couldn't find my way home." she replied. "But that doesn't matter! I'm here to prove myself a worthy heir to the Wutai throne."

Godo ignored his daughter's words. Drumming his fingers across the arm of the throne Winry could tell he was growing frustrated. "On that night we fought off the heartless and you left the world. Why would you leave your home knowing that your people needed you?"

Yuffie hung her head low. "I left to take materia."

"Just as I thought." Godo muttered. "I forbid the possession of materia in Wutai!!" he calmed himself before he could yell any further. The emotion in his eye'sportrayed all the years he had lost his daughter to the ore. "Leave me Yuffie. You are forbid to out of the custody of guards and I want your Gummi Ship confiscated and hidden. You shall not leave this world. I will not lose my daughter again."

Yuffie pulled a kunai from her yutaka and pointed it at the King. The blade was never faltered. "We'll see who never leaves this place. I left because Wutai has lost its glory. You turned my home into a damn tourist attraction. I couldn't stand to watch outsiders walk these streets as if our civilization was just some relic of the past. Something for them to just snap pictures at. They point at me as If I was following the traditions of some King from 1,000 years ago, but that's going to change. I'll prove to you that I am the worthy heir to the Wutai throne. Because when I become Queen I'll take my country into a direction of glory."

The kunoichi sheathed the kunai and looked to the mechanic. "Let's go Winry."

Winry followed and they soon arrived in the kunoichi's room. They remained silent for a number of minutes before Winry asked. "Yuffie if you become Queen of Wutai, you'd have to leave Hollow Bastion right?"

The ninja looked surprised, but nodded. She sighed and began to play with the kunai in her pocket. Examining the sharp blade she had never really used the killing weapon to its full potential. To her it was like where ever she went boredom followed. Sora and his friends were full of adventure and even brought the heartless war to Hollow Bastion, but that was one time thing. She never had the oppirtunity to fight anything that would benefit her friends, but she was thinking off subject. Putting on a smile she turned to Winry. "At least I'll leave with Squall."

"Leon!" Winry exclaimed. "Why are you taking him."

Yuffie clasped her hands together and looked off into the distance. "He'll be my King."

Winry gaped. The two spent a few hours talking to each other until servants came in with dinner. Winry quickly ate and fell asleep on the princess's bed. Yuffie took the opportunity to get out of the yutaka and get back into her normal clothing. She equip her kunai's and giant shuriken. All she felt was paranoia in the room. It felt like someone was watching them from afar. Just bidding time until they were the most weak and she could tell. Someone was waiting for them to let their guard down.

A sudden struggle sounded from outside the door. The sound of bodies hitting the floor came through the door. Yuffie's breath quickened. "Come on, don't keep me waiting."

A sharp claw shot through the door. Deflecting it with her shruriken Yuffie then took a defensive stance. "This was the Homunculus Ed was talking about, Lust. Extending fingers, what does she want with me?"

The door slammed open. Lust stare at Yuffie with a frown on her face. She had been severely wounded and they were just beginning to heal. Yuffie could have guessed that the other shinobi from wutai had most likely already spotted her as an intruder and attempted to kill her swiftly. "You don't look so good."

Lust anger increased even more. "I guess I'll just have to make your death a lot more unbearable than already was going to be." her claws extended. "Objective capture Winry Rockbell."

* * *

**I'm really sorry to cut this short, but I didn't realize how long the chapter was until I almost finished it. I don't want to finish the Yuffie vs Lust battle in one chapter either. Also I noticed today while I was playing KH2, before you fight Xigbar he says to Sora "You aren't half the heroes the others were." It makes me think that Terra, Aqua, and Ven must have been really badass. Ugh, I can't wait for BBS to come out. I guess I better go preorder a copy soon. Next chapter, Sora, Edward, and Rikku enter the fake Twilight Town. Yuffie and the rest of wutai struggle to fend off Lust and Xaldin, until an unexpected hero comes to their aid. Anyway please review, everyone counts.**


	24. True Heart Between XIII

**Well guys let us usher in the new year and decade. But remember the good times of 2009, like the VMA's... you know what I'm talking about. But here is my covenant J1210 Awards for the 5 most badass games of '09. #5, WET, best third person slowmo shooter of the year, plus Rubi Malone is kickass. #4 Resident Evil 5, sure it didn't have the feel as the others and it was to easy, but RE5 is zombie game of the year. #3, Borderlands is the best RPG first person shooter since Fallout 3, plus who doesn't love slaughtering mutants. #2, Dragon Age: Origins is defintly RPG of the year. Not many were offered that year, but it proved to be entertaining. #1, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 2, I know I'm tired of hearing how epic this game is to, but truth of the matter is the critics are right!! What do we have to look forward to this year? Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Final Fantasy XIII, God of War 3, and Bioshock 2... that's all I care about. Also the Yuffie Lust fight has been postponed until next chapter, sowry. About the name of this chapter has great significance, keep that in mind. Enough rambling enjoy the chapter and review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademakred properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXIV: True Heart Between XIII _**

**_World: Wutai/Twilight Town _**

Yuffie winced at the mention of the mechanic's name. The kunoichi looked to Winry who had still been sleeping. It wouldn't be wise of her to wake Winry up since both of their escape routes were blocked. Yuffie knew someone was still watching them from across their window. The shinobi that had been set outside the princesses window had been killed already, they should have been able to hear the struggle by now. "What do you want with Winry?" Yuffie asked to buy some time as her hand slipped into her pouch and pulled out an emergency flare. "You have to have some sort of motive?"

Lust didn't let her guard down. She saw Yuffie heading for her pack and in a full sweep try to cleave her hand off. The ninja barely blocked the strike with her kunai and somersaulted onto the her bed. Raising the flare to her mouth she tore off the cover and shot the red spark out the window. The flare didn't go far, but it traveled high enough above the city that the alarm went off. Yuffie could hear the soldiers gearing up for battle and that was enough for her.

Lust frowned a Yuffie. "I'll just have to kill all of you then."

The kunoichi shook Winry awake. The blond stare at her frined confused. "What's going on? Why would you wake me up this late?"

"Homunculus!! Their after you!!" Yuffie jumped up and engaged Lust in combat. "Escape out the window and get to my father. Tell him the enemies are on the left wing of the palace!! Hurry up!!"

Winry didn't want to leave her friend, but she couldnt fight. She opened the window and slipped out. Silently she whisper. "Be careful Yuffie."

The kunoichi obviously heard it and shot a thumbs up at Winry.

Winry fell out the two storie building onto the evergreen grass. She cursed at the pain, but quickly got up. If she remembered corectly the King's quaters were supposed to be all the way on the otherside of the palace. She started moving, but got the feeling she was being trailed. The blond soon ran into a group of guards and explained the situation. Once they heard that the princess was in danger they immediatly headed towards her quatrers. One guard remained with Winry to escort her to the King's protectionon on Yuffie's orders. But as they got closer and closer the paranoia started to get out of control. She turned around and shouted. "Reveal yourself!!"

"My, my, you don't miss a thing. I can't imagine what Xemnas would want with you." Xaldin appeared from the shadows. He held his lances in his hands ready for battle. "Your little friend is smarter than I anticipated. She noticed me in the middle of the day and didn't bother to warn you. I suppose she wanted me to make the first move eh?"

"Yuffie isn't stupid." Winry retorted. The guard ushered her behind him. "Don't underestimate him he's a memeber of Organization XIII, he has super human abilities."

The guard looked confused, but engaged Xaldin in combat. He gained the upper hand in swordplay, but was quikly cut down by Xaldin's telekineses of the lances. Xaldin looked to Winry and smirked. "Your coming with me?" When Xaldin reached out to grab her a red flash came and tackled the Nobody. Xaldin struggled, but through off the weight. He looked shocked to his attacked and saw that it was an animal. "Whose mut is this?"

The red wolf/lion went to go stand by Winry. It simply replied in a monotone voice. "I am no mut Nobody. My name is Red XIII."

Xaldin looked surprised, but quickly reconiled the appearance. "Red XIII... I've heard of you before, but just fables. You fought back against that witch Maleficent when she attempted to take over Hollow Bastion, but you failed. But I remember you before that a close friend to Ansem the Wise. So tell me mut do you remember me?"

Red XIII growled. "Of course I do, you cast Ansem in the realm of nothingness. The six apprentices who betrayed their master. I can never forget Xehanort or you Dilan."

Xaldin smirked. "It has been over twelve years since I've used that name. It means nothing to me. For once I obtain my heart I shall still remain Xaldin and Organization XIII shall be the most powerful force this universe has ever seen."

Red XIII growled even lower. "I would think twice about your motives Dilan. I've been to see Master Yen Sid and he has told me of Organization XIII. The death of Ansem the Wise was... unbearable. I will not sit by and watch anymore people be hurt by the Organization. And begining with you the Organization will fall one by one."

Xaldin took a defensive stance. "Is that a death threat?!"

"A promise." Red XIII released his claws. Looking to Winry he growl lowly. "What are you waiting for? Go find the King and stay under his protection. I shall find Yuffie and make sure she survives this ordeal."

Winry was still confused as to who he was and how he knew Yuffie or Ansem the Wise. She rose to her feet and bodly demanded. "How do you know Yuffie?"

"I found her unconcious in the Great Maw and brought her to Hollow Bastion. It was there that she met Aerith and Leon, but we have no time to be dicussing this!!! GO NOW!!!" Red XIII jumped at Xaldin with a killing intent in his eye's.

**Twilight Town-Ansem's Lab **

The six friends crowded around the super computer in curiosity. Sora had seen it before and had once been to the fake Twilight Town. He knew the first time visiting the fake town it felt as if they were in a different universe. And when he trailed up the stairs in an attempt to see the mansion he got this uneasy feeling in his gut as if something horrible would happen if he ventured any futher. He agreed to go and see what the situation was in the fake town along with Rikku and Edward. Their mission was to shut down the fake town without having the system collapse on the real Twilight Town.

Lan Fan wanted to accompany them on the mission, but Edward refused. It was obvious that she was still to injured to go on anything combat related. Kairi was to remain in the real town for defense purposes and had Alphonse with her.

"Are you guys ready?" Al asked the three.

They nodded simutaneously. The white beam flashed down from below and struck the three. They dissapeared, but as soon as they were gone they arrived in the fake Twilight Town. Sora took his first step off the platform and felt that paranoid feeling as he had one year ago. "This doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?" Rikku asked. "Feels like Twilight Town to me."

"Its to quite." Edward added. He looked to the stairs. "I can't describe it."

Rikku began to fly towards the stairs. She looked up the dark path and shuddered. "Now that you mention it... I'm scared!" she hid in Edward's hood. "You guys go first!"

"Is the mighty Rikku scared." Edward teased.

"At least I'm not shirmp, perhaps if you drank more milk you wouldn't be the size a bean sprout!!" she retorted avoiding his grasp. A loud bang made them both turn towards the entrance into the lab.

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key into hand. "Let's go take out whatever Nobody is messing with the system. I don't like this place." the three headed up the stairs into the library, but as soon as Sora touched the floor of the carpet a pang of pure pain hit him. Sora gripped his head and moaned. After a few seconds the phase dissapeared, but he felt weaker. His two friends looked to Sora concerned, but he dismissed. They fought few Nobodies in the mansion, but soon cleared the entire place.

"I think we should split up here." Sora looked upstairs. "I'll go ahead and check around the mansion for any clues while you two go into town."

Rikku looked uncertain. "But I don't think spliting up is the best option. What if one of us gets attacked by the Nobodies?"

"We'll meet back here in 20 minutes. That should give us enough time to check things out in town." Ed added.

"Okay." Rikku agreed. "Be careful Sora."

At that the two blonds left the mansion leaving Sora alone. The Keyblade Master had such an eerie feeling of this mansion it was beyond paranoia. He looked up to the second floor to a room he hadn't checked. On guard he headed up stairs and entered the room. To his surprise it was all white and covered with pictures hanging all across the wall. Sora looked from picture to picture able to remember everything. From the last keyhole in Hollow Bastion to the picture of Destiny Islands. He soon arrived at more Organization Pictures. It seemed as if these pictures were recent. One of Xemnas staring at Kingdom Hearts was more detailed then the others. Another of what seemed like a young Cloud standing in a defensive stance against Sephiroth. Then the picture of Sora lying dormant at the Station of Awakening is what really caught his attention. He couldn't decipher its meaning. But when he put his hand to it that pang of pain returned. Sora fell to the ground holding his head in pure agony. He closed his eye's and fell onto the floor. After a few minutes the mind numbing pain had passed he attempted to get up, but to no avail it felt like he wasn't in control. He was seeing through the eye's of someone else.

The person controling Sora's body looked to the reflective white ground and gasped. Sora had become Roxas.

* * *

**Holy Chez that caught you off guard huh. I nevfer planned to hhave Roxas in this fic or for him to play a big part, but I've always wanted to write for him, but never found the time. Don't worry he's not replacing Sora. And if your confused in how Sora turned into Roxas an explanation will be given within the Twilight Town Arc. As for Red XIII, he's just one of my favorite characters from FF7. Anyway Next chapter will have the Red XIII and Yuffie vs Lust and Xaldin. Edward and Roxas stumble upon Ansem's dark secret he's been keeping concealed for almost 15 years. Please review, everyone counts!!**


	25. The Seventh Apprentice

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited because Heir to Darkness now has 3,000 hits. I know its not alot, but it means so much to me that you guys stay posted. When I finshed A Dragons Rebirth I had no clue if I'd get anymore reviews for a fic, but I guess I was wrong. But to the point as you know Ansem's big secret will be out in this chapter. I must apoligize again for postponing the Yuffie vs Lust fight, this chapter was longer than expected. Also Kingdom Hearts: BBS just came out so finally there going to reveal the stroyline. And for all of you reading this fic you should know that there will be spoilers for BBS. I told you this on more than one occasion. Please review, veryone counts. **

**J1210: Time to have some fun with the new disclaimers so who's up today? **

**Yuffie: Wait am I the first? Sweet, of course everyone wants the Great Ninja Yuffie to be first to disclaim!**

**J1210: I should have gotten someone more suitable. **

**Yuffie: What!?! Sniffle. **

**J1210: I'm not falling for that!**

**Yuffie: Perceptive I see. J1210 does not own KH or Fullmetal. Happy Jayjay!!**

**J1210: Don't call me that. **

**Yuffie: How come you keep postponing my fight scene!?! **

**

* * *

**

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXV: The Seventh Apprentice**_

_**World: Wutai/Twilight Town**_

Roxas look in shock on the ground, he had gained a physical form and was no longer one with Sora. He then noticed the white room and the pictures. The first picture that came into his head was Namine. He didn't see the blond anywhere in sight. "Namine, Namine where are you?" Roxas walked around the room and touched the picture of him and Axel. Though one of his last memories were of him fighting the Flurry of Dancing Flames he could use any sort of comfort avalible. "The Keyblade."

Raxas look towards his hand. He concetrated and sucessfully summoned the Kingdom Key into his hand. That still meant he was Sora's nobody. "What's going on?"

"Sora!!" someone called from outside the door. Whoever was out ther must have been one of Sora's friends. Roxas approached the half opened door and then heard. "Hey Ed, I hope nothing bad happened to Sora."

"He said he was going to take a look around the mansion. Maybe he ran into the Nobody corupting the system." Edward replied. He balled his automail fist. "I knew we should have stayed together in a group. It wasn't a good idea to split in a place like this."

Rikku landed lightly on Edward's head. "I suppose your right."

Roxas hesitated before leaving the room door. "Hey, you guys are friends of Sora right? I'm Roxas." before the Nobody could come and futher wooden spikes blasted out of the ground in front of him. Roxas summoned the Keyblade and blocked fullmetal's oncoming attacks. Roxas ran down the short hallway onto the stairs where he evaded a light blast from Rikku. He jumped off the staircase and clashed metal with Ed. "I guess I was wrong."

Roxas released blades with Ed and jumped to a distance. _"These guys can't be friends with Sora, I've never seen them before. At least not from Sora's memories. Besides shouldn't he be on Destiny Islands with Riku and Kairi... and Namine?" _

"What have you done with Sora you freak!!" Rikku shout from up top Edward's blond head. She then noticed him wielding the Keyblade. Rikku pointed at the blade and gasped. "Why do you have the Keyblade? Why are you able to use it? And more importantly, why do you have Sora's Keyblade?!"

Roxas dismiss the Keyblade. He had alot of explaining in store for these two. Sighing he showed he was to no threat of the alchemist or gullwing, so they eased their battle stances. "My name is Roxas, I'm Sora's Nobody. Well I think I'm not anymore, when I joined with Sora I became whole so I have to have a heart now. I'm able to wield the Keyblade because of that, but the last thing I remember before finally becoming one with Sora was being on Destiny Islands with Riku, Kairi, and Namine. I'm just as confused as you guys."

Edward relinquished the blade on his automail. He looked to Rikku and shruged. "I believe you. He is able to wield the Keyblade and seems to know who the others are. We still need to find Sora and away to shut off the system."

"Sytem?" Roxas asked confused. "What's going on here anyway?"

"That's easy, well not so easy, but you see we were investigating something going on in the fake Twilight Town. The whole system is about to collaspe because of the Nobodies are after fake items that relate to... you. We have to find some way to shut off the system before it destroys the real Twilight Town. And now we have to find Sora to." Rikku replied. "We would ask someone for help, but the town is as desilant as graveyard."

Roxas held his chin. "If DiZ has kept never shut down the fake Twilight Town then time must have still resumed in here. How long has it been since Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas?"

"A year of course!!" Rikku smiled, but then went to dismay. "But he survived."

"There's no use in sitting around and talking about the past we need to find that Nobody." Edward headed to the door and Rikku flying after him.

Though Roxas had made allies with the two he still couldn't help, but feel an odd air around them. He didn't even know who they were. "By the way who are you guys and how do you know Sora?"

Rikku flew onto the Key of Destiny's shoulder. "My name is Rikku a member of the Gullwings. I know Sora because he, Donald, and Goofy owe me and my girls treasure!!! I don't care what Paine says! We went through alot of work slaughtering those meanies in the Battle of 1000 Heartless. Wait since your Sora's Nobody you technically owe me treasure to!!"

Roxas let out a laugh. "I'll make sure to get right on that."

Ed turned towards the nobody. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, I met Sora back at Disney Castle. Were both on a quest to stop Xemnas, the Dark Keybladers, and the Homunculi and restore my home world of Amestris. We sealed the Land of Dragons keyhole and now we have to take care of Twilight Town if we want to move on any futher."

"Then we better start at the Sandlot." Roxas suggested confidently. "If no ones around town then th Struggle ought to be going on. It is that time of the year."

The two agreed and followed Roxas to the Sandlot. Not a Nobody was in sight confusing the three, but as soon as they entered the lot time stopped. Roxas looked to Rikku and Edward who were stuck in place. "What's going on?" a huge pang a pain hit him. Roxas grabed his skull and groaned. It felt like his scalp was being riped right off of his skull. Memories passed through his head like lighting. First of entering a strange castle, it was Sora, Donald, and Goofy meeting Axel. They fought their way through each floor of the castle meeting an old member of the Organization, a yound sadistic blond with the control of electricity, and a sakura haired man with a scythe. Roxas breathed in deeply thinking it was over, but the pain struck him even faster not a minute later. He started to see a girl with black hair. For some reason thinking of her numbed the pain. He saw her going through a friendship with him and Axel. Then going into strange evolutions, turning on the Organization, and then Roxas saw the battle that took place in Twilight Town, he was the victor. It was all coming back to him, his turn on the Organization and he defeating Riku only to have himself beaten in the rematch. And then ended up in the fake Twilight Town until he was led to Sora after all of that everything went blank. "Was that...?"

"Yes Sora it was your memories. Or perhaps I should call you Roxas." the old man in front of him let out a dark chuckle. Roxas recognized the red mask concealing Ansem's face. Immediatly cut through him with the Keyblade. The blade went straight through DiZ. "I must apopligze Roxas for if you are seeing this hologram then it means that Sora must have stoped Organzation XIII. To my dismay if I haven't returned to Twilight Town to disabled this hologram then it means that I have perished or have been murderer."

Roxas was taken back. Who he now knew was the great Ansem the Wise had been killed. "Those memories where they of me?"

The hologram suddenly glitched."I must apoligize Roxas my responses are limited to this hardrive. So I may only answer few of your questions. Those memories that ran through your mind were those removed by Namine. Those who were in someway conected to Sora. For you see when Sora entered Castle Oblivion his memories were all forgotten and replaced by Namine as you know. He fought his way through the castle and along the way eliminated members that conspired against Organization XIII. He struck down The Graceful Assasin, Marluxia, who was the leader. And he struck down The Savage Nymph, Larxene, who conspired with him. Vexen was also destroyed in the progress of Sora's quest. In the end Namine put Sora in a deep slumber so that she could fix his memories. That is where you enter the picture working for Organization XIII. You quickly befriended a boy by the name of Axel and a girl joined quickly after you, named Xion. You were separated by a series of events and Xion began to question her existence as you did to. Xion was defeated by Riku and fled to Twilight Town where she found out she was an incomplete copy of memories leaked from Sora. The girl was a fail safe plan for if you or Sora ever fell. Xemnas eventually captured her and reprogramed her, Xion was to fufill her true purpose of fusing with you ,Roxas, to become Sora. Xion knew that the both of you could never coexist so she battled you and failed. After defeating Xion she fused with you and saved your life. You were enraged by her death and planed to kill Xemnas and free Kingdom Hearts, she threw Riku the Oblivion Keyblade and he took the form of Xehanort's Heartlss and he defeated you. That is when I brought you here to wait out your days until Sora was ready."

Roxas held his heart. "Is... is Xion still with me?"

The hologram glitched suddenly, returning to a normal stance DiZ blinked unknowingly. "I must apoligize Roxas that question is no where to be found within the database."

Roxas balled his fists. "This is all your fault!! Ansem!!"

The hologram didn't respond. It stare past Roxas into somewhere deep. "Perhaps if it wasn't for that wretched old man none of this would have ever happened."

Roxas stood dumbstruck. He had no clue who DiZ was talking about.

"Roxas you must shut down the system. There is only one way to stop the destruction of Twilight Town. As you may know I originally had six apprentices who would later go on to betray me and form Organization XIII, but I had a secret apprentice. One I had hidden from my students. She was a resident of Hollow Bastion and a young girl at that. When Xehanort cast me into the realm of nothingness my apprentice came and she rescued me from that wretched place. We ploted against the Organization and soon developed a machine we knew would wake Sora from his slumber. I kept her hidden from Riku as well to insure he not get to suspicious of our motives. So she volunteered to test out the pod. I told her that she must take up my goal of freeing Kingdom Hearts if the Organization still existed and she accpeted every last task. So she slept away in a secret quater of the mansion. I sealed off the room with pipes and whatever else I could. Only a Keyblade can open the door. Roxas you must find my seventh apprentice, Lucrecia Cresent."

* * *

**For all those who do not know who Lucrecia is shame on you!!! Lucrecia is Sephiroth's mother and now seventh apprentice to Ansem. I'm sorry for holding out on the fight scene so don't yell at me! Next chapter the fight will be underway and Kairi, Lan Fan, and Alphonse discover Lucrecia's sleeping chamber and direct the party in fkae Twilight Town to it. The anticipation just keeps building. Please review, everyone counts. **


	26. Blood Heir

**Alright now I can get started on the fight scene and if your wondering about Donald and Goofy trust me I'll get back to them really soon. Can't have them on a wild goose chase throughout the entire fic. Anyway Lust vs Yuffie. Then we finally get to see Lucrecia Cresent in person! Don't worry though Sora will be back soon enough! Pleast review, everyone counts... they bring me the motivation to write that's why I'm still sad over Sleep Before the Twilight, no one reviewed... sniffle. Also this chapter contains the most blood yet implying the T rating. Just look at the name of the chapter, the longest chapter yet actually.**

**J1210: Alright who shall be number two to disclaim?**

**Hughes: I think that's me Jay.**

**J1210: Your suppose to be dead!?! **

**Hughes: Yeah, but I couldn't resist showing everyone the picture of my daughter! Look how cute she is! Elisia-chan!!**

**J1210: (Palms forehead) Just get on with it!**

**Hughes: J1210 does not own KH or Fullmetal Alchemist. I have a picture of my wife to, Gracia-chan!! **

**

* * *

**

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXVI: Blood Heir **_

_**World: Wutai/Twilight Town **_

Kairi shifted uneasily next to Alphonse. The party that had entered the fake Twilight Town had still not returned. An hour had passed since their depature and Kairi was begining to get woried. "I don't like this, it shouldn't be taking them this long. They should have at least sent Rikku to check in with us."

"What good would that do?" Lan Fan replied. "Sora said that the super computer in the fake Twilight Town had been destroyed. And if they sent Rikku back to check in with us, it could compromise the mission. Checking in with us is just waisting time. They need to hurry and find a way to shut down the system."

Alphonse look behind him as the two girls began to bicker. He sweatdroped and then looked to the computer. All the screens began to go on the fritz. Al began to type on the keyboard to gain control, but then something went wrong. The screens went completly blank. Alphonse backed away from the screens for safety. Suddenly a laugh appeared on the screen and a man with a scar over his right eye appeared, it was Xigbar."Hey now what's got you wussy's frightened?"

"You!" Kairi exclaimed pointing at the Nobody. "Your with Organization XIII."

"Hey now red, its not nice to point fingers." Xigbar laughed, shaking his pointer tauntingly. "I'm here to tell you not to try anything on the system or Twilight Town is down for. It seems that even in death that old man Ansem has something up his sleeve. Why can't he just leave the Organization be?"

"Because your evil!" Alphonse answered Xigbar's self question. "Your not going to suceed. We'll stop you!"

"Oh really, I'm waiting." Xigbar held out his arms waiting for someone to attack. The screen returned to its orignal state. The stare at the computer screen.

"Do you think he'll really destroy Twilight Town?" Kairii asked a little scared.

"It seems like he's giving us an ultimanum." Lan Fan replied crossing her arms. "We'll have to leave this is to Sora, Edward, and Rikku. Their the only ones on the inside."

Then I'm going in to. Kairi headed towards the beam, but as she reached out to tocuh it something slamed into her face. At full force Kairi fell onto her back and grabed her noes. "Ouch!" she looked to her chest and saw the gullwing recovering from her not so friendly landing. "Rikku... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping Sora and Edward shut down the fake Twilight Town?"

Rikku aruptly flew back up to Kairi's height. "You see the thing is... we don't know where Sora is. He disapeared when we split up to check the town, but when we returned his Nobody Roxas was there. So we fought for a a bit and went to go rescue Sora, but that's where time stoped. Me and Edward were frozen while a hologram of DiZ explained Roxas's origins and how Sora entered Castle Oblivion and lowered the Organization's numbers. But that's not the point there is a way to the shut down the fake Twilight Town." she squealed with delight.

Kairi was still fixiated on Sora's disapearance. She exploded on the tiny fairy. "What do you mean Sora disappeared? Didn't you guyus even bother looking for him? What if the Organization caputed him or worst, killed him?!"

"Sora can take care of himself." Rikku tried to sooth the princess.

"Rikku's right, if there's a chance we can shut down the fake Twilight Town, then I'm willing to help." Lan Fan broke her lean against the wall. "What do you need us to do."

"Well first DiZ needs us to find a door inside the mansion. One that is sealed off. The door can only be opened with a Keyblade, that is why we need Kairi here. And then unlocking the door in the real world should also unlock it from the fake town. In there Roxas and Edward can release Ansem's Seventh Apprentice from her slumber. She should know what to do, I think he said her name was Lucrecia."

"Roxas." Kairi whispered unknowingly to herself. She covered her mouth. "Was that... Namine?"

Rikku clunked the island girl on the head. "Hey get out of the daze and go find that door. It should have pipes in front of it!!"

Lan Fan had already left with Kairi and Alphonse right behind them. Rikku said her goodbyes and then flew back into the white beam. Outside the lab the door they were searching for was right around the corner. "Well that was easy enough." Kairi laughed. "Al do you think you can move those?"

"Of course." fullmetal's brother went to grab a pipe. Soon he was able to move everything blocking the door from the girls path. He kicked open the half missing door and entered the darkness. The bodyguard and keybearer followed close behind. They soon came to a huge door. Al attempted to push it open, but it was locked tight. Once he replinquished a hold on the door the hallway began to light up. Candles floated in the air above the trio. A huge lock hang on the door. It was glowing several different colors. "It enchanted."

Kairi's Keyblade suddenly appeared in her hand. It glower a white coat relentlessly. "I hope this works!!" Kairi pointed her Oathkeeper towards the lock and take a deep breath. A pure beam of light shot out of the keyblade into the lock. The door's several cracks lit up and the door began to shine. The pale light unlocked the door and it evaporated into the air. But as the door disapear Kairi would gasp only to see a brick wall. She ran up and bang her fist against the wall. "Wha... what's going on? I opened the door."

Lan Fan pull her arm. "We have to go. Its up to the others now. Rikku said they be the ones to find Ansem's Seventh Apprentice. So we just have to trust them."

Inside the fake Twilight Town, Roxas, Edward, and Rikku entered the chamber that Kairi had just opened. The room was a pure black. Nothing could be seen, except thorns crawling up the walls and a large pod in the shape of crystal. The crystal pod was covered in veins, but was well transparent. The keyblade appeared and pulled Roxas nonstop towards Lucrecia's pod. "What's up with this thing!?" the keyblade stoped it pull as Roxas came to a close on the pod. He griped it with both hands and pointed it at the pod. The beam of light hit the pod and the crystal shone. All the dark veins demolished at the immense light and the room transformed into a pure white chamber. The pod opened and Lucrecia began to fall. Edward quickly caugth her. "Is she okay?" Roxas ran over.

Lucrecia's eyes began to flutter. She looked to Edward and then smile as her gaze pass over to Roxas. "Roxas... if your here than that means Sora didn't become whole. All of Master Ansem's hard work to save Kingdom Hearts was lost."

Edward cradled the still delirious apprentice. "Its alright Sora defeated Xemnas and saved Kingdom Hearts. Were here to release you from your slumber." he looked woried when Lucrecia didn't respond. Roxas told him that Lucrecia had been in the pod for two years, and since it was the first could it have some wierd side effect on her? "Just relax Lucrecia were safe in here."

She smiled weakly. "That's good to know. Kingdom Hearts is free, so I can finally return to the Radiant Garden."

Rikku looked to Edward unceartain. The woman was getting her hopes high and they still hadn't finished explaining everything yet. A few minutes passed before Lucrecia was able to take her first steps. Her feet hadn't touched the ground for two years. She looked the party and smile. "Good as new."

"Lucrecia." Edward touched her shoulder. "There's something you should know. Xemnas somehow survived after Sora and Riku beat him. He's been rebuilding Kingdom Hearts and has rebirthed almost half of the Organization with the help of the Homunculi. We've been sealing the keyholes, but were stuck in Twilight Town. We need to shut down the fake town because its on the verge crashing and destroying the real one. Ansem the Wise said you knew how to shut down the fake town."

Lucrecia let the information sink in. Sighing the woman began up the stairs the three following her. "So Xehanort's shadow still looms on the innocent. If only Master Ansem never took him in." Lucrecia balled her fists. "I'm getting to old for this."

The three stared at Lucrecia confused. The woman had the look of a goddes and appeared in her early twenties. "Just how long have you been Ansem's apprentice?" Edward asked suspiciously. "And what do you mean your to old for this?"

"Its a long story." was her only reply. They arrived in the lab. Lucrecia covered her mouth upon seeing the computer of Ansem's in ruins. She ran to the keyboard and attempted to repower the technology, but it was to no use. "Who did this? We can't shut down the fake Twilight Town without at least creating a loop hole from the inside."

"What do you mean loop hole?" Roxas asked looking over her shoulder to the computer he demolished.

"The fake Twilight Town consists of data. The way Ansem was able to create such a town without the cost of spending years developing his own was copying the real one. He went all around the real town placing coders on walls. The coders maped Twilight Town and transfered the data to Ansem's computers where they generated the fake town." she explained curtly. "But there was a down fall to the coders. In order to map the real thing, they needed to have the fake town be as stable as the real town. So when a building goes down in the real Twilight Town it goes down in the fake one. Or say that one goes down in the fake Twilight Town, the same rule applies."

The party got tense. If they messed up in the fake town, it meant that their friends were in danger.

"There has to be another way." Edward insisted. "What about the beam that brought us here?"

She shook her head in dismay. But then something hit her. "The Keyblade." she grab Roxas's hand. "Sora you can open the door. The Keyblade can do anything if you put your mind to it. Even bend the properties of space and time."

"But we don't know where Sora is." Roxas objected. "I don't know the Keyblade as well as he does."

"Roxas you and Sora are the same. You are half of his person, the darker half." Lucrecia explained. "I believe that Ansem wanted to speak to you Roxas so that he could explain everything. He must have thought of a way to separate you two from each other or at least switch positions. Call upon your lighter half."

Roxas summoned the Keyblade. The Key of Destiny seemed uncertain, but closed his eyes. When he opened them Roxas was no longer in the lab, but at the Station of Awakening. In front of him he saw Sora who looked just as confused. "Sora!"

The brunette turned to Roxas. Sora saw the Keyblade in Roxas's hands and stuck out his own determined to get it back. THe keyblade heard its master's call and rematerialized in Sora's hand. "Roxas what is going on?"

"I guess its time for you to get your body back Sora." he answered almost unsure. The Nobody stare at his somebody and coulnd't help, but feel different. There paths were so diverged from each other. Roxas had chose the path of the Organization and it ended with Sora. As the Keyblade Master had freed countless worlds and saved Kingdom Hearts on two separate occasions. "Were the same person Sora. I had to be brought out for some reason."

"I did it." the voice of a young girl sounded. She removed her hood so that the two could see her face. She had long raven hair and her face portrayed that of a foureen year old Kairi. It was Xion. "I did it so that I could protect both of you, Sora, Roxas."

"Xion?" Roxas piped up almost overfilled with joy. "Your alright."

"Who?" Sora looked to the girl confused. "Is she with the Organization?"

"Was." Xion corected him. "Sora you won't remember me from Roxas's memories until you two becmoe whole again. But I was the one to separate you from your Nobody, if you want to save Twilight Town you need to work together to stop Xigbar. For you see the Cornerstone of Light has almost doubled the strength of Organization XIII. The Homunculi don't yet realize the power of Xemnas and his Nobody's now hold. Unfournatly for Zexion he was to weak to harness this power. Xemnas was first to awaken his true power and Xigbar has just discovered it as well. If you ever wish to stop the Organization you must stop them before they gain control of Kingdom Hearts. Because if that happens... I'm afraid they'll be unstopable."

"But how do we stop them?" Sora asked. "There has to be a quicker path to each world."

"When each keyhole is sealed you will recieve a crystal that will lead you to the path of your next destined world." Xion answered. "But I cannot tell you how to stop the Organization. I will say this, the Kingdom Hearts that the Organization holds is more like a prison than a haven for hearts. I know what the real Kingdom Hearts looks like, I've been their. Its my home and the next life... protect it. I believe in you... both of you." Xion began to fade into the light along with the Station of Awakening.

**Wutai-Palace **

Yuffie was slamed down into the roof of the palace brutally. She went through the thick oakwood and hit the ground even harder. Body numbed and pride wounded. Yuffie grabed her shuriken and rose to her feet. Her forehead was now drawing blood. Yuffie turned her gaze to Lust who was smiling deviously down on her. She extended her claws and laughed. "You just don't quit do you? I will never understand humans." Lust jumped off the roof and formed into a twister. Her claws shreded through wood. Yuffie jumped up catching the Homunculus off guard. Her shuriken sucessfully broke the momentum on the skin leaving Lust wide open. her free hand Yuffie grappled the kunai from her pouch and slit Lust's throat. Blood sprayed off the Homunculus's throat and she fell to the ground. The Homunculus convulsed a little as her throat restructured itself. Lust rose to her feet and looked for the ninja, but the kunoichi was no where in sight. _"She killed me. How could I leave myself so open, so vulnerable?" _

A kunai planted itselt into the ground in front of Lust. A paper inscription upon the knive exploded into smoke. Lust hightened her senses, but nothing came. As soon as the smoke cleared Yuffie was in front of her as fast as a roadrunner, using her limit break, Greased Lighting.

Lust gasped in pain as her chest cut open. Yuffie droped even more paper bombs and repeated the Greased Lighting escalated into the seconf form limit break, Clear Tranquil. Lust took longer to regenerate and Yuffie took notice. She was now out of paper bombs and had to use close combat if she wished to kill her any futher. _"So there is a limit to how many times she can die. It is posible to kill a Homunculus. Everytime I kill her it taes longer for her wounds to regenerate. But if I can find that Philosopher rock thing that Ed and Al were talking about then I can kill her. Because its that damn rock that keeps her alive." _Yuffie took a spindle of string out of her pouch and tied to her kunai. She didn't have much time to set a trap, but would have to do her best with the five kunai's she had left. Yuffie knew what she was going to do, decapatate the Homunculus.

Lust saw the first thread carrying kunai fly past. She jumped over the knive and landed gracefully in Yuffie's once poisition. "This is pointless!"

Yuffie saw hid behind one of the pillars. She saw her opening. Lust was cutting down any hidinig place she thought the ninja would be. Yuffie securly tied the thread around her fingers. This would give the kunoichi full control over the kunai's. The time had come. Yuffie launched all four around Lust's skull. The Homunculus heard the hard grunt and prepared to swipe the kunai's off course. The white rose manipulated the kunai's around the claws and into the wall tight. Then the princess pulled back to secure a firm grip around Lust's neck. She pulled tighter drawing blood from the neck.

Lust launched a counter attack. She attempted to cut the thread, but it failed.

Yuffie smirked the wire was a crystal found in Hollow Bastion. The princess had Cid make the indestructible rock into a weapon of her own. But as Yuffie prepared to finish Lust once and for all the threads snaped from her kunai's by a lance. "What!?!"

Xaldin watched as Lust fell to the ground and regain compusture. "I thought Xemnas could trust a Homunculus to take care of such a simple task. It can't be that hard to kill the girl."

Lust didn't reply to the Nobody's bitter coment. She looked to Xaldin's bleeding and smile wickedly herself. "I hope that Winry didn't give you any trouble."

"Of course not." Xaldin scoffed. He looked behind them at the red animal stalking his prey. "He did, Red XIII."

"Red XIII." Yuffie whispered. She looked behind Xaldin and saw her ally approaching her cautiously. "Its really you. I thought you were dead!" she griped the animal suddenly. Pulling him into a hug. "Its really you."

Red XIII growl. "Is now really the right time to be doing this?"

Xaldin didn't stop Red XIII from regrouping with Yuffie. "Now then, the odds are even now. Two on two."

In the King's Chamber Winry sat on Godo's bed scared. She didn't know what was going on with Yuffie.

Godo looked back to the young blond and suddenly smile. "This is where she proves herself to me."

"What?" WInry asked suddenly. "Proves what to you."

"If she is truly worthy of the title Queen. She is my Blood Heir and as so, must protect Wutai from any threat no matter how powerful. I surendered my land, but I know she wouldn't do the same. If she drives off those mongrels than I will truly see her as heir to my throne."

* * *

**That long chapter caught you off guard huh? Well I was going to stop, but I didn't want to postpone the fight again. Also have any you checked out the Kingdom HEarts: Birth by Sleep vids on youtube? Its crazy what happens to Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Personally I was shocked mainly what happened to Terra, the rumors swiming around were true. And Aqua... I'm not going to spoil anything... at least not yet. Anyway the next chapter, final battle for Wutai, and Sora, Edward, and Roxas face off against Xigbar who has unleashed the new power of the Nobodies. Anyway please review everyone counts. **


	27. Battle of Pride

**Hey guys I'm sorry that its taken me nearly a month to update the fic, but I've been grounded. The only upside to the groundation is that I decided I'll be releasing my first oneshot series about Yuffie and Winry called roommates. It'll be about their ups and downs in Hollow Bastion, pretty much daily antics comedy stuff. Anyway this chapter we have the conclusion of both the Twilight Town and Wutai arcs. I know I've neglected the fic and I apologize, but please review, everyone counts. Also I'll be using character limits a lot more often. So when a character uses a limit like Yuffie for example, she's going to need some time to build up for the limit. So if I make them do something in order to perform their limit that was not in the game I apologize. One more thing, FF XIII has been getting some fuzzy reviews as of recent. Barely and side quests, no towns, and the lack of revisiting past locations. Square Enix has stated they want to send Final Fantasy into an evolution of new gaming. That doesn't mean every FF is going to be similar or try to out do the other. They'll realize their mistake and fix it when Versus XIII and and Agito XIII come out, hopefully in FFXV as well. That's just my opinion I'm not swaying anyone else's, but regardless that all of those things are missing I'll still love the game. **

**J1210: Alright who's up to review today. **

**Father: That is me. **

**J1210: Holy Crap!!! Its... its you, the one himself... Father. **

****

Father: You seem fazed.

**J1210: Gezzz... you know I think I'm going to go. I have uhh.... homework. **

**Father: You are mistaken, I cannot allow you to leave without... having me disclaim. J120 does not own wither Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. THey are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

**Clerk: May I help you sir? **

**J1210: Yeah, one plane ticket the heck out of here. **

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXVIII: Battle of Pride_**

**_World: Twilight Town/Wutai_**

Both Sora and Roxas appeared in the Sandlot next to Edward, Rikku, and Lucrecia. It comforted Roxas to know that Xion really didn't fade away. She returned Sora his memories and was allowed into Kingdom Hearts. Though she was created using the Keybladers Memories, through the eyes of all the people in the light of the true Kingdom Hearts she was pure. "We won't let you down, I promise we'll save Twilight Town, like you saved me." Sora gave a thumbs up towards the sky.

"I know you will." Xion's voice carried over them with the wind.

Rikku looked from Sora to Roxas confused. "Hey what's going on?"

Lucrecia smiled at the two. "Roxas brought Sora back."

"Yeah I'm in one piece." Sora gave a cheesy grin. "Now then we have to stop Xigbar from destroying Twilight Town. Their Kingdom Hearts is nearly done. Adding all of those hearts won't help on our end."

"More importnatly."Edward looked around the Sandlot confused. "How did we end up here?"

Rikku and Lucrecia just noticed that they were no longer in the Ansem's replica lab. Roxas summoned the Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Do you think Xion brought us here. If she's able to split us in two there's no telling what type of power she has."

"Xion." a loud voice sounded. "I haven't heard that name in awhile."

The party turned around to see Xigbar standing up top one of the buildings. He didn't have his usual cynical grin on, but a look of disgust at the boy who killed him. He turned his gaze to Roxas, the traitor. Xigbar jumped down into the sandlot. He looked at Lucrecia. "You!"

"Braig." Lucrecia took a step back. She hadn't seen the Nobody in over 10 years. One of Ansem's original apprentices. DiZ had warned Lucrecia that Xigbar had to be one of his more clever apprentices. Lucrecia was the most defenseless person out of the party so she had to depend on the Ed, Roxas, and Sora to protect her. "So your a Nobody?"

"Don't try to act like you already don't know. You were that shop keeper in Hollow Bastion. I remember clearly your the one who owned that flower shop. You took care of that little girl. The one who works for the Restoration Committee. What could you be doing here... unless that old man had something else up his sleeve. Even in death he is as crafty as he was in his prime." Xigbar summoned his two guns into his hands. "Your name is Lucrecia if I remember? You haven't aged a day."

Edward looked to Lucrecia suspiciusly. "What does he mean you haven't aged?"

"It doesn't matter." Lucrecia snapped. "If you don't stop Xigbar Twilight Town will be destroyed!"

"Lucreica is right!!" Sora pointed his Keyblade at Xigbar. "I'll just have to take you out again!!"

"Don't be so confident you little punk!!" Xigbar lifted his hands into the air. His guns floated above him and began to form. A dense ball of electricity began to spark from the purple ball. The guns began to take form of another object, a bigger weapon. Out of the orb fell a huge M4 into Xigbar's hands. The purple orb split into three separate orbs. They began to take form and transformed into pure white forms of Sora, Ed, and Roxas. Xigbar jumped into the sky standing on the air. He pointed the rifle at Lucrecia. He shot the gun blasting her out of the sandlot. An invisible wall blocked her from assisting the warriors. "I can control space and time!! I learned I can bend these elements far beyond what I used to know. I can even bend a Nobody's physical appearance to my will!!"

Lucrecia struggled up to her knee's. She slammed her fists against the shield. "You have to be careful. There's no telling what else he can do if he can control space and time."

"After I'm done with them I'm sure Xemnas will be very interested in you Lucrecia." Xigbar laughed. "I'm curious as to what Ansem has left in his arsenal."

Sora charged in slashing his copy, but the replica Sora blocked with his own white Keyblade. "What?"

The replica broke their bar and swung the Keyblade bashing Sora back. It came with a combo, the Keyblade glowed a blue tinted. He slashed at Sora, but the Keyblade Master blocked the strike. His Keyblade froze slightly revealing crusts of ice. "They have the same abilities that we do?!"

Edward smirked. "Than this should make it more interesting. He looked over to Rikku who was sitting on his shoulder. "See if you can get that gun away from Xigbar."

She saluted Fullmetal. "Roger!!"

All three warriors busted into battle. Edward attempted to cut the copy, but it parried and slashed. The blade cut fullmetal's collar, barely missing his neck. Ed jumped back and clapped his hands together. He slammed them against the ground and huge spikes culminating towards the copy. He quickly fliped over the rocks, but didn't notice Ed running up towards him. The copy clapped its hands together in desperation. Fullmetal thrust his automail to stab the copy, but the copy slammed his hands into Ed's automail. Ed watched in horror as his arm began to explode. Bolts shot from everywhere. The copy kept a blank emotion and fell onto it's feet. Fullmetal grabbed the metal elbow then up. It was all that was remaining of his arm. "Winry is going to be pissed." Ed through off his red cloak and with his foot quickly created an alchemy circle on the ground. He slammed his hand against the dirt. A bright light flashed.W Ed's automail was now a huge blade coming down to his feet. "I better finish you quickly before you break my leg."

The copy simply armed himself and came back at Edward.

Roxas was blocking his clones oncoming attacks. His dual wield keyblades block against the copies swift attacks. His leg buckled and the clone took advantage. Its Keyblade changed into a frozen icicle. It was using the Blizzzard spell. Then clone jumped into the air and brought the blade down upon Roxas. He retaliated yelling out. "Firaga!" In one full sweep he slashed off the copy's head. The decapitated skull landed several feet away and began to dissolve into nothingness. Roxas smirked at his victory, but the smile wasn't well deserved. The copy took a battle stance and let out a chain of blows on the Nobody.

The copy prepared for the finishing blow, but it never came. Roxas looked up and Sora had blocked the strike. He had defeated his copy so easily.

Sora broke the hold on keyblades. The copy stumbled backwards. Sora looked towards the sky and saw Xigbar aiming straight towards them. The Freeshooter released a reign of shots down on them. Sora ran out of the way dodge rolling each bullet. Roxas ran the opposite way keeping his eye's on Rikku.

The sneaky gullwing sprung into action and grappled Xigbar's weapon. "Got ya!!"

"What the... a fairy." Xigbar stared in confusion, but then griped onto the gun. "You think you can stop me, eh little girl?"

"Yeah, I think I can!" Rikku kept her grip on the gun. "Sora do it now!!"

"Right!!" Sora jumped back and threw his Keyblade high into the air. "Mushu!!" red flames began to burst out of the tip of the blade and from the smoke arose Mushu the Guardian.

He landed on Sora's shoulder. "I am Mushu the mighty!!"

Sora suddenly grabbed Mushu and attached him to his Keyblade. "Hang on alright!!"

"W... what?" Mushu gasped.

As the copy approached Sora yelled out. "Firaga!!" and launched the blade straight through the Nobody. The copy's spilt in two and evaporated into the air. The fiery spiral continued on and struck the gun. Xigbar was burned and lost grip of his weapon. Rikku rejoiced and caught Sora's keyblade. Mushu looked at her and sighed with relief. "I am never doing that again!!"

Xigbar smirked. "I can just summon my weapon to me. Do you really think that can stop me?" Before Xigbar could hear Sora's reply he sensed something from behind him. He turned around to two Keyblades cuting through his chest. They were forced by the electirc curent of Edward's alchemy. Xigbar stare in disbelief and fell to the ground in pain. "Damn you!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and point it at Xigbar. "It ends here!!"

Xigbar struggled to his feet. His legs wabble and the heap of pain. With his last bit of strength he summon a dark corridor and slip in. Casting one last gaze at Sora he gasped. "I will get my revenge and not even Xemnas will stand in my way! It seems now that you have Lucrecia you pose a bigger threat than ever. We'll just have to get rid of her quickly!"

The pathway closed leaving the party to ponder on his words. Lucrecia came running towards the group. "I'm glad you let him get away Sora."

"Why?" he asked.

"So he can tell Xemnas his battle with Ansem is far from over. Organization XIII won't take this lightly. I'm challenging them. Leader of the Organization, Xemnas vs Ansem's successor, Lucrecia Crescent. With you guys we'll be unstoppable." Lucrecia smiled. "But first we need to regroup back at Hollow Bastion to set up our next course of action."

Sora stared in wonder. It was as if Lucrecia had been appointed general of their forces. Maybe she was right, with her knowledge they were unstoppable. In wits they were two steps ahead of Xemnas. She was their main weapon.

Roxas and Ed came down near them. Roxas's Keyblades disappeared. He looked to Sora. "Looks like its time to go back."

Sora held out his hand. "Thanks for everything."

"Hey aren't you just thanking yourself." Roxas took his hand and burst into light. The bright dust formed back with the Keyblade Master and he was whole again.

Edward nodded contently. "Alright then we should move."

Rikku landed on his head. "No need to be so grumpy Eddy! Maybe your small size is getting you down."

Edward narrowed his eye's. "You really think so fairy!!"

As Edward and Rikku prepared to brawl it out a portal opened. The blinding light led back to Ansem's lab. Without hestation the party headed back towards the real Twilight Town.

**Wutai-Palace **

Red XIII tackled Lust and snapped viciously at her face. Yuffie on the other hand was avoiding the deadly strikes by Xaldin's lances. They were fighting in the courtyard. Though pillars around them reinforced the palace. One of the lances headed straight fro the kunoichi's face. She ducked the blade barely missing her face. The sharp steel cut off strands of her hair. Yuffie jumped back and grunted. "I have ti end this now." She looked towards Xaldin and saw he had no lances guarding him. He had left himself unprotected. She surveyed the lances swirling in her direction and sprung into action. She took a paper bomb from out of her pocket. "I have no other choice, I'm going to have to use my Limit Break."

She avoided oncoming attacks and sprung off a nearby pillar. In the air her flexibility came well into play. Yuffie spun avoiding another deadly strike and through the paper bomb.

Xaldin was startled by the harmless smoke explosion. He jumped back and saw Yuffie coming straight towards him with her a kunai and large shuriken glowing an eerie purple. Desperation set in. As quick as he could Xaldin created the lance dragon and manipulated it behind Yuffie. "You die here girl."

The lance dragon shot out its beam of energy. Xaldin smile grimly in victory, but Yuffie turned around surprising him. She launched the shuriken and it exploded into a huge beam of energy, Yuffie's strongest limit break, All Creation. The lance dragon wailed in pain evaporating into mear dust. Along with the east palace that stood in the beam path.

Xaldin stared in disbelief. He looked to see where Yuffie was, but all he saw was a black shadow as fast as lighting cut straight through him. Cuts from all over trailed up his body and he fell to the ground staring at his own crimson liquid. She had hit him with, Bloodfest. Xaldin saw a shadow loom over him. It was Yuffie looking down on him. He tried to meet her face, but his vision blurred and he began to fade away. "H... how... could I...?" Before the Whirlwind Lancer could finish, he died.

Lust saw Xaldin's death and jumped away from Red XIII grasp. She created a corridor and sliped in. Again she had failed.

Yuffie sighed falling to her knee's. Red XIII approached his friend concerned. "Are you alright Yuffie?"

She let out a cheesy grin. "I'm better than alright. I beat a member of Organization XIII! I'm wicked awesome. And do you know why Reddy!?!"

Red XIII rolled his eye's. "Why?"

Yuffie jumped to her feet and proclaimed. "Because I am the champion of the earth and sky... I am the conqueror of evil... The single white rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi!!!"

* * *

**Well there you have it. Once again I'm sorry about my absense it won't happen again. I hop you still review. Preview for the next chapter. Winry and Yuffie come across a little girl, Maleficent reveals her real intentions, and a friend goes away. Please review, everyone counts. **


	28. Return to Hollow Bastion

**What's up guys, I know that I have been gone for awhile. Heck I haven't updated for like more than a 2 months, but I thought I work on something else for awhile. Crush, Crush, Crush was a really good relief from the intense action for awhile. Also I've beem pretty occupied with Final Fantasy XIII for awhile. I'm telling you if don't have that game, but it. I mean I paid that game off like three months in advance. The midnight release was so weird though. I mean the funiest part was, these dudes pulled up to Gamestop in a white van with spinners and music balring. Then out of the car step out these dudes, pants sagging and everhything. They looked like they should have been playing Modern Warefare 2 rather than an RPG. Then this duded started talking to me about Gamecube Games. I mean dude i haven't gamed on the Gamecube since I was like in the 5th grade. My friend had it worse though, he said the line at the other Gamestop was huge. Well enough rambling, I'll let everyone know to expect apperances from FFXIII characters. Please review though, everyone counts. **

**J1210: Okies who will be disclaiming today? **

**Lighting: Hmm**

**J1210: Lighting what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be fighting the Fal'Cie and punching Snow in the face? **

**Lighting: Well it seems no one else wants to disclaim on this stupid fic. So I guess I'd might as well do it.**

**J1210: Stupid? Heir to Darkness is not stupid Enclair!**

**Lighting: (Death Glare!) **

**J1210: (Shrinks in size and begins to cry.) **

**Lighting: Thats what I thought. J1210 does not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. They are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

**J1210: Lighting what are you doing pulling the Blade's Edge. I said Im sorry, no wait!!!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXVIII: Return to Radiant Garden**_

Kairi looked worried at the computer screen. She looked to Alphonse and Lan Fan who looked just as skeptical as she did. The Princess closed her eye's and sighed. "Do you think their okay. I mean the Organization is a lot more powerful than they used to be. Xigbar seemed pretty confident."

"Your right." Lan Fan replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was easily one par with them, even with an Alchemist and a Keyyblade."

Alphonse began to speak, but a sudden portal surprised them. It ripped through where the once portal to the digital Twilight Town had been. From out its depths emerged Rikku, Edward, Sora, and Lucrecia. THe four looed relieved when they saw the three staring at them in disbelief. Rikku waved. "Heya guys, what's up."

"Your back!" Kairi hugged Sora.

Sora's face turned a bright red. "Uh yeah we are and we got Lucrecia out to." He turned to Ansem's Apprentice who was examining the other Keyblader.

She walked towards the redhead and bent down. "Hm, you must be Kairi? You've aged since I've lat seen you. Heh, I remember your grandmother used to bring you to Ansem's castle all the time and you'd end up getting lost. Than either me or Braig would always end up finding you." Lucrecia's face suddenly turned into a shade of regret.

"Is something wrong." Alphonse asked.

"No its just... Braig, I mean Xigbar has changed. He used to be nice back then. I suspect he might be the only one who remembers me. He always used to come to the flower shop every other day." She smiled warmly. "But enough talking we need to return to Hollow Bastion so I can speak with KIng Mickey." Lucrecia went over to DiZ's computer and began to type in a complex code. Her fingers were quick enough that even Rikku couldn't keep up with her. The beam leading to the digital Twilight Town suddenly dissapeared.

"What happened." Edward asked.

"I deleted the digital Twilight Town." Lucrecia replied. "All of the data that was there is now gone. And now Twilight Town is at peace. Well at least until we take care of this Nobody problem." She began to type in another code. The beam suddenly returned, but this time it was purple. "So you guys ready to head back?"

"Where?" Rikku suddenly touched the portal and dissapeared inside.

"Rikku?" Kairi reached her hand out to touch the beam, but dissapeared as well.

Sora looked at Lucrecia. "Where are they?"

"Hollow Bastion." Lucrecia touched the portal. "C'mon." She dissapeared the the others followed suit returning to Hollow Bastion.

**Wutai-Palace**

Yuffie looked to her father in complete disbelief. She then smiled widely. "You mean it!"

Godo Kisargi nodded to his daughter. "Yuffie you put your life on the line to protect Wutai, you even killed one of these Organization people you've told me about. No other soldier could stop the two and you did. Yuffie my daughter, you shall be the heir to the Wutai throne."

Yuffie hugged her dad. "Th... is so awesome!"

"Awesome?" Winry slapped her forehhead. "You mean its an honor right?"

The kunoichi stuck her tongue out and looked to Red XIII. "So will you be traveling with us?"

The red animal nodded, but his eye's portrayed a weary expression. "Actually Yuffie you see when the Radiant Garden was destroyed I went with it. My body was lost to the destrcution of the world, but my heart wasn't. You see I've been searching for a way home all these years and..." Red XIII's body suddenly began to fade away.

Yuffie fell to her knee's and grabbed him. "What's going on? Red!!"

"But I..." Red XIII closed his eye's and dissapeared. In his place a red stone fell to the ground.

Winry touched her shoulder. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Yuffie piced uo the stone. She placed it in her pocket. The kunochi looked to her father. "But were going to find out."

Godo looked dismayed. "Your leaving."

Yuffie nodded. She placed her hands over her raven head. "Sorry old man, but I have a new objective. Were going to Kingdom Hearts to bring Red back!"

"Well we should get going!" WInry headed towards the Gummi Ship which was being preped. The mechanic had a stern look on her face. "No doubt that Ed broke his automail already! I just have a feeling that he did. I can feel it."

As Winry stomped off with Winry running to catch up with her.

**Hollow Bastion-Merlin's House**

Aerith placed a plate of food down at the table. Tifa looked eager to dig into the lunch the girl had slaved so hard to make. She picked up her fork and prepared to dig in, but a sudden portal opened up in front of the table. Aerith took a few steps back and Cloud readied his sword.

First Rikku flew from the portal and slammed brutally into the wall. Aerith looked down on the little Gullwing and picked her up. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh, Aerith?"Rikku rubbed her head. "Gez, I hate interdimensional travel."

Everyone calmed down as if it was over, but next came Sora who hit the table and took all the food with him. He fell over the edge causing Tifa's plate to fall on her lap. The girl narrowed her eye's. "I was looking forward to that."

The rest of the party came quickly after and soon collapsed Merlin's table completly. Aerith clapped her hands together. "Your back!"

Edward stood up and held his broken automail. "Yeah, were back. Say is Winry around anywhere I could use a tune up."

"Yeah just smash my food and ask for a tune up!" Tifa yelled.

Cloud leaned against the wall. "Winry is gone. She and Yuffie took a Gummi Ship and hightailed it out of her. They went off looking for you guys. Leon ins't here either, he went off looking for Winry and Yuffie."

Before they could reply Aerith let out a shrill. Everyone looed in the flower girls direction and saw that she had covered her mouth. Aerith went over to Lucrecia and bent down. "Lu... Lucrecia is that really you." The woman looked up to her and gave a weak smile. Aerith wrapped her arms around the woman. "It really is you."

"Lucrecia?" Tifa looked down on Ansem's apprentice. "I thoughtr you died when the heartless invaded?"

The woman smiled. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

Lucrecia let the Restoration Committee know what happened with Ansem and the Organization. She told them that she knew nearly all of Ansem's secrets and how to bipass every code in the super computer. Cid and Merlin looked please with this.

Cid spat out his cigarette and laughed. "Well I'll be. Looks like the old man Ansem had an ace up his sleeve. With most of the information under our control we'll be a few steps ahead of the Organization."

"Our best course of action would be to head to wolrds that have the most residents." Lucrecia informed. "Xehanort will most likely target those worlds in hopes of completing Kingdom Hearts quicker." She turned to Sora and Edward. "You guys will need to leave as soon as possible."

"How can I leave without another arm!!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down squirt!!" Rikku yelled back.

Edward gripped Riku. "Who are you calling squirt you oversized fairy!!"

Edward was suddenly lifted up off of the ground. He looked around wildly and saw Yuna and Paine carrying him. "H... Hey put me down!!"

Yuna shot a death glare at Edward and suddenly transport in a flurry of sparkles. Sora ran up and looked around. The Fullmetal Alchemist had completly dissapeared. "Where do you think their taking him?"

Kairi shruged. "Who knows."

Sora sighed and headed towards the door. "Hey I'm going to look for Riku."

"Sora." Aerith grabbed his hand. He looked back at her and saw a look fo dismay on her face. "Riku is."

"Don't bother Riku has been taken by the Organization." Mustang muttered entering the old wizard's home. While you guys were gone Organization XIII and the Homunculi invaded Hollow Bastion. I fought some nobody named Zexion and won, but Riku had been defeated by Envy." Sora shook his head in disbelief, but Mustang continued. "Envy took the form of Riza to fool him. He got the upper hand and won."

"Enny also killed Zexion." Cloud put in. "Called him a traitor."

"That leads us to believe there might be a conflict within the Organization." Mustang took a seat. "Have you encountered any enemies on your way back?"

"Yes." Lucrecia answered. "We encountered Braig and I believe you said you had some conflict with another Keyblade Master."

Kairi nodded. "Melody."

At Ansem's super computer Edward hit the ground roughly. He shook his head and jumped up. The Gullwings were nowhere to be found. He growled. "When I get my hands on those fairies I swear that I'll."

"Ahem." Yuna's voice came from behind him.

Edward wiped around to face the more level headed fairy. "You! Where's Rikku?"

Yuna flew towards a brown box and pulled out a metal piece of machinery. It was another arm. She flew back towards him and dropped it in front of him. "There you are."

"A... Another arm." Ed lifted it up in glory. "How'd you?"

Yuna landed lightly on his shoulder. "Winry was working on it just in case you got injured, but she left with Yuffie to find you guys. So I thought I'd finish it. Its thanks for keeping Rikku safe."

Edward suddenly hugged the tiny Gullwing. "Thanks!! You know not all of you fairies are bad?"

"Fairy." Yuna tried to push away. "I'm not a fairy!!"

* * *

**I think I'll end it there. Leaving you wanting more, I know it didn't end on an epicness, but that chapter was just to cool things down. For now I'm going to shift the story to a few of the supporting characters. Mainly Riku and King Mickey. Thats right King Mickey and its going to be epic. The next chapter is going to be Riku in a attempted escape from the Organization. Also a character from Final Fantasy XIII shall mae an appearance, but I'll tell you now there will be no spoilers for the game, I'm only on Chapter 11 myself. Well I know its been awhile, but please review. Everyone counts. **


	29. Great Escape

**Okay how should I put this... HOD is back!!! I know I already updated, but I just wanted to say that. Anyway I said I would shift the story towards some of the supporting characters and even introduce a character from Final Fantasy XIII. And once again if you didn't read the paragraph in the last chapter there will not be any spoilers for the game in the fic. Also guys does anyone have any suggestions for the next world, I could use some help. I was going to do the Lion King, but I'm still a little skeptical. The next one coud be Neverland. Anyway please review, everyone counts. **

**J1210: Okies who is going to disclaim today? **

**Yuna: That would be me.**

**J1210: Yu... Yuna your not a fairy anymore?!**

**Yuna: I was never a fairy you idoit!!!**

**J1210: Well in Kingdom Hearts you are? ... Tidus lover.**

**Yuna: (Narrows her eyes) You better give up making fun of the Gullwings or you'll regret it. (Loading Pistols).**

**J1210: .... I'm sorry!!!**

**Yuna: Apology accepted! J1210 does not own neither Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. THey are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

**J1210: Thank you.... fairy!! (Heardstart running!!!) **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXIX: Great Escape**_

Riku open his eye's. His breath was shallow and his body numb. It had been a couple of days since the Homunculus invaded Hollow Bastion and he was defeated by Envy. He remembered it clearly, he had let his guard down for one second and Envy took advantage. The silver warrior would never let that happen again. That's if he had a chance to. Riku was being monitored by Vexen constantly.

All the Chilly Academic did was study him. And his experiments were somewhat disturbing. He had shocked Riku on multiple occassion. The Keyblade Master struggled so much that he had him knocked. Or when he needed him awake bondaged to a steel table.

Vexen always came and injected Riku everyday with some wierd gunk. Riku assumed it was darkness. Just the way it jolted up his armn made him wince. He could only assume these were the types of experiments that Ansem's apprentice's used to conduct underneath the safety of the castle. The toturing of innocent people and the creation of the heartless.

Riku tugged his arm. It was bound to the metal table. One that was not only stained with the remains of darkness, but blood. The smell was unbearable. The large white room smelt like corpse.

His stomach suddenly growled.

RIku grimaced. The Organization made sure not to him enough food to become fit upon. They only fed him every two days. They only wanted to keep him alive. "Bastards." RIku growled struggling once more to get up, but the leather belts made it to difficult. He fell back down in defeat. He wondered if Sora or anybody was coming for him. As if, they probably thought he was dead.

The boy's thoughts were shattered by the sound of Vexen entering the room. He had a clipboard in his hand and a long white labcoat draping over his usual Organization attire. The senior member didn't even seem to notice Riku straped to the table. He was to lost in his thoughts. As Vexen switch through the pages he seemed to grow angrier. The old man soon reached the last page and his eye's widened.

"You!!"

Riku was startled by his outburst. Vexen suddenly summoned his shield dropping the clipboard. He struck Riku brutally in the side.

Riku shouted in pain as Vexen began his rentless assualt damaging his ribs and pride.

Riku gritted his teeth as the pain came. The warrior tried his best not to cry. He had never experienced such pain in his life, but it wasn't on the psychical appearance, it was his heart. But suddenly the pain stopped. He peeled open his eyelids and saw that Vexen had been pinned against the wall.

A man was staring at Vexen in disgust. The man had long blond hair and was nearly as tall as a giant. He wore a long leather jackey and had a black bandana tied across his head. The man had look of disgust on his face. "You make me sick!" the man picked up Vexen and slammed him into a the hard metal walls.

The Chilly Academic fell unconcious.

The man looked back to Riku and his blazing blue eye's lightened up. He approached the tied up boy and began to undo the belts bounding him. Riku fell to his knee's, but the man caot him. "Hey are you alright"

Riku looked up and nodded. Pain struck his body as he attempted to stand up, but the boy suppresed it. Riku limp over to the corner where his shirt and vest were and sliped them back on. He looked to the man and shruged. "Good as new."

The man looked woried, but headed towards the doorway. "Can you fight?" Riku nodded, the man gave him an arupt thumbs up. "I hope you know how to navigate through here because I'm not look for an exit. My girl's waiting for her hero!"

"Hero?" Riku summoned his Keyblade to his hand. "I think I still have to earn that title." Riku rubbed his hair. "My friend Sora earned that title pretty quickly."

"Is that so." The man smirked. "Well then get ready, you might just earn your stripes today. I'm Snow, Snow Villiers!"

Riku smirked. "The names Riku!"

The two shook hands then ran out of the room towards the Alter of Naught where Xemnas and Lust would be waiting.

Out in the Dark City King Mickey jump through a dark portal and holding the golden Keyblade in hand. Mickey had a look of determination on his face. The King couldn't sit in Hollow Bastion and wallow anymore. He had lost his home, the Cornerstone, and two of his best friends. The King have had about enough of the Organization and if he had to end Xemnas here, he wouldn't heisitate to do so.

Mickey was quickly surrounded, countless of heartless were dispatched and he ran forth destroying what ever got in his path.

The mouse ran around the corner of a tower and saw countless Nobodies surrounded a tall woman. She held a gun in her hand and looked at the Nobodies just waiting for them to make a move.

A samurai moved first attempting to cut at the woman, but she was to quick. The gun quickly changed into a sword and sliced the Nobody in two without much effort. The other came and she fracefully jumped over them, leting out a short barage of bullets to spray. Every last Nobody that stood in her path was destroyed.

King Mickey couldn't deny that he was impressed by her flawless performance. He ran towards her his arm's waving. "Hey!"

The strawberry blond turned to face him. She narrowed her eye's and lifted the Blazefire Saber. She pointed it at the King shocking him.

Mickey held out his Keyblade ready to guard against whatever came his way, but when she fired the bullet flew inches past his face and hit a Nobody creeping up behind him. Mickey heard its shriek and looked back surprised. But when his view returned to the woman she was walking away towards the Organization's base. "

"W... wait up!" Mickey ran towards her. When he caught up she was still walking towards the base. "What are you doing here don't you know this is a Nobody world."

The woman didn't answer, but continued walkking towards her destination. King Mickey saw she had no intention of stopping and ran in front of her blocking the woman's path. "Do you even know where you going!?"

"What's it to you?" She finally asked crossing her arms. "You should be watching your own back instead of chasing after mine."

King Mickey looked up at Kingdom Hearts buring birhgtly. Casting its pale light on the city. "My friends up there. Not only that my enemy to."

The woman looked a little surprised, but followed his gaze. "Then we have a common cause." Mickey looked to her and smiled. "My sister's up there and... my enemy as well."

Mickey began to walk foward leaving her behind."Then we should get going if we want to save them right?" He turned around and cast a disney smile. "I'm MIckey Mouse, King of Disney Castle. And you are?"

The woman fixed her strawberry hair away from her eye's and followed the KIng towards the fortress. "Lighting."

**Hollow Bastion-Ansem's Office**

"Okay," Yuna grunted twisting a bolt with her tiny fingers. "Almost done."

Edward sat in Ansem the Wise's office waiting for the leader of the Gullwings to finish screwing in the last bolt. When she released her grip and wiped the sweat from her forehead she flew up triumphantly. "Well tell me how does it feel?"

Edward rotated the newly bult automail and smiled. "Lighter actually. Heh, I think you could give Winry a run for her money. Hell I'd take you as my new mechanic anyday."

"Uhh I think I'll pass." Yuna mumbled. "Besides I never said that arm was free."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked eying her suspiciously.

Yuna waved in amusement. "Nothing to difficult. I'm sure a powerful alchemist like yourself could handle it. It should be pretty EA-SY!" Yuan sang in a Rikku sing-song voice. "You see there's this world and I was told there were a whole bunch of others like us. I mean like me, Rikku, and Paine."

Edward nodded in understandment. Yuna's world must have been destroyed by the heartless.

Yuna sighed. "You see me and the girls don't have a way to get there. There is no way that Merlin or the rest of the Restoration Committee would let us leave at a time like this. But we have to see just to make sure. So would it be alright it you sneak the Gullwings to Neverland?"

Edward put his hand on his chin contemplating this. As he opened his mouth to answer Lucrecia entered Ansem's office. She looked around the room, almost aloof that they were in there. The woman moved towards the wall and saw the picture that had been hand drawn. "The DTD, the Door to Darkness." She brushed her hand across the drawing and looked down.

A golden plate had caught her eye. Lucreica picked up the plate which turned out to be a picture frame. The picture inside was a little scrathed and the glass had been broken, but tis didn't bother her. The picture portrayed the young face of Ansem the Wise and a young Lucrecia standing next to him, but next to her stood another man. A man that wore a a white lab coat and wore glasses. The woman shuddered, grabing her shoulders in the process.

Edward placed a firm grip on the woman's narrow shoulders. "Lucrecia are you alright."

Lucreica dropped the picture and fliped around to Edward. "Don't scare me like that!"

"But we were in here the whole time." Yuna retorted.

Lucrecia looked at them almost hoping they weren't. The woman bent down and removed the picture from the frame. She quickly placed the picture in her shirt and turned on the two. "I have some work to do. I'm going to need you two to shoo!" she flapped her arms to show she was serious and the two obliged.

Edward followed Yuna out of the room and whisperd. "What's up with her."

Yuna shrugged, looking towards Alphonse that was coming there way.

"Hey Cid told me to give this to Lucrecia." Al held up a silver disk.

Edward shook his head. "She's in one of her moods Al. I wouldn't bother her now if I were you."

Alphonse recalled Cid saying it was important and decided to follow Lucrecia anyway. But when he reached the doorway to the computer chamber he saw her standing at the keyboard with her hands held up to her face. Tears streamed down the womans hands onto the picture she aruptly dropped. Lucrecia didn't take notice of his presence. She typed in a few numbers and suddenly a chamber began to open.

Down below a door began to open in the ground and a huge staircase winded down below. Lucrecia left the keyboard, but saw Al who was staring at her. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and looked to the Alchemist. "Alphonse is something wrong."

"Oh no! Cid just asked me to bring this to you." He held out the disk.

She took it and bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone I was crying okay?"

Alphonse scratched his head. "I..."

"Okay?" she said with a sharper tone.

"A... alright."

Lucrecia strode past Alphonse into Ansem's office.

Al looked down below towards the staircase. Lucrecia was probably heading in that direction before she noticed him staring at her. Al looked back to make sure that the woman wasn't watching him. She was just tidying up the dirty office. Alphonse decided to move. He made his way down stairs fighting off a few heartless on the way. Soon he made it to the stair case.

Alphonse looked up, the platform where he had once been was high above him now. He sighed and began his way downstairs. He was surprised how low it went and that no one else had discovered it yet. But Lucrecia had obviously known something they didn't. Soon Al reached the bottom and made his way through the long hallway. Each door he had touched was locked accept the one at the end of the hall which was wide open.

Alphonse made it to the end of the hallway. In front of him stood a white throne. A throne fit for a king. Al looked around the circular room and saw nothing of interest, but a random suit of armor laying near the right wall. He went over and sowly touched the armor. The light blue and purple suit had multiple scratches and had been charred. He had guessed that it had been through many battles.

The Alchemist sat in the throne and sighed. He didn't see anything that Lucrecia would obviously want to hide in here. But as he stood up to leave a voice sounded through the room.

"Who's there?" it asked a little frightened.

Alphonse froze dead in his tracks and looked at the armor. "Uh hello."

The armor paused for a moment before saying. "Terra? Ventus?"

"Umm no I'm Alphonse." he answered. "Who are you?"

The armor came back in a friendly gentle voice. "My name is Aqua."

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Yes I brought Aqua in a little earlier than I expected. Also this is a notice to everyone reading HOD. Also one of my friends will be over as J1210 for a little while. Its not permanant, but only for 2-3 chapters. I'm grounded and I really don't wantto make you guys wait. She'll be following the distinct storyline I set up. She's a great writer so please give good reviews. Anywho the preview for the next chapter. Xemnas finally fights for the first time in the fic against Lighting and Mickey while. Alphonse and Aqua will get to know each other better. Also Lucrecia spills a secret.**


	30. Xehanort's Remembrance

**Hello everyone and no I'm not the one taking over for J1210, its still me the normal one. It seems that still can find some free time that I can slip the computer into my use and type a chapter. So please forgive me if I put any incomplete sentences or typos in the last chapter. Also I've been wanting to say this for awhile, but I didn't really know how to go about it. I've been looking for a beta reader for Heir to Darkness. I know that some beta readers read this fic and if any our interested please PM me!!! Again!! Beta Reader!!! Also please review, everyone counts. **

**J1210: Apparently my firned finds these disclaimers a little weird. **

**Riku: Then maybe you shoulkd go back to the old ones, they seemed to get the point across pretty nicely. **

**J1210: Screw you guy!! **

**Riku: No need to be so hostile.**

**J1210: Blah, blah, blah!! Just disclaim before I decide to kill you off!!**

**Riku: (Sigh) J1210 does not own neither Kingdom Hearts or FullMetal Alchemist. They are both tradamarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. **

**J1210: Onto the action!!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/The World That Never Was**_

_**Chapter 30: Xehanort's Remembrance**_

Lucrecia finished tidying up Ansem's office. She sighed and put her hands around he narrow waist to examine the now clean room. Sure some of the wallpaper had been torn and some patches of carpet was missing , but Lucrecia was sure in a few weeks she could get this place back up to her standards. Since the entire Restoration Committee had no qualms qith letting the seventh apprentice take the drvier seat in their battle with Organization XIII she needed to be mentally prepared.

The woman made her way back into the computer room where she found Al was missing. "Alphonse." She looked around the corner. "Alphonse!" she called a little louder. Lucrecia shook her head. Crossing her arms she thought about if she saw him leave the comouter room at all.

The woman wraped her fingers around the railings and look down at the spiral staircase leading to the Room of Awakening. It all came back to her. In her early days as Ansem's apprentice she had been down there only twice. The first time was with Ansem the Wise. She would never forget that day, the day she was forced to leave him behind.

_Ansem strode down the stairs with a look a seriousness on his face. Lucrecia followed behind him curiously. She rubb her fingers across the marble white walls. She couldn't imagine how they had kept theis hidden from Ansem and from everyone else. She knew that they had requested a labatory in the basement which their KIng aruptly agreed to. Anything to make his student's happy, but they had just discovered this place. _

_Lucrecia wrapped her hands around her arms. She didn't want to think about what type of horrible experiments that had insued in the depths of the castle. Or worse what had happened down her in this newly discovered chamber. _

_Once they reached the large white door Ansem pushed it open, obviously on guard. Lucrecia hesitated to follow, but a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Vincent's warm smile. "Everything will be alright. I'll keep you safe."_

_She smiled back at Vincent. He was one of the few only people who knew about her being Ansem's secret apprentice. He didn't trust Xehanort from the start. Vincent was apart of this elite group called the Turks. They were Radiant Garden's Authority. The Turks prided themselves in keeping Hollw Bastion safe and unlike the other Authorties that cared about the protection, they were hostile to anything that could harm the worlds stability. Ansem approved of the Turks working in the shadows because they usually discovered something and he was right. _

_It was Tseng and Elena who had come across this large construction. Tseng not being with them time, he went missing a couple of weeks back and no one could find a trace of the Turk. Lucrecia herself was concerned for his safety. Finally they had called off the search. The Turks had declared Tseng dead, but Elena refused to believe that. She had asked KIng Mickey a frequent visotor to Ansem about the Gummi blocks. It was then that she had gathered enough to make her own Gummi Ship and leave the once peaceful world. _

_Lucrecia balled her fists. She wished that the they could simply dispose of the apprentices, but Ansem knew that the public would only be even more outraged if they found out. And he was terribly right, she didn't want to see the city in riot. _

_Vincent walked ahead of Ansem as the 3rd door on the right. A loud moaning came and then screams could be heard behind the door. Vincent qucikly pulled out his dual pistols and motioned Ansem and Lucrecia back. _

_Ansem whispered in Lucrecia's ear. "You cannot be seen."_

_She nodded in understandment and pulled the white hood attatched to her labcoat around her brunette hair. Her face was concealed by darkness. _

_Vincent slowly pushed open the door and a embled heartless jumped at them. Vincent shot the beat leaving it to evaporate in a black dust. "There's someone inside." _

_"Of course." A deep voice came. It sounded a little possesed, but the voice continued onward. "They take the hearts." A scribling could be heard from the depths of the room. "Braig, Dilan take care of them won't you."_

_Lucrecia recognize that voice. Through pure hatred , hius name escaped her pink lips. "Xehanort."_

_The apprentice appeared from the shadows looking only at Ansem the Wise. "Master Ansem whatever are you doing down here?" _

_"Xehanort! I told you to cease these experiments!!" _

_He chuckled darkly. "But don't you see what this research has brought us. What we can do with this knowledge is progeresion. But I suppose a stubborn old fool like yourself wouldn't understand. I must continue my research. If that means disposing of you than so be it. Take him!" _

_Ansem turned around startled as Aeleus and Even grabed ahold of him. Vincent turned around and opened fire on the two, but a spear go through his chest. Lucrecia cover her hands over her mouth as she saw her lover fall and look seemingly dead. But he wasn't Vincent look up at the woman his eye's pleading her to run. The fatal wound meant he wouldn't be going with her, but she knew that already. _

_"You must run!!" Ansem yelled out as he was pulled into another room. "You are this world's last hope. Do not forget that!!" _

_Lucrecia stiffle a scream as Braig try to grab her. She ran as fast as she could out of the chamber, tears rushing down her face and heart a blaze. She managed to escape capture and reach the surface of the city. Lucrecia ran into her home and fell onto her bed. She didn't know what to think or what to do, there could be possibly nothing that could save this world. She couldn't do it on her own. _

_The woman looked to a picture and pick it up. In there was her, Ansem, Vincent, and... Hojo. Lucrecia covered her mouth again replaying what had just occured. She hated Hojo with all of her heart for what had happened, but she needed his help if it was to save Ansem and if he was still alive, Vincent. _

Lucrecia sighed. She began her way down the staircase to find Alphonse. She soon reached the staircase and began downward trying to hold her stomach with every step she took.

Inside the Chamber of Awakening Alphonse looked at the armor. "Are you like me?"

"Like you?" Aqua asked. "W... what do you mean?"

"I mean soulbound to your armor." he asked touching his own metal plate.

Aqua paused. "I don't think I am. I can see my hands, my feet, I can see my reflection in the water. I'm just here, just on a beach. The sky is purple, the clouds are gray. The sand is pale and the air is warm. And I see you, your standing next to me. Its almost as if your a... ghost."

"A ghost?"

"I can't touch you." Aqua reached forth moving her hand through the invisible figure of Alphonse. "Its wierd... are you a ghost. Or am I just going over the edge."

"No, no!! Your not crazy." Alphonse began. "I'm real except, I think I'm in another realm or something." Alphonse examined his suroundings. "On my end the walls are pure white with visible circuits. There's a throne in the middle of the room and then I see blue and purple armor on near the wall. Alphonse reached down to touch the armor on the helmet.

Aqua was a little startled that he could touch her, but she couldn't touch him, but she smiled lightly. "This is sorta strange."

"Yeah." Alphonse let his big hand from her face. "So how'd you get to where you are?"

"Its a long story Al." Aqua hugged her knee's.

Alphonse could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it. Probably because they had just met each other. Alphonse looked down. "Well how about I at least move your armor out of this room."

"No!" Aqua yelled back a little frightened.

"Why not?" Al asked.

Aqua shook her blue locks. "I just have a bad feeling about it."

He nodded in understandment and suddenly sat down next to the armor. He began to talk to her about his world and his childhood home. Aqua seemed interested with Al's sudden openess and listened to him intentively, but the serenity didn't last long when Lucrecia called.

"Alphonse you shouldn't be down here!"

Al looked woried at Aqua. "I have to go."

Aqua looked a little dismayed. "Oh... well okay."

He stood up and headed towards the door, but stopped to look at the armor. "But don't worry I'll be back tommorow! "Al called. He had memorized the password that Lucrecia had used to open the chamber.

Aqua smiled warmly. "I'll be waiting."

**The World That Never Was-Alter of Naught**

Xemnas looked down on the Dark City. He saw King Mickey and Lighting coming to the edge of the bridge that lead to his mighty fortress, but that wasn't what bothered him. What tefted the Organiization's leader was that Xigbar had returned to him with some displeasing news. Not only had Riku escaped and Vexen rendered unconcious, but he had learned that Ansem had another apprentice.

He had just remembered Lucrecia. The woman who had adopted the young flower girl Aerith. She had been with him in the secret chamber under the computer room. She was the one who had escaped, who brought Hojo and who had tricked him into making her like him. It was her that led to his demise.

"Lust." he called over to the suave woman watching him. "Were are at a disadvantage."

"Hmm, how?" She asked rather curious.

"WIth the Dark Keybladers spliting with Maleficent they have a good advantage of invading us now that they have Lexaeus and if they join forces with the Alchemists and the Keybladers than we will surely be doomed. Maleficent doesn't help either since I hear she has Homunculi on her side as well." Xemnas closed his eye's. "I believe its time that I take part in this war. Since all four forces are showing signs of hostility. I can only prove that our forces fruition has become far more dire than those fools could have ever realized."

Xemnas let his two red blades out and jumped from the Alter to the Dark City.

Down below King Mickey was prepared to charge into the fortress without a care in the world, but Lighting stop. "Hold on sec."

"What's wrong." Mickey looked back.

Lighting suddenly blocket countless red lasers flying at her. "Were under attack!" She saw Xemnas in the distance, but before she could warn the King futher, the mouse clashed blades with Xemnas. She was amazed by his aerial comabt. She had taken him for a weakling because of his size.

She joined the fray jumping onto the building tops and getting a full leap forth. She opened fire on Xemnas causing him to jump back. "Who is this?"

Mickey landed next to Lighting. "You keep up quick."

"Have to." Lighting pointed the Blazefire Saber at the nobody. "Where is Serah?" she demanded.

"Serah." Xemnas pondered. "You mean the girl that wandered into this world."

"She didn't wander here. That idoit Snow!!" Lighting stopped herself. "Why am I trying to reason with you?"

"Desparity." Xemnas answered for her.

"Determination!" King Mickey replied. He looked to Lighting and smiled. "C'mon Lighting let's shut him up."

She looked down on the King and smirked. "Call me Light."

* * *

**Woohoo now that chapter was a doosey. I didn't expect to do a flashback personally, but I just went with the flow. Anywho the next chapter will be Snow and Riku finding Serah and King Mickey and Lighting vs Xemnas, and of course more Alphonse and Aqua (Perhaps a possible pairing) cough!! Also Sora and Tifa come across Lucrecia's secret from her dark past. Anyway if anyone is interesting in beta reading the fic plase let me know. Also please review, everyone counts. **


	31. Lover's Demise

**Wow apparently I have alot of time on my hands and are updating alot quicker than usual, I know. I am grounded, but somehow keep finding these open windows to type some more HOD. But anywho I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter going back to Lucrecia's past and everything. But this chapter we shall see the outcome. What happened to Ansem, Vincent, and Hojo. And we all know who was conceived by Hojo and Lucrecia. Holy **** here comes Sephiroth!!! Then again I was sorta thinking about not making Hojo Sephiroth's father because I'm still confused how Lucrecia could get into a romantic relationship with like an old windbag when she had Vincent right there!!! So Sephiroth's Kingdom Hearts origins will be altered a little bit from the Final Fantasy VII version, Lucrecia will still be his mother though. Anyway please review, everyone counts. Also I'm glad you guys like the possible Al/Aqua, I was hoping it would work. Yahhh!!**

**J1210: Okay who is up to disclaim today. **

**Melody: That would be me.**

**J1210: The crazy psycho for a lack of better words bitch!!**

**Melody: (Narrow's her eye's) You know I'll actually kill you right?**

**J1210: Heh, heh, yes, yes I do. **

**Melody: J1210 does not own neither Kingdom Hearts or FullMetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But for some odd reason he seems to own me and Bishop, but never mentions it. Gee, I wonder why? **

**J1210: Straight into the action!!**

**Melody:Avoiding the question!!!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/The World That Never Was**_

_**Chapter XXXI: Lover's Demise**_

Lucrecia sat at the breakfast table in Merlin's house. Next to her sat Aerith and on the other side was Tifa. The apprentice looked a little uncomfartable in the presence of her friends. Each of them were conversing and having a good time despite the oncoming war that await them in the near future. Sora and Kairi sat on the other side of the table just talking about their island while Edward sat next to Al who was explaining to the Gullwings the property of alchemy.

On the other hand Edward stared at the apprentice. He pushed his egg to the side and and narrow his eye's at her as she bit her lip and stood up. "I'm to hungry, thank for the wonderful meal Aerith. I'm sorry."

Aeirth stood up to. "Its alright, I'll just take your plate."

"No." Lucrecia stopped her halfway. "Let me take care of it." She grabbed her own plate and moved into the kitchen leaving the Restoration Committee flabergasted.

"Anyone know what's up with Lucrecia." Sora asked.

Alphonse looked down. He wanted to explain to everyone how much the apprentice had been hurting. He didn't know why, but he had witnessed her crying and she had made him swear not to tell anyone. He shook his head. "She seemed fine when I gave her the disk yesterday."

Cid spat out his cigarette and lit another one. "Well she didn't seem to get started on the defense mechanism at all yet. I'm still waiting for Tron to send me the MCP's approval so I can run the program. What was she doing cooped up in Ansem's computer room all yesterday anyways?"

Yuna shrugged. "She shooed me and Edward out. Said she had important work to get done."

"Not only that when she entered its like she didn't even notice us." Edward added. She went over to Ansem's dresser and looked at some picture. Matter of fact I think I saw her tearing up."

Aerith shook her head in worry. "Maybe we should go talk to her."

"All of us talking to her. That'll seem like an intervention." Cid laughed.

Aerith shot daggers at the mechanic. "Perhaps we should give you an intervention. Smoking all of those cigarettes are bad for you health. You could die."

This shut Cid up immediatly. He turned towards his computer and began his work again.

"Wait a second!" Rikku shot up. "Can't we look at the video footage from yesterday to see exactly what Lucrecia was doing yesterday."

Tifa smiled. "Rikku's right."

Cloud shook his head and left the house, obviously not wanting to be apart of their plot. Lan Fan quickly followed behind.

They all crowed around Cid's computer as he went into the towns MCP. Tron's face suddenly appeared on the screen. "Hello users."

"Tron!" Sora cheered, happy to see his friend.

Tron waved. "Well hey there Sora, where are Donald and Goofy."

Sora looked down. "Donald and Goofy are."

"No time for your sob stories!!" Rikku kicked him out of the way. Show us yesterday's video feed from around two o'clock to four."

"You got it." Tron dissapeared and suddenly a video screen appeared on the computer. It showed Lucrecia walking down the stairs to go get Al.

"Speed it up!" Al commanded.

They all looked at him curiously, but they sped up the video until Alphonse left the chamber with Lucrecia. But she stopped on the way back and entered the chamber again, Lucrecia took a card key out of her pocket and entered the first room on the left. But the camera didn't follow. The feed didn't go into the mysterious room that their leader had entered.

"Awee no more." RIkku moaned.

"I've never been down there before." Aerith pondered.

"Come to think about it. I don't even remember there being a staircase like that down there." Tifa folded her arms. "Has she been keeping secrets from us."

"I really hope not. That old bag Ansem the Wise has enough of them." Cid muttered.

Edward crossed his arms. "Well I think we should follow her today."

"Stalking really." Paine rubbed the bridge of her noes.

"Any brighter ideas?" Ed asked.

Tifa nodded in agreement. "I like Ed's plan we'll follow her around and soon enough she'll have to go down there."

"So were agreed then. Ed and Tifa we'll follow Lucrecia." Kairi asked. No one objected. She smiled and looked to the two. "Good luck."

Later that day they followed Lucrecia to Ansem's compouter room where she stopped and actually began to do so work. She began countless keystrokes against the computer, downloading hidden data from Ansem's archives. It projected up on the digital hologram screen above and she soon reached plenty of restricted folders. Lucrecia cringed her face in disgust. "Xehanort." she whispered under her breath and she began to decode the files and open them. very horrific pictures came out of heartless.

Tifa who was with Edward in Ansem's office covered her mouth. "This must have been the research that Ansem's apprentices conducted without his knowing."

More pictures came out of dead test subjects and bigger heartless. More pictures came of Even and Xehanort studying a dead corpse.

Tifa looked away slightly disgusted. "Their monsters... they deserved their fate."

Edward nodded in agreement. This was no better than what the scientists in Amestris had gone through to make an incomplete Philosepher's Stone... all in the name of research or just immortality at a terrible price.

Lucrecia finally fishied decoding the file and put it away. She held her chest when she came to another folder. This one had already been decoded. She opened the file and it revealed a man that Edward had never seen before. He was resting an a huge of screen liquid. He had a a breathing tube attached to his mouth and slept silently.

Lucrecia then came to the picture of herself sitting on a table absolutly unconcious. Covered in blood an her mouth ajar, Xehanort held in his hands what seemed like a child. Lucrecia wiped a few tears coming frm her eye's. "Why do I continued to look at these things."

She continued finally coming to the picture of a dead Hojo, looming over him was no one other than Braig with a wicked grin on his face. But in the background the faintest smile could be seen. Wide white teeth and yellow eye's, Lucrecia obviously saw this and zoomed in. The picture was very hazy, but she could still see this figure was neither them or any of the apprentices. She could see it creeping up on Braig ready to consume his heart.

"Lucrecia!!" Edward stood up. "What is going on? What were those pictures?" he demanded.

Tifa followed. "Were those of the apprentices. Those were their experiments."

Lucrecia was to shocked to answer. They had been spying on her the entire time. She shook her head almost in disbelief. "You shouldn't be in here I have work to get done. Go..." her voice crack. "Go take care of the heartless."

Fullmetal could see she was trying to keep herself from crying. He touched her shoulder. "Just tell us Lucrecia." He said in a gentle voice.

Lucrecia easied her breathing. "Those men... ruined my life." She whispered. "It was all twelve years ago."

_Lucrecia stood next to an elderly old man who had a strange grin on his face. "So Lucrecia how is the child." _

_Her hand came to a quick clamp around her stomach. She feared for her baby. She didn't trust being around Hojo at all. Ansem had made sure the crazed scinetist was fired because of his obession with research. He was relentless, it was thanks to him that Xehanort had even decided to continue his research on the darkness in one's heart. "He's fine... Hojo... are you sure we can save Vincent if we do this." _

_Hojo gave a half hearted chuckle. "Of course we can save him. By injecting him with the darkness we can keep him alive. We have the insulaters to keep it from reaching his heart. He'll be fine as long as we keep him in this chamber." _

_Lucrecia smiled. "I could never thank you enough." _

_Hojo pushed his glasses up. "Heh, I never said that I'd do this out of sheer good will."_

_Lucrecia frowned. "W... what do you mean?" _

_Hojo began a maniacal laugh. His eye's glower the same craziness that Xehanort's portrayed. "Stupid girl. How do you think it was so simple to get done here and find Vincent alive." _

_"I thought you said that the Turks." _

_"Turks!! HA!!" Hojo turned his back to her."I've made sure that all of them have been eliminated. I really made a deal with Xehanort. Once I heard he had continued my research and had actually created the heartless I couldn't let it go. I needed to know how he discovered such a groundbreaking truth. He had far surpassed Ansem. So I made a deal with him to allow us to share research. Its thanks to our merger that we were able to keep Vincent alive. A thanks to you Lucrecia for bringing us back together. Vincent is immortal and you can be as well." _

_Lucreica took a few steps back, but bumped into someone. She turned qaround and saw Aeleus grining wickedly on her. _

_Hojo continued. "You see we had two insulaters. One of them on Vincent and the other shall be on you. Since you will give birth soon enough we thought what would be the outcome of your child if we used said the Insulater, then again the Philosepher's Stone on you. Would your child be immortal as well." The mad scientist turned around. "But I won't inject you with the darkness, no your face is just to precious to ruin." _

_Aeleus grabbed onto Lucrecia and Hojo gently caress her cheek and laugh. "I must thank you Lucrecia, this research is beyond my wildest dreams!!" _

_Xehanort enter and look down on Lucrecia. "You should be honored." _

Lucrecia looked down. "So they injected it into me. The stone can't be removed, because its formed with my blood, bones, organs. I'm immortal because of him. A couple of months later my son was born. I don't know what happened to him, they took him away from me. But I soon witnessed Xehanort's ambitions grow and he had Braig kill Hojo. I was trapped, but one day Vincent awoke and I don't remember much then. All I knew was when I awoke their was so much blood and Vincent had dissapeared. I took my first chance and escaped."

Tifa looked down. "Those monsters."

Edward gripped his automail. "Do you know what happened to Vincent."

Lucrecia jumped up. "That's none of you concern, I told you all that you need to know!!" She snapped. "You should stop trying to pry into one's personel life. It's none of your buisness so stay out of it!!"

Tifa opened her mouth to object, but Edward shook his head. They solemnly followed the apprentice who stormed out of the computer room. Edward and Tifa knew now why she hadn't told them and decided it would be better not to share this with the others.

Later that night Alphonse snuck down in the chamber of awakening and peaked in through the door. The armor was sitting in the same exact spot it was last. He took a step in and smiled on the inside. "A... Aqua its me Alphonse."

"Al?" Aqua's voice sounded. She looked behind her and saw a ghost like figure appearing in the sand. "You came back!" she said in a almost reliveved voice.

"Of course I came back." He went and sat next to the blue haired girl. "So what you been up to."

Aqua sighed. "Just staring at the sea. I rarely get visoters around these parts."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." he asked quite surprised.

"Nope, there was this one guy who used to come here at random times. There was just something about him that felt familiar, it was as if I had talked to him before." she sighed. "But he stopped coming two years ago, for some reason I just feel like something bad happened to him. Then there was a recent visoter around a year ago. An old man, he told me something interesting. Wanna hear?"

Alphonse nodded intriguied.

She began. "He told me that someone's coming to save us. The fallen Keybladers."

"Keyblade." Alphonse looked at her surprised. "Your a Keyblade weilder?"

She nodded. "Yeah, its kinda a long story. Don't want to get into details. But somehow I was only one left twelve years ago. Well the only one of my friends. The other one lost himself and my other friend lost his heart. I went looking for them, but now I'm trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Alphonse didn't know what to say. He looked down at the armor giving a sympathetic look.

Aqua sighed. "Its cruel how my fate is the less harsh. I don't even age where I am. I'm still sixteen, but I'm supposed to be twenty-eight. But then again time doesn't go by here so I'm still sixteen, and I'll remain this age until I leave this place. So until I leave her I won't get hungry, tired, or I won't age."

"I'll get you out." he said suddenly.

Aqua looked up surprised at the alchemist. "What?"

"I promise you, I'll get you out."

Aqua blushed a little. She smiled and amazingly touched his hand. Where the Keyblade Master was Alphonse didn't look in his armor, but he had the body of his fifteen year oldself. The girl whispered. "I'll be waiting for you."

**The World That Never Was-Alter of Naught**

Snow and RIku bashed past any Nobody running their way. They hadn't run into any Organization members and were almost to the Alter of Naught. Xemnas's domain. Riku had told Snow this is where they would most likely find the Nobody leader. Snow immediatly rushed here, finding Xemnas meant finding Serah.

As they reached the top, Snow came to a halt. He looked in the middle of the Alter and saw a lifeless Serah resting on the floor her hands over her chest. "Serah!" Snow screamed running over to his fiance. He gently pulled her to his chest. "Serah, Serah wake up! You have to wake up!"

Serah weakly looked up at the tall blond. She gave a small smile. "Is that my hero?"

Snow smirked. "You betcha, were here to rescue you."

Serah shook her head. A single tear fell from her eye as her body completely evaporated in Snow's arms. Only the red heart float up to the residence above, Kingdom Hearts.

Snow looked in pure terror as his lover's heart flew away. "Serah!!" He reached out. "Serah!!"

Riku could only watch in sympathy as Snow fell to his knee's and punch the ground in anger. He held out his hand. "Snow I..."

"Its no use you know." a cool voice came. Both of the warriors looked up and saw Xemnas standing in the place Serah had once been. "That girl has lost her heart. Tied to the darkness."

"Xemnas!" Riku yelled out in anger.

Once Snow heard the name he shot forth and puched through the Superior. But only black smoke appeared and behind Snow, Xemnas reform with an unamused look on his face. "Serah should be proud. She has become apart of the heaven that reign above our universe, Kingdom Hearts. Her heart was not pure, but yet was not tainted by the darkness. A gentle heart filled with innocence for no selfish deed done. It is those hearts that are adding to the completion of the Kingdom."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and clashed with Xemnas.

The Superior prediacted his moved and blocked the strike with little effort. The red blade shone and he quickly summoned a second blocking a slash from Lighting who appeared behind him.

King Mickey reared behind her and cast almost a dozzen Holy's. Xemnas evaded everyone of the light strikes and soon lifted himself into the sky. "You must admit, that the radiance of the Kingdom is almost tantelizing. Masters of the Keyblade. Do you not wish to have your hearts become one with the almighty Kingdom?"

King Mickey looked to RIku and was relieved to see he was okay, but Lighting had a look of worry on her face. When she saw Snow down on his knee's she went over to him. "Where is Serah." she demanded.

"Lighting." Snow stood up unable to meet her face. "I... I'm sorry... I..."

Snow wasn't able to complete his sentence before Lighting mercilessly punched him in the face. She looked down on him as he hit the ground and grab his collar. She punch him more and neither Riku or King Mickey dare not interfere. "I knew you were wrong for Serah! You should have listened when I told you to stay away!"

Xemnas watch intrigiued by the Sergent Farron. "Is one's affection for another so strong that they turn against one of their own?"

Lighting shift her view to Xemnas. "Where is she?"

"One with the Kingdom." Xemnas smiled as Lighting stared deep into his amber eye's. "You want to do something yet you our powerless to do so."

She balled her fists trying to keep her composure. The Sergent closed her eye's. "King Mickey."

Mickey look to Lighting. "Light."

"Is there anyway to bring Serah back?" Lighting asked.

Mickey nodded. "The only way is to free Kingdom Hearts."

Lighting look down on Snow who had stood up and punched his fists together. "I'd do anything to save her."

Lighting scowled on the inside. He wouldn't leave. She look to the Nobody leader. "Than we'll free Kingdom Hearts here!"

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you guys liked it, I put alot of work into that chapter so please review. So as I will say again I have no plot for Sephiroth yet, if anyone has suggestions they are welcomed. Next chapter, Sora and the gang finally leave Hollow Bastion for Neverland. Xemnas boss battle and finally you'll know the truth behind the name of the fic. Both Lucrecia and Vexen make futher discoverments in the Heir to Darkness. Anywho please review, everyone counts. **


	32. Nobody's Purpose

**Nothing much to say here except I would like to thank DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for betaing for HOD. So make sure to thank her in the review. Anywho enjoy the chapter and review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Neverland/The World That Never Was**_

_**Chapter XXXII: Nobody's Purpose**_

King Mickey jumped into the air, destroying Nobodies that climbed up the alter. Countless numbers of the creatures swarmed up to take their hearts, King Mickey and Riku in general. Xemnas stood over them, his feet placed firmly against no apparent surface, his mouth curled into an emotionless smirk. Lighting grit her teeth and cast a quick glance over to the self proclaimed hero. Snow seemed to be faring better than she had expected. With only his blunt fists he was bashing through the Nobodies sending them into a fit of white dust. The woman smirked, she knew Snow wouldn't die as easy... as easy as she wanted him to.

"Your feeble attempts at survival are inevitable." Xemnas boomed from above. "No matter how many Nobodies you slay they will continue to come. Thirsting for hearts."

Snow battered a dusk off the alter. "You know that guys monolouging is really starting to get on my nerves."

"He does that a lot." Riku slew a couple of Nobodies. "King Mickey, do you have a plan? Any way to release Kingdom Hearts?"

The King shook his head. "Somethin' doesn't feel right here fellas. It's like that isn't the true Kingdom Hearts at all. I mean it's obviously woven of hearts, but I don't feel the same radiance surrounding it. That Kingdom feels dark and unwelcoming." King Mickey looked towards the pale blue heart shaped moon.

Xemnas looked to the King and noticed his interest at the powerful source. "I see you've noticed the change of Kingdom Hearts. No longer do we strive for such a unobtainable goal like hearts. Us Nobodies realize that their will always be those who contradict our goals. But if we eradicate those who stand in our path…"

"There'll be no one to stop them." Lighting whispered.

Xemnas turned his back on them. "So you see, this Kingdom Hearts stands as a cornerstone for the Organization, for every world in this pitiful universe. We shall wipe this generation clean and start our own anew. With every heart fallen a Nobody shall be born, striving to obtain a heart. And with little life left that shall be possible."

"What are you saying?" Riku gripped the hilt of his Keyblade.

Xemnas lifted his arms into the air. "Every heart that has been added to this Kingdom should be grateful. They have been chosen as a sacrifice for new life."

"A sacrifice!" Snow balled his fists.

"This Kingdom Hearts shall be used as a weapon to annihilate all life." Xemnas smiled. "But this can only be obtained once the heir to darkness comes and claims his dominion over all heartless. This is what Ansem and we, his apprentices, predicted. Xehanort's Heartless claimed to be this heir, but he was but a mere puppet himself. Once the savior of the darkness comes, it shall not matter that we sit on the edge of nothing. Reside within the twilight."

"So... Serah!" Snow gripped his fists. "Her death was for nothing!" The hero jumped from the ledge of the alter, reaching out to grab Xemnas. Nobodies followed in suit, reaching to pull Snow back, but it was too late. As he grabbed the foot of Xemnas, the dusks fully engulfed his body and when they fell back onto the alter, a heart arose from where Snow had been.

"SNOOOWWW!" Riku yelled out.

Lighting tightened her fists and looked away. Not bearing to see her sister's lover join the Kingdom. "Fool. I told you... you couldn't."

King Mickey looked down. "Xemnas, you have gone too far."

"That boy let his hatred get the better of him. While I resided in the darkness, I came to realize that Nobodies are superior to humans." Xemnas touched his chest. "We do not feel that hatred, the emotions that those with hearts harbor. That which makes us the next evolution. Nothing holds us back from our goals."

As Nobodies began to trail up the walls and completely surround them, Lighting gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry, Serah." she muttered. Snapping her fingers, an explosion ensue and all at the alter remain uncertain.

**Gummi Ship- Outer Space (I think) **

Kairi placed her face against the window of the Gummi Ship and look out towards the stars. "I never really saw how pretty it was, the stars."

"I guess it's because we're always being attacked by Heartless." Sora murmured, looking out for any of the creatures that would want to harm them. "It's weird that none of them are coming to attack us today."

"Maybe their tired of getting blown up." Ed laughed.

"Meh I doubt it." Rikku appeared. She got close to Fullmetal's ear and whisper. "Don't forget the plan short stuff."

Edward muttered something about stupid fairies and their ridiculous plans under his breath. "Fine, just don't get in the way. I don't want the others finding out that you snuck on the ship."

"No need to worry." Paine murmured popping out from the blue backpack that Fullmetal was wearing. Both her and Yuna had a look of determination on their faces.

Yuna nodded. "We won't get in your way."

"Beg to differ." Edward replied cheekily. He looked over to Alphonse who was looking out of the window. He had remained quite the entire time, and what troubled him more was that his brother had been growing more distant as of late. The past few days that were spent in the Radiant Garden, Alphonse had gone missing. Ed didn't want to begin to question his brother. Al was not the only one of his worries... Winry was as well. "That idiot." Ed crossed his arms. Winry running away with Yuffie and Leon chasing after them. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy missing. Riku being kidnapped as well. Everything was splitting apart and they were vulnerable.

Lan Fan sat quietly, drumming her fingers against her thighs. The young assassin/bodyguard was only accompanying them with the hopes of finding Ling Yao, or as they knew him now: Greed. That was her only determination. Unknowingly, Ed knew she could care less about the worlds.

"Hey, look!" Kairi's happy outburst cut through Fullmetal's thoughts. She pointed towards a planet that looked like an island, but it harbored a huge ship. On the other side was a lighthouse and a city surrounding it. "Let's land there."

"Neverland." Sora said, his eye's glazing over a little.

"That's Neverland?" Kairi said questionably. She smiled suddenly. "You know, Sora, I recall you saying you'd teach me how to fly."

"That's right." Sora hopped up as the ship began to descend onto the world. "I wonder if Peter and Tinkerbell are around. They taught me, Donald, and Goofy how to fly." Sora's face suddenly sulked a little. "Donald and Goofy."

Kairi touched his hand. "I'm sure their alright."

"Yeah." Sora looked up at the stars as they ship landed in Neverland.

**Traverse Town- First District **

"So all I have to do is fly you to Hollow Bastion, right?" a man said. A chocobo popped out of his afro and looked to Izumi, Donald, and Goofy. The teacher merely nodded. The man put his cup of coffee on the table and smirked. "Well then I think we have a deal. That much munny for one flight can't be to bad."

Goofy looked to Donald. "Gawrsh, Donald, do you think he knows about the Heartless?"

"Who knows." the mage replied, crossing his arms. "All we need to do is find Sora and the Organization. Then we can drop the lady."

Izumi nodded to them as the man lead them towards his Gummi Ship. "I believe we'll be together longer than you expect. If what you say is true that Edward and Alphonse Elric are with this Sora than I shall stay with you until we find them."

Goofy smiled. "Good to have Izumi!"

Donald slapped his forehead and cursed himself for talking to loud for his own good.

**Enchanted Dominion- Maleficent's Lair **

By a cauldron, a boy watch silently, his long black hair falling to his waist. He looked enraged every second that he saw Edward and Alphonse. And when he saw Sora his fists tightened to the extent that blood bled out of the clenched hand. "You took her away from me..." the boy muttered, his anger building. "Keyblade Master... Fullmetal!"

A soothing hand land on his shoulder. Maleficent move to his side, her gaze shifting from the cauldron to Wrath. "I feel your anger, young one. The feeling of loss building, resignating within your heart." Maleficent cooed to the Homunculus. "The Keyblade Master has taken more from me than you could ever imagine. He took my castle, my Heartless, he almost even took my life. He even took my Keybearers, the ones I raised. Turned them against me."

Wrath looked up to Maleficent. "They must be stopped."

"As such to all who oppose us." the cauldron changed to Melody and Bishop, speaking with Lexaeus. They stood in a dessert like environment, their Organization coats blaring wildly in the dusty wind.

The cauldron shifted its image again to Xemnas, who stare blankly at Kingdom Hearts, never blinking once. "Those who oppose must suffer. I will give you your revenge. Go to the world and exact your wrath. Destroy Sora and bring Kairi to me then Fullmetal and his brother are yours." Maleficent opened a dark portal and Wrath entered, not bothering to exchange even a second glance.

Once he was gone, a smooth voice came over. A single clapping sound could be heard from the door way. Greed leaned against the wall, his face in a tedious grin. "Convincing performance Maleficent."

Maleficent approached the Homunculus, her guard up. She looked out at the hallway leading to her chamber. Out lay six pods, the glass visible. Inside them lay Alice and Snow White. "Aurora is next."

Greed meekly strode past them. "Is using the same plan really a wise idea?"

"We'll take the princesses without Sora even knowing. Until we take Kairi, that is." Maleficent said. "Sora has no clue which world I reside in now. I doubt he even knows of my return. But I want to make sure this plan goes without a hitch. Go and keep an eye on Wrath. I want to ensure that he does not fail me."

Greed nodded and left towards the dark portal. "Very well." He suddenly looked back towards Maleficent. "Also, I'll let Dante know about this."

The witch's eyes widened, but when she looked back, Greed was gone. A cold shiver ran down Maleficent's back. "That name... could she really be back?"

* * *

**Next chapter Sora finds out a terrible secret running threw Neverland and Wrath begins to exact his revenge on Edward. As well as the story returns to Yuffie and Winry. Reveiw everyone counts.**


	33. Running Out Of Time

**Sorry that I haven't ben updating as often as I want to, but writers block is calling me. I'll try to get another chapter out by by the end of the week. Also I as kinda bummed snce they ended Fullmetal Alchemist though th last few episodes wee pretty cool. Theyve anounced a movie to follow up, hopefully t doenst suck like the Conquer of Shambala did. Also if your an Avatar: The Last Airbender fan do not see The Last Airbender, dude that movie sucks so bad, its horrible and is a disgrace to the series. I saw it on opening night and was pissed when I left. The only thig they got right was the 3D. Anywho review please, everyone counts. **

**Thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSouls for beta reading this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's though, just Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

_**Chapter XXXIII: Running Out of Time**_

_**World: Neverland/?**_

Winry looked at the Gummi Ship, worried. Their fuel was running low and Yuffie insisted that they continue heading towards the Coliseum, but the blond wasn't convinced. The small ship began to make weird noises as they continued on their path to find Edward and Alphonse. Soon the Gummi came to a complete halt and silently floated in space. The lights went off and all became dark. It was than that Winry realized how dark the vast void of space really was. "Uhh Yuffie?"

The kunoichi flipped on random switches. "This isn't good."

"What isn't?" Winry asked, growing even more worried. Her heart skipped a beat as a sharp tug pulled the tiny ship. She let out a small shrill cry, quickly covering her mouth. "Was that you?"

"I wish it was." Yuffie pressed her nose against a window as they were being pulled into what looked like a black hole. "GAWD would you look at that!" the kunoichi exclaimed looking at the dark abyss pulling them in.

"Are we going to die?" Winry yelled. "I don't want to die yet!"

"It's okay." Yuffie took her by the shoulders and shook her. "We still have enough time left."

"Enough time left to do what?" she wailed.

Yuffie's eye's quickly darted to the side and an idle smirk appeared upon her lips.

"Your gross!" Winry pushed her away.

"I was just kidding, geez blondy." Yuffie looked out to the abyss once more. "I never thought the great ninja would be going out like this though."

Winry sighed and wished she could have made it just a little longer.

Inside the vortex Melody stood in the dark dessert pulling in the ship. Her Keyblade was held high and her grip was firm. The Keyblade Master was putting in almost all she had to pull in the Gummi Ship through the worm hole. The girl was using a high level magnet spell and it was straining her greatly. "This is the last time I volunteer to do some crap like this."

"Stop complaining." Lexaeus grumbled.

"Did I hear something new guy?" Melody yelled out in a sarcastic tone. When Lexaeus didn't respond Melody smirked. "That's what I thought, Nobody."

"Melody please stop harassing our hired work." Bishop said, staring up at the incoming Gummi Ship. The blocked ship fell at a fast speed. Bishop who was eating a Sea-Salt ice cream looked to his companion. "Can you slow it down?"

"That wasn't in the job description, you just said bring it down." she looked to the boy and eyed his treat suspiciously. "Where'd you get that?"

Bishop shrugged and summoned his Keyblade. He forcefully pulled the Gummi Ship towards the ground at a slow speed and looked to Lexaeus. The lug of a Nobody lifted his Skysplitter onto his back and approached the ship cautiously with Bishop. The boy on the other hand enjoyed his ice cream while he had the chance.

Melody went and sat on a nearby rock. "You've got this one."

Before Bishop could answer, the Gummi Ship door flew open and Yuffie fell onto the ground and hugged it. "Sweet, sweet land! How I've missed you so." The girl than opened her eye's and looked up. In front of her stood Bishop looking down questionably. "Uhh, hey there!"

"Yuffie?" Winry came from behind her. When she met eye contact with Melody, she pulled the kunoichi back into the ship and slammed the door. "This is bad!"

"What they seem pretty friendly?" Yuffie murmured.

Winry slapped her forehead. "That's that crazy girl who fought Kairi, they're the Dark Keybladers."

"Ohh." Yuffie looked out the window. "That's bad, right?"

"What's wrong with you! Yes it's bad!" Winry exclaimed.

Yuffie nodded in understanding. "Personally I'm just happy to be alive."

Lexaeus looked to Bishop who nodded. The powerful Nobody lifted his Skysplitter and stab it through the blocked door. The steel carved straight threw their armored Gummi Ship. Winry screamed shrilly while Yuffie, on the other hand, grabbed her large shuriken. "This isn't gonna be fun." She gritted her teeth. "They better not be as good as Sora."

Bishop finished his ice cream and through the Popsicle stick to the ground. "If you don't want to die, I'd consider cooperating. We wish not to kill you... yet."

Yuffie looked uncertain, but Winry peaked out the large gap in the door that Lexaeus made. "So your not going to hurt us." she peeped

"If you cooperate, that is." Bishop muttered coldly.

Winry slowly stood up and opened the door. She rubbed her arm, her bottom lip quivering in fear. Yuffie followed behind her, still on guard. Bishop eyed her giant shuriken and looked to Lexaeus, who armed his Skysplitter. "Disarm yourselves." Yuffie grumbled, but complied and drop her shuriken. Bishop narrowed his eyes. "Everything...?" Yuffie sighed and dropped all shuriken and kunai she was holding, which was a lot. The ninja even drop a hair pin from her hair.

"Why the hairpin, Yuffie?" Winry asked.

"A ninja is trained with all weapons, Winry." Yuffie smirked.

"More reason to kill her!" Melody yelled from the rock. "We don't need the stupid ass ninja just take Winry and lets go!"

"Take me?" Winry looked around. "Why... d... don't you guys want Sora or Kairi! You were trying to kill them!" Winry wailed in terror.

"Were not going to kill you." Bishop murmured in irritation. "And our plans are none of your concern. Either you come with us or we dispose of you."

Winry looked at Yuffie who was balling her fists. She bit her lip, she was sure she would regret what she was about to say, but she had to. "I'm not going unless Yuffie is coming as well. I don't care if you kill me right here!"

Lexaeus looked to Bishop who nodded. The Nobody took the sign and lifted his Skysplitter into the air. It loomed over Winry's head.

"No!" She wailed. "Stop!"

"What, I thought you were ready to die." Bishop raised his brow.

Winry sighed, still a little frightened. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"I wouldn't joke with Bishop. He takes everything literally!" Melody yelled. "You might get yourself killed!"

"What do you want?" Yuffie demanded.

Bishop crossed his arms. "That's none of your business. Come with us and you'll see, or if not, you know the consequences." The Dark Keyblader began to trail back up towards Melody, Lexaeus following behind him. "Keep up."

Yuffie frowned. She picked up her kunai and shuriken. The ninja re-hoisted them to her belt and sighed. "I don't like this, Winry." The ninja picked up her giant shuriken and followed behind the Dark Keybladers. "What do you think they want?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's keeping us alive." She muttered.

As the group approached, Melody glower on the two. "So enemies becoming allies, how vulgar." The girl jumped from the rock and examined Winry. "If I were you, blondy, I would have stayed on Hollow Bastion where you were safe. Now that you're out in the open, you're fair play. You two are just lucky we got to you before Xemnas."

"You're trying to help us?" Winry asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Melody laughed. "As if!"

Bishop shot a glance at his partner. The girl wasn't doing well in keeping the hostages calm. He turned back to Winry and frowned. "As much as it pains me to say, we require your assistance. We're going to obtain Kingdom Hearts, whether you like it or not."

"NO WAY!" Yuffie yelled. "There is no way in hell I'm helping you freaks!" She pointed an accusing finger at Bishop.

"What, it's not like were gonna do anything bad with it." Melody persuaded. "I mean, not like the Organization is. Were just gonna restore a world than dominate all life across the universe, the usual."

Bishop shook his head. "We have personal goals. No longer do we follow Maleficent. She cost us our chance at the first Kingdom Hearts and we won't fail again. That I can assure you."

Yuffie crossed her arms. "I don't care what you want with Kingdom Hearts! I'm not letting you have it!"

Winry looked uncertain. They hadn't hesitated to try and kill her when she objected. Did the little ninja really stand a chance against a Nobody and two Keyblade Masters? The blond grabbed her friend and turned her back on the three. "We'll just be a second." She bit her lip. "I don't want them to get to Kingdom Hearts either, but we might find Ed and Al if we follow them. Who knows we might be able to bring back Nanaki as well."

Yuffie looked at the glowing red orb. "Could we really bring Red back?"

"Who knows? There talking about restoring a world. Maybe they have good intentions." Winry murmured. "I say we go with them."

Yuffie gritted her teeth and nodded. "Fine, blondy, but only to see what their up to."

**Neverland-The Beach**

Kairi jumped from the Gummi Ship and gawked, in awe of the beautiful island. "Wow, so this is Neverland, huh?" She clasped her hands together and looked towards Sora. A large grin appeared on her face. "So Sora when do we get to the flying part?"

Lan Fan crossed her arms and frowned. "Aren't we here to seal the keyhole? We have no time to be playing at times like this."

"We have to find the Keyhole first." Sora smiled putting his hands behind his head. The Keyblade Master had no worries. "There's no rush, I mean Xemnas can't be done with Kingdom Hearts that quickly."

Lan Fan turned her back on the boy. She heaved a sigh and looked towards the sky. "I won't find the young master if I'm playing games."

Kairi looked down. She felt sorry for Lan Fan, being possessed and then turning Ling into a Homunculus. She blamed only herself for him becoming Greed, but then her face brightened. "Hey, Lan Fan, it won't be a waist of time if we learn how to fly because then we can cover more ground. With a bird's eye view we can search Neverland for Ling."

The bodyguard smiled at this. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I am!" Kairi declared in triumph. She grabbed the girl's hand and sped off into the woods. "Come on!"

Sora followed right after. "Do you guys even know where you're going. We have to find Peter Pan and Tinkerbell." As their voices trailed away, Alphonse and Edward were left alone on the beach. Edward looked to Al and smirked.

"Well I'll see you around, Al." he began to trail away.

Alphonse stuck his hand out. "Nii... Nii-San where are you going?"

Edward shrugged. "Everyone seems to be on their own vacation here. Thought I would check out some local spots. You should search around to, might find something cool." As Fullmetal got farther from Al he came to a stop near the woods. He took off the rucksack he was carrying and emptied it. Out fell Rikku, Yuna, and Paine.

Rikku rubbed her rear from the fall. "Didn't have to be so rough short stuff."

"Who are you calling short you shrimp!" Ed roared.

"Shut up you oversized midget!" She spat.

Yuna and Paine watched as the two bickered like siblings. The leader of the Gullwings coughed, but the argument did not cease. She balled her fists in frustration and yelled. "BOTH OF YOU ARE SHORT, DAMMIT!" Immediately she covered her mouth, face flushing red.

Rikku looked down. "You didn't have to say it like that."

Ed frowned. "That was a little harsh."

"Don't you two try to make me look like the bad guy!" She roared.

Paine rubbed her temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Are we going to look or not, Yuna!"

The Gullwing leader looked at the gothic fairy and nodded. "Alright come on, Rikku." As the other member flew to her side, she bowed to Edward. "Your debt has been repaid, Edward Elric. I could never thank you enough."

"Hey hold on." Edward grabbed Yuna's hand. "What if you're not back by the time we leave?"

"Than we'll just teleport back to Hollow Bastion, simple." Yuna smiled.

Ed's eyes widened. "Then why didn't you teleport here!"

"The space-time-continuum thing is very complicated." Rikku explained, Paine slowly nodding her head in agreement. "We'd rather not get into serious detail. But anywho, shorty-mc'-short-cake, we gotta go."

Suddenly, a flash appeared out in the water. A portal opened and a boy appeared, anger brimming in his eyes. Wrath locked eyes with Edward and scowled. "Edward Elric." From behind him Greed appeared, not looking to pleased having to watch over the kid. Wrath balled his fists in anger. "Edward!"

The Gullwings hid behind Fullmetal in fear. Yuna was speechless, Rikku kept spurting out 'Oh Crap', and Paine just floated next to Edward. She looked to the alchemist, clenching his teeth together and whispered. "Trouble?"

He cursed under his breath, wishing the Gullwing was wrong. "Yeah... Homunculi."

Greed looked to Ed and smirked. "Wrath, just don't do anything to hast-" As he looked towards the child, he sped towards Ed, his fist meeting automail. "Ahh I'm not fit for this."

Ed blocked Wrath's strikes and looked to the Gullwings. "Yuna, go get the others! Hurry!"

Yuna disappeared at the command, speeding off to find Sora and Kairi. Edward jumped back and saw Greed speeding off into the woods, eyes brimming with an evil intention. "Paine follow Ling... I mean Greed!" Paine nodded and trailed the Homunculus Prince. "So, Rikku, think you can handle a fight?"

"Ha, this kid's mince meat!" Rikku flew behind the Alchemist as he clapped his hands together, prepared to unleash hell upon the enraged Homunculus.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Sora will come face to face with his first Homunculus and the results won't be pretty. Lan Fan confronts Greed ad tries to get Ling Yao to his senses. And Kairi and Al discover something horrible is being conducted in Neverland. And Mustang uncovers the secret of the fallen apprentices and Lucrecia. Anywho guys review, everyone counts. **


	34. Frontlines

**Whats up fanfiction nation. I know its been the longest time since Heir to Darkness has been updated, but I just had major wrtiers block. It was so horrible it made me question where the story was going. So I finally finished storyline and loved it. Forgive me if this chapter is a bit short though guys. You must understand that I have lost the current of writing HOD so as I get used to it again the chapters will grow longer once again. Anyway Im very appreciate of my beta DemonessOfDepartingSorrows of rginving me advice and of curse betaing this chapter. And without futher may you guys review and enjoy, remember eveyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they our both trademarked property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex/ But me OC's be belonging to me!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness **_

_**World: Neverland/Radiant Garden**_

_**Chapter XXXIV: Frontlines**_

"Peter!" Sora called aloud from the woods. The Keyblade Master looked around each tree and rock, searching for the never-aging-boy, the leader of the lost boys, Peter Pan. "Tinkerbell! Hey, where are you guys?" Sora came to a halt, crossing his arms in frustration. "Where could they be?"

Kairi looked around the forest as well, then turn to Sora. "You don't know where he lives?"

Sora shook his head. "When me, Donald, and Goofy came to Neverland we were on Captain Hook's ship. We really didn't bother going to the main island, but I did see it in the distance. Besides, we had more important things to worry about, like going to Hollow Bastion and stopping Xehanort's Heartless." The teenager beamed pounding his chest proudly.

Lan Fan shifted uncomfortably. She sensed something in the distance. It was the same stench that she remembered from Amestris. Under her breath she whispered. "Homunculus." It was loud enough that both Sora and Kairi heard. "There are Homunculi on this world."

"Do you think it's that one that attacked Al and Mulan?" Kairi whispered.

Sora summoned his Keyblade swinging it onto his shoulder. "We'll just have to find out."

Lan Fan shook her head in disapproval. "You can't rush into battle with a Homunculus. Their much more powerful than your Heartless and Nobodies. Homunculus have multiple lives and it isn't an easy task to put one down." She looked into the woods. "There's two of them... one of them's in a conflict and the other one is heading due east." Lan Fan's eyes suddenly widen. "The young master?"

"Ling's here?" Kairi looked shocked.

Without another word Lan Fan sprung into the woods, leaving the two Keyblade wielders behind. Kairi looked at the direction that Lan Fan had pointed out. "What do we do Sora?"

Sora gripped the hilt of his Keyblade. "Kairi, follow Lan Fan, we don't know what Ling might do now that he's a Homunculus. I'll go find the conflict that she was talking about and end it."

Sora ran off leaving Kairi to follow Lan Fan, but deep in her gut she wasn't looking forward to meeting her first Homunculus.

On the beach of Neverland, Edward blocked another brutal strike from the Homunculus child. He was knocked back by Wrath and locked eyes with him. His eyes portrayed hatred for the alchemist. Wrath hopped a couple of feet back from Edward. He tightened his left fist; the arm that had once belonged to Edward. "It's your fault!"

Edward clapped his hands together and created a lance from the earth. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Last time me and Al saw you was in Amestris."

Wrath looked down. "If you were there in the Land of Dragons with your brother I would have tore you apart!" Wrath charged at Edward, sending quick whips of tentacles at Fullmetal. One of the whips barely missed Ed's face as he evade. Ed saw Wrath running forth, preparing for a follow-up attack. Gripping onto Wrath's appendage he tossed the Homunculus overhead.

Wrath hit the ground in defeat. H struggled to his feet, his anger only growing. Edward caught sight of the boy's Philosophers Stone glowing within his chest. "It's your fault that Sloth died! Dante told me! Dante told me what you've done. And you will feel mother's Wrath!"

"Dante?" Ed remembered the woman. The sole creator of the Homunculi. "Why would she say that I killed Sloth? Me and Al haven't seen any of Dante's close Homunculi since Amestris. Let alone Sloth."

"Liar!" Wrath bolted towards Ed, but the alchemist had no choice. He created a blade of glass from the sand below and lunged towards the boys' chest. But a Keyblade blocked its path. Wrath look in confusion as Sora defended him.

Edward stumble back his death grip still attached to the blade made to put an end to Wrath. In anger he yelled. "Sora what the hell are you doing? Wrath was trying to kill me and you defend him. He's with Maleficent, one of the bad guys. We have no choice but to take him out." Fullmetal readied himself to charge on Wrath once more, but Sora blocked his blade. Fullmetal gritted his teeth as the blades remains crashed with each other. His burning amber eyes locked with Sora's crystal blue gaze.

"This isn't right Ed, we can't hurt a kid." Sora stated.

"He's an enemy. Or have you forgotten the beating he gave to Al and Mulan!" Ed retorted.

Sora winced a bit. He had remembered what had happened to his friends at the hands of the Homunculi. They were much more powerful than the Nobodies he had faced, and it was one of the few occasions that Sora had seen blood upon his friends. He casted a quick glance back at Wrath, who was staring blankly at the Keyblade wielder.

He sucked his pride and dismissed his Keyblade. "I remember, but it seems like he's just confused. He doesn't know right from wrong."

"Than let Wrath tell you." Greed appeared, a wicked grin on his face. His hands fell roughly on the young boy's shoulders. "What if the Elric Brothers didn't kill Sloth at all and Dante was lying to you? Would your allegiance still fall in with the Homunculi, you're fellow brethren? What if the old hag was just using you?" Greed hissed in his ear. Eyes slit and intentions unknown. "Would you still kill all those innocent people for her?"

Wrath's eyes widen and he looked down. "I..." his mouth falling ajar, he looked at the Fullmetal Alchemist and met his stern gaze, turning to see Sora's concerned one.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan's voice carried across the beach. From the woods she burst in on lighting fast feet, the dust leaving Kairi in its trail. She dashed past her two companions, headed straight for the Homunculus, Greed.

"How bothersome." Greed muttered, scratching his head. He created a dark portal and tugged Wrath in, but as it closed he looked at Ed, his eyes cold to the brim. "You think you know your true enemy, Ed, but this... this is just the beginning of the end. Be wary of your own wrath, for it might just be the end of us all."

Edward tightened his fist, kicking the dirt hard at the portal. "Ling, you idiot!"'

Ling cast a small smirk before turning back into Greed and disappearing into the hidden catacombs of the darkness.

* * *

**So there you guys have it. Im most likely going to try t get HOD finished by January an at last get the sequel running by Febuary. I hope you enjoyed it and that it lives up to level of the other chapters. Anyway the next chapter will follow Sora, Ed, and Kairi on their search for Peter Pan. And it also picks back up with Lightning and Mickey and they shelter in a rather surprising place as the Homunculi hunt them down. Anyway please review, everyone counts. **


	35. Deadlands

**So I was quite surprised to find out that so many people missed HOD. I was even more surprised when all those reviews came in. From old reviewers and new ones as well. It makes me really happy that people missed this fic and enjoyed it enough to hold on through my rather long writer's block. So as of now HOD is making a triumphant return and I hope to finish it by January or March. In between that time frame. I will try to write a chapter everyday to stay ahead and post one every four to five days. I also hope I don't drown my beta reader with chapters. Thanks a ton to DemonessOfDeparting Sorrows for betareading this chapter. So please review, everyone counts and without futher ado enjoy chapter 35 of Heir to Darkness. Also FMA fans should get the hair joke in here with Al and Ed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Heart or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Melody and Bishop. Mine and mine alone! **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Neverland/The World That Never Was/?**_

_**Chapter XXXV: Deadlands**_

As the dark portal disappeared, Greed smiling with it, Edward cursed and kicked the dirt. Both Lan Fan and Sora watched in defeat as well. The portal may have been gone, but the tingling words of Greed burned into their minds.

The Keyblade Master looked at Lan Fan and gave a small smile. "Don't worry Lan Fan, I'm sure we'll find Ling again. And than we can convince him to come back with us. Ling's strong; I know the darkness won't take him." Sora punched his chest and began towards Edward. "And Ed, don't worry too much about what Greed said. I know for sure that there's no darkness in you. There's no way we'd let it end so simply either."

Edward gave a small laugh. His small laugh then turned into a hysterical one. He held his stomach as he cackled at Sora's words, his automail hand rising to cover his face. In an anguished voice he muttered. "You really are naïve, aren't you, Sora?" His yellow eyes peeked through the cracks of his fingers at the brunette boy, simply craving for Sora's reply.

Sora simply stated "Huh?"

"'Huh'?" Edward jolted up. His fists balled and eyes burning, he griped Sora by the collar and push him back. Anger seething from Ed's skin he approach Sora in a threatening stance. "Huh Sora! Are you oblivious to what's going on? Don't you know that people have died! That thousands have suffered at the hands of Dante and the Organization. We had the chance to take out one of their own. Did you forget what Wrath did? Did you forget what he did to Mulan and my brother! He's a Homunculus! They cause nothing but destruction wherever they go. So don't give me that crap that he's a kid and that he was confused. He knew damn well what he was doing when he tried to kill me!"

Sora looked at Edward. "But he is just a kid, Ed. He was lied to about you and Alphonse. We can show him that Dante is lying to him and get him to go against her."

Edward shoved Sora against the sandy earth, almost provoked to fight the Keyblade Master, but he couldn't fight him. The alchemist couldn't pull a blade on his ally. He smirked a plastic smile. "Listen to my words and listen well. Sora, you're to naïve for your own good. You go around from world to world trying to befriend everyone you see. Meet old allies and fighting Heartless is what you do. It's your vice, but you still don't seem understand the enemy were against. The Homunculi will kill just to kill. There is no compromise with them and there is no talking it out. They want make a Philosopher's Stone… at least that's what the Organization is doing. And now that Dante's in this… there's no telling what will happen next. I just need you to have better judgment next time when your trying to defend the enemy or help your ally against them."

Sora gritted his fists against the sand in frustration. Was Edward right? Was he to kind for his own good? Saving the enemy when he should have been helping Ed fight him off? He looked at Edward as he walked towards the end of the beach in search for his brother. "That isn't true." He muttered to himself. The boy silently tried to reassure himself that Edward was just being aggressive because of a jaded past with the Homunculi.

"Isn't it?" Lan Fan stated. "The young master has changed. I'm supposed to protect him, but how can I do that when his intentions are clouded by that of a Homunculus. Greed has taken over him and wants nothing more than to conquer this Kingdom Hearts himself. Many will die if we don't stop this madness. We have no time to be dawdling over idle visits of old companions. Edward knows this better than anyone. But when he came face to face with Wrath his anger consumed him. He wants his world back as much as I do. We want to return home, Sora... but we can't, until all possible threats are dealt with."

Sora could only grit the sand tighter as Kairi emerge from the thick undergrowth. Seeing his state she run towards him, her face masked with concern. Lan Fan put her mask back on as the two met each other and begin her trek after Edward. The Fullmetal Alchemist now seemed as intent with the goal as she was to end this conflict as quickly as possible.

"Nii-san's in trouble?" Al asked Rikku in worry.

"You got it buster. We have to hurry back before Wrath demolishes him!" Rikku wailed speeding back in the direction which she had came, but she only met the lips of Edward. When she retracted she saw the blond had a bleaker look then he did. Almost simultaneously the two screamed wiping their lips off and running into the water to wash there mouths out. "GROOOSSS, GROOOSSS, GROOOSSS, GRRROOOSSS, GRROOOSSSS!" Rikku screamed in horror. "Dammit! Yuna and Paine can never find out about this or they'll never leave me alone."

Edward only pointed at Rikku. "You damn fairy! Trying to make out with me!"

"Screw you, you blond headed midget!" Rikku pointed back.

Alphonse could only laugh as the two had red streaks across they're faces. He looked at Edward. "Nii-san, what a priceless look!"

"Shut up, Al!" Edward yelled, roundhouse kicking his helmet off. "You tell no one what you saw! You hear me, NO ONE!" He grabbed Al's helmet making a blade with his automail. "Or I'll cut the hair off your helm."

"Y… you wouldn't dare." Al wailed.

"Try us!" Rikku threatened spawning a pair of scissors out of no where.

"You guys seem like you're having fun." A chipper voice came. A sparkle of pixie dust came flying out of nowhere, and a boy with a green hat whizzed by. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Peter Pan!"

**The World That Never Was-Alter of Naught**

Xemnas stare at the alter in which the three had been. Smoke rising into the air from Lightning's explosion made all uncertain for the leader of the Nobodies, but as the dust cleared he saw the Dusks dancing around the alter, begging for more hearts. Snow's not enough to satisfy their thirst for more. Xemnas gave an emotionless smirk. "So, destiny has allowed you to escape this time, but do not fear your death's just yet. For the battle is only beginning."

**?-Abyss**

Lightning landed on her feet in a dark abyss. Her arms and legs numb from what had just occurred. Not only had she lost Serah, but Snow was lost to the Nobodies as well. She gritted her teeth, her fingernails digging deep into her skin at the thought. Her balled fists hit the dirt. "Damnit, Snow!" But she shook her head at the thought. It wasn't Snow's fault that Serah had run away, it was her own. If she had never yelled at the girl for being with Snow this would have never happened. "It's my fault." She gasped holding her heart. "My fault alone."

A warm hand came on the woman's shoulder. "Its no ones fault." Mickey said looking concerned. "The Organization has taken something away from all of us in the end. They took my home from me, a Kingdom I have tried to protect for so long."

Lightning hid her face to hide her wet, red eyes. Standing up she muttered. "A King with no Kingdom and a soldier with no companions. No sister… heh, I don't even have Snow anymore. But…"

"We'll get them back." Riku stated, walking up to her. "I promise."

Lightning gave a faint smile. "If you say so." She looked around the dark abyss, only seeing the white sand under her pink boots. She looked towards a twisted castle within the abyss. "A castle in the middle of nowhere? How convenient."

"Castle Oblivion." Mickey stated. "Since Namine isn't here anymore, I'm guessing that our memories won't be erased when we enter the castle. It sure is a good thing that Sora took care of most of the Organization, so they won't have control of the castle anymore. We'll be safe here for now."

Riku nodded, ready to set off. "I hope your right."

Lightning nodded in response. But her senses caught something as they began off. Someone was watching them- and worse- was coming in they're direction at an awfully quick pace. In quick reflexes, she pulled the Blazefire Saber and pointed it at the approaching girl. Once the girl peeped, she drew the gunblade back. "Who are you?"

"Umm excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you." A girl with black hair and pink bangs appeared. "Are you lost?" She moved her pink bangs from her eyes, a gentle smile washing over her face. "My name is Rose. I'm one of the few residents at Castle Oblivion."

* * *

**In the next chapter Lucrecia's fids out the deadly history that lies behind Kingdom Hearts. And Sora and co. find out the trth behind whats a happening in Nverland. As well as Lightning finds that a dark entity still lays in Castle Oblivion, while Mickey visits an old friend. All the pieces are falling into place, one by one and soon our heroes will find out too late what darkness lies in wait. So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed te chapterso please review, everyone counts. **


	36. Lucrecia's Pride

**Well guys I know that it has been such a long time since I've updated and you guys desreve a chapter that will blow your socks off (Who say's that anymore), but I'm afraid I can't really cover that in one chapter. Last year I posted a total of three chapters on Christmas, this year I'm feeling generous. So I'm planning to give you guys a total of five chapters. I will post each up at seperate times of the day and I must really thank my beta reader DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for such generosity to beta read all of this. So without futher ado, I present to you the first of the Heir to Darkness Christmas present. Please read and review, everyone counts. And as a present to me, could you guys review every chapter please... ^_^ it is the holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, it is trademarked property of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody. **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XXXVI: Lucrecia's Pride**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/Castle Oblivion**_

Lucrecia grimaced, her stomach churned at the thought of what she was about to do. The darkness that lay beneath her feet scared her. She had only gone downstairs when she absolutely had to, for her own... personal ambitions. Those which involved research as she had stated to the rest of the Restoration Committee. But today it felt different; it felt as if the darkness were more eerie than usual. She took one more hesitant step. The sound of echoing bound threw the catacombs down to the bottom.

Gulping Lucrecia began down the twisted path, her heart pounding with every step she took. It felt like something was watching her as she ventured deeper and deeper in into the dark hole. Like razor sharp claws were scraping against her lab coat, and beady yellows eyes were shining threw the darkness.

So she ran, she hurried down the stairs as the hysteria of paranoia chased her expectantly. Lucrecia ran as fast as her feet could carry her until she slipped and her face hit the hard, cold steel floor. Lucrecia wiped the blood from her bleeding lip. Groaning she sat up, moving her hair from her eyes. She rubbed her stinging face. "Ouch." She murmured, standing up. Her body felt numb after the adrenaline died down.

The successor of Ansem recognized the hallway in which she had come down many times. She began walking down the white-filled hallway, walking past the door in which her research had taken place. She stopped abruptly and stared to see a tank filled with a light blue liquid, a foot caught the corner of her eye. She turned away her heart pounding. She slammed the door closed and sighed. Though the woman had the strongest of urges to enter the room she decided against it. A stronger urge pulled her towards the throne room.

"Alphonse..." she whispered. The boy trapped in the metal suit. "A fate so cruel." she thought to herself. But he had ventured down here once, following behind her as she tended to some _"research." _She had stumbled across what she assumed was him talking to himself. But he had an entire conversation and the woman could have sworn that she had heard another voice.

Lucrecia walked firmly towards the doorway, but she got that eerie feeling again. The sound of her heels came to an abrupt halt. "Who's there?" She demanded, fear trailing from her voice, since no one was there to protect her.

"Man, I've never seen a broad like you book it that fast before." a dark chuckle came from the shadows and Xigbar appeared. "Been awhile, Lucrecia."

Lucrecia took a step backwards. "Braig…"

"I have a different name now, little lady. It's Xigbar, get it right." he took a step forward. "I just came here to talk, don't get your panties in a wedge."

"I have nothing to say to you _Braig!_" Lucrecia muttered coolly. "You betrayed Master Ansem's trust. You dabbled in the devil's research! The Organization is evil and you deserve the same fate as our master!" she spat, venom trailing from her lips. "Get... away from me!"

Xigbar scratched his head. "About that, I've been thinking about Xemnas's true intentions. The homunculi seem to be getting to him. Some crap about _cleansing. _But, Lucrecia, what should I do? I don't know who to ask, or who to trust. That's why I came to you."

The woman stood, flabbergasted. "Why would you trust me?"

Xigbar opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the Hawkeye's screech. "Lucrecia get down!" Lucrecia ducked and bullets sprayed.

Xigbar dodged and feinted towards Mustang's subordinate.

Hawkeye ducked and grabbed her combat knife.

Xigbar tried to stab the woman with the barrel of his twin pistols, but she ducked and went for his neck. The blade was so close to slitting the man's throat, but Xigbar gripped her arm and fired straight into her gut. Hawkeye's eyes widened as blood escaped from both her mouth and her abdomen. She flew backwards, her bloodied body sliding near Lucrecia's feet.

Xigbar pointed his pistols at her skull. "Die."

She gritted her teeth and kicked away his guns; gripping her two pistols, she unloaded two rounds into his body.

The Organization member fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Riza wearily put another clip into her 9mm. And shakily from the blood loss, stomped on Xigbar's back. She pointed her pistol down at his head, memories of Ishval flooding her skull.

"W-wait." Lucrecia gasped running towards Riza. "D-don't kill him!"

"He tried to kill me!" She coughed. "He's an Organization member that needs to be dealt with!"

"I can tell you... about Xemnas." Xigbar gasped. He chuckled darkly. "My life for information about the Organization? Heh, who thought... tha-that I'd be giving up to two girls?"

Hawkeye removed her boot from his back. "Life is more important than your own duty. I'd suggest you tell us everything that you know about the Organization." She hoisted her guns back at her waist and fall to her feet. "Go fetch Cloud and Tifa, we need him to be restrained." She winced. "And bring Aerith to... to heal me."

"J-just wait here, Riza." Lucrecia stood up and ran off upstairs.

Hawkeye watched as Lucrecia disappeared and than turned to Xigbar. "Why are you here? Do you have a death wish?"

Xigbar frowned. "Believe it or not, to see Lucrecia."

Riza furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Confidential information." Xigbar coughed.

Riza turned her head, deciding not to dig any deeper.

"TO tell you the truth... I'm a coward." Xigbar stated bluntly. "A nobody who clings to the past, one that his somebody, Braig, just couldn't grasp." He lifted up his hand, then grasped the nothingness.

Riza smirked. "Even after Ishval it's good to know that one still knows mercy. Even if it be a cowardly nobody."

At Merlin's home, Lucrecia bust threw the door. "I need Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith!"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Cid.

"You looked stressed." said Daisy approaching.

"Lucrecia are you alright?" Aerith asked concerned.

The successor of Ansem was fed up with the pointless questions. She sighed. "A member of Organization XIII confronted me while I was downstairs in the catacombs. We need Cloud and Tifa to bring him upstairs and Aerith to heal Riza, she got injured protecting me."

Mustang appeared in the doorway, his face stressed from not being able to take such serious action against the Organization. His mouth suddenly curled into a smirk. "Bring him to me, in the warehouse."

"What do you plan to do?" Lucrecia asked suspiciously.

Mustang remained quite as he walked over to Aerith. "Is the hot chocolate ready?"

"Ohh!" Aerith jumped up. "Yes it is; would you like a cup, Roy?"

"That would be kind Aerith, thank you." the Colonel took a seat at the table and propped his elbows on the table. He rested his head on them, eagerly awaiting Xigbar's arrival.

Lucrecia balled her fists in scorn. She didn't understand Mustang's attitude, such calmness in the face of an enemy or towards the fact of Riku's kidnapping.

**Castle Oblivion-Room of Sleep/Repose**

Mickey walked cautiously into the room. Hs ears perked up as if trying to make sure the castle was clear of all threat. The king was still weary of having to take refuge within the Castle which he was once at war with, but the castle seemed to be a safe place for him and his companions. Riku had settled down quite easily, not sensing any darkness, but Lightning still remained damaged not only form the loss of her sister, but Snow as well. Mickey had grouped them together along with some of the other survivors. Rose had been quite kind to them, providing them with food and beds.

But Mickey strayed away from the group; he had to see his old friend. He had to see Ventus.

As Mickey entered the room, he raised his Keyblade and the door opened. Mickey had guessed that Aqua had used all of her might to seal this room away from everyone, until she had returned to it, with help from Yen Sid he had tracked down Ven. His hart ached when he came to see the boy, the one that Roxas resembled so much. He lay motionless, ageless on the throne. His heart sleeping, his mind trapped within the timeless chamber.

Mickey gave a sigh as he touched his friend's cold hand. "Don't worry Ven... this will all be over soon."

The king's gaze hardened. His years of wisdom far surpassing those of the new Keybladers, as if he felt something would end a war, fought over generations.

**Castle Oblivion-Library **

Lightning remained silent. Her face still and eyes cold. She looked through the names of countless books. She hoped for one that would at least give her a hint about the secrets of Kingdom Hearts. The woman was determined to bring her sister back. She was happy that she had allied herself with the Keyblade wielders; the ones that knew so much about the secrets of the heart. She just wished that they could be moving closer to her goal than waiting, until it was safe to move. She banged her fist against the book case, shaking it to its core.

One book fell, almost hitting the floor, but a pale white hand grabbed it first.

Lightning looked first at the book, but gradually her face trailed up to that of a man wearing a white suit. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering a little at the man's powerful presence.

The man put the book back in its rightful place and smirked. He removed his hat, revealing a devilish smirk. "Me, dear? Well you may call me, Solf J. Kimblee."

* * *

**And there you have it! Kimblee is in the mix. He is my favorite badguy in all of Fullmetal Alchemist and I've been waiting ages to bring him in. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Next chapter, Mustang confronts Xigbar and Lucrecia meets a certain someone. Also Ed and Sora begin their journey to thwart Captain hook and save Neverland.**


	37. Dante's Inferno

**Okay guys this is part 2 of the your HOD Christmas present so please enjoy. I put alot of work into writing all of this, in like 2-3 days, so don't take it for granted. Or maybe I shouldn't take you guys for granted and make you wait so long for an update, but anywho please enjoy the chapter. Also thanks a ton to my beta reader, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows, for betaing this chapter. You're a real trooper, being able to beta read all of these, and thanks a ton. Anywho please review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody... not really their Keyblades, but the characters... I suppose. **

* * *

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXXVII: Dante's Inferno _**

**_World: Radiant Garden/Neverland/Enchanted Dominion_**

Edward looked at the boy in the green suit with awe. He flew around the alchemist in curiosity. He sat in the air and tapped his foot against the airless nothing, then he examined Edward more closely. "I've never seen you before. Are you new to Neverland?"

"Y-yeah." Ed said, backing up to make space between him and Peter Pan. "So you're Peter Pan, huh? Sora's friend?"

The boy smiled, his bright face never leaving Ed's. "You mean Sora is here! He came back! This is wonderful, if Sora's here he might be able to save Neverland!" Peter Pan flew around happily and left the Alchemist and the other residents from Amestris to find his old Keyblade wielding friend. The boy was obviously troubled, and, lost in his own excitement, forgot to tell Ed and the others what was wrong.

Edward sighed, turning to meet Lan Fan who was approaching. "Lan Fan?"

"Edward." Lan Fan murmured, her eyes were steel as she stare down the blond. She balled her fists and muttered. "You couldn't have spoken better words to Sora. He is to naive and its time that he grew up. But I do feel that we are accomplishing nothing by traveling with them. We sit and dilly dally when we should be restoring these worlds to their former glory." Lan Fan sighed. "Though we are accomplishing so little we do need them to seal these Keyholes. So you must make peace with Sora so we can continue on."

Edward sighed, flinging his arms behind his head, he began back towards Sora. "Alright, but I hope that talk we had toughens the kid up a bit."

Lan Fan gave a small smile and followed loyally behind the Alchemist.

Rikku, still red, turned to Alphonse, giving him a death glare. "If you tell anybody…!"

"I won't, I swear!" said the boy, holding up his leather hands in defense.

Rikku frowned in contentment and kicked his helmet back into the boys' hands. "C'mon then."

Sora sat on the beach, starring at the ocean lapping up against his feet. Kairi stared worried at her friend. Cautiously, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Don't believe him, Sora, you're not naive. You're the savior of the worlds. You know what you're doing, that's why you're leading us."

"B-but, what If I'm leading everyone to their deaths." Sora murmured. "The Homunculi do kill. He was trying to kill Ed and I just saved him."

"You think off another option, Sora." Kairi pressed. "There's always another way." She whispered, hugging him. "Why does someone have to die, when you can save them both? That's how you are, Sora. That's one thing I love about you."

The boy's face turned a bright red. The redhead was so close to him. He hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Kairi. You don't know how much you mean to me."

Kairi blushed as well. "Sora... I..." before the girl could finish her sentence,e a loud call rang threw the sky.

The sound of a rooster screeched across the sky and Peter Pan came flying towards the two. He ran straight into Sora and Kairi, sending them tumbling back. He was laughing while Kairi was startled and trying to get up. "Wha-what, what just happened?" She sat, looking to Sora, who stared in awe.

"Peter Pan!" Sora yelled, jumping up.

"Sora!" Peter yelled back, flying up. "Long time no see, huh?" He flew over and helped up Kairi. "And I remember you, 'cept the last time we met, you were a bit… how should I say, lifeless! Ha, yep you were as lifeless as a dummy, Kairi!"

"Uhh, thanks. Good to see you to, Peter."

Peter nodded, landing on his feet. "Sora, it's great that you've come back. You see, Neverland is in trouble, it's in really big trouble. All of the fairies have left!"

"Huh?" Sora looked at Peter, confused. "You mean Tinker Bell isn't the only fairy?"

"Hardly, Tink just left the others to come and live with me and the lost boys. But that's not the point. Tinker Bell's still with you, right?" Peter said, looking at Sora hopefully.

Sora beat his chest and nodded summoning the Keyblade. He looked at the blade warmly, thinking of all the friends he could summon to his aid. "But why would all of the fairies leave Neverland, Peter? It doesn't make any sense."

"They usually only leave Neverland once a year for their great journey across the world, but they come back at least a couple of days later, but its been a week now and I'm starting to think something happen to them. They didn't leave for their great journey because it isn't that time of year." Peter looked down, kicking the sand with his feet. "You see, I'm starting to believe that Neverland's starting to lose its magic. I've lost my immortality, Sora, and so has everyone else. We're all aging each and everyday."

Now that Sora noticed, Peter Pan did seem a bit bigger. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Captain Hook has returned." Peter muttered grimly. "But he's a Heartless now; somehow he's regained his consciousness and has taken over skull island. Me and the lost boys tried to stop him, but he has a dark barrier around the island. I can't get in and every time I do, it ages me more. Each day Neverland begins to die more and more. I can't get in, so do you think you can stop him, Sora?"

"You got it!" Sora smiled. "We'll put Hook back in his place!"

**Radiant Garden-Merlin's House/Warehouse**

Riza wince as the cool white glow healed her wounds. Aerith looked concerned at the woman's face. "Riza, you have to stay still or it will hurt more. This is no ordinary healing spell, its Great Gospel. I need complete concentration to let it go into its full effect."

Riza nodded wearily. "I thought curing spells don't heal wounds, though."

"This one does." Aerith smiled as Riza's fatal wound stitched itself back together before her very eyes. She sighed. "I wish Leon and the others were still here. It's a bit hard trying to stay conserved without having our leader here."

"Well, don't you have Lucrecia now?" Queen Minnie approached. "She's Ansem's chosen successor. So she must be fit to lead Hollow Bastion. If Sora and the others trust her, then I do as well. I believe she will let Hollow Bastion shine radiantly again, like it once did all of those years ago." The Queen smiled as both Aerith and Riza gave an approving nod.

In the warehouse, Mustang sat staring at Xigbar. "So that's what Xemnas is planning. Are you telling the truth, or are you lying to me?" Mustang demanded cracking his knuckles.

"Considering the situation I'm in now," Xigbar chuckled. "I'm pretty sure lying isn't within my best interest."

"I see..." Mustang stood up. "I guess, its time to get the Restoration Committee ready for war. It'll be better to attack the Organization before they attack us." The Colonel sighed. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I suppose I would be getting back to Xemnas, but I really have no interests in returning to the Organization. I think that I'll stay here in Hollow Bastion. I would work for the Restoration Committee if you would have me." Xigbar murmured.

Mustang untied the Freeshooter. "Of course, I have a certain trust for those willing to turn over a new leaf. Like a certain chopper."

Xigbar rubber his wrists. "Thanks but, there is one more thing before we head back."

"Hmm?"

"The Homunculi... I don't know much about it, but they speak to a higher power."

**The Enchanted Dominion-Deep Woods**

The five members sat around a warm fire. Yuffie smiling brightly as she warmed her hands in the fire. She was still very uncomfortable with the collation that they had made with the Dark Keybladers, but the mechanic did vote life over death, and if they were apart of the Keybladers dark intentions than she would have to go along with it, if it meant finding Edward. She gave a curious look at Melody, who gave dark glare at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" She muttered. "Stop staring at me, creep."

Winry looked away, feeling embarrassed. She turned to Lexaeus, who sat in contemplation with his eyes closed. His Earthshaker at his heels, the blond wondered what he was thinking about. If it were to take vengeance on the Organization, he would ally himself with such a group.

"Listen up." Bishop muttered, making the four look up to him. "From this moment on we'll be known as the Okaeshi, a group that's only objective is revenge. We feed off of revenge and it is what we desire the most. Me and Melody want Maleficent dead, as such is our first task. Our second task will be to kill every last living member of Organization XIII, and our final task will be the death of Dante and the capturing of Kingdom Hearts." He stood up, looking to Winry and Yuffie. "After all of this is done, there is no doubt that you will want your revenge against me and my companions, and I suggest you take the opportunity to plan this before we kill you first."

Winry shuddered at the seriousness of his words. "You guys are crazy."

"W must kill the Homunculi before we confront Xemnas." Lexaeus stated. "Killing Gluttony is possible, he is not the brightest of them. His life will be the easiest to take."

"Alright." Melody agreed, standing up. "But that doesn't solve how were going to kill Maleficent. She's obviously being guarded by Dante in secret. She was never that powerful before, so I assume that bitch has some Homunculi energy in her now."

"A Philosopher's Stone." Winry murmured. "She must be very powerful."

"I've only met Dante once." Bishop stated. "Her presence as frightening. To powerful to even explain in words. I know she wants vengeance on Lust and the rest of the Homunculi because of their betrayal; I assume Wrath and Greed are still loyal to her. And I saw what she did to Sloth."

"I don't remember you telling me that!" Melody yelled in anger.

"Now isn't the time!" Bishop yelled. "Dante may interfere and if she does, I can't assure you that you'll keep your lives." Bishop pulled on his cloak, then looked towards the huge castle that lay in their path. "Now, Okaeshi, let's move. We have a witch to kill."

* * *

**There you go guys I hope you liked it. IN the next chapter Sora and Edward fight the pirates that have now become heartless and Lightning confronts Kimblee. Anyway hope you guys liked it and have a great holiday. Read and review, everyone counts. **


	38. The Man In White

**Okay guys, this is the third chapter of your Christmas gift. I hope you guys enjoy because it took me awhile to write it. Anyway guys, I want to thank my beta reader DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for betaing this chapter. Thanks a bunch for betaing, your awesome. So anyway the chapter is going to focus on the begining to the assualt of the Skull island. And Lightning will finally have a talk with Kimblee, but somehow questions how we came to take control of Castle Oblivion. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my Oc's Melody and Bishop, but not their Keyblades, or anything their wearing that realates to Kingdom Hearts in any way.**

**_Heir to Darkness_**

**_Chapter XXXVIII: The Man In White _**

**_World: Neverland/Castle Oblivion_**

Sora came running up and ran into Edward. The boy put on his red coat and looked into the distressed Keyblader's eyes. He saw Peter Pan flying up to him as well. It looked as if the immortal boy of legend had aged since the last time he had saw him as well. "Sora, what's going on? Why does Peter look that way?"

"Edward... look I know we're not on the best terms right now, but we need to go to Skull Island. Neverland's in trouble, it's in really big trouble. The Heartless have taken over and Captain Hook is back. I think their eating at the heart of the world or something. I didn't notice it before because I was so excited, but Neverland isn't looking so good. It looks like the world is rotting. Just being eaten away under our very feet." Sora explained. He summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at Edward. "The only way to seal the Keyhole is to defeat Hook."

Edward slowly moved the blade away from his face. "Alright, than we need to go to that island and take care of that pirate." Edward looked to Rikku. "Hey, Rikku, can you go get Yuna and Paine, the fairies can wait. I might need you guys for some backup."

"Roger!" Rikku saluted and disappeared a second later. She than popped up again. "Wait, why do I have to go? I don't want to fight pirates!"

Edward sighed. "Cause we may need to be teleported out of there if it comes to that you dumb fairy!"

"Look here Mini Me!" Rikku roared, sizing him up

"Would you two cut it out for once, this is serious!" Kairi wailed, being rather cold towards Edward. "Your always messing around and this is not the time to be playing. We need to go and stop Captain Hook before he destroys this world! It's decided that Sora, Edward, and the Gullwings will go and confront Hook. Me, Alphonse, and Lan Fan will go to the core of the world and wipe it clean of any Heartless that are still there eating the heart. Than I'll seal the Keyhole."

Sora gave a nod of approval along with everyone else.

"But umm... how are we going to get there?" asked Alphonse.

"Why, we'll fly of course!" Peter Pan flew around them. "All it takes is a little bit of pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Edward looked at Rikku and pulled her wings. "Like this?"

"First I'm a fairy and not a pixie." Rikku punched Edward in the nose. "Make up your mind, Napoleon!"

"No! No!" Peter flew to Sora. "Like Tinker Bell! All it takes is a bit of Pixie dust and off you are to Skull Island!"

Sora looked at his Keyblade and than threw it into the air. He was ready to summon Tinker Bell and stop Captain Hook if it was the last thing he did. "Power! Tinker Bell!" He called out, and the blade lit a bright yellow and a sharp light shot out the tip. It sent sparkles falling down onto the teens faces and they all smiled in awe as Tinker Bell went flying around them in happiness, spreading her dust of hope around them. She spotted Peter Pan and went flying into his arms in happiness. She looked at him like two old friends that hadn't seen each other in ages. The tiny fairy looked to Pan's face and spoke in a squeaky language that the others couldn't understand one bit.

"I know, Tink, I know. Look it's a long story, okay, and we really don't have time for details. You have to help Sora, he and his friends are trying to save Neverland and they need to fly. If they don't stop that codfish Captain Hook, then we'll all be in for it." Peter Pan held his old partner up in his hands. "So, are you up for it, Tink, will you help us stop Hook?"

Tinker Bell gave a solute and flew around the teens, spreading more pixie dust until they began to lift into the air in amazement.

Lan Fan flapped her arms. "Wh-what kind of alchemy is this?"

"It isn't alchemy!" Peter called out to them. "It's magic, it's up to you Sora. Go and stop Hook!"

Sora looked to his companions and smile. "You guys try and keep up." Grabbing Kairi's hand they flew off towards Skull Island. The redhead giggled as Sora looked back at her with a big smile crossing his face. "I told you I could fly." She gripped his chest as he flew downwards and touched the water with his hands. She shivered at the coolness of the liquid and recede into the boys' warm shoulder. "Don't let anyone ever get you down again, okay, Sora. I like you better as yourself, so you don't have to go and change for anyone, alright."

Sora smiled, wrapping his arms around Kairi. "Thank you, Kairi."

Edward watched the scene and grimaced. He pointed his finger towards his mouth and muttered. "Gag me with a spoon."

Rikku laugh while Alphonse hit him with his elbow. "Nii-san!"

**Castle Oblivion-Library **

Lightning took a few steps back, her senses telling her not to be so close to such a man. She was almost provoked by his sudden appearance to pull out the gun blade from its sheath. Defensively, she answered his greeting. "I'm Lightning." Her voice tried to remain as conserved as possible, but this man just automatically put her on edge. Fixing her posture, she looked to see only her and him in the room when there had only been three or four more people within the library. "Where did the others go?"

Kimblee pulled his white sleeve up and looked at his silver rolex. "I assume they all went to lunch. Rose usually has them eat around this time. Twelve on the dot everyday, she says. But we shouldn't be in such a hurry to catch up with them, I wanted to meet one of our new residents. Since you and your friends will be staying here awhile there is such a tendency to get and know your fellow roommates. As I stated before, I am Solf J. Kimblee. I you want to know why I approached you first and within the most unorthodox of places, I can answer that easily. You see, you seem like the smartest of those who entered this castle. I need people with strength to..."

"Do your dirty work." Lightning pointed the Blazefire Saber in his face. "I don't like you already, Kimblee."

Solf looked at he sharp edged bioweapon and moved it from his face. He looked quite surprised, but irritated at the same time. "I apologize if I approached you so quickly, but why would I require one to do my dirty work when this entire castle is already within my grasp. I have no need for work to be done here. I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to help keep the castle safe while you enjoy your stay here. We receive scarce attacks from Heartless, but when they do attack its usually a huge assault against us." Kimblee muttered. "I've been appointed Keeper of this castle. A leader for the citizens here to... look up to."

Lightning looked in confusion. His voice seemed so sincere to her, but at the same time had such a sinister feeling to it. She nodded slowly. "Uhh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright." Kimblee raised his hand. He chuckled. "I have been told that I look a little scary." His eyes flashed a dark scarlet. "But I was saying w could use you and your companions help against the Heartless while your here. I want to keep those who are unable to fight safe until this war is over."

"R-right." Lightning nodded. "We'll help."

Kimblee smiled, sending shivers down the woman's spine. "You're to kind, Ms. Lightning."

"Just call me Light." she murmured, sheathing the blade."Mr. Kimblee!" Rose called, waving with a pot in her hand. "You should come and get it while it's hot!"

"Coming, Rose!" He called back, looking to the smiling girl. Kimblee turned, patting her on the shoulder. "Let's go and eat, shall we, _Light?" _

* * *

**There you have it guys, hope you liked te chapter. Next chapter Edward and Sora face Hook and Kairi and Co. rush to save the heart of Nevrland. And Lucrecia finally meets the girl sleeping in the armor within the chambe deep under the Restoration Committee's feet. Lightning is weary of the stranger runs into an old friend in Castle Oblivion. So I hope you guys liked it. Please review, everyone counts.**


	39. Dance of the Dead

**Okay guys, my fingers hurt and I can't wait to take break from HOD. Hehe considering that I already haven't taken a long enough break. But anywho as you must know I've been kinda holding back with the Lucrecia meeting, but no need to worry. I will jump straight on that. And the Neverland Saga will begin to come to a close soon, so no need to worry. I'd like to thank my Beta Reader, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for betaing this chapter. SO without holding back any longer please review, every one counts. Merry Christmas Fan Fiction Nation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Melody and Bishop, nothing relating to Kingdom Hearts though.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

**_Chapter XXXIX: Dance of the Dead_**

**_World: Neverland/Radiant Garden_**

Lucrecia looked at the suit of armor in curiosity. Her heart skipped a beat as her fingers slowly trace over the cool metal. She looked behind her to the maze, sure no one was following her, she didn't want another member of the Organization giving her a surprise that she didn't want. Though, she was happy that Xigbar had decided to make an unlikely alliance with the Restoration Committee. It was nice to know that the Organization was faultier that she could have ever imagined. But what troubled her was the armor. She was about to see if the armor was really magic, possessed, or whatever type of enchantment could be inflicted upon it. Either it was such, or Alphonse was a lunatic. Holding her heart she took in a deep breath and murmured. "My name is Lucrecia, I know that you are a living, speaking being. An entity that's been down here for a long time. Now tell me, who are you?"

The armor giggled. "You don't need to be on edge. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Aqua, a Keyblade Master."

**Neverland-Skull Island**

Sora lead his companions into battle as the sinister Skull Island came into view. The entire island was engulfed in a black shroud. No Skull was visible, only the smell of death washed over the six companions. Sora flew at and enormous rate, looking to his companions that were right on his heels. The six were ready for battle. As they penetrate threw the dark barrier, Sora's eyes began to turn into a dark shade of yellow. "N... no, not now."

Kairi looked over to her friend, seeing his change in demeanor. Gripping his hand, she whispered. "I'm right here, Sora."

He looked to her, his eyes returning back to a spiral blue. "Thanks, Kairi."

She nodded and looked forward as the ground began to come into view. She landed on her feet, all that the Princess of Heart saw was an endless wave a Heartless. They cascaded upon the Skulls head, and deep within the cave she saw a pair of glowing red eyes. "GUYS!"

Sora jumped next to her and looked directly at Alphonse. "Protect her with your life, Al!"

"You got it." Alphonse grabbed Kairi's hand. "You have to hide in my armor!"

"No way! I want to fight, Al. I'm just as strong as you and Lan Fan. You can trust me!" Kairi tried to pull away, but Alphonse wouldn't let go.

"You're the only one who can seal the Keyhole, other than Sora." Lan Fan approached. She saw a Heartless and threw a shuriken at it. The Heartless burst in a shade of black smoke. "We have no time to argue, just get in Alphonse's armor!"

Kairi grumbled, but climbed into Alphonse. "Let's just get going to the core already!'

The group ran on to the core. But Sora, Edward, and Rikku remained in the front of the cave, where all the Heartless were edging slowly towards them. "AHH!" Rikku put her hands up. "I think I'm going to go ahead and get Yunie and Paine now! So you boys play nice, I'll be back soon. Okay, bye!" The Gullwing disappeared in a flash, going off to find her two best friends.

Edward looked to Sora. "Heh, looks like it's just us, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head. "Let's go get Hook!" Sora ran off, not really feeling up to being trapped in the awkwardness between the both of them after Edward's meltdown in front of him. The Keyblader went for the Shadows first, before they had a chance to melt into the solid earth. Using his shining blade, he cut them from the feet sending black shadows and hearts floating past his face. The hero of the worlds spotted a throne not to far ahead. A pair of red eyes stared at him. Sora cast a quick glance at Edward as he fought a Big Belly Heartless.

The Fullmetal Alchemist jumped over the Big Belly pulling his blade along its back, sending it into a haze of black smoke. Edward saw Hook and immediately clapped his hands together and smashed them against the earth. A huge pillar shot from the ground at Hook's throne.

The agile Heartless pirate flew through the air and landed in the middle of the horde of Pirates. "Enough." He snapped his fingers and the Heartless disappeared. He looked to Sora. "The boy with the key. It's been so long since we've last meet. But I do believe I was alive than." Hook looked at Edward. "It's such a surprise that I've managed to keep my sanity. I can only fathom that you've already defeated Maleficent in my absence, boy."

"And let me guess," Sora gripped his blade. "You want to be human again."

"Hardly, I have control of Heartless. More powerful then I ever was before, boy." Captain Hook chuckled. You and your friend will be nice additions to my army. "Hook pulled his sword out and pointed it at Sora. "Now then, boy, shall we have one final dance together?"

"Sora!" Edward yelled as Hook flung towards Sora quickly. His metal blade blocked Hook's sword. "He's fast! Be on your guard!"

"Right!" Sora swung the Keyblade, but Hook caught it with one hand and fired Sora backwards. He hit the wall and cursed. "He's a lot stronger."

Hook disappeared and punched Sora in the stomach. The boy went flying towards the ceiling, but as the pirate tried to follow up, Edward blocked and kicked the Captain back towards the ground. Grabbing Sora's wrist, he flung the Keyblade wielder towards Hook and Sora yelled out. "Freeze!" A big crystal flew towards Hook, but as he tried to deflect it, the blizzard encumbered he pirate. Sora followed up, swinging his Keyblade threw the crystal figure and shattering the Heartless. "You lose Hook."

Fullmetal landed next to Sora and smirked. "Well that was easier than expected. All we have to do now is seal the Keyhole and then we'll be done."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Ed; didn't that seem a bit to easy?"

"Who cares? Hook's done and we're closer to beating the Organization." Edward put his read coat back on and looked to him. "Let's regroup with Al and the others"

"Right."

In the darkness Lan Fan and Alphonse ran threw without the bother of any Geartless. "Do you think Nii-san and Sora beat Captain Hook yet?"

Lan Fan shook her head. "He had a powerful presence and I couldn't fully sense his true-" Lan Fan came to an abrupt stop and pulled out her kunai. Gritting her teeth the, Shinobi muttered. "Power!"

Alphonse was speechless and Kairi knocked on his armor. "What's wrong guys? Did we run into some trouble?" But as the girl lifted Alphonse's helmet she came face-to-face with Captain Hook, guarding the Heart of Neverland.

"You didn't think it be that easy did you?" He chuckled, licking his blade. "Now then, shall we dance?"

* * *

**There you guys have it, in the next chapter Kairi, Alphonse, and Lan Fan take on Captain Hook. And also Xigbar and Lucrecia speak with Aqua about the current situation and speak of the new Keyblade weilders and why tehy needher help in the war against Xemnas. Thanks for reading have a Merry Christmas, please review, everyone counts. **


	40. Malevolence

**I know that I haven't updated Heir to Darkness since Christmas, but I'm sorry I wasn't feeling so up to writing a big fic. I've been releasing oneshots and what not to try and improve my skill in short story writing, but now I'm back to the epic adventure. So the last chapter Lan Fan, Kairi, and Alphonse came face to face with a heartless version of the cold Captain Hook. In order to reach the Keyhole they have no other choice, but to destroy him. Also I'm sure many of you were aware there was going to be a sequel to HOD, well I scratched that idea. Now it's going to be Part II after I finish Part I in a couple of weeks. Just to save the stress of reading an entirely new story. Anyway I like to thank my beta DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for beta reading this chapter. Without further hold up, review please! Everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fullmetal Alchemist nor Kingdom Hearts, they are both trademarked properties of FUNimation/Aniplex and Square Enix/Disney. But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody. **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Neverland/Castle Oblivion/Enchanted Dominion**_

_**Chapter XL: Malevolence **_

Kairi stared in horror as the Captain approached. His footprints echoed threw the hollow depths of darkness. He pulled his lance from his sheath and pointed it at the three. Slowly, she climbed out of Alphonse's armor and backed away every time he took a step forward. Would this be her test as a Keyblade Master? Having to face this man head on…? She had fought Melody before, but never had she felt a presence so powerful. Kairi slipped and fell onto her bottom.

A sharp jolt ran through her arm as Lan Fan yanked her up and put on her shinobi's mask. Lan Fan had a dark look in her eyes as she stared down at the Heartless. "You are a Keyblade wielder, you can do more damage to that Heartless than me and Alphonse could. You must release that man's soul." She took out her kunai and stood next to the metal giant who readied himself for a tough fight.

Kairi couldn't bring herself to allow her friends to fight the mad pirate alone. Looking at the armor and the bodyguard, she summoned the Oathkeeper, pointing it at Hook. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now."

Hook cackled, licking the blade. "Such words of fervor, from such a weak child. Do you really think you can stop me?"

Both hands fell on the hilt of the blade as she took the lead and locked blades with Hook. The force of the blow pushed Hook back. Lan Fan followed up, whispering by Kairi's ear. Only faint words drifted into her mind. "Keep your senses up." The woman murmured, silently throwing down a smoke bomb. The white gas sprayed everywhere, covering the catacombs of Neverland.

Kairi covered her mouth to keep herself from coughing. The girl didn't want to be caught by the mad Captain. The sound of armor could not be heard through the white smoke, but the gentle footsteps could be heard. They were too heavy to be Lan Fan's and to clumsy, as well.

Hook stumbled threw the smoke. Beady red eyes darted from left to right in search for both young women. "Show yourself, lass! You can't hide from me."

"You should remain more quite. As loud as you are, you throat would be cut in a second." Lan Fan's blade appeared through the smoke. The sharp kunai hacked away at Hook's shoulder. The shinobi's mask appeared through the gas, her feet silent and swift. The blade went through Hook's gaze and into his chest. "Die, demon!"

Hook chuckled. "It takes more than a stab to the heart to kill me." He brought his blade on Lan Fan, hacking her masked away. She jumped back as the blade returned for her head. The mask landed near the young assassin's feet, blood covering the sharp cut displayed. She looked down in sorrow, her grandfather had given her that mask at the intent of honoring her clan, and she wouldn't allow herself to dishonor him. Slowly picking up the cracked wood, she placed it back on her head. Heightening her senses to attempt and find Hook in the concealing fog. "He's gotten lighter…?"

Kairi could be heard walking through the smoke, holding her Keyblade, ready to strike down the mad pirate if he attempt to come and fight her. Senses high, she made sure that she could be near an exit if she needed to escape the unfamiliar environment. "I have to draw him near Al." She thought to herself, making out the plan in her head. "I'm sure Lan Fan will notice that he's missing and try to land the killing blow on him while he's distracted."

Kairi paused for a minute, gritting her teeth together at the thought of calling herself a distraction to the madman.

Lan Fan walked slowly, she had heard that Kairi had stopped moving. She wished her companion would make some noise to kill her sudden paranoia. The thought of Hook killing her so cleanly sent shivers down her spine. She wouldn't see him coming. Would she risk her current position to find Kairi's? "Kairi! Keep moving!" Lan Fan called out, her voice cracking a bit.

"What?" Kairi murmured, a bit baffled from being shattered from her thoughts, but as the girl prepared to move her leg, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the fog. Eyes darted to her shoulder with fear as she saw the black corruption touch her shoulder.

"Kairi!" Alphonse called gripping the redhead tightly in his arms as a swift blade slowly emerged from where the girl had been. Hook sneered from inside the smoke, staring with dark intentions at the Keyblade Master.

Alphonse landed on his feet with a clank, quickly releasing the girl from his grip, but looked up and saw Hook's blade pierce straight through his head and into the neck area of his armor. The princess stared in horror as she remembered the blood seal that the armor had told her about. The boy fell with a thud, motionless. Kairi stare with her hands over her mouth, silent as her friend collapsed.

Hook chuckled, pulling his blade slowly from the metal. He licked the skinny steel and chuckle. "I must say, I was intending to wet my blade with the blood of a royal. You're quite lucky that boy saved you while you were in the smoke or your throat would be slit." Hook stared with wide eyes at Kairi who was slowly pushing the hunk of metal.

"Al… c'mon Al. Alphonse." she pushed the metal, tears trailing from her eyes. She placed her skull against the metal and bang. "Alphonse, please, wake up!"

Hook cackled at Kairi's attempts to roust her friend from his slumber. "Can't you see girl, the metal chunk is gone!" He swung his blade around triumphantly. "His corpse belongs to the darkness now… and soon will yours."

The girl put her hand on the cold steel which was once Alphonse's body. Summoning her Keyblade in one hand, she edged her self to her feet and shakily took hold of the blade. "I'll never forgive you…" she cracked, the tears hitting the black smutting earth. "You heartless!" The Keyblade fell in behind the girl as she charged, it growing a bright white.

Hook blocked the hard blow with his blade, but his leg buckled under the pressure. The Oathkeeper ate away at his darkness. The pirate captain's eyes widened as he stared at his body, beginning to fade away. "Stay back!" He screamed, jumping away. The man saw Kairi's strike make a huge crater in the earth, shining light all around. The darkness that surrounded the chamber began disengaging at the strands of light the girl weaved together.

Kairi breathed out as she looked to Hook, who lay on his bottom, slowly crawling away from the Keyblade Master. "Lass, I think I will be taking my leave!"

Lan Fan jumped from the fading smoke behind Kairi and saw her blade glowing ever so brightly. She looked over to see the lifeless armor of Alphonse. She gasped lightly; she could feel the pain and anger radiating from the princess. Her Keyblade shined ever so bright with emotion surging through. The assassin wouldn't interfere. "Avenge our comrade." She murmured as Kairi walked towards the Heartless.

Kairi stopped within a foot of Captain Hook. Lifting the blade to her face, her tears had stopped running and her eyes were clouds. She secured the hilt tightly with both hands and stabbed Hook deep in the chest. The Heartless screamed in agony at the pain as the light ripped through his insides.

Kairi pulled the blade out as light covered the entire chamber, she covered her face at the sight. When the shine finally began to thin, an unconscious Captain Hook lay on the earth. She had reversed the process of him becoming a Heartless. The man was now back to his original form.

"You spared him." Lan Fan murmured, coming up next to her.

Kairi sighed. "He was a lost cause as a Heartless. I couldn't bring myself to… as much as I wanted to."

"It's a good thing you didn't." a soft voice came behind her. Two large hands landed on both Kairi and Lan Fan's shoulders. Lan Fan screamed and chopped off the being's head with her kunai. The two girls turned around, hearing a clank hit the ground and someone yell. "You… you cut off my hair!" Alphonse's body ran and picked up his head. He wailed at Lan Fan as he stared at the top of his head, missing half of the hair that had once been there. "How could you!"

Lan Fan was still shaken by the fact that someone had snuck up on her. She turned around, her arms crossed, murmuring. "Reflex, sorry."

"Nii-san can't give me my hair back!" The metal armor wailed, but he stopped his yelling at the assassin as he felt a clunk. Kairi's hands lay across his armor as she cried into the steel. "Kairi?"

"You jerk!" She sobbed. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry, Kairi." Alphonse hugged onto his friend, feeling guilty that he had scared her in such a way.

"What happen to you, Alphonse?" Lan Fan asked, staring at the teen. "You didn't pass out, did you?"

"I'm not sure." Alphonse murmured. "I remember falling into darkness and than I just heard the voice of someone. I can't really remember what they said, but I'm sure I heard it. I woke up to you guys. It's hard to explain. I guess I did black out."

Lan Fan looked worried at the boy. "Could his seal be fading… or growing old." She asked herself. Either way, she knew she had to inform Edward about this or at least Ling Yao when she found him. There were downfalls to being in a suit of armor for the rest of eternity. If there was an eternity…

**Radiant Garden-Chamber of Sleep **

Lucrecia looked at Aqua as she sat in Xemnas's throne. She pondered what the armor could possibly be doing here, or how it got there in the first place. Her eyes weren't closed, but she could visibly see Aqua letting her feet hit the lapping waves, while herself lay on the sand not to far away. "So all this was caused by a man named Master Xehanort."

"Yes." Aqua muttered darkly.

Lucrecia could tell that the girl was not fond of this man.

"When I was made a Keyblade Master, things began to go downhill. I was given the assignment of finding out where a mysterious spices called the Unversed were coming from, I came to find out these were just the beginning of what you call Heartless. They feed on negative feelings and soon they led me to Master Xehanort who took Terra's body." Aqua looked back at Lucrecia and gave a faint smile. "I'm guessing that's why he sent a Master on the assignment."

Lucrecia smiled slightly. "So you're a true Keyblade Master."

Aqua nodded. "Only a Keyblade Master can name one who holds a Keyblade a Master."

"So what about Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" Lucrecia gasped curiously. "Are they considered Masters?"

"Sora, maybe." Aqua murmured, looking at her blue charm. "He's saved the worlds twice. I believe that has to count for something. But I'd have to see him myself. I'm taking nothing away from his abilities, but there is the fact that he might be reckless running into as many battles as you told me he has. As for Riku and Kairi...?" Aqua put her hand under her chin, a look of contemplation brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucrecia demanded.

"Riku has fallen into the darkness once before." Aqua sighed; she stood up, summoning her Keyblade. "One who dabbles in darkness does not deserve the right to wield a Keyblade. The Keyblade is supposed to protect those from darkness, not encumber them." She paused, reflecting on her short lived time with Terra and Ventus. "Terra fell into to darkness, and look what has happened. He can claim to be free of the darkness, but I would not trust that he is truly in the light."

Lucrecia was prepared to reject. She had never meet Riku in person, but Sora had told her about how he helped him defeat Xemnas and the Organization. "Aqua?"

"Hmm?" Aqua murmured staring into Eraqus's Keyblade. "What is it?"

The leader of Hollow Bastion stood up, looking to Xigbar, who stared at Aqua from afar. He had not yet fully entered the room so Aqua could not sense his presence, but after what the fallen Keyblade Master had told her, she was afraid who to trust. Could those who dabbled in the devil's research, who was tainted at least once by darkness, truly be their protectors? What was to say they would not fall again?

"I have someone who wants to speak to you."

With Lucrecia's introduction the former Organization member entered the room and shined a crooked smile. "Long time no see huh, sweetie?" he chuckled.

Aqua's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar scar. "...Braig."

* * *

**To tell you the truth guys I can't tell you what to expect in the next chapter... I... I lost my story line. So I guess you will have to stay tuned until I find the darn folder which its in. So read and review, everyone counts and be on the look out for the next chapter**


	41. Those Who Aren't Conected

**Hello Fanfiction Nation it has been the longest time hasnt it. Well i guess you can say that I have no excuse for updating so very late, and I cannot really make a promise ton update earluer anymore without you guys shaking your heads. So i will update when i can. The truth of what happend is that I havent really had the inspiration to type fanfiction with****Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy and Dragon Age 2 coming out. ANd I know Im a video game adict, but now those gaming urges are gone I can get back to finishing this little tale! So without further ado let me present to you chapter 41 of Heir to Darkness! I've been a bad author at updating and hope this makes up for it. Also thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for betaing!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/The World That Never Was/Enchanted Dominion**_

_**Chapter XL: Those Who Aren**__**'t Connected**_

Aqua stared at the man in black. She hadn't seen him in years, but his eye patch still covered the damage Terra had inflicted on him all those years ago. Aqua felt a sudden rage building up inside her. It was this man who had conspired against them during the events that occurred at the Keyblade Graveyard. She gritted her teeth and turned towards Lucrecia. "Do you know what this man has done? Its partially his fault that all of this has occurred. He was the one that... it's his fault that Ventus..."

Lucrecia nodded. "I am well aware of that. You see, Braig has shared all of this with me."

"And yet you still trust him, even after what he's done." A venomous sting trailed from her words. After a decade, Aqua's grudge against Xehanort had grown into a hatred. "I won't allow myself to be associated with a member of the Organization."

"Look, bluebird, why don't you just clam down." the Nobody held out his hands in defense. "This feud has gone on for to long. Xemnas is planning something big, maybe even bigger than old man Xehanort did all of those years ago."

The Keyblade Master clenched her fists together. "Lucrecia..." she muttered, looking for the woman's input on the matter.

The girl sighed. "Braig has done many horrible things in the past, but I know him. I know he had an ambition in the past to succeed at what he did. To obtain Kingdom Hearts... to discover the secret of the Heartless. Maybe you can't see it from my point of view." Lucrecia murmured.

"What do you mean?" Aqua said a bit more sternly, her trust with Lucrecia beginning to wane a little. "Dabbling in darkness..."

"There are those who chose to walk in the light and others who dabble in darkness." Lucrecia said, a bit proudly. "One might call it the devil's research. A subject that should never be explored, and thus be allowed to exist without human hands touching it. But life is different than that."

"But-" Aqua choked on her words.

Xigbar nodded. "We don't live in a fairy tale."

"Aqua, you must understand that not all people see eye to eye on things. I am one of those people at least... I once was... and maybe still am." she whispered, thinking of Vincent. "What I'm trying to say is, those who wish to know more about the cosmos dabble in this darkness because those who wander in the light are to afraid to look for themselves. I'm not saying that it is wrong, but there is no way to prevent what has happened now."

Aqua looked away and let out a sigh. "I suppose your right, but what good can I do trapped in the Realm of Darkness?"

"That's where I come in, bluebird." Xigbar stepped forward. "It's easy for a Nobody to go into the Realm of Darkness and leave. Since we are nothing, it costs us nothing, but if you're whole it works much more different. The Realm of Darkness is cleansed of light, filled with nothing but twisted dark entity. But you'll be able to escape if the slightest chance of light can slip through."

Lucrecia looked to the Nobody. "Is it possible for you to find some of this _Light _and give it to Aqua?"

"Unfortunately not, those who are subjected to the realm sacrifice something dear to them. In Aqua's case, her armor. Something has to be sacrificed in order to get in, and something must be gained in order to get out." Xigbar muttered. "I can't take you with me."

"Well then!" Aqua declared, looking off towards the sea again. "I can't leave yet anyway."

"Why?" asked Lucrecia walking towards her, confused.

She smiled sweetly, a redness slightly covering her face. "I have to wait for Alphonse. He promised that he'd come and see me again."

"But, Aqua, I-" Lucrecia stopped herself, looking more closely at the girl, her eyes slightly widening. "Oh... I see! C'mon, Braig, lets go." She grabbed the Nobody's arm.

"Why the rush?" He smirked.

She growled. "Just c'mon!" she dragged him away. "Aqua, we'll see you later!" she waved.

Aqua waved awkwardly at the two. "See you later." The girl feared the darkness and what Lucrecia had told her about those who dabbled in it. She wanted to cleanse the darkness away from the world at all costs. She wouldn't lose anyone else to the darkness. She would not lose her new found friends to the entity that took away her two best friends.

**The World That Never Was-Alter of Naught**

Xemnas stood on the alter, staring at Kingdom Hearts, which burned ever so radiantly. He watched as Vexen walked away. The Nobody despised him; he was the last one that stood with him- the last one who had not turned his back on the Organization's cause. Xemnas was waiting. He simply waited for the blond scientist to turn his back on him as well. He expected for the man to try and kill him.

Lust let her fingers trail over the Nobody's chest. "What's on your mind?" She let out a devious smile, able to make the leader of the Organization spill all of his secrets.

"The Nobody's have turned against me. What am I to say? My brother's have forsaken and betrayed me. My cause must not be just if they have left me so simply. Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Zexion have all but betrayed me. Xaldin... was struck down in battle and Vexen is all that's left." He muttered. "What's to say he won't be next?"

Envy laughed. "Perhaps we should take care of him then!"

Gluttony took his thumb from his mouth. "Can I eat him, Lust!"

"No, Gluttony. You failed to kill that bastard Lexaeus." Lust murmured, giving the big Homunculus a dissatisfied look. "Envy should take care of it."

"I didn't order you to kill him." Xemnas muttered grimly.

"But what is to say that he isn't plotting against you." Envy muttered, approaching the exit. "Have we not been with you all the way, protected you up top this tower and thwarted anyone... especially _Dante _from reaching you."

"I know." Xemnas muttered. "Perhaps you are right. The Homunculi have remained in my best interests. You cannot die so simply, not by the flash of a Keyblade." He looked to Envy, who had a wicked smile. "Dispose of Vexen, his servitude is no longer required."

"As you wish." Envy chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

Lust put her hand against her cheek and smiled. _"Everything is falling into place. When the time comes, be ready to strike..."_

**Echanted Dominion-Maleficent's Castle **

Okaeshi stared at the large castle. The front gates were wide open, letting suspicion fall upon the team. Bishop summoned his Keyblade and looked to Melody. "It isn't like Maleficent to just leave the front door open. We have to keep our guard up." Their leader muttered, walking towards the front entrance.

"I don't like it." Winry stated, staying close to Yuffie. "It's like she's just inviting us in."

Melody scoffed. "I agree. That bitch is up to something."

Winry cringed at the word. "Do you have to be so loose with your language?"

Melody opened her mouth to object, but Lexaeus gave them both a stern look. He let his Earthshaker fall on his back. "We must remain focused on our objective; there is no point to argue when our enemy is so near. Exert you rage on her, rather than our allies."

"Hmph!" the girl looked away, summoning her Keyblade. "Maleficent will get the worst of it, but I still have something in store for you." She sneered at Melody and walked faster to catch up with Bishop.

Yuffie gripped her shuriken tightly. "I never thought our travels would bring us here."

Winry looked concerned. The kunoichi had always been so playful and upbeat, but something was deeply troubling her. "Yuffie, are you okay?"

Yuffie looked to Winry and shook her head. "I'm fine... it's just... I have a feeling. A feeling that something bad's going to happen. Not to us, but those we are connected to. What if that connection isn't strong enough to save them?"

Winry looked confused. Was she talking about the rest of Okaeshi? "Yuffie, what do you mean?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Its nothing, I'm just rambling." She brightened her face and slapped Winry on the back. "C'mon blondie brighten up. Don't you want to show Sora that even we can beat that big bad dragon Maleficent!"

"I suppose." She smiled weakly as Yuffie ran to brighten up Okaeshi. Though she knew deep down Yuffie was right. Would the connections they cherish be strong enough to last, or were they not strong enough to cling. Something was coming, something that would change the worlds forever.

* * *

**Well there you guys have it. I havent updated in forever, but I hope you guys will still enjoy this installment and stay tuned to the next because its when everything begins to fall apart. So as I said in a Dragons Rebirth three years ago, the last few chapters will be a tad long but they will blow your mind. The battle with Maleficent next chapter and the fall of a certain someone. So in only a few chapters you'lll find out who the Heir to Darkness is. So tell me, who do you think is the Heir Darkness? Read and review, everyone counts. **


	42. Fall of Maleficent

**Well here we are guys at chapter fourty of Heir to Darkness, it would seem that I have been gone for a very long time, but no need to worry I have returned for good. After a rather long abecence, I promise you that the wait was worth it. Next chapter you will find out who the true Heir is after so many chapters, and the fated history behind the Heir itself. So without further ado I hope you enjoy chapter 42 of Heir to Darkness. Read and review, every one counts! Thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Neither Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Echanted Dominion/Neverland/?**_

_**Chapter XLII: The Fall of Maleficent**_

Winry walked beside Yuffie, the hairs on her arm standing up as she felt the grime drip from the walls of Maleficent's Fortress. The blackness, the darkness seeped from the walls, drowning out the feeling of any life in the Kingdom. The light was completely gone from her domain - this dominion was enchanted with nothing but darkness. The group appeared near a large door, which had several seals on it. The two Keyblade wielders grabbed their weapons and opened the door. The entire castle shook in its place.

To Winry, it felt like this was an end - it felt like it was the end of her journey, the end of Yuffie's, of the Dark Keybladers. It felt as if they had finally reached the climax of their journey, and it ached Winry's heart that it did not end with finding Edward and Alphonse. "Yuffie... be careful." The girl said as she looked at who waited for them, a boiling cauldron in front of her. The smoke radiated from her pot, mixing with the dark witch's face.

She lifted her staff, her body still mixed in the stone throne. The huge door slammed behind them, and Maleficent had nothing but disgust on her face. "My pawns have returned after so long. Have you come to beg for forgiveness, hoping your master will give you no more than the switch you hounds deserve?" Maleficent cackled. "Or have you returned to once more bite the hand that's fed you for so long?"

Bishop looked to Maleficent. "No Maleficent, we haven't returned to you nor have we come to slay you." The boy looked to Melody. "We came for Dante."

Melody looked at him, confused. "Bishop what are you saying, this is not what you've told me! The bitch is right there! The one who lied to us, the one who led us along to do her dirty work. We killed thousands for her, for some false promise and your telling me you're not going to kill her! Were you lying to me too! Bishop!" She screamed, holding her blade tight, not sure who to point it at.

"Don't you see, Melody!" Bishop looked to her. "It wasn't Maleficent, she may have lied to us, but she was never the one pulling the strings. She doesn't even know she was the puppet herself. Dante has always been pulling her strings."

Maleficent's eyebrows rose with interest at Bishop's words. "And what makes you think that, boy? You think Dante has always been controlling me. Me and her have our plan to seize Kingdom Hearts, to capture the Philosopher's Stone. You mean to tell me she's the puppeteer? You fool yourself, child."

"No..." Melody stared at the witch, her eyes filled with darkness. The girl's Keyblade began to glow. She charged at Maleficent, disappearing behind her with impeccable speed. As the blade prepared to pierce her heart from behind, Maleficent turned around, blocking the strike with her staff. Her hand came forward, casting Blizzaga, sending the girl flying away, holding her frozen arm. "I refuse to believe it; I don't care if Dante or Maleficent were pulling the strings!" She yelled. "Either way... we've always been puppets." Tears escaped her eyes.

Bishop looked away. "Melody, you have to cast away your rage and look at the entire picture. This was never about Maleficent. Dante is the true threat, if we don't stop her here no one can. It's the true reason I brought us together." Bishop pointed his Keyblade at Melody casting Fire to melt her frozen arm. "We have to stop Dante before she coronates the Heir to Darkness."

Winry stared at Bishop, holding her hands close to her heart. She had never felt such a burning intensity. Had Bishop's intentions the whole time been good? Had he been deceiving everyone so that he could stop Dante and prevent the destruction of the worlds? "So you don't want the Philosopher's Stone. You don't want revenge?" She asked. "If so, I will stand with you! I will defeat this darkness!"

Bishop gave a small nod. "Maleficent, where is Dante? This need not end with your death, but with hers only."

Maleficent gritted her teeth. "You underestimate me boy! If Dante does die, you consider me no threat! Are you forgetting who you owed down to, are you forgetting who nurtured you as her own! I protect you from the Organization's grasp and this is how you repay me! I will not be swatted out of the way like some bug, I am the most powerful entity this world has ever seen!" Green flames emitted around her as her rage built.

Lexaeus holstered his weapon, staring at Yuffie. "I will stand with them, if the worlds aren't saved, than everything will be nothing."

The charismatic ninja nodded, smiling big, holding her shuriken. "A world without Squall and Winry is no fun! So I guess Bishop tricked us - it was for a good cause, though. I'm in as long as you and blondie stand with me."

The boy appeared next to Melody, who was looking down weakly, holding her Keyblade. "Why did you lie to me, Bishop? You could've told me, y'know?" She wiped her tears away.

"Save your tears for later, this is no time for crying." He held out his hand, staring as Lexaeus and Yuffie fought the sorceress, who was casting numerous spells at them.

Melody flipped her black hair and stood up on her own. "I can walk by myself now, thank you very much. Well then, shall we take care of her?"

"I believe so; we should aid them before they get themselves killed."

**Skull Cave-Neverland**

Edward and Sora ran in, staring at Kairi and the others. In Kairi's hands she held a glowing white stone. "Hey, Sora, Ed look what I found. After I defeated Hook, I found this laying next to him!" Kairi announced happily, lifting up the stone.

Sora stopped and gawked. "You defeated Captain Hook? Kairi... but how?"

Kairi stuck out her tongue and held up the stone. "I can fight just fine, Sora, no need to look over my shoulder left and right. Lan Fan knows that first hand, right?" She looked over to the young assassin who gave a nod of approval. "I sealed the Keyhole, what's next?" The Princess was happy for showing her strength in battle and saving Neverland. "You know, Sora, I thought you'd show me some of Neverland's landmarks." the girl blushed

The young hero smiled. "Ohh well, Kairi, I-" He was cut off by the sound of Lan Fan.

"If we're done with this world we need to move on. There are other worlds out there that are still tainted with the darkness." She murmured, looking ahead as the heart of Neverland slowly began to sink back into the core of the world. The light emitting from Kairi's Keyblade had weaved a protective shield over it and was pulling it back to its rightful place to be protected from the Heartless.

Edward looked to Alphonse. "What happened to you fighting Hook, Al?"

"I passed out, Nii-san." Alphonse murmured, rather concerned himself. "That's never happened before. It felt like something was pulling me away from my suit, it felt like something powerful."

Edward touched Alphonse's chest. "We'll get your body back soon, Al. As soon as all of this is over, we'll keep searching. We'll find a way to bring you back." Determination poured out of the boy's tone. "I promise, Al, if it's the last thing I do, I will save you, I will protect everyone close to us." The boy murmured as Kairi opened the passage to the next world, and along with his friends he entered the portal, into the light for what awaited them.

**Maleficent's Chambers-Enchanted Dominion**

Bishop feinted under Maleficent's staff and slashed her weapon away, sending her sorcery and magic's away from her grasp. The boy slashed the witch against the cold earth, holding his Keyblade. "You've lost, Maleficent. Give up!"

The witch's hair fell from her head. For the first time, she looked human, her power was gone and the witch was vulnerable. "I refuse!" The witch spat at Bishop's feet, standing up, cackling. "I refuse to lose to you insects! You dogs! YOU VILE BEINGS! I AM TO BE ALMIGHTY, TO BE A GOD! TO RULE THE COSMOS ALONE! I am the puppeteer and you all are my-" Maleficent's words were cut off as a watery spike pierced threw her chest and another came through her heart. She gasped. "Who... who?"

Behind her, a pair of red eyes shone. "I think that will be quite enough, Maleficent." The woman stepped out of the darkness, her watery arm transforming back to a human hand. She smiled. "So it would seem the true puppeteer has appeared herself." The woman smiled.

Yuffie dropped her shuriken, her whole bode beginning to shake. "Who... who is that?" She fell to her knees, her entire being shuddering.

"Yuffie!" Winry ran to her, touching her shoulders, her eye's clouded with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Such terrible darkness." Yuffie held Winry's hand, staring at Dante. "Who... are you?"

Bishop held his blade. "She's... Dante."

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duhhhhhhh! I will end on a cliffhanger, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I will try to get the new one up soon, I promise. Well in the next chapter we will find that the true intentions of the Dante and it will be the fated chapter where the Heir to Darkness finally appears himself. Are you guys excited or what! Anyway review, everyone counts! **


	43. The Heir to Darkness

**Well guys after two years, actually believe it or not look at the date. It is Heir to Darkness's second anniversary, its been a long road, with tons of writer's block, laziness, and loss of inspiration. But one random day the beckon just came back to write some more. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story Werehog21, you've been awesome dude thanks a ton for all your support and following this sotry for so long. You were the first one to ever review, archsage328, Samswimmer, NorthsideOtaku(my Dede-Chan!), The Layman, Ragez, NamiOftheSea, mp1757(my dad lol), RJO, Faith Altoire, and ****alldumbamericanrejects27. If I didn't get you in there I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks a ton to everyone for making HOD what it is today. Also thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the awesome beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my Oc's Melody and Bishop!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Enchanted Dominion/Mysterious Tower**_

_**Chaper XLIII: The Heir to Darkness**_

Maleficent grabbed Dante's gray dress, her eyes filled with hatred for the woman. "You dare betray me!" She spat at the mother of the Homunculi. Her hair had been mopped with the blood that crawled across the concrete floor - The stones were stained red with the witch's blood. Maleficent's sharp nails crawled up Dante's threads until she faced the woman that was in Sloth's body. Her eyes filled with madness, Maleficent's entire body began to ignite into a green flame. The witch cackled, flying over the woman and landing near her pot. The big cauldron boiled with green ooze. "You think you can defeat me!" Maleficent chuckled. "You're the fool, are you forgetting who rescued you, Dante! Who nurtured you!"

Dante looked at the witch coldly, a devious smirk appearing upon her face. "That you did and I thank you for it. But now I believe I will take Kingdom Hearts for myself. Your help is much appreciated, Maleficent. I couldn't fathom how I would have possessed Sloth without your magic, you are a skilled alchemist at that, but your ambitions seem to overlap mine. I've come to realize I can only take another with me to the other side, and that won't be you. It will be my Heir to Darkness."

Melody's Keyblade shook as She shook her head. "Your nuts… there's no way in hell I'm letting you crown the Heir ." She charged at Dante, but the woman sent spikes of water flying at the girl. Dante jumped over Melody, cascading a rain of cuts upon the Dark Keyblader.

She was cut across the arm in her attempt to dodge the water. "Flara!" She casted the energy-like magic spell, sending countless Flares flying towards Dante.

Seeing the alchemist avoid the countless fireballs, she closed her fist, bringing them to home in on the old woman, fire flares consuming Dante. Melody smirked as she saw the inferno and heard the woman's screaming.

Bishop quickly followed up, running beside Melody and yelling "Obliterate!" The fast beam of light shot from his Keyblade and an explosion occurred, sending everyone in Maleficent's chamber back. Smoke covered the room and all was quiet.

Melody was near the wall holding her ribs; the force that had come from the two magic spells colliding had injured her. She hadn't expected such a backlash for those two spells combining. "Damn… Hey are you guys okay!" She yelled to her companions as she groggily stood up, still holding her damaged bones.

"I'm alright." Winry said, getting up. Her head was pounding; the explosion had set her back to where she could barely hear anything. She was lucky that Melody was so close. "Yuffie, are you alright!" She called, afraid she wouldn't hear her friends voice.

"Oh, Winry." The ninja sounded below her. The girl looked away coyly. "I never knew you felt this way."

Winry then realized she was on top of her friend; she jumped off and wailed at Yuffie. "No way! Yuffie what's wrong with you!" It was then that Winry realized that she and her companions were still battling Dante. "We shouldn't even be joking around right now, this is serious!"

Yuffie shrugged, picking up her shuriken. "Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. The mood is way too dark and gloomy for my taste."

"Would you two stop blabbering." Lexaeus stated, holstering his Earthshaker. "Be on guard."

As the smoke cleared, a water figure slowly reformed its self. Dante appeared, her arms still dripping wet, soaked, and her hair mopped. Dante breathed in deeply as blood dripping out of her mouth. "What a surprise." Dante said coldly. "I never knew that Sloth could bleed, Edward and Alphonse will be please to know their mother still has some human traits, won't they, Winry." The old woman mocked. Dante was getting frustrated. Her body was growing weak without an everlasting Philosopher's Stone. She wasn't able to compact with her current body until she sealed it whole.

"We have to kill her before the Heir appears..." Bishop muttered, gripping his Keyblade tight. "Don't stop on our assault, her body is frail. Her Philosopher's Stone is beginning to die!"

Maleficent created fire around Dante, the green flames burning intensely that no spell could break past. "NOOO!" The witch roared. "I will have my vengeance; Dante will take me to Kingdom Hearts and watch me become the ruler!" She cackled. "Now, Dante, make me the Heir to Darkness. You're the only one who possess the aura, the energy to crown the darkness upon oneself!"

Dante just smirked and looked away. "Maleficent, you truly are a fool. You're interests, you ambitions, you dreams of conquering this galaxy mean nothing to me. I care nothing about these people or their lives; all that matters to me is eternal life." She muttered. "Since you all will die I will share this with you. From my studies there has only been two Heirs'. Thousands of years ago in what you call the Keyblade War."

**Mysterious Tower-Yen Sid's Chambers**

"It is the Keyblade War which brought the Heir into this world. A power which gave one the full control of any darkness, a blackness so powerful that the Keyblade itself will succumb to it. This darkness is deeper than any of you have ever faced before. It brings death and sorrow and leave a path of nothing but pain and destruction." Yen Sid rubbed his beard. "I'm afraid that if this power is allowed to come into fruition I will have to take vigil and hold my arms once more against the darkness. One I have not faced in many years."

The old wizard looked grimly at the young heroes and muttered. "If you do not stop Dante, all will die. There will be nothing left, for the Heir will be her puppet. This alchemist has dabbled deeper than darkness flows. The devil's research does not describe how dark this world will fall. Madness and plagues will befall the world and Heartless will become more cruel and hollow."

Kairi looked at Sora with concern. "Is this bigger a threat than Xemnas? Should we just forget about him trying to take Kingdom Hearts?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes. Sighing, he stood up and approached his window, staring out into the starry sky, his heart heavy. "I was alive when the first Heir was crowned. I participated in the fabled Keyblade War, my friends. I have been alive for a very long time and have gone through a great deal of pain, but also a great deal of happiness." Facing Sora, he murmured. "Sora, you have saved the worlds from countless threats, but I'm afraid that this may be to big a threat for you to face alone. Xemnas is but a petty Nobody compared to the darkness that Dante holds."

Master Yen Sid lifted his hand and a book landed on his desk. The large book flipping through countless pages until it landed on a man in a suit of pure silver armor. He held a large blade and had a horned helmet, his eyes glowed a dark shade of yellow. "I shall tell you the dark tale." His fire burned viscously as the old wizard cast a spell to send the fire flying above the teens and creating an image. "I swore to myself to never speak of the Keyblade War again, for there are only three survivors that live. Three that swear to protect the world, from this terrible darkness. But I fear we have been too drowned in peace to notice!"

Edward watched with wonder. "All the worlds were at war."

Thousands of Keybladers fought with one another, blood spilt onto the dirtied floor and armor lay stained and damaged. Keyblades lost their once shiny plated luster and lay dull on the ground next to their master's. Yen Sid could be seen in the distance, looking much younger, his hair black, but still with the same magical hat on. The man burned alive the dark Keybladers, showing no remorse in his eyes.

"There was nothing, but countless death for 10 days and 10 nights. We fought for the sacred X-Blade that would lead us to Kingdom Hearts. The true and fabled Kingdom Hearts. Us Light Keybladers wanted to use it to seal away Kingdom Hearts forever, but the Dark Keybladers desired it to absorb the entity." Yen Sid shifted the fire to a young warrior, killing countless enemies coming his way, he had a young Tarutaru next to him, casting spells from a staff-like Keyblade. Her spells swept across the battlefield, taking countless souls with them. Her blizzard froze, her fire burned, and the thunder seared.

"The Warrior of Light is the fabled Keyblade Master; he was the first one to ever wield a Keyblade." Master Yen Sid murmured. "He gave his life to save the worlds, and he succeeded. His prowess on the battlefield and his heart burning brightly gave him the power to wield the X-Blade. Kingdom Hearts chose its sacred wielder of the most powerful weapon."

Kairi looked as she saw the warrior of light and his young companion enter Kingdom Hearts. They were completely surrounded by light. The Tarutaru looked around curiously. "Master Shantotto, my old friend and hero to us all. She is the Hero of the Keyblade War. For, you see, the man I showed you in the book was named Garland. He followed the Warrior and his apprentice into Kingdom Hearts, his apprentice behind him at arms. She was a young Keyblader like Shantotto and yourselves, her name was Prishe. She became the first Heir to Darkness."

The flames showed the battle that ensued between the Warrior and Garland. The Warrior fought hard and protected the Kingdom as long as he could, but Prishe was able to defeat Shantotto. Without her aid the two overpowered the Warrior and he fell in battle.

Kairi covered her mouth as she watched the Warrior standing before Kingdom Hearts, taking Garland's blade to protect the light. Thrown to the side, he struggled to get up, but he had lost too much blood. As he died, the radiance of his blade, the light in his breast drifted over to his apprentice, giving her the will to fight.

Yen Sid looked as Garland held the crystal aura in his hand. The wizard grimaced. "Garland destroyed countless worlds, gathering the hearts of those worlds into a dense entity known as the aura. The aura was twisted with the souls of countless beings. An ultimate Philosopher's Stone, second only to Kingdom Hearts. But the aura was not pure; it matched Kingdom Hearts as darkness and could be used to grant strength to one. Like these Dark Keybladers Melody and Bishop have done, they have granted this Dante an aura and she is going to crown an Heir to Darkness."

Alphonse balled his fists and faced Edward. "Nii-san, we have to stop Dante. We have to forget about Xemnas for now and stop these Homunculi!" The young teen sounded determined now that he knew how serious the threat they faced. "Xemnas is a threat, but he can wait for now."

"I agree with Alphonse." Lan Fan murmured, balling her fist. "If the Young Master is dabbling in this type of darkness, I can't allow this to go on. We have to put an end to this before he falls further."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and looked at Master Yen Sid. "So is this it? We don't know what will happen next." In his heart the boy ached, darkness had been eating away at him slowly. Was he to be the Heir to Darkness, was his darker path taking over him? Would it end with him being the ultimate enemy? Sora shook his head. "I promise I will end this, Master Yen Sid. I won't allow the Warrior to have died in vain!"

Rikku looked at the other Gullwing's, feeling a bad feeling in her gut. "I don't like this."

Paine nodded. "Something's wrong."

Yuna looked at her two companions with concern. "But what other option do they have, but to go. They just can't allow Kingdom Hearts to fall."

Yen Side opened a portal. "I suppose we don't have time to finish this tale. Next time I suppose."

The fire that had been burning ever so brightly found its place back in the fireplace where it continued to crackle at the bark of the logs.

Edward looked at the stars. "Hopefully there is a next time."

At Yen Sid powerful nod the five entered the portal, the fate of the worlds falling in their hands. The Gullwings watched with concern, along with Master Yen Sid, who rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hope I have not led those children into their deaths." The old Master looked at the stars. "Hopefully Sora and his companions have the power to defeat this darkness as you did long ago, hmm, Master Shantotto."

Distant in the stars, a short Tarutaru sat on a comforter, staring into the fire. "Yeah Doc, the situation is worse than we thought it is." Prishe looked away, moving her light violet hair from her eyes. "I'm afraid that one of them will succeed. And both results are dire. Maybe its time we declare war of Xemnas and not trust the worlds to so few Keyblade Masters."

"Surely you must listen to reason, Master!" A young Princess sounded, looking at Shantotto whose eyes were glued to a journal. Ashelia looked concerned. "I thought that you created this order to protect the worlds from what happened all of those centuries ago. We cannot have another war of that scale. As Princess I will not allow this!"

Shantotto yawned. "Oh how dull!" The older and wiser mage looked at the Princess. "Why not let this unfold, the real story has yet to unfold!" She laughed her signature laugh, jumping off the soft chair. "Princess, do well to contact Master Yen Sid, I do not desire the balance of order to be undun!"

**Enchanted Dominion-Maleficent's Chamber **

The group of companions gave their best attacks, assaulting the fire of Maleficent's with all the spells and abilities they had. None of Melody's spells or Yuffie's Limit Breaks would blast through the intense fire. Maleficent herself was leaning on her throne, breathing in heavily. she spat blood. The once powerful witch was dying by keeping Dante alive - her ambitions to become the ruler of the worlds was killing her. The dream to obtain Kingdom Hearts was drowning her heart with darkness.

"Damnit bitch!" Melody cursed at Maleficent. "Are you insane! Do you not know what you're doing?"

Dante looked at Maleficent with a cold glare. "Such a faithful puppet to the end. I knew it would be wise not to kill her. Despite her arrogance, the witch is useful, nevertheless." She thought to herself, but the woman's eyes widened once she saw a portal of light open. She looked over and saw the five heroes appear from the depths of Yen Sid's light and a wicked smile appeared on her face as she looked at the boy. The one in her view was the Heir to Darkness.

Sora looked and saw the Bishop and Melody and readied his Keyblade. "You guys again! Master Yen Sid told me you were in on this." The boy charged at Bishop, but the Dark Keyblader held distress in his eyes. Sora quickly took notice; the boy's fears and distress were draining off of him. "You're not trying to crown the Heir."

Bishop shook his head, holding his blade. His arm shook. The boy was exhausted. "No... we're here trying to stop Dante from crowning the Heir!" He looked to Maleficent, whose flames began to die down. Her lack off blood had finally succumbed her to death. The woman's heart floated from her body and rose through the roof to join the Kingdom.

"Kill her!" Melody roared at Kairi. "You think you and your boyfriend are real Keyblade wielders, then go and kill Dante! Save the worlds, do what we failed at!"

Kairi looked, seeing the good intentions coming from Melody and nodded. "We have to stop Dante, guys!"

"Winry!" Edward and Alphonse ran over to the girl and helped her up. "Winry, what the hell are you doing here! Are you insane, why did you leave Hollow Bastion!"

Winry wacked Edward over the head with a wrench, standing up and yelling. "Oh that's a fantastic way to greet me after I risked my life coming all this way to save you guys! I went through damn hell trying to find the both of you!" Tears escaped her eyes. She suddenly hugged the two Elric Brothers and whispered. "Don't ever leave me again, please." She cried her heart out on the two brothers.

Edward hugged Winry. "Winry..."

The younger brother felt guilty for making Winry cry. He scratched the back of his head. "We didn't mean to worry you, Winry."

Yuffie had come over and joined the group in a four way hug. "Oh yeah you should have seen Winry, she was so sappy over finding you Edward. I mean, she wanted to find you to, Al, but let's all be honest, we know she has feelings for-!" The ninja's mouth was covered by Winry as she pounded her on the head with her wrench comically!

Edward smiled at the two arguing with one another. He wasn't expecting to find Winry here, but he was happy that he did. His family was back together after being separated for so than remembered that they were in the villains lair. "We have to stop Dante!" He reminded his comrades who was staring at the Keybladers with a cold glare. "It ends here, Dante, you won't be crowning your Heir!"

Dante looked at Edward, who was rather disturbed that she had taken on the form of his mother, but he had to move past this quickly. So many questions he had for the old alchemist. But she was an enemy that had to be eliminated. "I'd rather have to deny your motion, Edward, for you are the fools that brought the Heir to me. You are the fools that put an end to your own worlds. You're all just puppets to my plan in the end. I've finally reached my goal." Dante lifting her hand, revealing the dark glowing crystal known as the aura.

Melody dashed, her Keyblade in hand. "I won't let you!"

"Melody don't-" Bishop's scream for her to stop was cut off as a spike of water went through his chest. The boy looked down, the spike going through his heart, the blood slowly coursing out of the wound as Dante removed her spike. The boy fell to the ground, his eyes closed and Keyblade falling - dulled.

"BISSSSHOOPPP!" The girl screamed, running to his side, but Dante appeared next to her, stabbing Melody and sending her flying into the wall. Kairi looked in horror and ran to the boy's aid as Edward ran to Bishop's side. He put his fingers against the boy's neck to check for a pulse, but Fullmetal choked. It wasn't there.

Sora balled his fists; his eyes had rage burning in them. "You'll pay for this"

Lexaeus was in disbelief, Dante had easily defeated his two team members. What power did she hold?

A spike flew towards Edward, but Sora slashed the water out of the way. He ran towards Dante, dodging her countless assaults. He almost reached her, the woman's eyes widened with shock as Wrath came down and hit the boy away. Dante smile as Greed appeared next to her. "Sorry, but can't let you interfere." Greed chuckled.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan ran towards him, but Wrath's tentacles blasted her back against the wall. Her head hitting the stone hard, the assassin went unconscious.

Winry stared in disbelief. Her arm was jerked and Wrath tugged her towards Dante. "Edward! Alphonse help me!" She screamed, horror trailing out of her voice.

Yuffie ran to aid her friend, throwing her shuriken, but Greed blocked it! "Come now, ninja girl, that's not all you have!"

"I will show you!" She muttered grimly.

Edward clapped his hands together, creating a large hand under Winry. Dante simply held out her hand nullifying his attack. She smiled and she got Winry in her grasp. Creating a sharp blade in her hand she raised it up to the girl's neck. "Now that there are no more distractions come and take your place as leader of the darkness, or she dies." Dante said coldly. "Come Edward Elric and become what Father strived for! Become the Heir to Darkness."

* * *

**And so everyone it is finished, leave you comments! Next chapter, the real battle starts and the crowning begins. We discover the Kimblee may have secret intentions and that Xemnas may not have the time as we all guessed. The Homunculi under him reveal their true alligence. Anyway hope you liked it, review, everyone counts.**


	44. Delve Into Darkness

**Hello Fanfiction Nation long time no see, welp I'm back after a months absence to update the long running Heir to Darkness. I really want to have this story done soon and since i have a Business Essentials computer class I will be able to focus on typing instead of listening the Ms. Dixon's boring lecturers. Also if you guys want to check it out I finally built up the courage to post up a real life picture of myself... so yeah! Check it out if ya want. Also thanks to Demoness for the awesome beta!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/ Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Enchanted Dominion/Castle Oblivion**_

_**Chapter XLI: Delve Into Darkness**_

Edward was in shock, his mouth ajar as he stared at Dante. The leader of the Homunculi had a firm grip on Winry. The blond mechanic tight in her arms was speechless as well, as if her whole world had crumbled. A tear escaped her eyes as she looked at Edward - her long-time friend. "Ed… Edward, you're the... the Heir to Darkness." She choked on her words "…You can't be, you can't be!" She screamed as Dante tightened her icy cool blade against her soft white skin. "Don't do it, Edward, please! Don't worry about me!"

Dante smirked, her vision diverting to Sora. "So, tell me, Keyblade Master, would you just allow you're comrade to become the keeper of darkness. To have the entire legion of Heartless under his control, or shall you do something to stop him? He is the only one who can take on the role. No one here possesses the strength, the agility, the power that Edward Elric does. Roaches compared to the God that Edward will become."

"…Ed." Sora murmured, gripping his Keyblade. Kairi stared in horror as her closest friend faced her other comrade. Edward had yet to reply, his blond hair falling into his blue eyes hid the emotion that lie dormant inside his soul. The boy couldn't speak a word, his heart ached with the decision and Sora knew, but if Edward didn't choose, Winry would die.

The hall of Maleficent spoke nothing, only silence ran through the stone fortress. Melody's silent sobbing on Bishop's body and Kairi cradling her close was all that could be heard by its inhabitants.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse's voice sounded as he approached his brother. His firm grip landing on Edward's shoulder, he shook his brother. "Nii-san! Nii-san! You can't be serious about this! If you become the Heir you'll only be helping Dante!"

"If I don't Winry will die…" Edward held his hand against his forehead laughing. "Alphonse… do you know how I really feel. Can you feel how I feel about this?"

As if Dante fed off of Edward's words, her knife tightened against Winry's neck. The mechanic gasped in pain as the blood finally crawled from the veins of her skin. It oozed onto the silver knife and dripped onto the mother's finger. Dante narrowed her eyes as she stared at Edward. "I will slit her throat without a second thought, and though you may bring hell with you, I will still be victorious either way. Better to save a life than have an innocent killed."

Sora stepped towards Edward as the boy slowly lifted his eyes to Winry's. He looked at her and saw something he never thought he'd see, brimming in the girl's eyes. He saw a deep connection, an understanding between the two. "Edward I know what you're thinking. You can't, the worlds - everyone we care about."

"Sora..." Edward muttered, slowly lifting his hands together. Slowly, they pressed together, metal and cold skin. Sparks of electricity formed from his hands as he looked into the Keyblade Master's crystal blue orbs, pain portrayed in his eyes. "Winry is my everything. I'd rather lose everything than lose her."

Tears streamed from Winry's eyes. This isn't the way… this wasn't the way she wanted things to happen. To discover Edward's feelings for her, while being grasped by the woman threatening to end it all. Having the boy she loved to become the most vile being that history has ever known - To be the prince controlling all darkness in wake, threatening to swallow all humanity. "Edward…" She choked. "Please… don't."

"Winry…"Edward whispered, as if time froze. He could hear the loud battle cry of Sora as he ran at him, blade held tightly. Alphonse reaching out to grab his brother's wrist and Kairi trying to persuade Edward to stay where he was. He knew, he felt the pain wrenching in his heart, but he felt the betrayal that had already been decided the second the blade was against Winry's neck. "Equivalent exchange…" he chuckled, jumping into the air, dodging a Blizzard casted by Sora. "Winry… for me…" landing on the ground, he felt the wind of the Keyblade and ducked under Sora's strike. Compared to the Fullmetal Alchemist, the swords master fought sloppy. "Sounds… like a fair deal."

Edward turned and launched a full blown kick into Sora's gut. Sending the boy back a couple of step's, Sora coughed to regain his breath, but Edward gave him no room to breathe. Jumping up, he attempted to elbow Sora in the neck. Keyblade ready, Sora blocked the powerful strike, both hands holding back the Alchemist's strength. "Stop this, Ed!"

Alphonse ran towards his brother, but Kairi's voice wailed through the chamber. "Stop, Alphonse, let the both of them fight!" She choked. "They need this…"

Sora grunted as Edward kneed the boy in the face. Flipping backwards, he threw his Keyblade, surprising the Alchemist. Holding his automail tightly, Edward barely managed to deflect it away from his face, shocked. His hands, still held together, were placed against the rough earth, sending a pillar to push him upwards. He created a blade branching from his mail and clashed with Sora. Their eyes met one another. Both blue flames crashing against one another.

Edward's eyes read of pain and sorrow, but no regret brimmed in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora…"

Sora's gaze lightened as if he understood… he knew how it was for the enemy to have grasped a loved one. "I understand…" Sora's arms immediately gave under Edward's weight and the alchemist cut the teen across the chest. The clatter of the Keyblade hit the ground and Sora falling in its wake.

"Sora!" Kairi wailed, leaving Melody laying near Alphonse. Swiftly, her feet carried her towards the Keyblade Master, whose eyes stared at Edward wearily as he faced Alphonse. "Why is Ed doing this!"

"Don't try and stop me, Al..." the alchemist pointed the blade at his brother.

"Nii-san..." Alphonse looked down at Melody's face as it hid in the boy's metal chest. The sound of tears gave way to the silence. There was a silent understanding between the two brothers, even in the darkest moment, Alphonse could feel what radiated from Edward's heart. A heart clouded with good intentions was prepared to delve into Dante's Inferno. "You know what we..."

"Do what you have to, Alphonse." Edward muttered. "Just make sure that I don't kill all of you." Sheathing his blade, Fullmetal approached Dante, throwing his red coat off onto the floor. Disgust flowing threw his head, he was giving in. "Teacher... I'm sorry." Standing in front of Dante, she smirked widely and held out the aura in her open palm. The dark orb swirled gently in her wake and Edward faced Winry. "Take care of everyone, alright, Winry... and stop crying." Edward muttered, scratching the back of his head. "You're making me sad."

"Edward Elric!" She screamed as Ed slowly touched the aura. Dante released the girl as she fell into Fullmetal's chest. Winry banged her fists on Edward's chest, solemnly - her heart ached. "Just promise me that you won't die!"

"I won't." He muttered as the red electricity shot across the chamber. Falling to his knee's Edward spat out a convulsion of blood. It leaked from his lips and he screeched in pain as the aura took control of his body. Bones cracked and twisted and he flung himself across the floor into the wall. "Dammit!" he screamed, punching the wall in pain. Blood welled from his knuckles as the stones began to give way.

Edward's hoarse breathing made Winry cover her mouth in horror. Rushing upwards, she willed herself past the swirling lightning to grab onto the boy, but Dante grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. "This is something Edward has to fight alone. Will he be taken hostage by the darkness, or will he will himself to stay relevant to this world? I know he is the Heir! He will not fail me."

Winry stared up wildly at the woman who took Trisha's form. "You're insane, he can die!"

"If he does that would be a shame." She muttered, letting go of Winry's shoulder and slowly allowing her liquid form to wrap around the alchemist screaming in agony. Bringing her face up to his she soothed his pain. "Now, now, Edward, no need to fear. You're mother is here, I promise you."

"M... mom?" He choked as another jolt of pain rushed threw him. Edward didn't know what to do. Blood welled in his eyes and darkness poured from his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire, and his automail ached more than it ever had before. "Mom... make it stop..."

Where Sora lay dormant his eyes read pain as he stared at his friend's suffering. "He's dying!" He choked, trying to stand up, but Kairi held him down. "Kairi, let go, please!"

But the Princess didn't move. She had never felt such terrible darkness in her entire life. Her body shook to the core, holding onto Sora tightly - she would be damned to lose him to the tide of darkness. "Sora... we have to get out of here." she murmured, holding onto the boy tightly, her heart racing. "We have to get everyone out and leave."

Sora looked at Kairi in shock. Her voice was lifeless.

The girl refused to let anyone else fall to the tide. "I won't lose you... Alphonse... I won't lose anyone else. We've already lost Edward... I don't want to lose anyone else. So please." She looked at him as tears fell onto his tanned skin. "Let's just run away, okay?"

Not able to bare her tears anymore he nodded. "Okay, Let's get out of here, Kairi."

Alphonse held Lan Fan in his arms and placed the motionless girl next to the two Keyblade Master's. "I want you to take Melody, Lan Fan, and Winry with you..." He whispered. "I will stay here and stop Dante and my brother."

"You can't!" Kairi wailed, grabbing his hand.

"I will!" The younger brother snapped.

Flinching, the girl let go and helped Sora to his feet. Gently she pulled from her pocket the black crystal; it glowed eerily in her hand. Lifting it up, a portal opened and Sora lifted an unconscious Lan Fan into his arms.

"Take care, Al." Sora murmured, limping back to Yen Sid's tower with Kairi following behind. Melody slowly crawled through the portal, speechless.

Alphonse glanced at Winry, unmoving, and put a firm grip on her shoulder. "Winry, you have to go with Sora and the others!" He yelled over the loud barrowing of the wind. "I will stop Nii-san and Dante alone!"

"I can't leave, Alphonse, please!"

"No! You have to!"

"I won't leave Edward!" She yelled. "I love him!" she choked, grabbing Alphonse's arm, who was still at her revelation. Tears streamed down her eyes as she buried her face deep in his chest. "Just protect Ed, okay?" She choked. "Bring him back alive... please, Alphonse."

Alphonse smiled inside as he faced his lifelong friend. "I will... even if I die trying."

Castle Oblivion-Dining Room

Inside the dinning room, Lightning sat next to Riku, who was silent. Riku barely spoke since they had returned from the assault on the The World That Never Was. Ever since Snow's death Lightning had been quiet, quieter than she had ever been before. Inside, Lightning was at war with herself, facing Serah's loss to the darkness, and now her fiancée. "Riku..." She looked at him, as he barely had touched his food that Rose had so graciously served to all the refugee's of fallen worlds. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Riku's grip on his glass tightened and his teeth barred. The boy's usual face filled with red. "Don't worry about it!" He jumped up, facing the soldier. "Snow is dead because of me! I could had saved him, I could have gotten all of us out of there alive."

Lightning remained calm, looking as Kimblee approached the two. "Riku... I know how that feels, I know it hurts. But all we can keep doing is carry on. We'll find a way to save Snow... and Serah." She murmured holding her necklace.

"Ahh, hello, Claire!" Kimblee put his hand on Lightning's shoulder, smiling slyly.

Lightning narrowed her eyes and stood up, holding her plate. "My name is Lightning." She murmured as Rose ran over to her and grabbed the plate.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it!" She rushed away with the plate.

Staring at the woman, Kimblee smirked. "Sorry, sorry."

"How'd you know my name?" she muttered as they walked through the hallway. side by side. "How'd you know we'd end up here, Kimblee, and all of these other people?"

The man put his arms over his head. Pulling his hat over his eyes, he murmured. "I know many things. It's my job to know many people, people whose hearts give into Oblivion and end up here. I am the ruler of this world and I should know all of my residents." Kimblee suddenly stopped, a smile appearing upon his face. "And it seems we have some now... some very... special guests..."


	45. Sacrifice

**Hello Fanfiction Nation I'm back busting out another chapter of Heir to Darkness, glad to see everyone enjoyed the last chapter and see I brought you the next chapter without a month's wait lol! I think you guys might be quite shocked this chapter enjoy! And thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the awesome beta!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademark properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my characters Melody and the now deceased Bishop!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Enchanted Dominion/ The World That Never Was**_

_**Chapter XLV: Sacrifice**_

Edward lay on his knees, his fists balled against the rough earth. The water that cooled his skin slowly slithered off, filling him with a sense of comfort. Dante smiled, whispering in Edward's ear, sweet nothings, hoping to calm him down. "I'm here, Edward, you have no need to fear. You're mother's here." She looked up, smiling cruelly at Alphonse. Her lips tight in a warm smile, as if mocking the younger Elric brother. "Your brother Alphonse is here to, Edward. We'll never leave your side."

Al glared at Dante. He balled his fists as he stared at his brother's lifeless eyes. They had turned a dark gold, and it mocked his brother. "Nii-san!" Alphonse screamed, gripping his brother by the collar. "Wake up, Nii-san! You can't be that weak, you can't have died!" He lifted the Fullmetal Alchemist off of the ground. "Have you become the Heir to Darkness for nothing?"

Winry flashed through the young brother's head and he held his head low.

"Did Winry confess just for you to give her an empty promise?"

Dante stared at Alphonse with a smug look. Walking up the stairs, she admired the blood that had welled from the boy's body. Slowly, the blood liquefied with every step she took. Disgusted, she raised the red liquid from the ground and slowly brought it towards the boy's mouth. "You've lost to much blood, my dear. We can't have you dying of blood loss."

Fullmetal winced as the red liquid slowly found its way back into its rightful place in his body. Shirt torn and cuts lay tattered throughout Edward's body. A dark form of tattoo's spread from out of the cuts. They winded up his arms and locked onto his wrists as if shackles held him down. From the top the roof, beady yellow eyes appeared, and Heartless crawled down the walls to meet their new lord.

Alphonse approached Edward's body, destroying whatever Heartless attempted to throw themselves on top of his brother's body. Tossing one down and stomping on it, he glared at Dante who sat in Maleficent's former thrown, watching with interest. "How long do you attempt to stand there and prevent the inevitable? Edward is the Heir to Darkness, Alphonse, the Heartless are only here to wait for their Lord's awakening… He has the power of the Gods in his palm."

"That's not true!" Alphonse yelled, knocking a swarm of them away of his brother. Lifting Edward onto his shoulder he ran towards the exit.

Frowning, the woman casted her gaze at the door and it sealed shut instantly. "I was amused by your insignificant attempts to save your brother, but you won't leave this place with him."

"Yes I will!" he yelled. "And, Dante, you will not stop me."

"Oh." She lifted her hand up, all the Heartless stopping at her command. Standing up, she smiled warmly at Alphonse and muttered. "What are you going to do to stop me. You issued me a challenge, Alphonse Elric, so step up to the plate and fight me. You're life was already hanging from a scale the second you walked into this chamber. You will fight me, and if you win and I can die no more I will let you leave with you're life and your brother's, but also remember Alphonse… it'll take more than once to kill me."

Alphonse rested his brother near the large door and glared at Dante. "You're already weak, Dante."

"Oh?"

"I have the advantage." He ran at Dante, battering the motionless Heartless out of the way. Jumping into the air, Alphonse attempted to crush the woman under the weight of his fist. But, in vain, Dante evaded. She moved away, swaying from side to side like water. Grunting, Alphonse launched a kick, landing against the woman's face, but the upper half of her body burst into water. It was than that the boy noticed, her confidence had only been cockiness. The Mother of the Homunculi was getting weak.

Not missing his chance, he clapped his hands and grabbed the woman as she reformed.

Screaming, she burst into steam and filled the chamber. Nothing could be seen through the thick white mist, but only the sound of intense panting could be heard. "… I w.. won't die… not to the li… likes of you!" Dispersing in less than a second, Dante reformed, flying through the air, and she screamed. "I know how to kill you, Alphonse Elric, you won't make it out of here alive." A sharp spike pierced threw the boys neck and into the middle of his brother's dry blood seal.

Alphonse stood frozen in place as if all time had ceased. "No…" he whispered, afraid to move. All Dante had to do was drive her spike to any side and the boy would die. "Nii-san… forgive me..." Alphonse looked up and smashed the spike into countless droplets of water, running without fear, he gave a battle cry and jumped at Dante. Fist ready, he launched all he had at the Homunculi!

Dante narrowed her eyes as the fist hit her jaw. Not able to change into her liquid form fast enough the, mother hit the wall. Cursing, she received a kick into her abdomen and spat out blood, choking. Alphonse grabbed the woman's throat and lifted her into the air. "Change him back!"

"I've never seen you so serious, Alphonse?" Dante gasped for air. Her insides were cracked and bruised from Alphonse's kick - he had accomplished killing her once. Emotions of hatred brimmed deep in her eyes; the younger Elric was fast enough to catch her. Mopped with sweat, she stood up, facing him, staring at with hatred. "I'm afraid that I can't. The aura has already accepted his body; he is one with the aura. There is nothing to change him back, I'm afraid."

Looking down in defeat, he stared at Dante. "There is Equivalent Exchange…" he whispered staring at his hands. The idea swirled in the boy's head quickly. Take this to the Gate of Truth for 'Him' to decide. "Would he accept my offer, my life for Ed's?" Alphonse muttered. "To change him back to normal?"

Dante's eyes widened in shock, shaking as she stared at him, then glanced at Edward. Their battle wasn't over - at least not to her. "You… you haven't won!" She roared, launching her entire arm at Alphonse's neck. The spike pierced through his metal and damaged the precious seal that kept the boy alive. A clanking hit the ground and the armor fell into a tumble on the floor. Alphonse didn't move. His body no longer had a soul - it was empty. It was an empty suit of armor.

Breathing in heavily, she stared at the motionless armor. She had killed him, she had murdered Alphonse Elric. The mother laughed, chuckling, she burst into a fit of laughter. The woman laughed darkly as she stared at the boy. "Oh, Alphonse…" she moved her hair from her eyes as she stared at the empty corpse. But as the girl sat in her glory, a tear fell from her cheek. Pain suddenly filled her, a display she had never put on before, as another tear fell from her cheek. Staring at Alphonse, she muttered. "Your mother mourns you… how pathetic."

Dante chuckled as tears fell from her cheek and onto the lifeless body that was once Alphonse Elric. An eerie silence spread through the chamber as she created a water spike with her arm. Staring at it, she kicked off the armor's helmet and stared at the blood seal. "I'll make sure that there is no way he'll come back." She repeatedly stabbed the seal, piercing the metal and washing away the seal.

The more she stabbed the more tears fell from her eyes and onto the lifeless metal. "I don't want your feelings." Dante thought as she felt her heart twisting in pain. "You should have died! Why are you here! WHY ARE YOU IN SLOTH'S BODY! TRISHA!" She screamed, falling to her knees, the tears holding her back, a form of water she couldn't control. "I suppose this is my punishment... but it's not over... Trisha." Dante chuckled. "Wait till you see what has become of your eldest."

Castle Oblivion-Front Gates

Lightning walked quickly from the gates of the Castle and out onto the front plateau. In front of her stood Sora, who was losing blood fast. He carried Lan Fan on his back and breathed heavily as Kairi looked at him with concern filling her eyes. The red head was fighting back the tears from their defeat to Dante. Melody stood with a melancholic stare at the ground, barely able to stand on her feet.

"Please..." Kairi murmured, staring at the soldier. "Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah." Lightning bent down and looked at Sora's wound. Slowly, her fingers spread over the cut, the Keyblade Master wincing at the touch. The soldier knew this was bad, where ever they came from, something dark was at work. "Move into the Castle and speak to Rose - she should get you settled in. Come find me and I will take care of those wounds. I know some spells."

Kairi smiled. She was happy for the woman's kindness. Her Cure spell wasn't working, the wound was too deep for such a simple spell. "Do you know higher spells that will work?" She asked, guiding Melody into the Castle.

Lightning nodded. "Don't worry. Rose will take good care of him."

At the front gate, Kimblee stood with his arms wide open. "Welcome to Castle Oblivion." Kimblee's eyes widened when he saw Lan Fan. "Hmm..." he smirked at the unconscious girl. "The Prince's body guard..." He looked to Lightning, smiling deviously. "So, Light, please take care of our guests and make sure they recover well." He muttered.

"Lightning." She repeated, staring at the man whose eyes looked past them. "Kimblee, what are you're plans? Are we ever going to leave this world?"

"Of course..." he muttered darkly. The sudden change in demeanor sent the room cold. "Once Sora is healed, I want everyone to meet me in the dinning hall... we're having a meeting."

* * *

**You were shocked by the sudden end of the chapter weren't you. Alphonse is gone... or is he? Nah.. he's gone... or is he? I'm serious he's gone... OR IS HE? Next chapter Edward awakenings and him and Dante embark to The World That Never Was. Yuffie alaso fights Greed! **


	46. Awakening

__**Hello there Fanfiction Nation long time no see ehhh! I know that it has been awhile since I have updated, but school and such. I have already started on the next chapter and plan on updating later this week. Anywho this chapter is kinda giving calrification on what is going to happen in the future with Xemnas and Dante colliding forces. Reviews are welcome and thanks to all that read! Thank you as well to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the awesome beta. R&R everyone counts!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. They are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Melody and the now RIP Bishop.**

* * *

_**Heir**__** to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XLVI: Awakening**_

_**World: Castle Oblivion/Enchanted Dominion  
**_

Sora awoke with a jolt, his body shaking and cold. He stared at his hands as the sweat fell from its tips. Shivering, he had never felt so cold. The young Keyblade wielder placed his hands on the bed in exhaustion and looked around - all he saw was white. A white room, with the furniture and the walls the solid color. Looking out the stained window, he saw the endless abyss and the jagged winding road.

"Where am I?" He murmured as he got out of the bed.

His head pounded, beating with the memories of what had occurred. They had lost to Dante, she and Greed had defeated him and his allies, forcing them to retreat. What pained Sora the most was that Edward... his friend was now their greatest enemy. "Darn it!" The teen yelled, slamming his fists on the mattress. Pain filled him as he remembered how he had lost to Edward and Alphonse had stayed, too.

He knew that it had to be done; they had to save Winry, but...

The door opened and a gasp came. "Sora!" Kairi's voice trailed through his ears as she ran and hugged the boy. She kissed his cheek and smiled up at his confused blue orbs. "You woke up. I didn't know how long you'd be like that."

"Kairi..." Sora smiled. But than he realized that his wound was gone. Healed. Still a bit sore, but it was gone. "Like what?"

A chuckle came as Riku, who leaned against the wall, gave a smirk at his best friend. "You still are clueless, Sora. You have been in a coma. A short one at that. You have been knocked out for 2 weeks. You were lucky that Lightning and Kairi were here. You lost a lot of blood and a simple cure spell wouldn't have fixed you up."

The boy looked down. Inside he was happy to see Riku again - they had finally found him - but he didn't know what to do. If Dante had claimed Kingdom Hearts yet or if Xemnas was about to wipe the worlds anew. So many questions flooded his mind at once, he couldn't help but parade his friends with them. "Where are we? Is Lan Fan alright? What happened to Melody? What will we do about Dante and Organization?"

"Whoa, whoa slow down, Bullseye!" Riku held his hands out. "About Dante and Xemnas... we have a plan. And about Lan Fan: She is doing fine, she asked Winry to do something for her. Something about Ed's arm? Oh and that Melody girl... she's been pretty distant. For once she's not talking up a storm."

"Riku!" Kairi jabbed him in the gut, a look a sadness appearing upon her face. "Sora, you remember that they were on our side the whole time? Well Bishop was - he lost his life fighting Dante. That's why she is like that, Riku!" Kairi glared at the silver haired Keyblader.

"We lost a lot of people that day..." Sora murmured as he looked out the window.

Both Kairi and Riku looked concerned.

"We'll get Ed and Al back. I swear on my life." he murmured as he stood up and faced his friends. Summoning his Keyblade he looked at the fine metal, the sword that had seen many battles. "I swear, as the Protector of the Worlds, I won't let anyone else die..."

Sighing, Riku looked to Kairi. "You try cheering him up. I'm going to go meet with Kimblee and tell him the news."

"Alright." She looked to her friend, who was putting on a white t-shirt that had been laid out for him. She looked at Sora wit hopeful eyes, he had grown so strong since they ha been little kids. She blushed as he looked to her, giving a weak smile. Kairi always felt this way recently - she had figured it out herself. She was falling in love with him. But... to see him so distraught made her lip quiver. "Sora, it will be okay. We will be able to rescue everyone. I know we will."

"Kairi." Sora suddenly pulled her into his embrace. A tear streamed down his face. "I... I don't know what to do. Ed... Al... Ling! I don't know who is next. The people we thought were our enemies actually were with us. This is someone I can't beat alone. This isn't just a battle. It's turning into a war."

"Xemnas on one side and Dante on the other. We're caught in the middle - The only people that Kingdom Hearts can depend on." Kairi murmured. "But... we have friends, Sora. I'm sure that the others will help us."

"What if they die too!" he held her shoulders tight. "What if I lose you..."

Her heart skipped a beat. Looking to Sora, his eyes had never held so much hurt. Slowly, she touched his cheek, her face burning. Pulling him closer, she kissed him. Warm were his lips that she felt. Kairi breathed out without breath. "I promise you I won't. I will always be by you're side. Fight by your side and protect everyone by you're side. You will never be alone."

The young man was speechless as she slowly tugged his hand for him to follow her. "C'mon, everyone is waiting."

In the Meeting room, Kimblee sat at the head of the table. King Mickey looked seriously at the map that lay before him - The landscape of The World That Never Was. Lighting stood against the wall, speaking with Lan Fan, who was already preparing her blades, sharpening her kunai. The tips were so sharp that the slightest singe would puncture skin at the touch. Riku sat in a chair, speaking with several other men and women, who held their blades close - Refugee's looking to save those they held clear.

Winry met the two, holding a weak smile. Her skin was pale, the young mechanic had been separated from the Elric's the second that they had reunited. Sora guessed that she was taking it the most rough. "Hey, Riku told us you woke up. How do you feel?"

"Better." Sora murmured, still holding Kairi's hand. Looking to Winry, whose eyes looked down, he whispered. "We'll get them back. I promise you."

"I know we will." She murmured, holding a spear close. "I will fight for them."

Sora's eyes widened when he saw her weapon. "You can't fight, you have no experience!"

"What choice do I have!" Her voice cracked. Winry's sorrow was felt by all who looked at her sympathetically. "Ed's gone! Al is gone! Yuffie is gone!"

Sora hugged the blond as she cried in his chest. "We'll get them back." He repeated close to her ear, hoping to calm her down. "You can't fight. Live for them, we will get Ed, Al, and Yuffie, I promise."

"I'm tired of cheering from the sidelines." She whispered. "I want to fight.."

"I can teach you a couple spells." Kairi pulled Winry off to the side. Winry smiled slightly as Kairi discussed magic with her.

Kimblee coughed getting everyone's attention at the front of the table and sat down looking at the map. "It has been settled. We are wagging a full scale war with Organization XIII. Their forces are strong, from what my sources tell me. Xemnas has anticipated an invasion, countless Nobodies and Homunculi. Lust, Envy, and Gluttony."

"You have sources?" Lightning murmured, looking to the ruler with interest. "Spies, I presume?"

Kimblee chuckled darkly. "Many have made a permanent home with me here. We have food, water, protection. Due time that the people take on jobs and spying for the greater good is one of them. Now then, we have Dante to worry about. The Elric's are with them."

"No one is to engage Edward, Alphonse, or Dante without me." Sora jumped in. "We can't fight them. If you see them just avoid them."

"Treat them as threats." Kimblee murmured. "Threats that must not reach Kingdom Hearts. If we have to kill Edward, we will. He has joined the enemy, making him the enemy."

"But!" Sora slammed his fist on the table.

"What Sora is trying to say." Riku glanced quickly at his friend. "Is that Edward did what he had to in order to protect one of our own. He does not deserve to die. We can at least try to talk to him, we don't know about his current state of mind."

Kimblee frowned, looking towards the others. "Opinions."

No one responded. Edward was still their friend and each mind brewed to protect him.

"Fine, we will spare Edward Elric." Kimblee looked to Mickey. "You say that Radiant Garden will give us support in the upcoming battle?"

The King nodded. "I'm sure that Leon and the gang will give us all support once we explain the situation. We need all the help we can get. Airships and everyone that wield a sword with skill. We're bound to run into opposing forces so we have decided to make teams with the people we have." Mickey looked to Sora. "I can count on you to stop Xemnas, can't I?"

Balling his fists, the boys' eyes burned with determination. "Yes Sir!"

Kairi held Sora's hand, looking to the King. "I'm going with him, no buts!"

Riku chuckled, nudging the two. "Looks like you both are fired up, huh? Good job, Kairi."

Mickey smiled and looked to Lightning. "You and I will be dealing with the Homunculi, they are a lot tougher than the average Heartless and Nobody. In a sense, they are nearly immortal. We'll try to separate them from each other and continue from there. With the fighters we have now I'm sure that Leon and the others will provide good support."

"I will be leading the others." Kimblee chuckled. "Stay close to me and make sure not to die."

The hesitant warriors nodded as Lan Fan stood up. "I will be engaging Dante."

"Wh-what?" Winry muttered, gawking at her. "Didn't we decide to not..."

"The young master is with them." Lan Fan murmured. "Despite any protest, I plan on attacking and bringing whoever he is - Greed or the young master - to his senses. I will keep tabs on Edward and Dante for you, but I thought it would be best if you knew my intentions."

"But-" Winry prepared to object, but was at a loss for words.

"As long as she is on our side, it's all that matters." Lightning murmured. "The meeting is adjourned for today. We will meet back here tomorrow and discuss battle plans. Sora and Winry, Kimblee stated he wanted the two of you to go to Radiant Garden tomorrow and fetch the others."

Winry didn't reply, but only nodded as she head out of the room with the others following. Sora couldn't help but sense her sadness once more. He would try to cheer her up tomorrow, but the two people who seemed best at that were gone. Ed and Yuffie - It pained him. Sora would at least like to know where they were.

**Enchanted Dominion-Dungeon**

In the deep catacombs of Maleficent's Castle, darkness only grew. Water dripped onto the cold stone as Yuffie moaned as she woke up. The hard floor pained her back and it had felt like that for weeks. Staring up at the walls, she saw no escape. Disarmed to the bare, she was defeated - Not even a hair pin to her name. Putting her hands on the bars, she sighed. The great ninja Yuffie had been defeated.

Greed had beaten her.

Yuffie recalled how he had lured her from her friends and his skin had blocked nearly all of her attacks. Her blades did nothing, neither did her paper bombs. He had gashed her across the arm, leaving her wounded gravely. Fighting the inevitable, Greed toyed with her until Yuffie could not make it back. She passed out from blood loss.

"Dammit." She moaned as she looked up. A lump lay in front of her – Edward. He hadn't moved in days. His pulse was so weak she didn't know if he was dead. Every few days he would wake up and stare blankly at the wall. No matter what Yuffie would do he wouldn't wake up. It was like he was in a silent trance.

The only other person she had saw was Greed, who would come and give her food every day. Mocking her, and telling her that each and everyday they drew more near to Kingdom Hearts. It was obvious that the Homunculi had his own intentions, but once she had seen Dante. She had come to talk with Edward and bathe the blood off him, placing clean clothes on him.

She gave Yuffie no heed and simply ignored her.

The girl was desperate. She had to get out of here. Running her fingers along the wall, she choked. Her throat was dry. "What am I supposed to do? Squall, what would you do?" She murmured as she trailed her fingers over Ed's shoulder.

"Rescue a useless ninja." a sudden voice came.

Yuffie's eyes widened as she looked towards the window. Smiling down on her was Squall Leonhart. Sighing, he got his Gunblade and holstered it on his shoulder. "Yo."

Tears streamed down the kunoichi's cheeks as she looked up at her lifelong friend. Placing her hands against the bars, her head fell against the rough metal as she choked on her words. "You're late, Squall."

* * *

**BOOM BOOM POW! That ends the chapter, no fight scenes ;p! Sorry guys, but next chapter be expecting something big. And I mean something that will blow your mind. You think Ed being the Heir was the climax of the story well the next 10 chaps will be the highest point yet. So please stay tuned and thanks for the support!**


	47. The War Begins

**Yo Fanfiction NAtion. Anticipation has been building to this chapter and here it is, the final battle begins to unfold. I hope ypu enjoy it, I put alot of work writing this chapter. My fingers T-T! Just kidding, anyway remember to review everyone counts and thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the awesome beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist. They are trademark properties of FUNimation/Aniplex and Square Enix/Disney, but I do own my two OC's Bishop and Melody!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness  
**_

_**Chapters 47: The War Begins**_

**_World: Radiant Garden_**

Winry's eyes widened as she saw the arc that lead back to the Radiant Garden. This portal Kimblee had created using Alchemy allowed quick ways of transportation. That to the level of Organization's XIII ability to travel using their dark portals. The blond mechanic was determined. She had been training in magic with Kairi and Lightning for the pat few days and had some 1st tier spells already mastered. Lightning had called the young mechanic a fast learner.

Staring at her hands Winry balled her fingers into a fist. Flame ignited around them as she stared. "I have to do this. Edward, Alphonse.. . I have the power now." She murmured. Winry held her lance and looked into the portal.

Kimblee smirked as Sora appeared next to Winry looking concerned. "Do you think everyone in the Committee is okay? I mean we have been gone for a while. I'm sure that their worried."

"Yeah probably." Winry smiled quickly releasing the fire from her hands. Winry had cut her bangs lower to keep them from falling into her eyes. She had a bad feeling in her gut about returning to Hollow Bastion. Like something had been building up. Staring at the ground she eyed her change in outfit. Winry garner a hoody from which Rose had given her and some khaki's provided also by Rose.

Sora yawned. He had also a change in appearance. Sora had trimmed his hair as it had begun to grow longer and now wore his Signature jacket along with his chain over his white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "C'mon we better be off. We have to return quick, their already starting to prepare for the battle."

Kimblee looked into the portal as Sora and Winry walked by. Patting the young blond on the shoulder he smiled slyly. "Be careful dear, I wouldn't want anything to go astray on your mission. Quite simple actually. Though make sure to keep out a keen eye, you can never be to safe."

"O… of course." Winry murmured nodding her thanks to Kimblee. Entering the portal she breathed out as if she had a sudden loss of breath. Holding her chest this ended quickly as she appeared in the Bailey standing next to Sora who held his hand against his chest. He felt the same sensation. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Sora wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead and looked to Merlin's house. "C'mon we have to hurry. I don't want the others to lose the chance to strike."

The pair walked towards Merlin's door and entered into the home. Looking shocked on the inside was Tifa whose eyes lit up with happiness once she saw Winry and Sora. "Guys!" Tifa bolted up and hugged the two. "I haven't heard from the both of in like over a month!" Tifa smiled a wide grin. "Where have you been, hold on is everyone else out there to?"

Sora laughed at Tifa's enthusiasm and looked over her shoulder for Aerith or Cid. "No their not here. Look Tifa this is really important, but we need all the hands we can get. We're leading an invasion on Organization XIII. There is not enough time to explain, but we have to stop Xemnas."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down." Tifa held up her hands. "You have to explain if you expect us all to just leave. Sit down. I will go get everyone else and you can explain. And plus, I think we have some things to tell you to. We're losing a lot of hands. But I will let Lucrecia tell you that."

It only took a few minutes for Tifa to return with Aerith, Cid, Lucrecia, Roy, Riza, and to Sora's shock Xigbar. Lucrecia explained that how after Sora and Edward had disappeared how Yuffie and Winry pursued them. Leon followed the two girls and they hadn't heard from him since. Lucrecia also mentioned how Riza had defeated Xigabr and he had joined their ranks to which Xigbar remained silent. "Look Sora… Lucrecia murmured. "I may have a way to demolish Organization XIII. Its Ansem's ultimate weapon to be exact."

"An… ultimate weapon." Sora murmured looking to the woman.

"Yeah…" Lucrecia murmured looking out the window towards Ansem's Castle. "A long time ago Lord Ansem made sure to tell me if any threat was to come to our world and be able to demolish it… we could use the weapon as a last resort. You see its actually a huge cannon called Omega. The cannon is capable of only three shots. Three shots that can send a world to Oblivion including all the hearts with it. Ansem and his apprentices made it, before they lost themselves."

"We could use the gun to demolish Xemnas and his Nobody's!" Tifa pipped up. She was set on the decision looking towards the portal that the two had come through. "But we have to make the portal much bigger if we wish for it to succeed."

"I haven't tested the gun, but it was a theory made." Lucrecia murmured. "The result can be entirely different, but right now we can only hope that Omega will work." Looking towards the window Lucrecia sighed. "So much has happened we can only pray that it will work out for the best. But I will begin moving the warriors we have now to Castle Oblivion. Sora if you could-"

Before the woman could finish a loud explosion sounded from and fire rained from the sky onto the ground and citizens ran screaming in horror around the town. "No…" Lucrecia murmured as the restoration Committee jumped into action. Above the sky a dark vortex appeared that lead to The World That Never Was."

Sora ran outside along with Winry and Cid who grabbed his spear.

"Damn!" Cid muttered spitting his cigarette out. "I was not expecting this!"

Xemnas stared down at Sora with a small grin on his face. The Nobody leader chuckled darkly as he locked eyes with the Keyblade Master's eyes. "Sora the time has come. The Final Battle between us. Light vs. Nothing. The worlds yearn for an end, harbored by dark hearts. Fleeting and selfish, the world must be swept anew for a new sheet of lives to inhabit."

Sora looked at Winry. "Go and get everyone from Castle Oblivion. Get them here, we are going to invade Organization XIII through here, we have no time to argue Winry! GO!"

Winry nodded grimly and ran back into the portal.

Lucrecia rushed out of Merlin's home shouting out commands. "Aerith I need you and Tifa to get the civilians to safety ASAP! Cid you're with me we will be going to Castle and activating Omega, there is other option. We have a clear shot, but we need to buy some time to get it charged up. The charging is no fast either. It takes up to 5 hours to get heated up."

Sora looked to Lucrecia. "That is plenty of time to take care of the Organization! I will engage whoever gets in my way and we will invade their world and get out alive."

"Its risky." Xigbar muttered. "But I like it."

A sudden crash hit the ground and a woman with long curly black hair glared. Pulling her red lips into a tight smirk she muttered. "So we finally meet Sora. Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Lust."

"GO!" Cid pushed Lucrecia towards the castle while Sora blocked one of the Homunculus's sharp claws.

Xigbar looked up into the sky as Xemnas examined the battle below and glared. "Xigbar… you traitor."

"Heh… now is a better time than later." Xigbar jumped into the sky fire a barrage of bullets at his former leader. "XEMNAAASS!"

Xemnas smirked and drew his twin red blades. This would be only the first of his battles to come as he allowed himself to fall from the sky and lock eyes with his former colleagues. "You have grown soft Xigbar. Allowing a woman to sway your heartless soul to a side who's fate has already been decided." Xemnas clashed his blades against Xigbar's twin shooters sending him cascading through the sky.

Blood spat from Xigbar's mouth as he hit the concrete and barely got to his feet. "Crap you've gotten stronger…"

"Not only that." Xigbar's eyes widened as he heard Xemas's voice peel from behind him. The leader rose his blade and shattered the earth where the Freeshooter once stood. A crater lay in its place as Xemnas lifted his blade holstering it against his shoulder. "I have become faster, stronger, and more intelligent. Thanks to the power of Kingdom Hearts, I am unstoppable."

Xigbar had barely escaped Xemnas's last strike. A bead of sweat fell down his cheek. "Darnit, he is not even fighting at full strength. I can feel Xemnas toying with me, is this how powerful the Cornerstone… and Kingdom Hearts has made him." Standing up Xigbar attactched his twin guns together into their full battle from, the sniper, staring at Xemnas he yelled. "You die here!"

Energy began to build at the tip of the rifle as he shot the blast at the Superior.

Xemnas looked at the oncoming projectile and smirked holding out his hand he grasped the shot and deflected it off into a crystal glacier culminating in an explosion. The man chuckled as he looked at his hand. The glove had been seared away into flames and all that remained was his slightly singed hand. Droplets of blood fell onto the floor as the Nobody laughed derangely at Xigbar's efforts. "I must applaud you my friend, you cut me… barely."

Xigbar's mouth fell ajar as his ultimate attack had failed to harm the man.

Xemnas disappeared from sight as Xigbar looked astonished and he fazed into sight holding his blade ready to strike down the Freeshooter. "You are wrong Xigbar. It is not I who die, it is you I am afraid." Xemnas impaled his adversary through the chest and threw him brutally into a building . Holding his blade in the air, the Superior summoned countless beams of red light and pointed at Xigbar. "Suffer in oblivion!"

Fire lite igniting in front of Xigbar, protecting the Nobody from death. The flame spread destroying the shards of Xemnas. Staring in front of the Nobody was an angered Mustang. "I swear to you as a State Alchemist, you will not leave this day with your life!" Snapping his fingers Mustang's flames roared towards Xemnas threatening to engulf him.

Xemnas swatted the flames from his face frowning. "You are a fool to challenge me!"

"I will cast you to oblivion!" Mustang roared snapping sending powerful flames charging at the man.

Lifting his hand a dark dark red spear appeared. "Then I will test out my new power on you. You seem like a suitable target to annihilate." Xemnas prepared to tossed the lance, but a shot was fired. His eyes widened as he turned around and the bullet hit his lance causing an explosion.

From the Castle Hawkeye held her rifle and the sight on the explosion. "Gotcha!" She muttered and began to stand up. The woman wouldn't give up her position so she began to move upstairs for a better shot on the Nobodies who were beginning to over run the world. She had a deep feeling in her gut though that Xemnas was not dead. Only gone for the minute. "Colonel work fast if you want to live."

Inside of a the Castle Lucrecia had Cid working on the computer. Tron was on the screen helping to activate the hidden weapon under the Castle. The Omega weapon rose from its sleep under the castle for the first time and the huge barrel of the cannon peak at the light. Lucrecia fiddled her fingers. "How long until its done heating?" She demanded.

"We must get the post set up first." Cid typed away on the computers. His fingers speed fast over the keys as he activated the advance defense system. He sent stone warriors from the waterways to battle the Nobodies, that to which he called Gargoyles. These winged beasts would keep them safe. Defending the castle from any threat.

Lucrecia looked at the staircase where the room of sleep was. She wondered if Aqua's armor and Vincent's comatose body would be able to survive. She was almost tempted to go done and pull the plug and see if Vincent would awaken, but her fear told her not to. She was not ready. Typing on separate computer she pulled up several cameras.

Aerith was moving civilians into a sheltered area while Tifa was fighting off Nobodies trying to enter the Castle. The Gargoyles appeared just in time as she was being overwhelmed by the dusk's. Mustang had Xigbar on his back and was heading towards the Castle killing several dusk's on the way. In a separate camera Xemnas could be seen rising from the debris with a look of disgust on his face. He looked up at the camera as if knowing Lucrecia watched him.

Lucrecia looked away disturbed. Tapping on the town intercom she said. "Attention this is your leader, Lucrecia Crescent! The city is currently under attack, but we have plans to combat. Please do not panic move into the emergency safety shaft under the Castle." The woman choked. "I cannot guarantee there will be no casualties or homes will be preserved, but I swear that we will stop this menace and that Radiant Garden will see a tomorrow."

In the Bailey Sora jumped over Lust's extended claws and slammed his Keybalde against her weapon. "Hmm? You're much stronger than Xemnas lets on." Lust feinted and kicked Sora back. Not leaving any minute for him to recover the Homunculus swiped her razor sharp claws down Sora's Keyblade.

Sora grunted kicking the woman back. He couldn't risk using all of his energy to fight her. He had to end this quick. A light bulb lit in his head as he had an idea. Sora blocked Lust's next strike and shouted. "Blizzaga!" freezing Lust's claws he sliced them. Gripping his Keyblade, Sora cried out as the blade ripped down the women's chest.

Screeching in pain Lust hopped back and red electricity hurriedly healed her body. Staring at Sora with tangled hair she glared and screamed. "DIE!" Her claws tracted so fast Sora couldn't catch it. But all the boy could see was a shield block the claws from impaling him.

Sora who had fallen back looked in front of him and saw a familiar green vest. "Garwsh are you alright Sora?" Goofy smiled looking at his friend. Donald ran up to his friends side casting a heal spell and holding his signature staff in hand. "It's a good thing we got here when we did or you would've been toast!"

Sora almost teared up as he saw his old companions at his side ready to battle. Summoning his Keyblade he pointed it at Lust. "Now you're in for it!"

A hand landed on his shoulder and Izumi smiled. Lust's eyes widened at the sight of her. "YOU!"

"Who are you?" Sora gawked at the woman who balled her fists ready to battle. He saw the tattoo on her shoulder which reminded him of Edward and Alphonse.

Izumi chuckled at his questioned. She clapped her hands together and electricity swirled around the group. The teacher was ready for battle. "Me, I'm just your everyday average housewife."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I tried really hard to get the battle off to a good start and what better way than bringing Xemnas into the war. The next chapter Izumi vs. Lust, Reinforcements arrive to help out the forces, and Xemnas continues his path of destruction.**


	48. The Battle of Hollow Bastion

**I do not own either Kingdom Hearts nor Fullmetal Alchemist. They are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody. Thanks to Demoness for the awesome beta!**

* * *

**Heir ****to ****Darkness**

**Chapter ****XLVIII:****The ****Battle ****of ****Hollow ****Bastion**

**World: Radiant Garden/Castle Oblivion/?**

Izumi cracked her knuckles as she looked at the baffled Lust. The woman hadn't lost a step in her alchemy and was ready to combat the Homunculi. Looking down at Sora, she smiled. It was good to see a young warrior eager to protect the innocent. She had seen the same ambition in Edward when he had become a State Alchemist. Alphonse had told her of the many good deeds that he and his brother had done in the past few years. Her gaze averted to Lust. "Sora?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sora murmured ,keeping up his guard as he held his Keyblade out, weary of Lust's ever-so-fast movements. Not a trip in his step as he slowly circled Lust.

"Where are Edward and Alphonse?" She asked, her eyes narrowing as the woman slowly began to clasp her hands together. Her adversary quickly saw her strategy and she jumped into the air and avoided one of the deadly claws.

The young Keyblade Master quickly followed, attempting to swipe the homunculus, but Lust was too quick. Jumping over her enemy, Lust clawed down at Sora. Izumi's earthen pillar slammed into Lust just in time, sending her flying towards the metal supports.

Donald ran up, casting a Thunder, sending a bolt crashing down on the Homunculus, who screamed in agony. Metal flew as the attack faded into smoke. Heavy breathing could be heard as Lust emerged, her head soaked in blood. Red sparks radiated off of her skin as her skin struggled to mend itself back together. Her Philosopher's Stone was dying. The battle against Yuffie was still taking its toll on her. The Homunculus's body was losing its strength.

Izumi smirked. "You can leave the rest to me, Sora."

The Keyblade Master looked to her, concerned. "Are you sure?" She was fighting a powerful enemy.

"Go rescue Ed and Al." Izumi muttered, her voice growing dark. "You never answered my question from earlier about where they were. I knew I had a strange feeling, something twisting my heart. Their in trouble and they need your help, Sora. Only you can save them from this darkness."

The teen looked down and knew she was right. The Keyblade grew bright in his grasp. Radiating his heart's feelings, Sora knew what he had to do. Get to Kingdom Hearts and free the world of this darkness. Letting out one last breath, he put on a wide smile, giving her a thumbs up. "I won't let you down! I will stop Xemnas and bring Ed and Al back before you know it!"

"Go on than." She muttered, clapping her hands together. "Don't keep me waiting."

Sora nodded and ran off onto the stairs with Donald and Goofy following right behind him. Izumi let out a sigh and smirked. Looking at Lust who didn't dare stop Sora, she murmured. "So tell me, Homunculus. What is your name?" The housewife took a stance, ready to face her opponent to the death. "It is only right to know your name before I end your life."

"Hmph." Flipping her hair, Lust glared at the woman and lifted her hand near her chest. "I am Lust, and I presume that you are Izumi Curtis, the mentor of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Xemnas doesn't have it good; well, I suppose I don't either." The woman muttered. "Nearly all of Fullmetal's allies are here and they want to help him. I have a lot of enemies, but I have the feeling you will be the most fun to toy with. Your life will end here, the last world that Kingdom Hearts needs to consume."

"Sounds interesting enough." The housewife charged at Lust. "But _your_ life will end!"

**Castle ****Oblivion-Portal**

"Move!" Lightning yelled as the warriors mobilized, grabbing their weapons and scraping together all the rations that they could find. Potions and ethers were packed into bags. The men and women of Kimblee's Castle moved into the portal. Into the warzone of Hollow Bastion. The pink haired warrior stared at the remaining white and black mages, who were ready to use their magic to scorch and heal.

Sighing, she readied herself to enter the war. Through the veil Lightning saw fire and destruction. Homes burning and bodies against the homes, the misfortunate strugglers that were not able to make it out. Sighing, she looked to Winry who had gathered Kairi and Lan Fan.

Without a word, the assassin entered the veil to the other side. Placing her mask on along the way.

Kairi had a change in attire. The girl now wore blue ripped jeans and a white tank. She had a shield strapped to her arm that had the symbol of a Heart in chains. She would make the Nobodies cower in fear. Her Oathkeeper was gripped tightly in her hand. The Princess's hair was tied into a ponytail, mimicking that of Winry's.

"Be safe out there, okay. Watch your back and stay alert." Lightning murmured to Winry. "Just stick with…" The woman was cut off by Winry, who looked down, gritting her teeth.

"I will destroy any Nobody that gets in my way." She held fire in her hands and looked to Kairi. "It's our turn to fight, to protect. We have the power to fight on our own now; this is all of our battle, together. Hollow Bastion will be saved." Winry's demeanor had completely changed. She wore a mage's shaw over her long sleeved sweater. Her gloves glowed as she tightened the grip. "Let's go."

Kairi nodded, walking in behind Winry, whispering a silent prayer behind her.

Kimblee smiled widely as he put on his signature white hat. Looking to Lightning, he put his hands in his pockets and smiled even wider as he entered the portal. His eyes went wide with pleasure as he heard the screams. Gun shots and the sound of swords clashing filled his ears. Blood lay under his boots, amidst the white powder emulated from the Dusks. War was all around him. He loved every second of it. His fingers quivered, drenched with wetness. "This is just wonderful."

"Kimblee." Lightning looked at him, concerned. "Are you alright, your shaking."

Kimblee's eyes widened at Lightning's comment. His tongue was dry at the sour taste in the air. He kept his composure, fixing it quickly and looking to the girl in his usual posture. "Of course, my dear, I am just a bit excited, is all." Kimblee walked up to a Dusk charging at him. Chuckling, his alchemy seals were revealed as he grasped the Nobody's head, who exploded into white dust. "I believe that I will make a path for you up to Xemnas's world. Until then, stay alive."

Lightning nodded, moving onto the battlefield. "Yeah, you too…" The warrior charged into battle, pulling out her Blazefire Saber. Bullets flew from the barrel, killing countless Nobodies and scaring the larger opponents. Sailing through the air, Lightning landed gracefully on her feet. Across from her, Tifa crushed her opponent with a powerful stomp.

Tifa's hair was messy and she bled from her arm. Samurai Nobodies surrounded her. As they charged, Tifa tightened her fist and struck a solid hole through her enemy. Launching the Nobody through the air, it connected with its brethren. Taking a gasp Tifa fell to her knees, holding her arm. Concerned, Lightning quickly ran to her aid and cast a heal spell. The gash was deep, only crusting over. "Hey… you should get out of here. You're in no condition to keep fighting."

"I can't." She choked, holding her arm. Looking to the sky, Cloud held his Buster Sword, fighting Xemnas. Struggling, Cloud was tossed towards the earth as a slew of beams were fired at him. Trying to stand up, Tifa slipped on the hard earth, but Lightning was there to catch her. Holding her arm, Tifa looked to Lightning. "I… I have to help Cloud."

The woman cursed as she caressed Tifa. She was losing a lot of blood; she had to get her to a better healer. "Medic!" Lightning called through the street. Lifting Tifa onto her back Lightning began toward the Castle. Shooting any Nobody she could along the way, her feet moved swift through the streets. Every now and than, she would stumble across a fallen warriors or a few dead civilians. Keeping her mouth closed, she couldn't risk losing it now.

The blood coming from Tifa's wound had stopped bleeding. That was good enough, but Tifa's breathing had become short and faint. "Just hang on!" Lightning pressed as she finally came to the castle where some healers were posted. "I need a medic now!"

"So does everyone else." Lucrecia retorted, hold her head. The Successor of Ansem looked stressed. She was sweating and her shirt was stained in red. The woman had left Cid with Omega as she helped tend to some of the wounded. Her heart ached once she realized Lightning was holding Tifa. "Oh, why?" She moaned as she took Tifa into her grasp and placed her near the stairs. "Do you think you could spare some time to find me some towels?" She asked, looking hopefully towards Lightning.

"Of course." She re-holstered her Gunblade and stared as Lucrecia held her hands out, chanting a small healing spell. "Where can I find the towels?"

"They should be upstairs, you'll find the washroom." Lucrecia murmured, not really paying attention.

Sighing, Lightning began up the stairs, trying to avoid the gazes of the scared children. Their home destroyed, friends and family being slaughtered for hearts. Cursing, her fingers curled into a fist. "If only we had been earlier, if only I wasn't so weak. I could protect these people…" Lightning punched the wall and placed her head against the hard metal. "Serah, what am I supposed to do?"

Her hand went searching in her pocket, which revealed a knife. The one that her sister had given to her. "I can't give up, we have to win this. We have to push him back to whence he came." Determination burned in her eyes as she remembered Snow's sacrifice. If they won this, they could bring everyone back. Lightning looked into the mirror as she walked into the washroom and saw that her eyes were red. Wiping away the tears that had fallen, she looked into her own eyes. "Pull it together, Light."

Grabbing the towels she rushed back down stairs. Handing the towels to Lucrecia, she bent down and looked to Tifa. The woman looked pale, her lips chapped, and eyes nearly lifeless. "She doesn't look good. Can you save her?"

Lucrecia sighed as she cleaned the crusted blood with the wet towel and cooled off Tifa. "I don't know, she is hanging in there, but Tifa lost a lot of blood. Only hope is keeping her right now." Lucrecia touched Tifa's cheek. "Cloud will be fine, I promise."

This brought a little color back into her cheeks. Staring at Lightning, she whispered. "Go help Cloud."

Lightning nodded, standing up. "Lucrecia, I hope you have something up your sleeve."

"I do." She murmured, looking to her new found friend. "But I still need some time to power it up. See if you can buy a few more hours and than I will put a stop to this. Lightning… you have to push them back into The World That Never Was. There is no other choice. Keep that portal open and make sure Xemnas is in there."

Nodding, she looked out into the sky. "I won't stop until we win."

**Radiant ****Garden-Merlin's****House**

Kairi blocked a blow from a powerful Heartless. An oversized Big Body swung its powerful hands, knocking her back. Gripping onto her shield, the blow sent her flying back against the wall. "Come on, big boy! Is that all you have!" Kairi roared as she charged, her Keyblade glowing as she impaled the Heartless through the chest.

"Good one, Kairi!" Riku slashed a Nobody in two and ran up to his friend. Holding his blade tight, the silver haired warrior looked into the sky. "We need to hurry up and find a way up there before Lucrecia activates Omega."

"There is no way we can get up there without a miracle!" Kairi murmured looking into the glowing portal. She was not eager to return to the Nobody home world, plagued by memories of being imprisoned and kept from her friends. Flames built in her heart despite the disdain.

"Wait…" Riku stopped staring at Kairi. "Sora took you to Neverland, didn't he!" A wide grin appeared over his face as he grabbed Kairi by the shoulders. "Just focus Kairi, you can fly! You have to find Sora and get up there! I will provide backup for anyone who needs it. I will meet you back at Merlin's House in thirty minutes, Kairi! Don't be late."

"Right!" Determination burned through the Princess as she ran up towards the stairs. The concrete was lose and had been scathed in debris. The battle was taking a toll on the city; her and a couple of other soldiers had almost been crushed by an explosion tossed at them. Rushing up the staircase, Kairi looked over the homes and saw that the battle between Cloud and Xemnas had gotten more intense than before.

The soldier was tossed brutally into one of the homes. Beams of light shone from Cloud's Buster Sword as he jumped into the air. Holding his blade, Cloud shocked Xemnas as he hit his red blades from his grasp. Blue copies of Cloud formed from his body and surrounded Xemnas. He was attempting to catch Xemnas in the Omnislash V. 5.

The Organization leader simply smirked. Placing his hand out, Xemnas murmured. "Push."

Kairi couldn't recall what happened next, all she felt was her body flying. Debris flew past her, through narrowed eyes she saw Cloud flying past her with a look of horror in his eyes. Her body was encumbered as Cloud grasped her and landed on his feet. Kairi breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Trickles of blood fell onto her cheeks. "Cloud…?"

The blond haired warrior was on his knees, barely standing. His blade held him up, but it was than that Kairi realized just how much destruction that Xemnas had caused. In the middle of the town was a crater with Xemnas floated calmly above. Homes had been destroyed and lives ended. "He's powerful." Kairi whispered, almost crying. "To strong."

"No…!" Cloud choked, struggling to his feet as he set Kairi on the short. There was the sound of bones cracking as he stood up. "I won't lose here." His green eyes flashed with rage as his body began to glow. "It ends here. I won't let you… destroy my home!"

Xemnas smirked, lifting his hand to his chest, summoning his blades back. "Still have a little fight in you. Well then… we'll just have to put an end to that."

**?**

"Where… where am I?" Alphonse floated in an open abyss. His body felt weak, like he had no movement over it. This was the first time that he had felt in so long, his heart pained him. The armor was hollow, but its soul was under agony. "Nii-san?"

The boy lifted his hand into the air and swept it over an image of what he thought was Edward. "I'm sorry..." He choked, looking out towards the endless white tunnel. "I've failed you."

"Alphonse…" A gentle hand touched his cheek. Warm and soothing, the light slowly began to fade. Blue hair washed over his face as he opened his eyes to see Aqua. She looked at him warmly, smiling. "Is it really you?" Confusion washed over her voice, mixed with happiness. "I… I can't believe it."

"Aqua?" he murmured, feeling her pull him into an embrace. Wait. He felt her holding him? Looking down he lifted up his hands. He couldn't see… his sight was gone. His body had returned, but he couldn't see. Was this some sort of punishment? What had he done wrong? His head leaned up, searching for Aqua. He felt that she was staring at him, or he at least had the feeling. "Aqua, is that really you?"

"Yes."She spoke, wiping her tears away and staring at her friend, Aqua was filled with joy, she didn't know how this happened, but he was just here. Floating in the water straight to her. Was someone actually taking mercy on her? Aqua trailed her fingers on Alphonse's face, unable to believe he was actually real.

* * *

**Alright guys! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next. Unfortunatly since this is the end of Part 1 I can't give away any good stuff! heh review, everyone counts. **


	49. Tower in the Sky

**Heyo Merry Christmas guys ;3 I am here to bring out some Christmas Joy! So this chapter will just be the beginning, so don't mind if it is a bit shorter than the others. Expect this to be first. On Christmas I plan to release five chapters like I always do of course, so that may wrap up Part 1 of HOD as a Christmas gift. If I am not lazy I think I might go ahead and finish ReMixed Christmas Carol this year, also checkout Roommates please. Much appreciated if you do, enjoy all that stuff. This chapter is one of my favorite so far and I hope you like it as well. Anywho thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for her awesome beta skills and dependability, you're the best! Review everyone counts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's the now deceased Bishop and his partner Melody.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter XLIX: Tower in the Sky **_

_**World: Radiant Garden/ Enchanted Dominion**_

Kimblee smiled, his happiness beyond comprehension. For he was in… his element.

Looking around, the alchemist saw nothing but destruction. Screaming children, fires blazing, and the blood that soaked the bottom of his boots. It was as if the Crimson Alchemist was in heaven. The sky had turned an eerie dark in the Radiant Garden; the terror that heaved the city had been taking its toll on the world. This war, this battle, was the fabrication of the hatred of two factions. Light and Darkness, it had been this way for centuries. Kimblee predicted this; he predicted that the battle would come to this, with each side fighting for the power above all. "Kingdom Hearts."

The dirt shuffled under the man's feet as he looked into the sky and saw the glowing heart in the world above. Taking off his hat, his eyes were weary as he looked to the Kingdom. "This is our first meeting, isn't it? The meeting of two greater powers that wish nothing, but freedom. Not to be bound by the hands of a cruel mortal world."

The heart remained dormant in The World That Never Was. Not moving an inch to Kimblee's words. Chuckling, he felt rain beginning to fall. The world was crying. Placing his hat back on top of his head, he smiled sadly. "I feel your pain; I always have heard the cry of a person's heart. But… Kingdom Hearts, do you feel my cry, my sadness?"

The rain poured hard, washing the blood of the city into the Great Maw, filling the purple soil with its sacrifice. "I see you wish to end the pain, too." Kimblee muttered, looking at the blood beginning to touch his pant leg. "What do you suggest I do? Create a bridge to intertwine our destinies?"

An explosion sounded behind the man, concrete flew through the air, landing in the Maw as the man spoke. Lifting his hands into the air, he laughed manically. "This destruction is necessary, it has always been necessary! Pain and sorrow, vim and vigor, are what drive me here. To satiate my thirst for this… I must finally take control. To take the divergent paths of the world and place them onto the same path… I will create a world anew…"

Kimblee laughed falling onto his knee's as he looked up into the dark sky. His hand landed on his arm, pushing the sleeve up, he revealed countless markings upon his arm. "That of the Ishbalan's race... I disdain from using this. I destroy, not create, but in order to attain… I must create the bridge. Someone must build the road that the future rests upon."

Removing his glove, Kimblee's alchemy marks were revealed. The seals he personally created through his own research. Smiling the man took a dagger from his trench coat and cut his hands deep. Pain over took him as he groaned, falling to his knee's, Kimblee looked at the sky and smiled. "Accept my sacrifice to you Kingdom Hearts, accept my tower! The tower risen from the shattered dreams of many! The broken lives of the fallen, and the hope of those who cling to life! TOWER IN THE SKY RISSSE!"

The earth shattered as a huge obstruction began to pull itself from the ground. The huge tower was jagged, pulling itself from the earth and rising into the air; the tower rose above Ansem's Castle and flew into the portal. Stairs rounded the tower along with veins and chains. Sitting back, Kimblee smiled. Wincing, he pulled his gloves back over his wound and began his climb up the tower. "I know you will be waiting for me there, won't you… Ed?"

Sora watched in awe with Donald and Goofy as the tower rose from the ground and towered over Hollow Bastion. Smiling wide, Sora looked to his companions. "Well, it looks like that's our way up; let's just get up there to Kingdom Hearts before anyone else is able to!"

"Garwsh Sora, do you think we will find Ed and Al up there?"

"I hope we will." Sora muttered grimly, remembering the sight that unfolded in Dante's lair. It pained the young boy's heart just thinking about the sacrifice that his friend made to protect them. Taking in the darkness, becoming what could be their greatest enemy. Deep down, his stomach twisted, he didn't know what to do. What if he ran into Dante and Edward up there? Something gave him the gut feeling that he would, but he didn't know how to stop it, he didn't know how to avoid the conflict. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey!" Donald patted his friend on the shoulder. He gave Sora a reassuring smile, one that would always give him hope. The three had been into many battles together, and this challenge would be their greatest so far. "We're right by your side, Sora!"

"Hu-yuck!" Goofy nodded and held up his shield. "We'll save the worlds all over again, and ten more times after if we have to! That's what friends do; we won't let you go into this alone!"

"Right!" Sora smiled, nodding. Looking at the Tower in the Sky, it somehow gave him hope, light shining upon all the pain and destruction that surrounded them. The tower would be a beckon of light to shine over the Radiant Garden, to all worlds, that someone would always be there to fend off the darkness. "There still is a chance… a chance to protect everyone."

"Sora!" the pair looked behind them to see Kairi running up with a distressed look on her face. Looking back towards the explosions in the background, she breathed heavily. The battle between Cloud and Xemnas loomed on as the four overlooked the city. "Cloud can't hold him off forever. He thinks that he can beat Xemnas, but he is just too strong!" She explained. "Sora… he's more powerful than I've ever imagined. All of this destruction… is him alone."

Sora looked at Kairi. Her hair tied in a ponytail, soot across her face, forcing herself to take a breather when she had the chance, and there were cuts across her arms. She had never looked so much like a warrior. Sora forced himself not be worried. Even in this manner she looked beautiful, he didn't know what he would do if she got hurt even worse than what she already was.

Sora glanced towards Ansem's Castle. "Only a few hours and Omega will be activated." He murmured, trying to reassure himself. "We have only a couple of hours to save the worlds, Kairi." The boy smiled wide, holding out his hand for the girl to take it. "Will you accompany me, my princess?"

A look of worry flashed in her eyes, but it wasn't without hope. Gripping Sora's hand, she smiled. "Of course, you big dummy." Together the four friends lifted into the air and flew into the unknown abyss.

**Dark Forest-Enchanted Dominion**

Yuffie and Leon trekked through the forest. Leon held Edward on his back. The boy had been unconscious for days and Yuffie was starting to get worried. He hadn't even shown a sign of life. He was the Heir to Darkness and she knew this, Leon was weary about taking the boy with them. He could snap at any moment, but Yuffie was positive that he was still Edward. "C'mon, Squall, pick up the pace, we don't know if there after us. We could be mince meat any second!"

Frowning, Leon trudged after his ninja partner, lugging the boy behind him. "How about you carry him." The man started running to catch up with Yuffie, who began to run ahead. He wouldn't deny that she was probably ready to leave this world. She had been held captive for the past few weeks and needed to get away from Dante's evil embrace. "Hey, Yuffie, wait up?"

"Wait!" Yuffie held her hand out, looking behind them. Pulling out her kunai she tossed it at a tree. "I know that you're there, come out!"

At first, nothing stirred. Leon placed Edward down near him and pulled out his Gunblade. "We won't ask you again!"

Soon, the bush began to rustle and a young boy came out. Wrath stared at Edward and back to Yuffie, he had a look of what seemed to be regret on his face. "I'm not here to hurt you." He muttered, rather bitterly at the pair, his eyes never leaving Edward. "I'm not here on the behalf on Dante either; I am here to… negotiate."

"What?" Yuffie spat. "Why should we trust a Homunculi! Your kind isn't to be trusted, not after everything that you have done! You expect me to trust you! HA!"

Leon had never heard the girl have such bitterness in her tone. Hurt trailed from Yuffie and he noticed that those tears had come again, the tears that he never wanted to see, washing down on her tender cheeks. Gripping his blade tighter, he knew, she had told him everything the Homunculi had done. How they turned Edward into the Heir, destroyed so many lives. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't crush you?"

Wrath looked on the ground, regret washing over his entire being. His voice cracking, he balled his fists. "Dante isn't the only one that hurt you. I have to… but I want… I need a chance to make it up. I thought that all of this was Edward's fault, I thought he was the one that took mother away from me, but he wasn't. It was Dante… this is all her fault. I want to help you put an end to her."

"Yeah, right." Leon's knuckles began to turn white as his knee's buckled, preparing to charge on Wrath, but Yuffie stopped him. Her hand landed on his shoulder, and without words, he understood…_listen__to__him_. "Alright, you have a hunch about this guy, we'll listen."

For the first time in a long time, Wrath cracked a smile. "I know that this… may sound crazy, but… leave Edward with me. He is consumed by darkness right now and when he wakes up he will surely go on a killing spree. I'm going to take him to The World That Never Was with me and Dante like planned. There he will destroy all the Nobodies that gets in his way. That is her plan, to destroy Xemnas and Sora with her rage. But I won't let that happen. I will fight him until I die if it will satisfy his rage… and when he gets control of himself, he will be the Edward that you know." Wrath paused, his face turning grim. "When Ed knows what is going on he will destroy Dante and sacrifice himself to free Kingdom Hearts."

Yuffie's mouth parted with disbelief. "But, how…?"

Leon looked down and his eyes widened, Edward twitched and his arm slowly gripped the green blades of grass. "We don't have time to discuss this…"

Wrath quickly opened a portal. "This will lead you back to Hollow Bastion. I know you may not trust me… but I swear on my heart… I won't let you down."

**Radiant Garden-Great Maw**

"Everyone move, move, move!" Roy yelled as Heartless and Nobodies poured into the Great Maw. The warriors began to turn the tide on their enemies as they poured into the Great Maw. Mustang had struggled to escape Xemnas's grasp and looked up into the tower. The glint of Hawkeyes rifle shone, he knew that Riza had his back.

"We have to destroy the rest of those monsters here!" Mustang roared, rallying the men and women as they cheered. Lifting his fingers up, he unleashed a hellish flame into the incoming wave of Heartless. The creatures lit up, burning a lot faster than the Nobodies. "We must protect the tower! It leads to the Nobody's world! It's up to us to save this tower!"

Countless yells of warriors shouted as they ran out into the wave of monsters, preparing to protect the large tower that Kimblee had made. Mickey jumped over the wave, destroying whatever got in his path. Landing gracefully next to Mustang, he had Riku along side him.

"I saw Kairi and Sora go up!" Riku looked up the tower and turned back to Mustang. "Do you think you can hold down the fort here?"

Mustang chuckled, looking to Mickey, who had a determined look on his face. "Up there is Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas won't be distracted any longer now that the tower is here... We have to hurry."

"Any forces that are able to combat the Homunculi, send them as backup!" Riku yelled as he began his way up the tower along with Mickey.

Looking up at the tower, the Flame Alchemist smirked. "The Keyblade, huh? Perhaps there is more to those wielders than I know."

* * *

**Okay well starting tommorow I'm going to start typing up the five chapters and it will be epic! So tune in, next chapter is chapter 50 the big one! I hope you enjoyed this and like the last I can't reveal any hardcore secrets. Review everyone counts. **


	50. Radiance

**Okay guys check this out, we have finally reached the cornerstone! Chapter 50 is upon us and it feels so sweet. So I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far, i actually wish I could release this earlier. But hey I like sticking to tradition! Anywho hopefully this chapter makes you cry! Enjoy, review everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Melody and Bishop.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter L: Radiance **

**World: Radiant Garden/ The World That Never Was/ Mysterious Tower**

"Argh!" A man yelled as Aerith held her hands up to his wound. The palms of her hands shook as she gave all she could to heal the man's severe cut. Her once beautiful orbs were coated in distress. The man's eyes slowly began to dull, tears streamed from Aerith's as the wound wouldn't close.

"I... I."

"Just hang in there!" She whispered. Struggling, the coat of light in her hand shone, it shone as bright as she could make it. Aerith's breath quickened as sweat fell from her cheeks onto the ground as she struggled to get the wound closed. Hope peaked as she opened her eyes and slowly saw the cut beginning to stitch itself back together. "Yes..."

"Aerith." A gentle hand came on her shoulder. Lucrecia stood next to her, looking with remorse, her hand gripping her shoulder tight. "Please stop, you have to get some rest."

"N-no!" Aerith murmured. Looking to the man whose eyes had closed, his breaths were short, and soon they came to a stop. Aerith's hands slowly fell from the wound to her waist... tears fell from her eyes as she looked out into the foyer. Many citizens of the Radiant Garden pulled shawls over the faces of the deceased. Dried blood stained the tiles. "He's dead..."

Lucrecia look sympathetically at the girl and bent down. "It's not your fault, Aerith."

"Yes, it is!" Aerith shrugged her off and stood up. "If I were stronger, if I were a better mage..."

"Stop it, Aerith!" Lucrecia wrapped her arms around the girl, who was breaking down. "His wounds were too deep, it's not your fault... it's not... Tifa... she wasn't your fault either."

Aerith bent, down her hand gripping her dress so tightly her knuckles went white. The young healer looked to a shawl over one body... Tifa's. She couldn't help, no matter how much she wanted to her healing wouldn't close Tifa's wounds. Every mage tried everything they could, until Tifa told them to stop.

_"Just... just hang in there, Tifa! Everything is going to be alright." Aerith's hands shook as her spell kept dispersing. Aerith slammed her fists on the ground in her hands together once more she chanted a healing spell, but Tifa's wound wouldn't close no matter how much power she put in. "Why won't it heal, why won't it heal!"_

_"Aerith..." Tifa's voice cracked. Her lips were chapped white. Clinging onto to life by a nail, her heart ached at seeing the tears of her lifelong friend. Gripping her hand, she smiled the best she could. "Don't cry over me, Aerith..."_

_"But Tifa... I... I can't." Aerith was lost for words as her friend shakngly stroked her hair._

_Tifa knew this was the end. Looking out the glass stained window, she saw the warriors fighting together, fighting for their lives and the people that weren't strong enough to defend themselves. She had seen her home destroyed before, this time would be different. The people of the Radiant Garden would not lose to the scourge of their enemies. "I am proud to have been here, to have met you. To be your friend. You are strong, Aerith; I know you can continue to live."_

_Tifa looked out into Aerith's orbs. "They say when you die, you go to Kingdom Hearts, tell me Aerith, will you and Cloud meet me in the second life? Will our lives stream together once more?" _

_Aerith gripped her friend's hand. Placing it against her forehead, she sobbed. "I love you, Tifa... you're my best friend. Don't leave... please... don't..."_

_"Oh, Aerith..." Tifa whispered as her eyes slowly closed... and never reopened._

"Oh, Tifa..." Aerith whispered, holding her hand. "Cloud... hurry back."

Outside of the safety of the castle, Cloud held his Buster Sword, staring at Xemnas. The Nobody looked at his arm as a trickle of blood ran down. He smirked, looking to the warrior. "I must applaud you, my friend, you managed to hurt me. You can be the first to claim that title, considering if I let you live."

"Let me live?" He gripped his sword and stood up. His clothes were battered and his body tatters in cuts and bruises. Standing up, he began to spin his blade. "You know, you're really confident in yourself, aren't you. Well you're wrong! You shouldn't have that confidence, because your power is weak! It's nothing compared to all the hearts that were lost today! All the lives that were destroyed because of you! Not only me, all of us hold that weight on our shoulders and we won't stop, Xemnas! We won't quit until you return to whence you came! NOTHING!"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "Is that so? You think your silly hope means anything; all of those hearts belong to me now. They belong to Kingdom Hearts!"

"You talk too much." Cloud slammed his blade deeply into the earth as huge meteors plummeted towards Xemnas. "Later."

"What!" Xemnas didn't have time to move as several explosions erupted from the earth. Magma and earth churned, consuming him in the bubbling craters.

Cloud had jumped from the battlefield, back towards Ansem's Castle. "I have to go and check on Aerith, I'm sure Tifa's just fine." Cloud looked towards the city as the Heartless were run into the Great Maw. "We're winning."

In the Great Maw, Riza ran through the crowd of Heartless, rallying the soldiers. "Push them back, send them back to Oblivion." Taking her twin pistols, she fired at the dark beings, shattering the shadows. Holding her gun she looked through the Dark army towards Mustang, her objective. "Colonel!" She took out a red flare and shot it into the air. "Activate Defense System 34!"

Across the Maw, Mustang's eyes widened as he looked at the flare. "Hurry up, Cid!"

Next to him, Lan Fan destroyed a Heartless and stared up. "What is Defense System 34?"

Chuckling, Mustang looked to the sky. "Well, let's just say you might want to close your eyes." In the sky, a bright light shone and from the sky a huge Holy over washed the Great Maw. Countless warriors and mages covered their eyes from the bright light as it fried the darkness and tore the Nobodies to bits.

"AWWWWEEE YEAAAH WOOOOHOOO!" Rikku's voice called from the sky as she flew down and looked back to Yen Sid, who floated in the air, rubbing his beard, pleased with his actions. The other Gullwings looked in awe as all the monsters were destroyed with the fading light. "That was awesome, old man! You just casted one spell and destroyed an entire army!"

"I cannot say it was all me... I haven't left my tower in a long time. It was thanks to the power of an old friend." Yen Sid chuckled. "I nary say that it was thanks to Cid, but also an old friend that I was able to come here."

"What do you mean?" Yuna flew around him, looking confused.

"You mean the short rhyme lady?" Paine muttered, sitting on his shoulder.

Yen Sid nodded, it's not often you see Master Shantotto take mercy on others. "I can only stay for the time being, but soon I will have to return to my tower. That is Defense System 34, building a hole in space to release me from my prison. For you see, I have always been trapped in space and time. A punishment I received a long time ago, others can visit me, but unfortunately, I cannot follow them. So I worked with the Restoration Committee to give me a five minute window if they ever needed help, but thanks to the help of my old friend, we were able to come here for a much longer period."

"Sounds complicated." Yuna murmured, looking as all the warriors cheered, a smile crossing her lips. "But at least it worked!"

"Ohohoho oh my, Yen Sid, such a powerful reception, but, of course, you must know that this is only the inception." Shantotto laughed as she sat upon his chair in the Mysterious Tower. Overlooking the stars, her hand swayed magic. "Come now, Master, you don't time, you must hurry if, oh dear... I can't think of a rhyme."

Yen Sid chuckled. "It is good to hear your voice again, my dear friend, but you're right, I do not have time to waste." Holding out his hands, Yen Sid chanted. "Light, hear my plea, destroy all the Heartless that remain!" A sharp beam of light shot out, surging through the city destroying whatever darkness remained.

Rikku smiled, looking back. "Dude, you have to teach me that spell."

**Dark Streets - The World That Never Was**

Sora held his Keyblade on his shoulder, looking up to the top of the clock tower. It had been two years since he had been to this world. Looking on it now he knew that this would be the last time that he came here. "This time we're gonna put an end to all of this." Looking to Kairi, who was loyally at his side, she gave him a smile as the two of them started their way to the fortress of the Nobody.

Donald and Goofy ran behind the two as Sora and Kairi destroyed every Heartless that got in their way. Looking towards Goofy, Donald heaved a huge sigh.

"Gawrsh, what's wrong, Donald?" Goofy asked, looking at his friend in concern.

"Sora and Kairi!" He clunked Goofy on the head. The two friends looked to their best friend, who looked at Kairi with a large cheesy smile on his face. "They're in love, and you know what that means. We're getting pushed to the backseats!"

"I don't think that's true." Goofy looked concerned. "I think we should support Sora!"

"He doesn't even leave us Heartless to kill anymore!" Donald protested. "Look, they're having all the fun!"

"We can hear you two, you know!" Kairi called, giggling as her and Sora raced into the courtyard. Looking out in the empty square, Kairi raised an eyebrow. Her guard was up and she was almost expected to be confronted. "Sora, I don't like it here."

"I don't either." Sora gripped his blade as he looked up to Kingdom Hearts. "I know that Xemnas isn't here, but it's like we're just walking straight into his world without anyone stopping us. This has to be a trap."

"You're quite perceptive, ehh?" A low chuckle came. On top of the tower, Envy sat with his arms crossed. "I have to say, I'm quite bummed that Edward is the Heir to Darkness, that means I don't have the pleasure of killing him. But I guess I will have to settle for you and your friends."

Gluttony sat next to Envy with his thumb in his mouth, drooling as he looked down at the four. "So, can I eat them, Envy, can I?"

"Ahhh, Gluttony, didn't Lust tell you not to eat too much at once." Envy patted the big Homunculus on the head. "You will get a stomach ache, neh?"

Sora knew this was bad; his eyes darted from Kairi to the Kingdom. They had to make it out of here, they didn't have time to fight, and Xemnas would be back any minute. "Kairi, I want you to run for the castle at my count."

"But Sora!"

"1..." he began, gripping his blade tightly

"We'll stay and fight!" Donald objected, holding his wand.

"2..." the boy continued, fearing the arguing Homunculi would spring any minute.

"Sora!" A voice appeared behind them. Riku appeared with a determined look on his face as he glared up at Envy. "I have a score to settle with that Homunculus. Envy!" Riku called up, his voice furious. Pointing his Keyblade at the being, he shouted. "I challenge you to a rematch. Winner takes all!"

"A fight to the death, huh?" Envy chuckled, jumping off the tower and landing down. The earth cracked under his weight. A sadistic look appeared in his eyes as he glared at Riku. Balling his fists, Envy slammed the heavy fist into the tower, shattering the concrete to the ground. "You just made a terrible mistake, my friend!"

Riku's voice was that of anger. "No, you have made a mistake. All of you Homunculi have made the mistake of hurting my friends, killing innocent people, and now trying to destroy everything we hold dear. Your ignorance to the worlds has caused this, and I swear on my life, Envy, I will avenge Snow and Serah. I will put an end to you and we will retake our Kingdom! SORA, KAIRI, GO!"

The two didn't hesitate running towards the castle, Envy's eyes widened. "Gluttony, after them, you idiot!" As the giant Homunculus scrabbled after the two, Envy glared at Riku, balling his fists. "This time I won't be merciful, I'm going to rip you limb from limb."

Envy charged at the boy, launching a fist at Riku. A shield blocked the strike and Goofy looked at Envy, angry. "We won't let you hurt our friends' anymore!"

"Yeah!" Donald appeared next to Riku. "Not as long as we're here!"

"Well then, birdbrain! How about I stick your beak up his-" Envy didn't have time to finish his sentence as the three friends collided into battle with the Homunculus.

At the Castel Gates, Dante lifted her head as the moonlight washed over her face. "Oh my, do you feel that, Kingdom Hearts is calling me. It's calling us to it's soul." The woman looked to Wrath and Greed. Next to them, Edward sat, slowly rising to his feet. "The Heir to Darkness, the Heartless receded at the sense of his presence. Amazing, isn't it."

"Hmm?" Greed looked into the Dark City. Rain slowly began to fall from the sky. Putting his hand out into the rain, he chuckled. "Oh Dante, you're quite foolish, aren't you."

"What?" She looked to Greed as if he had slapped her. Her eyes widened, but her red lips pulled into a smirk. "Is this the part where you betray me, Greed. Pull out you claws and attempt to kill me? You're a fool if you try, the Heir will-"

"No... I'm not Greed." The man looked into Dante, his eyes filled with rage. He looked to Edward and his teeth barred. "I am Ling Yao, Prince of Xing... you think that you are so strong, that you have control over everything. You are wrong Dante; your ignorance will lead to your demise. You haven't broken the Elric brothers; they will be your end!"

Dante looked shocked and giggled. "Heh, that's demented."

Wrath remained silent as he looked at Edward waking up. "We should get moving."

Ling looked at Edward once more and pulled his coat on tighter. "I will be taking my leave, Dante; it is not up to me to stop you. I'm greedy, but your life isn't mine to take." He chuckled. "But don't think I won't laugh when your blood is dripping on my boots."

"You!" Dante gripped his arm, fury radiating from her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!" A roar screeched through the world. Dante looked back as darkness surged around smirked as Wrath stared grimly at the sight. Edward had woken up;the Heir had been released upon the world.

* * *

**1/5 down. Review everyone counts. **


	51. Eternal Session

**KK, coming at you****with present number two. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I know that I am, today is Christmas Eve and I just finished chapter three yesterday. Meaning I have two more chapters to write, hey I might be lazy and give you four again. No, no I kid I willl give you five chapters. I have a feeling that you will really like this one. Bet your still crying over Tifa... heh... I am. Thanks a ton to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the five betas and enjoy! Review everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter LI: Eternal Session**

**World: Radiant Garden/ The World That Never Was**

Sora and Kairi ran through the streets. The two looked up to see Kingdom Hearts shining brightly above, but not only did they see the beautiful entity floating in the air. A dark beam shot in the sky and Edward's loud screech could be heard from the entrance. Coming to a stop, Kairi winced at the cry. Looking around, the Heartless crowded away in fear of the Heir. "Sora... it's Edward..."

Sora looked down; he had to meet Ed again no matter what. Last time he had to leave his friend in Dante's grasp, but it had been boring in Sora's head ever since. Gripping the blade tightly, he looked to Kairi who's eyes read the same thing. "Let's go and find Ed!" The two ran up the Castle stairs, killing any Nobody that got in their way.

"KEYBLADE!" Gluttony called out, causing the two to stop in shock.

"Gluttony!" Sora cursed, grabbing his blade and running forth, but a hand pulled him back. Kairi pointed forward to the woman who stood in front of them.

"Lan Fan."

"Sora... Kairi." She took off her mask, looking to the two, giving a gentle smile. Lifting her hand, the bodyguard gave them a thumbs up. "I sense a lot of Homunculi here, the darkest stain of all. I say its time that we clean them up."

"Yeah..." Kairi murmured, looking uncertain, if their friend would be able to handle the deadly Homunculus alone. "Will you be alright?"

Lan Fan smiled once more and walked up to Kairi. Taking out her mask, she handed it to the girl. "This mask was given to me by Grandfather Fu, it symbolizes the Yin. It is useless to me now. My Grandfather bears the other mask of Yang. Complete opposites that are able to exist in harmony. The time I've spent with you has made me ponder the true meaning of Yin-Yang. I was not able to save my Prince, but maybe you will be able to save the Heir. I have cherished that time in which we traveled."

"Lan Fan... I..." Kairi looked up, but Lan Fan was already walking towards Gluttony with her kunai drawn. Sora pulled Kairi up the stairs with a sympathetic glance.

Gluttony thundered behind them, but as he came to the Castle gates, a shinobi in black waited for him. Holding her blade, she raised it to the Homunculus, who put his thumb in his mouth in confusion. "Food?"

"You die here!" Throwing down a smoke bomb, Lan Fan ran forward, jumping into the air, and stabbing the kunai down on Gluttony's head. The Homunculus roared in pain as he grabbed the ninja and tossed her brutally to the ground. Holding her ground, Lan Fan didn't expect for the Homunculus to charge straight at her.

Pain surged through the young shinobi as she struggled to her feet. Gripping another kunai, she tossed it in between the Homunculi's eyes. Pulling a bomb to her grasp... "I'm going to blow you into Oblivion..."

"Come now, Lan Fan..." A chuckle came. A hand was placed on her shoulder and Ling bent down, smiling widely. "You can't expect to do it alone?"

Lan Fan's heart almost skipped a beat, tears formed in the pit of her eyes as she looked upon her young master. Jumping up, she hugged him and nearly cried. She recognized his voice; it wasn't the voice of the Homunculus that had possessed him. It was simply her prince. "Ling Yao, you stupid prince!"

"Haha." Ling Yao placed his hand on her cheek as if she would disappear. His heart ached, that they would meet again under these circumstances. Gluttony sat staring at the Xingese warriors with a look of disgust. Ling laughed as he pointed at the Homunculus. "You will have to forgive me, friend, if I don't give you mercy." His arm sharpened and Lan Fan stood up. "Shall we fight like the good ole days?"

"I will watch your back." Lan Fan murmured running, at the beast, the bomb ready.

Ling chuckled, following. "I think my back is behind me!"

An explosion sounded and Envy looked back, confused. "Gluttony, you idiot!"

Goofy followed quickly behind, bashing the Homunculi with his shield, sending him barreling back. Donald jumped off Goofy's shoulder, shouting. "Thundaga!" Sharp beams of light thundered from the sky and crushed Envy.

The Homunculus screeched in pain, slamming his fists into the ground, he stood up and glared at the three. Blood welled from his back as the burn marks hurriedly stitched themselves back together. Red electricity hit the earth and Envy laughed. "Ahh! You actually managed to kill me; I must say... that pisses me off." Envy's eyes turned a devious dark shade as he looked to Riku. "I'm getting sick of you... Kingdom Hearts... is complete. Might as well kill you now..."

Riku ran at Envy, attempting to strike him, but the Homunculus dodged at every turn. "Come now, Riku, can't get a strike on me." Ducking a slash, Envy kicked the boy in the chest and ran, slamming his foot on his chest.

"Arhhhh!" Riku screamed in pain. Blood welled from his mouth as Envy crushed him under his weight! "Stop!"

"That's what I want to hear! Beg for you life, you worm!" Envy mocked. Donald attempted to cast spells on him, but this only annoyed the Homunculus. Glaring at Donald, he charged and smashed the duck into the sky. Envy ran up the tower and jumped off. His leg came down as he attempted to crush Donald, but Goofy arrived first. Goofy's shield flew, hitting Envy away from his companion. After catching it, Goofy spun around, hitting Envy with a Tornado.

Riku struggled up, holding his Keyblade. Running to Envy, his blade was swift as he decapitated the Homunculus struggling to stand up. Blood welled from Envy's corpse. His head rolled to Donald's feet. He yelped in shock and ran behind Goofy. "Gross!"

Riku smirked, but fell to his feet and coughed out blood. "We... we did it."

"Riku!" Donald ran to his side, casting Cure. "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Gawrsh, he couldn't have been that heavy." Goofy murmured, poking Envy's corpse.

Riku huffed as he sat against a wall. His ribs felt shattered. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Yeah, he is, I don't understand why. He looks as heavy as I am... unless." Riku's eyes widened as he sprung up in pain. "Damnit! Why didn't I realize earlier!"

"Realize what?" Donald demanded in shock. "You need to sit down, you're still hurt!"

A loud laugh came from the ground. Envy's head had a sadistic look in his eyes; his body stood up and gripped the head. Placing it back on the neck, it cracked loudly. Bones crunched together as the Philosopher's Stone stitched his body back together. Glaring at the three, Envy muttered. "I see you've figured it out. I guess you're not as stupid as you look. The only other one able to figure that out was Fullmetal, but he is gone now. SO I suppose I might as well show you my true form."

"True form..." Riku's eyes widened in fear as Envy laughed maniacally, his arms exploding. Red water mixed through the air as it rained upon the Keyblader. Green burst from Envy's mouth, his legs, arms, and stomach. Faces filled with terror, with sadness, crawled against the earth. A baby's face tugged on Riku's shit. His face filled with terror as his enemy's true form was unveiled. Chuckling darkly, Envy dropped his feet on the earth. "You're a monster..."

Envy laughed. "Afraid to accept the truth, this is the Philosopher's Stone. An endless abyss of death and destruction, lives compressed into my being. I feel their cries, feed off of their wails of terror; all in all, I am them in a sense. They created me, keep me alive."

"Destroy the stone and destroy you." Riku muttered, holding his sword. He pointed it at Envy's face. The Homunculus growled at the sight of the Keyblade. The boy's eyes were stealing; pain hit his heart at the sight of the people in pain. Moaning to be killed, for their mother, someone to come and take them from this pain. "I will be their savior; I will be their escort to the world of light. To save themfrom the darkness that you monsters have trapped them in, I will personally escort them to the true Kingdom Hearts!"

"Oh..." Envy eyed him. His tail swung in front of him, wrapping around Riku and bringing him up to his eyes, brimming with rage. "If I kill you... I will just have to consume that pitiful heart. You will be trapped for eternity."

Riku chuckled, looking down. "I'll even take you with me, Envy."

Envy growled, throwing Riku, but the boy was fast. Landing on his feet, he unleashed darkness out of his blade into Envy's eyes. The Homunculus wailed as Riku followed with slashes on his face. Inspired, Donald and Goofy came to his aid. Casting spells and unleashing attacks upon Envy, the monster was fed up, smacking the two away from his body and tumbling to a wall, unconscious. Riku held his blade and ran along Envy's back. Stabbing it inside of Envy, Riku unleashed a helling Dark Aura, traveling into Envy's body. "Wha... what are you doing!" He wailed as darkness surged from his mouth. Riku held up his blade, spinning it, and bright light appeared. "What... that hell is that?"

"I don't only reside in darkness, but also in light!" He yelled as his blade created light. "Sora, Kairi! Donald, Goofy, and the King! Everyone who is precious to me, their lives are on the line. And as long as I live, I won't let you take them! Holy Surge!" Multiple surges of light shot from his blade and consumed Envy. Riku's body began to disperse into light as he smiled and floated into the light.

"What!" Envy choked as the light ripped through his flesh, forcing its way into Envy's being. His Philosopher's Stone deteriating by Riku's Eternal Session. "NOOOO!"

"Riku..." A gentle voice came, a hand touching his cheek. Smiling, a girl kissed his forehead as his eyes slowly opened. "Wake up..."

"Mom..." Riku murmured as he looked to the girl that sat over his head.

"No, silly." she whispered, gripping his hand. "It's me."

It was a voice that Riku hadn't heard in a long time. Opening his eyes, he saw Xion smiling. Light surrounded the both of them as they sat in an open abyss. Leaning up, he looked to her in confusion, they were no longer in the Nobody world. Gripping her hand tighter, he sighed. "Xion... am I dead?"

Xion bit her lip, at a loss for words. Staring at Riku's eyes, she shook her head. "I cannot say, all I can tell you is that this is beyond. A place beyond the reach of any, a place where few get to. Riku... this is Kingdom Hearts."

Riku's eyes widened. "How... how can I..."

"You sacrificed yourself to destroy Envy." Xion stood up, her fingers dancing through a passing pyrefly. Her skin glowed in the light, milk white and silky as the moon. Looking to Riku, she smiled innocently. "I've been watching over you."

Riku looked down, at a loss for words...

"You've changed, you're not the nobody you called yourself before." her voice carried gently. "You're a hero..."

"A hero, huh... well, I figure this tale isn't going to end with me." He whispered, standing next to her. "So, is my place in this tale over, Xion, am I just supposed to sit and watch now as my friends struggle?"

Xion shook her head. "No, your part isn't over at all, Riku. This is only the beginning; it's up to all of us now to play our part. The truth has been hidden the whole time, under a web of lies and conspiracies. Our true enemy is someone who knew all of this would unfold. This play has yet to reach its climax, there is a calm coming, but the next storm will be much worse than the last. This Session is far from over..."

Back near the tower, Donald scrounged around everywhere, but could not find sight of their lost comrade. "Riku! RIKKKKUUUUUUU!" The duck wailed, scared that his friend had been destroyed with Envy. "I can't find him anywhere, Goofy?"

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright, Donald." Goofy looked around, but could not find the boy, either. "Maybe he's in there!"

"Keep looking!" Donald called over to him as he peaked in the back of an alleyway. "Not here?"

The dog walked towards a garbage bin to continue his search, but suddenly heard a loud crunch and a wail. "What in the world was that?" Goofy looked at the bottom of his foot to see a lizard-like bug hanging off.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Envy cried, shaking all around Goofy's hand.

Donald ran over to his side and looked in awe. Donald burst into a fit of laughter at the 'mighty' Envy's true form and cried tears. "It's Envy! Look at him, Goofy, he's the size of a bug, the mighty Homunculus is nothing, but a roach!"

Goofy gripped Envy tightly and shook him through the air as they continued their raid of laughter. "That sure is funny! But wait a second... Envy, what did'ja do to Riku?"

"Shut it you, idiots!" Envy growled, biting Goofy's thumb, who wailed in pain. "I didn't do anything to that imbecile; look what he did to me! I won't tell you anything until you let me go!" Goofy sprung his hand open and Envy broke a run for it. "You dumb dog!"

"Hey, come back here!" Donald wailed as the roach-like Homunculus scurried away.

"HA!" Envy laughed. "How could you be so stupid?" The joy didn't last long, as suddenly he hit the glass wall of a jar. Looking up, he saw a huge white hand that had trapped him in the jar. Picking it up, he placed the screw top on the jar and chuckled. "What in the…!HEY!"

Kimblee stood, smirking mockingly at Envy. "My, my, what do we have here?"

**Bailey-Radiant Garden**

Both Lust and Izumi bled heavily. Lust's body was near limp and her wounds took a slow amount of time weaving themselves back together. She grunted in pain as he arm forced itself back into its socket. Her Philosopher's Stone was waning, not only from the assault that Izumi had unleashed upon her, but her battle from Yuffie earlier had weakened her. "Damnit, I have to get out of here." Lust's eye's darted back and forth, but no more Heartless came to her aid. "What?"

Izumi smirked as she looked around. "Well I must say, it looks like you have lost."

Light rushed between them and Yuffie and Leon burst out from a portal in front of Izumi. Yuffie held her mouth, almost throwing up. "Ugh... I don't think I'll ever get over the whole Space-Time-Continuum thing."

Leon grimaced as he looked over his favorite leather jacket that had been the victim of Yuffie's motion sickness. "Gross."

Lust's eyes widened even further. "YOU!"

Yuffie looked to Lust, her eyes widened. As she looked around the town, all that could be seen was blood and destruction. Buildings had been toppled over, fires were being put out, and injured warriors were making their way towards the infirmary. The ninja looked back to Lust with disgust. "I feel sorry for you, lady."

Izumi smiled and patted Yuffie on the shoulder. "Why is that, young one?"

Leon shouldered his Gunblade as a group of warriors surrounded Lust. Izumi cracked her knuckles, smiling deviously at the Homunculus, and Yuffie holstered her giant shuriken, standing up with nothing but anger in her eyes. "Because, not only do you have her to deal with, but now you have an angry swordsman and a pissed off princess to fight."

* * *

**2/5 down. Review everyone counts. **


	52. Place of Harmony

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last two, but this chapter will kinda be a little cooldown and the settling of the war in Hollow Bastion. So get ready to see some characters that were previously battling, bet you guys are still crying over Tifa... I know that I am. I miss her already... darn. Oh well, my favorite Final Fantasy character of all time will make a cameo in theis chapter so give her a warm reception. Please review, that Christmas gift would be amazing! Thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the awesome betaing and pulling through, you are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter LII: Place of Harmony **

**World: Radiant Garden/ Mysterious Tower**

Staring at the ground, Lust looked up to Yuffie, who glowered at the woman. The Homunculus was completely surrounded and exhausted. Her body ached from the battle she had gone through with Izumi. Numb from the battle she collapsed to her knees. This was rather ironic; Lust looked at the graveled concrete and balled her fists. "I can't die here." She cursed through her teeth. "I won't die here! I won't lose to you."

Glaring at the woman, Yuffie walked up, holding her shuriken. Disgust was across her face the moment she looked at Lust. "You hurt my friends, kill innocent people, and destroyed my home. I know of the word mercy, but..." Yuffie choked on her words as her shuriken was held up against Lust's neck. "I'm no murderer."

Lust chuckled, looking to Yuffie with a glare. "It's a shame; I would actually have been honored to die by your blade. Ashamed to have fallen in front of you once more. It's a pity, I feel no remorse if I am to die by your hands."

Yuffie smirked as she lifted up Lust's chin. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this; I don't take mercy on those that have killed without remorse. I follow my own morals; I won't kill you here in front of all these people. Not in cold blood..."

"That really is a shame... I wouldn't have given you the satisfaction of an honorable death!" Lust jumped up, surprising the ninja. Her feet were nimble. Her hands flew forward, towards Yuffie's neck. The ninja sidestepped Lust as fast as she could, but Lust's claw gashed the side of her neck, spraying blood across the pavement.

"Yuffie!" Leon screamed in terror as his partner fell to her knees, holding her neck. Gripping his Gunblade, he pointed it at Lust, whose assault was far from over. The woman's claws gashed over Yuffie's back. Leon cocked his Gunblade and released a barrage of bullets, spraying Lust backwards.

Izumi ran to Yuffie's side, Sig following behind. Izumi's husband's shirt had been ripped off and he had several small scratches from the battle with the Heartless. Bending down, he brought out a cloth. Tying it tightly around Yuffie's torso, the girl whimpered at the pain. "Stop squirming or the blood won't stop."

Izumi felt for the girl, she had felt pain like this before. She wasn't expecting Lust to lash out at the young girl. "The two of you must have history with one another?" She murmured, trying to get her mind off the subject of her horrible wound. "The Homunculus seemed to bristle at the sight of you?"

"Heh." Yuffie murmured wearily as healers ran to assist Sig in healing her wound. "You could say that we've fought before, the battle was close, but I won. I would've put an end to her if it wasn't for the Organization. I guess you could say I softened her up for you!"

The housewife smiled at seeing the color return to the young ninja's face. Chuckling, she stood up. "I must thank you, then. She was hard enough to handle when softened."

Near Lust, Leon loomed over her, holding his Gunblade up. Lust, completely motionless now, her wounds struggled to stitch back together, but to no avail. Looking into Leon's eyes, she chuckled dryly. "So this is where I meet my end, abandoned and alone. I must say, this is not what I expected." Out of the corner of her eye, a figure could be seen flying through the air. It entered the portal to The World That Never Was. Lust's eyes widened at the sight. "Xemnas... is this... the end?"

The woman's eyes closed as her Philosopher's Stone appeared on her chest. A crack went down the stone, a chip flying onto the concrete. The stone shattered and Lust's heart appeared in front of Leon. The man looked, and slowly touched the heart as it floated into the sky. "So even those that are born in darkness have a heart?"

"Yes..." Yen Sid walked next to Leon, looking as Lust's body evaporated into the ground. Rubbing his beard, the old wizard looked troubled. Sighing, his sight averted back to the swordsman, who looked as troubled as he. "This is only the first of battles to come. The first brutal strike in this war has been stricken. We should be grateful that the Radiant Garden survived such a brutal blow."

"But can we survive another hit like this." Leon looked solemnly to Yuffie, who was being helped up by Sig. "We didn't win this battle without casualties."

"OHHHH WOOW! YOU HAVE SUCH STRONG ARMS!" Yuffie exclaimed with delight as she looked deviously at Leon from Merlin's house. "MUCH BIGGER THAN SQUALL'S!"

"HEY, HANDS OFF!" Izumi yelled as Yuffie continued to taunt Leon from afar.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon looked to Yen Sid, who smiled at the sky. His eyes glazed over, it seemed as if the past, present, and future all played out in his eyes. A pool of knowledge only shared by few. "Trust me, young warrior, you have allies that you will meet in the near future. People who share the same goal as you. Though they have lived in peace for much longer than you have. Soon all of us will be affected by a greater darkness than the last."

"That's only saying... if Ed and Sora can pull through." Leon murmured looking, into the vortex. "I know they're young, but there is something about those kids that gives me hope. Make me believe, that the darkness isn't something to fear."

**Radiant Garden-Ansem's Computer Room**

In the computer room, Cid sat and rushed to finish the charging of Omega. The weapon was one of the biggest he had ever seen in his life. He had no idea where Ansem could have gotten the time to put the gun together and how he kept it hidden from his people, then again, now that they had Lucrecia in the stead, they knew nearly all of Ansem's secrets and Cid was now very confident that Lucrecia had a solution for almost every problem that would be thrown in their way. Warriors had come to tell him that all the Heartless had been eradicated. The old mechanic nearly jumped for joy when he heard that news.

"Heh, that'll show them bastards about attacking our world!" Cid spat out his cigarette and lit a new one. His sight was drawn to the gun, whose beam of light glowered brightly. The weapon had been charging now for nearly five hours, it was almost ready to decimate the remainder of their enemies.

The dial for the Omega Weapon suddenly beeped, grabbing his attention. Tron appeared on the screen, looking distressed as he typed on countless buttons and other programs ran past him, their colors jumping between blue, red, yellow, and orange. "The weapon is taking a toll on us. Countless power sources have had to be shut down in order to power this thing! Cid, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" Lucrecia appeared next to Cid, slamming her fists on the keyboard. The woman's eyes were weary, but determined. Her usually clean complexion had changed drastically. Her face was mopped with soot, sweat, and tears. Her lab jacket covered with smudges of dirt and blood stains. "We have no other choice, Tron. This time we will make sure that Xemnas does not come back."

The woman's voice was steel. Tron took heed and pressed several buttons, causing the room light to switch to an eerily red blinking. With the emergency light activated, the voice of a woman boomed through the castle. "The Omega Weapon has reached a point of no return. The weapon will be activated in approximately 1 hour, please make sure that your coordinates are correct."

Lucrecia sighed as Tron disappeared from the screen with a troubled look. "Cid, take over from here, I have to get back to..."

"Hey!" Cid placed his hands on her shoulder, smiling. "Take a break, Lucrecia! Geez, girly, you look like you're about to pass out. You've been running around all day, now that the battle is over just take it easy for a bit."

"Take it easy for a bit!" Lucrecia exploded. Anger flared in her eyes from Cid's words. She threw her hands in the air and succumbed to her knees. "How can I take it easy when all of this is happening at once? I wasn't expecting this, I couldn't calculate this. Our home is nearly in ruins, we have refugees, injured warriors looking for a home, Tifa is gone, and Aerith is in shambles." Lucrecia looked down, her knuckles nearly turning white. "I have to make the funeral preparations."

"I said take a break." Cid muttered, tightening his grip on her shoulder. His eyes read that he wasn't going to let his leader off of the hook so easily. Looking down on the ground, Cid blew smoke from his mouth. "I doubt that a leader who can barely keep her head straight on is good for any of us. I will take care of Omega while you rest, the others can handle themselves until then, alright?"

"How bothersome." Sighing, Lucrecia knew she wouldn't win this. She nodded and went into Ansem's office. Resting her head on the desk, she fell asleep within seconds.

**Yen Sid's Office-Mysterious Tower **

"Master Shantotto?" A young woman stood at her side, looking worriedly out the window. Her eyes were a light gray with a hint of superioty that few possessed, her slender arms fell to her narrow waist were she wore a pale white tank and a low-cut pink skirt. She held the Keyblade, Sign of Innocence, in her grasp. The woman looked to the Master, uncertain. "Are you sure they will be able to do this alone? Surely, the odds are too great."

"Oh, Ashelia." Shantotto began, her rhyme jumping up on her old colleague's desk. "Yes, the odds are quite great, but why not test the hero's hearts. This will surely decide their fate. I feel as if this battle is a bore, not as marvelous the grander of the Keyblade War."

The Princess rubbed her arms as she looked to the sky. Kingdom Hearts burned brightly only a few stars away. "I have never been so close to such a radiant sight. This may not be the true Kingdom Hearts, but its power is quite impressive."

"I suppose..." Shantotto narrowed her eyes, the Master wouldn't admit it, but she was quite troubled. She had a bad feeling about all of this. Shantotto usually tried to stay as consevered as possible, but the new generation of warriors was quite 'fickle.' The Tarutaru felt her life had been well served. Always fighting for the light, but now it was her turn to teach. Only if the people she observed survived this battle would she find it her need to seek them out. "Let's see, Sora and Edward. Are you the chosen one's... those who will craft together light and darkness? Place the Ying-Yan into complete harmony."

Ashe looked down to her teacher, concerned. It wasn't often she heard Shantotto not speak in rhyme, only when she was trully troubled did she intently remain silent and focused. The Princess did not know of the battle going on in The World That Never Was, but Ashe knew it would decide the future of not only those involved, but her people as well. Perhaps the Masters of the Blade had known this all along.

* * *

**3/5 down. Please review, everyone counts. **


	53. Will Never Waver

**Sorry for posting this one late, guys I could not get to a computer the last two days. Plus I have been stuck playing Assassin's Creed: Revelations that game is just sooooo addicting! Thanks to DemonessOfDepartingSorrows for the beta!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own by OC's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter LIII: Will Never Waver **

**World: Radiant Garden/ The World That Never Was**

Dante made sure to keep her distance from Edward. The Heir to Darkness was a killing machine. Not one Nobody got away from his grasp. The teen no longer depended on his alchemy to fight, his style had completely changed. Edward had used the shadows to his advantage. Every time he stepped near a shadow he could turn it into whatever he wanted, a sword, shield, lance. The boy had completely encumbered his arm in the darkness and was hacking away at a Samurai.

The woman's lips curled into a smirk. "He's not the Edward I knew before. He's a monster, everything that I need to achieve my goals. Once we get him to Kingdom Hearts, everything will go as planned."

Wrath nodded in agreement, but deep down, anger built in him. How could he allow Dante to manipulate him, to carry him on for so long without him noticing? No... It wouldn't be that way anymore; he would turn the tables on the woman. He would be the one pulling he strings. The young Homunculus was going to make sure that Dante died in this day. "Dante... we should get Edward towards Kingdom Hearts..."

The boy felt something. He knew the Keyblade wielders we're close. TOO close for his liking, if Edward caught sight of them, it could ruin everything. Surely he was powerful enough now to kill Sora without a struggle, but... he needed to be the one to quell the Elric brother's rage. Deep down, in his heart, he wanted to redeem himself. Greed left Dante's side, why not him. Without her puppets she was powerless, and the boy was determined to show her that.

"Wrath!" Dante's cry broke through his thoughts. His eyes widened as he saw that all the Nobodies had stopped attacking. That was not good, his eyes averted to the sky. The Alter of Naught. Far from the top, he could spot Xemnas glaring down. His forehead trickled, the Organization coat he wore was tattered in cuts. The Meteorain had nearly been the end of the Organization's leader. Glaring at Dante, he chuckled. "Xemnas!"

"It seems that I've been 'in depose' for quite some time. The Homunculi must be slipping if they allowed the trash to slip in my world." Xemnas locked eyes with the woman, whose orbs burnt with rage. Glaring coldly, he looked to Edward, who's attention turned to Xemnas. "I must say, his anger is building. Not a thought going through the young alchemist's head. You've done well in controlling him, Dante, I applaud you're performance."

The woman giggled softly at his words. "Don't patronize me, Xemnas; this battle is far from over. You'd be out of your mind if you think I risk sending the Heir right into your grasp. He is much too precious, I will just let Sora and his lackeys take care of you first."

"ED!" Kairi called, her eyes wide. Sora stood next to her, speechless as well. She covered her mouth when she saw Dante look to her, cursing under her breath. Summoning her Keyblade, Kairi glared at Dante. "You're not getting away this time."

"Were not letting you take Ed from us again!" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade. Putting his hand on his heart, the boy knew this would be it; there was no backing down now. No turning around and returning home. They had no other choice, he and Kairi had to defeat Dante here, or die trying. "Dante, you've caused too much pain. You've ruined too many lives, we're going to put an end to your plan!"

Dante cursed as the Keybladers blocked her path. They lied in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Narrowing her eyes at Sora, her arms hit the ground, shattering into countless droplets of water. "You've served you purpose, Keybladers, now it's time that I put an end to you!"

Wrath looked up to Xemnas. The two Keybladers hadn't noticed his presence, but the Nobody stayed silent as he observed. This was his only chance. He saw Edward waited no longer as Dante's attention dropped from the Heir. Edward charged towards the Alter, but Wrath tackled him, barreling him to the death. "I won't let you get past me! You have to get a hold of yourself."

"AAAAAHHHHHRRRRGGHH!" Edward screeched, landing on all fours. His eyes glowed red and his red coat blew violently in the wind. The Heir summoned shadows, gathering up his arms and transforming into sharp blades. Running at Wrath, he unleashed a barrage of swipes, but the Homunculus was too fast, dodging his blows and jumping onto the wall. Flying off, Wrath summoned his tentacles, grasping Edward and tossing him off the platform.

Landing on his feet, Wrath ran to the edge of the platform, looking off into the endless abyss. "Is it over?" The serenity did not last for long, as a screech roared once more. Edward blasted over the edge of the platform and tackled Wrath to the floor. The Homunculus managed to kick Edward off his body.

The battle between Sora, Kairi, and Dante thundered on close by as Dante jumped from their strikes onto the nearby platform, with Sora and Kairi following. This left only the two alchemist's in the Hall. Gripping his arm tightly, Wrath knew what he had to do. Clapping his hands together, electricity surged as he slammed them to the earth. Four huge walls came soaring from the platform, blocking any means of escape, but the roof. "No one is leaving here. I won't let you escape!"

The Heir retaliated at his words, extending his blades, stabbing Wrath through the shoulder and his stomach. Caught off guard, Wrath was pinned to the wall by Edward's speed. Coughing up blood, he looked into the Heir's eyes to see nothing, but fire. Balling his fists, Wrath clapped his hands together, slamming them against the wall. Pillars flew, smashing Edward. Gripping his body, the blood stopped as his body began to fix itself. "I won't let you escape." He muttered, encouraging himself.

Edward clapped his hands together and red electricity began to fly around him. Wrath's eyes widened in horror as he still had the ability, the knowledge as the mad Heir. Slamming his claws into the platform, a hellish wave of darkness burst from the ground, raining over the both of them.

"Argh!" Wrath held his arm as the darkness ripped through his flesh. Blood fell to the ground as the geyser sprayed the deadly water over the platform. Bone began to show in his left shoulder, the rain was tearing his flesh away, reducing him to just a skeleton. Every step he took he got weaker. "No... I can't... I can't lose!"

Edward watched Wrath melt away with a sadistic look in his eyes, summoning a blade to his arm he tossed it forward, stabbing into the boy's torso.

"Damnit..." Wrath cursed as he felt the stone in his chest throb from the pain. "Wha... what do I do..." He choked as he felt his skeletal arm falling to his waist. "I... I... he's too strong..."

"DON'T QUIT!" A voice yelled in his head. Riku appeared next to Wrath, putting a hand on his shoulder. Smiling grimly, he looked to Edward, who seemed not to notice the spirit at the boy's side. "You want to redeem yourself, you want to do something right! I know how you feel, you can't let the darkness win. Don't let it take over you. Never quit, never back down, and don't lose!"

Wrath's eyes widened at the words. "You're right, I can't lose! I CAN'T LOSEEEEEE!" Tentacles exploded from the boy's arm and flew towards Edward. The Heir's eyes widened in alarm as it grasped him. Wrath's Philosopher's Stone throbbed; it beat like his heart would. His determination, his assault would never waver. As the Heir struggled, ripping through the tightly woven tentacles, blood poured. More than he could have ever imagined.

"MORE!" Riku called. "C'MON!"

More tentacles exploded from his body, wrapping Edward in a tangle of his being. Pulling the Heir closer, Wrath balled his fist and nailed the Heir with all he had, all of his power, all of his person, all of his heart went into the punch. "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

The walls around the platform exploded and the geyser of darkness was lost under the piles of rubble. Wrath fell to his knees, struggling for air. His body slowly repaired itself as he struggled to stand up. Looking into the pile of rubble, he balled his fists, ready for Edward to come at him again, but the Heir never moved. Only coughing could be heard from under the rocks, and the pile moved.

"Owww, what the hell?" Edward rubbed his head, staring at his battered clothes. "What happened, what? Where the hell am I?"

Wrath fell to his knees laughing halfheartedly in relief.

Riku, who stood next to the boy, placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling as he dissapeared into pyreflies. "Good job, kid."

Edward looked to Wrath and pointed. "What the hell, Wrath, who in the world did that to you and... who in the hell did this to me! You better have some answers, kid, or I just might have to mess you up." Wrath fell on his back, laughing out loud with joy as he pointed at the look on Ed's face. "Who are you pointing at, you little punk!"

Up top the Alter of Naught, Xemnas moved away from the battle that had just occurred. Wrath had managed to calm Edward without dying in the process. Looking at Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas basked in the warmth of the powerful entity. "Oh Kingdom Hearts, hear my plea. The worlds are yet coming to an end, shall we pave the path to a never future. A place where there shall be no wars, Keyblades shall no longer exist, nor Heartless, nor Nobodies. A place of peace."

"Xemnas..." A gentle voice came. Xion stood behind the Nobody in a shimmery form, the same form of Riku. An angel to watch over their comrades. "You have to stop what you're doing! Do you know what releasing all of this energy will do, the damage you will create. You think that you're creating a future for everyone, but you're wrong!"

"Oh, Number XIV, it has been long since I have heard that voice. Or should I call you 'Sora'." he mocked Xion, chuckling. "Why do you bother your creator so, then again, how is it that you still exist. Is it the bane of my existence that mocks me, is this endless ambition poisoning my mind?"

The girl winced at the insult. Balling her fists, she glared. "I come here with the power of all souls you've taken, Xemnas. I cannot tell you if you're crazy or not, but... all I can say is... this is not what you want. This is not what Xehanort would have wanted!"

"What do you know of Xehanort?" Xemnas lashed, turning around, swiping his hand through Xion, but the spirit only appeared in front of him. "His ambitions were small compared to mine."

"His research was the devil's research, but it was more just than what you're doing now." Xion looked down. "I was a result of your experiments, but at least I have a heart. One I can feel with, I know the pain you'll cause."

"The heart only hinders ambition... holds me back." Xemnas muttered, staring back at the heart. "Be gone, spirit, I need to see that my plan enters its true fruition."

Xion sighed, holding her arm. "Then Ansem the Wise was right, your arrogance will lead you to eternal oblivion, where you will stay this time, with no return."

"If that is my fate, then so be it, but all with feel the Wrath of my Pride once I pave my Kingdom Anew." Xemnas muttered, holding his chest. "A heart only hinders..." He muttered, looking to Kingdom Hearts. "Only... hinders."

**Merlin's House-Radiant Garden**

In side of Merlin's home, the Restoration Committee sat. Aerith sat on the sofa with face buried in her hands. Everyone had a solemn look on their faces, with the loss of Tifa, not even Yuffie could say anything to cheer up their spirits. Merlin stood at the head of the table with a parchment of paper in his hand. "Well, then, as you see, it seems that Yen Sid needs my help in the near future. The battle is far from over and my magic skills are needed to teach other mages."

Winry sat out at the table as a mage healed a deep gash on her arm. "Ow, ow! Isn't there any other spell that can heal without it stinging?" The mage stifled a smile, but shook his head. Looking to Merlin, she frowned. "But we need your help here, Merlin, you can't possibly leave now. Not right after the battle."

"I'm afraid I have to." Merlin murmured sadly. "I'm afraid that I don't have a choice in the matter. Master Shantotto is a woman that does not like to be denied, more powerful than myself. So I am afraid that I cannot object. She is a Keyblade Master, the greatest in the Universe, to be exact. Her skill with the blade is unparallel, making our dear Sora look like a novice."

"If she's soooo powerful why didn't this Master help us?" Yuffie muttered, but only got a nudge from Leon to keep quiet.

Yen Sid rubbed his beard. "I dare say that she did. If not for her magic, the defense would have never worked. She sent me to your aid for a long period of time, longer period than the portal would have permitted. But I'm afraid that I am running out of time, my friend's. I came to help and fetch Merlin, and that I did. I daresay that if Sora succeeds, we may all enjoy a bit of peace for the time being."

"For the time being." Cloud muttered ,gripping his blade tightly. Standing up, he shoved his way out of the door, past Leon.

Riza sighed, looking to Aerith with remorse as even more tears fell from her eyes. "He's taking it very rough. We'll have to talk to him."

Mustang nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want him to distance himself from us."

"Yeah, right." Yuffie muttered, looking down, remaining quite. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Cid, I'm feeling a bit stuffy." No one objected, the once vibrant and happy air around the Restoration Committee was cold. With the loss of Tifa and departure of Merlin, the future didn't seem as bright as the peace they were promised.

* * *

**4/5 Down. **


	54. Saving Grace

**Sorry for the lateness of the last chapterr, but consider this a New Year gift. As of 2012 I have a new schedual for Heir to Darkness. HOD will be updated every Tuesday and Thursday. I wouldn't count this Thursday though, it goes active next week. I really want to try to get HOD finished by May, including Part II. But anywho excuse the shortness of this chapter, my fingers hurt! Review, everyone counts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Fullmetal Alchemist they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

**Heir to Darkness**

**Chapter LIV: Saving Grace **

**World: The World That Never Was/ Realm of Darkness**

Edward looked to Wrath, whose face was determined. Both of them ran up the stairs, killing any Nobody they came across. Now that his consciousness was returning to Edward, it was hard to believe that he was the Heir to Darkness. Letting this sink in, the two of them stopped as they came to The Proof of Existence.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, looking to Wrath, who seemed rather fixated with exploring the room. "Hey, kid, look, we don't have time for this, we have to get up to Kingdom Hearts."

"Xemnas can't activate his plan unless you're there. He thought that he could manipulate you into activating Kingdom Hearts. Of course he could still absorb all of the Kingdom's power, but he can't cleanse the worlds unless you're there." Wrath explained. "Having you there with Xemnas might doom us all, actually."

Ed sighed, leaning against one of the gravestones. "Sounds complicated to me..."

"It is." Wrath murmured, looking to the sole grave that was still blue. "Roxas... hmm?"

"Roxas?" Ed peeked his eye open, looking to Wrath. Walking over to the grave, he chuckled, scratching his head. "I guess, technically speaking, he is still alive and well. Inside Sora, that is. Sora... I wonder if he and the others are okay. What happened after I became the Heir, anyway?"

Wrath grimaced; he had to choose his words wisely. Now that he'd gotten Edward to trust him he didn't want to lose that trust. He told him the story of how the others left, but left out the part about Alphonse dying. "Sora and Kairi are fighting Dante right now; I would suggest that we go and help them, but I say we're on a strict time frame."

"Time-frame?" Edward stood up, heading up the Castle. "You're saying we shouldn't help them, hmm? I guess they can handle her alone, their not weak."

"Not only that, but this world is going to be destroyed in less than forty-five minutes." Wrath murmured, following behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, destroyed in forty-... WHAT!" Edward gripped the boy's collar. "You didn't tell me about that part! What do you mean it's going to be destroyed? By what?"

"The Omega Weapon." Wrath muttered, being released from his grip. "If it hits the world before you free Kingdom Hearts, we'll most likely be killed, and the universe with it." The boy explained. "Our odds aren't high, so we should waste no time."

"I like how positive you are." Ed poked his head. Rotating his automail arm, he pointed at the top of the Alter. "Alright then, we'll just have to stop Xemnas, Sora and Kairi can handle themselves. It's just you and me! No need to worry, kid, Fullmetal with save this Kingdom!"

"Right..." Wrath muttered, following Edward to the top of the tower. "I hope you know what you're doing..."

Within the Nothing's Call, Lan Fan and Ling Yao battled Gluttony. The Homunculus was beginning to slow down. Gluttony thundered at Ling, but Lan Fan was there to stop his assault, cutting the Homunculus's body to shreds. Blood pours from the wounds as his body struggled to pull itself together. "Oww... that stings...!" Gluttony cried, dragging himself from the ground.

Lan Fan pulled her kunai and jammed it into Gluttony's head, killing the beast. Electricity surged and his arm flew up, grasping the kunoichi and tossing her nearly off of the platform. Her fingers wrapped around the edge of the platform. Ling looked to his companion, who was desperately trying to get up. Gluttony launched at Ling once more while he was off guard, clawing at his arm. Ling cursed as Gluttony got a grip of the hard alloy and tossed him to the side.

Once Lan Fan finally got back onto her feet, she looked in horror and saw Gluttony slam onto Ling. The Homunculus didn't have time to place the alloy around his entire body; the ultimate defense was nothing compared to the weight crushing him.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan screamed, but than a light bulb clicked. Looking down at her belt, she saw the bomb she had made at Castle Oblivion. "I'm going to send him back to Hell." She muttered, running up. Ling looked up to his bodyguard, who jumped on top of Gluttony and pulled the link from the bomb. Grabbing his jaw, she shoved the bomb into his mouth.

"LAN FAN! NOOOO!" Ling screamed in terror as he scrambled from under the Homunculus's weight. Gluttony bit down onto Lan Fan's arm, keeping her from escaping. It happened so fast, the young prince was barely able to move. All that could be heard was the bomb going off and Lan Fan's wail. Once the smoke cleared, Gluttony's mass slipped from the platform and fell into the swirling oblivion below.

Lan Fan shuddered on the ground, losing a lot of blood. Her wound bled profusely and her arm... was gone. Ling stared in horror as he ran to her side; her eyes were blurry and barely open. The young woman's breathing was short and her hair and face mopped in blood and soot. "Young... master... did I serve you well...?"

"Shush." He murmured, tearing off part of his jacket and trying his best to tie it around the wound. Ling had never seen so much blood from a person in his life. Terror radiated from his being as he tried his best to lift her, but whenever she moved, her body convulsed. Ling ran as fast as he could, going towards the portal to the Radiant Garden. He had to get Lan Fan to a doctor fast, or she would no longer need to serve.

**The Beach- Realm of Darkness**

Aqua looked at Alphonse near the water and couldn't keep herself from crying. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes. Her body was close to Alphonse's, pressing against his chest as the water lapped gently at her toes. "I can't believe that you're here, that you're real." She murmured, looking into Alphonse's eyes. They had learned shortly before that he couldn't see. Regret pounded through her, along with her happiness. Aqua was glad that he was here, but... he couldn't see her.

"Hey." Alphonse touched her cheek gently, as if he knew what she was thinking. Words need not be spoken between the two. He understood, he may not be able to see her face, but he knew what she looked like. He knew that he could feel her on his chest as they lay together in the sand.

"Alphonse..." She whispered as her hand intertwined with his own.

Al blushed, looking to the girl, whose face had suddenly grown sad once more. "Wha... what is it, Aqua?"

"You'll..." She choked on her words, trying not to cry once more as her blue orbs slowly locked with his own. "I know that you'll have to leave again, soon, won't you? I mean... the things you've told me. We know that your brother is in trouble... and you have to go save him."

"No..." he murmured, gripping tighter to Aqua's hand. "No... I..."

"What is it?" She looked concerned at the boy. "Is everything alright?"

Sighing, Al looked to her, his face beaming with life. He smiled and gripped her hand. "I'm not going alone, Aqua, I'm not leaving here this time without you. I don't know how, but I'm sure if we..."

"Put together our light." Aqua murmured, her Keyblade appearing in her free hand. The blade glowered brightly when her hand was connected with Alphonse's. Smiling warmly at the boy, their hands began to glow a pale light. "We can get out of here and help everyone. Together, we can weave together all of the blank points left. Our light shall be Ed's saving grace."

"Yeah... together..." Alphonse smiled, nodding. A door opened in front of them, shining light down upon the young couple. Together, the two held hands and watched out into the light. Ready to face whatever, together as a team.

From the shadows of the abyss, a man appeared in his trench coat. Looking at the two, and the bright light disappearing, the man revealed his hood to show the face of Ansem the Wise. Ansem looked at the now deserted beach. The waves slowly lapped at his feet as he approached the water. "I see that your heart has led you to your true destiny, Aqua. I wish you well, my friend. Sora... I believe that this battle will be your hardest yet, but you have allies by your side. Allies that will not leave you."

Ansem took a seat near the water. "If Xemnas is defeated, he will be casted even beyond the reached of the Realm of Darkness. He will be placed in oblivion, a punishment only few receive. I dare say that I pity you, Xehanort... Terra... you did not deserve this fate. If only you regress past the reaches of time... may your life not have been twisted as the Fates have woven."

**Ansem's Office-Radiant Garden**

Busting through the door, Yuffie shouted out! "OHHHHH CIIIIDDDDD HIGHWIIIINNNNDDDD, YOUR LOOOVER HAS RETURNED!" Yuffie looked around, but all she saw was Lucrecia sleeping on the desk. The successor's snores were loud, causing Yuffie to hop on the desk and poke her head. The ninja was sad; as much as she didn't want to admit it, her heart ached. It ached so bad that she couldn't bear it.

Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, falling onto the desk as she continued to poke Lucrecia's head. "Please wake up..." She murmured, poking Lucrecia's head. "C'mon, I know you wanna hear a joke."

Lucrecia moaned, slowly getting up. "What in the... no, Gullwings, I don't wanna play Blitzball." Rubbing her eyes, she looked to Yuffie, who was sobbing in front of her. "Yuffie..." The woman instantly knew what was wrong. The same with everyone, the coping of the death. It was never easy losing a friend.

"Why did she have to die?" Yuffie hiccupped, rubbing her eyes as Lucrecia pulled her into a hug. Cid looked sympathetic; the old man had taken out his cigarette and stomped on it. Taking off his goggles, he continued to work silently. The old man wouldn't admit it, but Tifa's death was taking a toll on him as well. Bags had formed under his eyes.

Lucrecia hugged Yuffie tightly, whispering comfort into her ear, looking out into the sky. It would be hard, harder than she had ever imagined. Leading the Restoration Committee, leading the Radiant Garden. Everything was on her shoulders... and Lucrecia had to bear it.

* * *

**5/5 down. Review ev****eryone counts. **


	55. Kairi's Courage

**Heya Fanfiction Nation long time no see huh, well with only four chapters of Heir to Darkness Part 1 left I hope you guys are ready for a couple of Epic Battles. The next few chapters will be filled with no stop action and crazy twists. And the greatest twist of them all will come. Everything you know about this story will turn upside down. Anyway I hope you enjoy the return of Heir. Expect an update on thursday. Thanks a ton to Demoness for the beta! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex. But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter LV: Kairi's Courage**_

_**World: The World That Never Was  
**_

Sora jumped out of the way as Dante lashed out at him. The mother of the Homunculi had an angered look on her face, nothing but rage pouring through her being. Landing gracefully onto a platform, she glared down below, where Edward and Wrath had been. Hair fell into her eyes and in anger she screamed. "This can't be happening! This can't be happe-" She grew quite as she looked into Sora's eyes.

"Greed!" She screamed for her second in command, expecting him to be by her side. She screeched his name again in frustration, but the Homunculus never came, he had betrayed her, as well. Kairi walked next to Sora, holding her Oathkeeper tightly. Sora's blue orbs glowered with determination. Dante knew… she knew there was no way she would be able to get away from him - Now that her plan had been compromised. "Don't look at me!"

"What!" Kairi held her blade close, ready for Dante to charge, but the woman never came.

"Don't you dare look at me with those eyes!" Dante screamed. "You don't have the right to look down on me! You have no right to stare at me with those smug eyes. Wielding the Keyblade means nothing, Sora! You won't win, Kingdom Hearts will be mine!"

Kairi knitted her eyebrows as she stared at Dante, who struggled to keep her composure. She had lost all control, she knew Edward had been liberated, Greed had betrayed Dante. Just like she had betrayed Maleficent, it had come right back to hit her in the face. Looking at her Keyblade, she knew what she had to do. "Sora… let's seal Dante's heart."

"What!" Sora looked to Kairi with shock. "I… I mean…"

"She possessed that body… I know… I remember because of the way Wrath looked at her. He called her mother, the Homunculi before Dante took over that body. Let's free her from Dante's grasp." Kairi gripped her Keyblade so tight that her knuckles began to turn white with rage. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Alphonse wasn't here anymore. She knew… she knew the second that he stayed, Dante had taken him. "If she wants to be with Kingdom Hearts so much, let's send her there."

Sora saw his lover's determination and nodded. "Right… we're gonna put an end to this right here!"

Dante screamed and came running down the wall, crashing down a wall of water. The two Keybladers moved in sync, splitting paths. Sora knew he would have to make a distraction in order for Kairi to strike the killing blow on Dante, but the Mother was not stupid. She would not fall so idly to Sora's traps. As water spikes flew at Sora, he quickly casted blizzard, freezing the water.

Dante roared with rage as she felt Kairi hot on her and increased her body heat. The water boiled hot until the woman evaporated into a cloud of steam.

"Kairi!" Sora screamed, spinning his Keyblade fast, casting the Aeorga spell. "WIND!" The steam disappeared and began to reform into a huge mass of water.

The ball boiled hot, but quickly froze into several spikes and shot out at the Keybearers. Kairi was on Sora's back immediately. "Reflect!" A huge shield appeared and the spikes flew several feet away from each other. Kairi took advantage of this, she didn't have much time. Holding the Keyblade close to her heart, the blade glowed a bright white, the Holy Spell. As the mass that was Dante began to pull itself together, it shot at Kairi, Sora jumped in the way, holding his Keyblade tightly. The spike was deflected, but Dante's face appeared in the water.

"Give it up, Dante, its over!" Sora yelled.

"No, please wait!" the woman yelled out in Trisha's voice, pain encumbering her dark eyes. "Please don't, I… I don't want to die… go get Edward, please! Tell him his mother is here!" The mother chided the two with a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Kairi hesitated as she looked into the blue orbs brimming with hope. "Sora... we... we can't." The princess began to walk towards Dante, holding out her arms. "We're not going to hurt you, I promise."

Sora looked at the Princess with wide brimming eyes and jumped into action, grabbing Kairi and holding her back. "Kairi! Don't trust her, she's tricking you!" The boy tried to explain, but the Princess seemed to be in a daze. Sora shook her, but nothing. Turning around, the boy glared at Dante and gripped his Keyblade tightly. "What have you done to her?"

But the woman was unresponsive. From Dante's eyes brimmed that of Sloth's. Looking down at her hands, her eyes lightened. "What... what happened?"

Sora's voice caught in his throat as he turned to Kairi, whose eyes had grown hollow. Bending down, he touched her cheek, afraid. All the while, Sloth sat on her knees, shaking as she looked to Sora and spotted the Keyblade. Her eyes widened as she looked to her hands, remembering everything that Dante had done. The Homunculus remembered clearly what had happened. The woman had been telling her to eliminate Maleficent, but no... it was all treachery. Treachery - the mother had tricked her.

A trap...

It was all a trap that the Homunculus had walked into. Maleficent cast Stopga on her and Dante possessed her body, quickly attempting to destroy her being, but that was not it... Dante couldn't. Something had saved her, something inside her heart kept her alive. Standing up, the Homunculus began to melt into water, she didn't belong here. The girl... the one laying on the ground... was Dante's new Host.

"Kairi!" Sora called to his friend, who was motionless. He couldn't lose her! No, not like this. He glared back to where Sloth had been and had saw she had dissapeared. He looked to Kairi and balled his fists. "Kairi, what do I do...?"

"Sora!" A voice called, grabbing his shoulder.

Turning around, he looked to see nothing. "Riku?" Sora murmured, hope trailing off of his voice. "Riku, where are you?"

"Watch Kairi!" Riku called, distress filling his voice.

Sora turned and barely missed the Oathkeeper of Kairi. Eyes widening, he looked, fear in his eyes, as Kairi stood up and flipped her hair. Her aqua green orbs had changed. Grown darker and deeper. Her once beautiful eyes were now red, that of a Homunculi. On her arm, the brand of the Homunculi appeared. Dante laughed loudly as she looked to Sora with a look of amusement on her face. "My, my, this new body is just grand! I can't believe how much power a Keyblader wields. It's... it's just rushing through her veins!"

"Dante!" Sora roared summoning his Keyblade. "Release Kairi!"

Dante smiled wickedly and lifted the Oathkeeper up to her face. "Oh Sora, Kairi is gone... I consumed her heart. I am the new owner of this vessel."

The teen knit his eyebrows and looked to his Keyblade. The castle suddenly began to shake. Sora looked below, seeing the portal below glowing brighter. Omega was almost done charging. He knew what he had to do. He had no time to waste. "Fine, then I will tear you from her heart and destroy you once and for all!"

Dante charged at the boy and Sora made quick work of blocking all of the Mother's blows. Jumping through the air, she sliced, missing Sora's head. The boy was quickly slashing the Oathkeeper. The target was clear to Sora, his eyes never left the spot, Kairi's heart. He knew, he felt her inside the body struggling to regain dominance over her being. Sora would have to help, he had less than 20 minutes, and time kept ticking. He had to stop Dante and get to Kingdom Hearts. The world was in his hands once again.

Dante charged at Sora with fury slashing the blade down hard on the teen's weapon. Ice appeared in her left hand as she shot Sora back.

The teen stared in shock as his arm was consumed by the dark ice climbing up his limb. He didn't have time to think as time suddenly began to slow. Looking to Dante, he saw as she approached at a much faster rate than he was moving. He had been caught in a slow spell. Dante flew above, slashing down Sora's back. He gasped for air as the woman released a relentless onslaught on his body. She had been merciless. The pain of his heart tearing bit by bit was unbearable. The Keyblade was the one weapon he wished would not be turned on him.

Dante laughed manically as Sora struggled to block. Smashing his Keyblade away, she gripped his collar and glared at him in the eye. "You are weak, Sora, you are nothing compared to me! I shall be the ruler of this new world, and not you, the Homunculi, or Xemnas shall get in my way. I have the Heir to Darkness, the most powerful being in the galaxy. You are nothing compared to my might!"

Sora felt his body growing heavy. His anger was building. How dare she? How dare Dante, who did she think she was? She could not take everything... he could not let her destroy everything he loved. He had the power, the darkness. HE hated it, despised the fact that it brimmed in his soul, calling him, but he had no choice. If he was going to protect everyone he had to embrace the darkness... "I won't let you control me... I won't let anyone control me. I have the power to stop you, Dante. I have the power to protect everyone!" Sora yelled as his eyes turned a dark yellow and darkness crawled up his arms. Roaring loudly, he slammed the woman away.

Dante had barely blocked the slash. "SORA!" she heard Kairi shout in her head. Her eyes widened as her arms began to stiffen.

"Sit down, girl, I am in control!" She wailed, blocking another one of Sora's strikes. "Do you want to die?"

"I won't die, Dante! I will stop you! Sora will free me while I put an end to you!" Kairi's form suddenly began to morph and Dante found herself in the Station of Awakening in Sloth's form once more. Standing in front of her was Kairi, holding her Keyblade. "I will destroy you from the inside! You will have no where to run, and I will free Sora!"

Dante looked for an escape route... there was none. "Fine then... pitiful girl... you will die here."

A step suddenly appeared next to Kairi, Riku smiled, his shimmering form touching Kairi's shoulder. "I'm here, Kairi. You can do this."

A tear fell from her eyes as she saw Riku vanish, giving her hope. "Your right, Riku... I promise, Sora... Riku... Al... I won't let you down!"

**Alter of Naught-The World That Never Was**

Edward and Wrath stumbled onto the Alter, breathing deeply. In front of them was a huge heart. The form of Kingdom Hearts shining its pale light upon the man they had come for. Xemnas floated in front of the huge mass of power, taking in its glow, and turned. The radiant light washed rays of light upon his adversaries. "So you have finally come. I have waited long... planned two years for this moment. To finally meet you, confront you, and consume you. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the bane of my existence. You are the Heir to Darkness... the savior of these pitiful worlds, but also you are their end."

Ed looked to Xemnas with contempt. Looking down, he balled his fists. "Xemnas... I see why Sora had to get rid of you the first time. You're just a big pain in the ass, a pain that I have to kick!" Ed declared, balling his fists and shouting at the Nobody. "I will take you down and really smash you into nothing!"

"Tch." Xemnas glowered at the boy. "Foolish child, you know nothing."

"I don't need to know anything to kick your ass, pal." Edward looked to Wrath, who stood behind him. "You got my back?"

Wrath nodded, pounding his fists together. "Let's crush him!"

Xemnas landed on his feet, smiling. His blades came out bright red as he glared at the two. "Alchemist and Homunculi working together. Once enemies, now allies, such irony, no? But I suppose the old proverb is true, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Xemnas pointed his blade at Edward. "You and I are the same, Edward Elric. Struggling to find the secrets, uncovering the mysteries of life..."

"No, you are wrong, Xemnas!" Edward shouted, clapping his hands together. "I am going to stop you here for everyone! For the people of Amestris and to protect the friends I have made. I will not stop! I will free Kingdom Hearts and show you the difference between you and me!"

* * *

**Well... bet you didn't see the Kairi thing coming huh? I really don't want to give away anything? But do any of you have any theories about the twist. Let me know what you think, it had been hinted multiple times if you really paid attention. Review everyone counts and see you on thursday! **


	56. Gate to the Kingdom

**Hey guys guess what, it did not take me like three months to update. Lol, anywho I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store for this. Just so you know there are only about four chapters left in Part I of HOD, and I intend on them being pretty long. I want to make each at least 4,000 words to top A Dragon's Rebirth(my old epic.) Anyways, none of you have guessed the big twist yet! I think you are forgetting about a couple of characters. Review, everyone counts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts, nor Fullmetal Alchemist. They are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness **_

_**Chapter LVI: Gate to the Kingdom **_

_**The Station of Awakening/The World That Never Was**_

Kairi stared at Dante, her Keyblade held tightly in hand. "I don't have much time, so I have to finish this fast." The girl muttered. As she circled her enemy, the princess knew. She felt Sora's anger, his hatred for Dante throbbing inside of her. Like a dagger plunged into her heart, she knew that the darkness was coming out of him. Dante had to be the source, the trigger behind this. "I won't let you out of here!"

"Oh please, dear." Dante murmured, rasping with each breath. "This is the Station of Awakening, the place of dreams, where realizations are made. You see, Princess, time does not exist here. Meaning, no matter what happens to me here, I will always be. I cannot die, I cannot be erased, even if you defeat me I will still be. You cannot defy fate; unfortunately, I believe I speak too highly of you. Eternity in a dream is your fate."

"You're wrong!" Kairi yelled, touching her heart. "I have hope... as long as I have that I can do anything. Even defy the cruel fate you wish of me. Dante, you won't have that fate, I will send you away. Away from Sora, away from the Kingdom, and away from me!" The girl screamed her, Keyblade glowing brightly as it evolved before her very eyes.

A blade charge enveloped her Keyblade. Kairi advanced on Dante, dodging her spike of water. The blade curved gracefully, slashing every projectile that flew towards her. Fear ebbed in the mother's eyes with every step Kairi made. "Just die!" Dante screeched, transforming into a huge mass of water. The ginormous blob of water flew into the air and cascaded upon Kairi.

"I don't think so." With fast thinking, Kairi put her hand forward, creating a reflective shield which exploded upon impact. Droplets of water went flew everywhere, landing upon the glass of the Station. The footing underneath Kairi began to change. What was once Sora lying in a state of repose had turned into a lovely stasis.

A young girl lay surrounded by sheets of pure white. By her side stood Edward fighting off what seemed to be hordes of Heartless. On her other side, a hooded figure stood holding a Keyblade, also defending her. "What does this mean...?"

"The prophecy..." a girl appeared across from where Kairi stood, a staircase appearing. Xion motioned towards the stairs cascading the light and slowly began to trek upwards. "Follow..."

With every drop that hit the surface of the glass, doves flew, taking flight towards the dim light that shone upon the two adversaries. Pointing her sword towards Dante, who slowly reformed, Kairi muttered. "The way to the light, Dante..."

As soon the light bathed the woman, her skin began to seer. Dante looked to Kairi, who floated into the air, slowly coming into the light. The mother's eyes portrayed hatred, as her flesh melted away, her Homunculi brand burning her soul away. "Curse you! CURSE YOU TO OBLIVION!" Dante screeched as her face burned away and she vanished into nothingness.

Kairi landed with a thud as the remnants of darkness that were once Dante washed away. The staircase that lie in front of her lead to an even higher Station. Closing her eyes, Kairi took the first step and began to run upward, following Xion's path. Her heart beat faster with every step. She felt darkness still creeping in the shadows. Screams of distress and shallow breaths. Sora was in trouble... she could feel it.

Within minutes the young Princess had reached the top of the Station where Xion stared off into the distance. "It's beautiful, isn't it..." she murmured, looking into nothingness. Kairi looked skeptically at the girl and went to stand by her side.

"What is..." she turned questionably to the girl. "I don't see anything?"

Xion smiled warmly, touching her own heart. "I suppose only those who have passed can see its radiance. Its light shining like a beacon in any darkness, Kairi, you stand before Kingdom Hearts." At the sound of Xion's words, two huge white doors broke through the glass. The huge gates towered above the two. "Kairi... something dark is coming..."

The Princess balled her fists. "I already know this, Xion, we have to go and stop Xemnas!"

"No..." Xion shook her head. "Xemnas... was only the forefront of what the Kingdom foresaw. We have been so foolish, looking at the black and white. What was obviously in front of us, and what was not among us. That is what the true threat is."

"Among us..." Kairi looked to Xion as the doors slowly began to open. "Do you mean Edward? He's the Heir to Darkness! Or Sora!"

Xion sighed looking grimly at the girl. "The girl you saw at the Station... Kairi, only one Keyblade can open the door to the Kingdom. I am afraid there is no other way to stop the storm that is brewing. Band together as one, or die with the shadows of the past." Light shone brightly, blinding the princess. Kairi stuck out her hands, calling out to Xion, but as the gates closed, the girl was gone.

Kairi came back into the light in a jolt, a girl appearing over her. Bleeding as she protected the princess. Kairi looked up, shocked to see Melody, who fended off Sora's monstrous form. The boy had a look of hurt in his eyes as he charged once more. Melody held her blade tightly in one hand. Barring the jaws of the boy, her leg buckled as claws raked down her shoulder.

Sora smashed Melody away, into the wall, and jumped at Kairi!

"NOO!" Melody called lifting up her Keyblade, firing a Blizzaga spell at Sora, freezing him solid, inches before Kairi's feet.

Tears cascaded down Kairi's cheeks as she stood up and approached Sora. The hatred in his eyes, the rage, pain, and regret all portrayed in the form he had taken. Step by step, she approached the Anti-Sora. Bits and pieces of ice fell to the cold metal floors as the Anti from melted away Melody's spell. Kairi held out her arms, her tears never ceasing. "I'm right here... you don't have to do this, Sora... I'm right here." She choked as the creature broke loose from its ice chamber and charged once more.

The boy's rage was met by Kairi embracing Sora in her arms. Light pulsed from all around, surrounding the chamber and the darkness began to rip away from his skin. Sora slowly wrapped his arms around Kairi, looking to her with disbelief. "Kairi, you..."

"You didn't think I'd lose that easily, did you?" She smiled warmly, locking lips with the boy.

Sora blushed and looked down, hiding his embarrassment. "Thank you... for saving me..."

Kairi released him, smiling. "Seems like I'm not the one who needs much saving anymore, huh, Sora?" She laughed as she went over and bent down next to Melody, whose breathing was shallow as she lost blood. The Princess's face turned to a weak smile as she casted a Curaga spell over the young teen. "You protected me?"

Melody's eyes darted over to Sora, who had recovered. "Whatever..." She managed to gasp out wincing as her wounds stitched themselves back together. "You have to hurry... we don't have much time left."

"That's right, Omega!" Kairi looked to Sora. "GO!"

"But!" he objected, not wanting to leave Kairi as soon as they had reunited.

"Sora, I will be fine, but right now you have to go stop Xemnas! Please trust me!" She persisted as she continued to heal Melody. The other Keybearer held a grim look on her face, portraying Kairi's determination.

Sora looked up to the Alter and nodded. Summoning his Keyblade, the boy ran and jumped into the air, flying towards the battle that had ensued between Fullmetal and the Superior, over the Kingdom.

**Alter of Naught-The World That Never Was**

Edward held his automail as he glared at the man, the Nobody, Xemnas. This man had caused him and his friends so much pain. Ruined so many lives. Edward knew he had to stop him, there were no alternatives. He would never kill anyone, it was just the way the Fullmetal Alchemist was, but he would have to make the exception for this man. He had no choice; he had to stop this monster. Even if it meant he had to destroy him. Pointing the blade at Xemnas, he narrowed his eyes. "This is for everyone you've hurt, Xemnas. For all of the lives you have ruined... for everyone in the Radiant Garden!"

Xemnas smirked. "Don't you mean the Maw of Hollow Hearts? The world will never be what it once was. It was all thanks to the Organization's dedication that we could make it this far. Don't you see, child, the worlds that exist are full of malice and taint. Erase the old and come with the new, once death is dealt, the peace can begin."

Edward rubbed his head. "I can't let that happen... I can't let you hurt them... or her..."

"Her..?" Xemnas landed. "Trust me, Edward, her death will be painless... and she'll become a part of the glorious Kingdom..."

"She won't die..." Edward's pupils changed to scarlet. "I don't care what you say. I will protect Winry."

Xemnas chuckled. "I'm afraid you won't be here to keep to that promise." The Nobody charged, his scarlet blades flying outward, but he was met by a sense of defiance. Wrath jumped in front of Edward, wrapping his tentacles around Xemnas and launching him backwards. Edward quickly followed, clapping his hands together and slamming them against the cool steel of the castle. Metal chunks flew upwards, but Xemnas quickly regained his composure and landed lightly on the edge.

Smirking, he pointed his blade at Edward and created several red lasers. "Dodge this." And he fired the lasers at the two. The pair split, but the beams followed them.

Wrath jumped over the edge as the majority of the beams flew towards him. Throwing his arm, the tentacles wrapped around the points of the castle. The young Homunculi's feet pattered as fast as they could as the lasers died down or missed their target. Jumping upwards, his mouth flew ajar as Xemnas met his gaze and brought his blade down on the boy.

Wrath screamed in agony as he fell. Lightning flashed as a pillar was made, him keeping him from falling into the dark oblivion. The boy looked at his flesh and saw it burning off. The seared flesh horrified the boy. The blade had burned all the way to the bone. His Homunculi blood slowly sealed anymore blood from escaping. Breathing deeply, he felt the horrid pain that he had never felt before. The pain a human would feel. "What... what have you done to me?" He shouted at the Nobody, who smirked.

"I anticipated I would have to face a Homunculi. Be it one of my own who betray me or an enemy Homunculi. I made sure that either way, my adversary would not have the luxury of regeneration..." Xemnas held the tip of his blade, smiling at Wrath. "Do not seem so surprised, did you think I would just let you pummel me without consequence?"

The boy's mouth fell ajar. The pain in his arm was unbearable, but he couldn't risk getting hit anymore by the Nobody. "Don't think this will stop me!"

The boy's words were instantly cut off by Xemnas appearing behind him. "Dante has been too much of a hassle already. Allow me to send you back to her..." The blade fell upon Wrath, but the metal underneath the man's feet shot upward, startling him. Eyes wide with shock, the Superior flew upwards, to the level of Edward Elric.

A grand smile appeared upon Ed's face as he jumped upward, landing a clean haymaker against Xemnas's face, sending him backwards. He followed up, kneeing the Nobody in the gut and clapping his hands together. Slamming them against the man's chest, an explosion occurred sending the Nobody back, nearly flying of the Alters' edge.

Edward made quick time creating a lance and running towards his adversary.

The Nobody stood on his feet, his hair a mess and eyes wild. His entire Organization coat had been blown off. His chiseled chest glowered in the radiant light of Kingdom Hearts. Glaring at Edward, the boy was shocked to see several alchemy inscriptions upon his body. Looking to Kingdom Hearts, he held up his arms. "Ah... the Kingdom is complete. Now that you are here... Heir... we can become one..."

"What?" Edward stopped, his vision slightly blurring. His sight was failing him as he looked to Xemnas. The distortion between two forms. One of an old man and the other was the tormented look of a teenager. "Wh... who are you..."

Xemnas touched his chest, smirking. "I am and always will be Xehanort... Lord of all Realms... Master of the Cursed Blade..." the man approached Edward, his hand outstretched. "Now I will be born anew. Into a world where only harmony exists... that...that is what you truly wanted, Eraqus... and for that... please understand my plight."

Edward seemed frozen in place, the darkness crawling from his body as if it yearned for Xemnas's touch. "I... I..."

The Nobody smiled as he touched Edward's shoulder, his red blade appearing in grasp. The tormented boy's face appeared again, looking sorrowful at Ed. "Forgive me... please... tell Aqua and Ven... Terra is sorry." Xemnas lifted the blade, and without hesitation, pierced it through the boys heart.

"Noooooo!" A voice screamed out as Wrath jumped onto the Alter and charged towards Xemnas. Throwing his tentacles forward he attempted to grabbed Edward, but darkness surged from his heart, creating a barrier. "ED! C'MON!" The boy screeched, inching closer and closer to the alchemist.

Xemnas took notice and narrowed his eyes. He teleported and reappeared gripping Wrath's neck. "It is time you join you brothers and sisters... not among my Kingdom, but at the burning gates of Oblivion!" The Nobody chopped off Wraths tentacles and slammed him on the ground. The boy choked, pain searing his throat, tossing him across the alter. He slammed into the wall.

Wrath struggled to get up, but the pain was to great. "... I... I won't lose..."

Xemnas stopped, his boots in front of the boy's face. Lifting him over the edge of the tower, he frowned. "Boy, you don't understand... that I am the last hope for these worlds. A world that can't be tainted by your kind. Sleep quietly, for the pain is over..." The man's hand released the boy's throat and all that could be heard was the sound of Wrath's scream dying as he fell into the dark abyss.

Xemnas looked down, no remorse in his expression. "Pity." Turning away to return back to the Heir, his eyes widened when he saw a shimmering form in front of him. A girl he thought had been long dead. Behind her stood the other Elric brother, fighting his way to Edward. Alphonse's hand stretched out as he struggled to grab his elder. Hereyebrows knit when she spoke.

"This ends here, Terra..."

Xemnas couldn't help but smile an emotionless smirk. "Terra is long gone, there is only nothing now, Aqua, and soon... that is all you will be..."

* * *

**Didn't see that coming no didja! HA, nope that is not the twist it is coming next chapter I promise. NO MORE HINTS! Also for all of you guys who read and enjoy CrushCrushCrush. I will be uploading the last chapter tommorow after like a year or two! So I can finally take that poll of my profile XD! So please check it out! Anywho review and give your thoughts, they always inspire me to keep writing. **


	57. The Gate of Truth

**Hello FANFICTION NATION! IT HAS BEEN QUITE AWHILE YES!** **J1210 here bringing you another chapter of Heir to Darkness and guys I have some news I should tell you now, its abetter than any other time but, I joined the Army! Yes! This May I graduated and decided last year why not, I tell you this now because on July 3, I will be going to Basic Training and shall not return until late September! Sniff... i know tears me up inside to :(! But I intend on finishing part 1 of this fic before than! In September Part II shall begin and be updated quite frequently while im in AIT school! So anyway enjoy the chap! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Fullmetal Alchemist. They are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex! But I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody!**

* * *

_**Heir to Darknesss**_

**_Chapter LVII: The Gate of Truth _**

**_World: The World That Never Was_**

Thunder cracked amongst the dark clouds that circled the tower. Staring calmly, Aqua glared at her former companion. The man she had once called her friend had been twisted and mauled into a being in which she could no longer recognize as her companion. As much as it pained the girl's heart to see Terra after all of these years, she had quickly grasped the fact that his heart had been completely swallowed by Xehanort's darkness. It was her duty; it was her burden to put an end to this.

Aqua's heart pained at the thought, but she owed it...

To Eraqus... and to Ventus...

"I must stop Terra..."

Aqua held her ground as her eyes darted back to Alphonse for the slightest second. His hand's were outstretched towards his brother... she had faith in him. The faith she held had been rekindled by him. "Stay strong Al... I won't let him anywhere near you two... I swear." Griping her blade tight and glaring at Xemnas, she pointed the sharp tip towards him. "Terra if you can hear me stop this! Please, I beg of you! Look what has happened to the world! To you! Release Edward and let his spirit go! I don't want to cut you down!" The girl's voice cracked.

Xemnas stared coldly at Aqua not heeding her words. Preparing to speak the man suddenly stumbled back, grabbing his head he roared with an unimaginable pain. His fingers gnawed at the roots of his hair. His mind quickly began to fracture and split. Falling to his knees blood leaked from his eyes as he coughed and hacked. Glaring at Aqua his voice wavered, breaking between Terra and Xehanort's. "Stay! Get away from me! Stay out of my head!"

Concern brimmed in Aqua's eyes, but also a bit of hope. She wondered if her friend was fighting, if the sight of her inspired the long lost sentiment to fight his captor and regain control of his body. "C'mon Terra fight it! I know you can break free, nothing can stop you! Nothing can hold you!" She encouraged yelling towards her friend. "Then we can go, together we can find and save Ventus!"

"Arghhh!" Xemnas screeched falling to his knees, his eyes glinting a killing intent. Jumping towards Aqua preparing to stab her, his blade was blocked by Al, whose blind eyes radiated with fury. Falling to the ground the Alchemist quickly jumped back.

"Alphonse!" Aqua yelled looking concerned, but also quite shocked he had sensed an oncoming attach before she. "Al forget about me! You have t go back; you have to save your brother!"

Al was at a loss for words as the darkness pulsed darker than ever, from both his brother and from Xemnas. The nobody lifted his head. The man's eyes had gone completely black. Jumping into the air his sabers no longer glowered red, but a pure scarlet forming into the shape of keys. "Yes... this power..."

"Keyblades..." Aqua gasped steadying her own. "Be on guard!"

Xemnas smiled darkly and dashed towards Edward his arm outstretched. "THE HEIR IS MIIINNNNEEEE!"

Al's lost eyes brimmed with fear as he grabbed onto to Aqua's arm with horror. "Stop him! Keep him away from Nii-san!" The boy slipped as he began his way towards Xemnas. Aqua jumped over the boy and ran to her former companion determined to protect Edward's heart.

"NOO!" A voice called. Sora gripped onto Edwards arm and yelled with fury. "No Xemnas, I won't let you have my friend! I finally understand... I won't let you take him when I have finally realized!" Sora gripped tighter to Ed not wanted the force of darkness to shred away the light her carried. "I understand Ed... I understand what you meant that day. To protect what is precious, I have to cast aside this innocence and do what is right. Even if that means... I have to release your heart!"

Pulling out his Keyblade Sora closed his eyes and plunged the blade deep into Edward's heart. All he felt was a warm feeling. Darkness escaped the pool of his friend and venturing into his own. Welcoming was Ed's heart. Sora slowly closed his eyes and accepted the embrace as everything went black.

"Sora..." a warm voice came."C'mon now's the time for dilly dallying is it."

A girl stood over him smiling a sincere grin. Her black hair brushing against his face he jumped with a jolt shattering the image. "Ti... Tifa?" he whispered holding his head. The boy's hand rubbed through his messy hair and patted his ragged clothes. He had been through a lot in the past few hours. Battling for his life and for the fate of the worlds, but it wasn't over yet. That he knew, there were still battles to fight... standing up his looked out onto the landscape and found himself in an abandoned home.

"Hello?" He called curious. His voice echoed through the home, but no answer came. Dust covered everything; this house hadn't been touched in years. Walking towards the wall he found pictures hanging and some falling as he heard the glass crackling under his shoes. Walking into the kitchen he tripped over a broken chair.

Reaching out towards the table his hands fazed right threw as if nothing were there. His legs shattered like glass. Pain wrenched his body as he looked at his immobile legs. Crawling over to a shattered mirror fear struck him as he gripped his face. He had returned to a childlike state. "What is happening?"

The pain in his legs quickly subsided and he felt the strength to stand up once more. "What is going on...? Wearily he heard a loud bang and disturbing screams coming from downstairs. Fear ebbed his mind, torturing his body. The young Keyblader approached the stairs leading down into a basement. A strong force pushing him away, but his footsteps were to strong as his hand shakily reached out towards the knob.

"Be careful..." a voice came.

Echoing the inner sanctum of his mind...

"Ahead there is no turning back..." The voice whispered.

Sora gulped and found a picture pinned to the wall. A picture of two young boys and their parents, a bearded man with a striking resemblance to the two children. He was standing beside a young smiling mother. "Edward... and Alphonse." Sora knew... he felt it before... this was their past.

"A secret... hidden away deep in the catacombs of the heart." the voice came once more.

"I want to know... I have to know. To truly understand, I have to feel the pain he once felt." the boy reached towards the door in front of him once more. The door that lead to the screaming, the blood curdling cries for help. Sora's heart pounded at his fingers wrapped around the cold knob. As the door creaked open he heard a chilling scream.

"ALLLPPPPHHOOOONNSEEE!" the boy froze in place.

Fear filled Sora for the first time in years. Slowly taking a step he saw blood and a boy. A blond one that he knew very well, Edward Elric. This was his past the dark secret he harbored in his heart. Crawling... blood seeping from his leg as he crawled towards a metal suit. "You can't have him! Give him back! Give me back my brother!" Clapping his hand together he slammed them against the suit.

Sora's eyes ebbed with water as he saw his friends past. Looking he saw Al nowhere in sight, this was a flashback - a memory of past events. The boy's sight turned to a giant eye that had appeared where the transmutation circle had been. Hands surged grabbing the Keyblader and once again everything went black.

Gasping for air his eyes opened once more to see nothing, but a white plain. "Am I dead... is this nothingness..." he whispered sweat trickling down his neck.

"No... This is the exact opposite."

Sora turned around to see a boy or what seemed to be its from sitting, silently observing him. He was pure black and sat in front of a huge pair of doors. All he did was watch and smile.

"Are you the light...?"

"Incorrect."

"Darkness?"

"Far from..."

Sora stared. "Than what are you?"

"I am everything." the voice echoed. His power was commanding Sora stand at an attentive. "All that exists, has existed, and will..." He murmured. "I am the beginning and the end... The Truth."

The Keyblader summoned his blade staring at the boy. "Oh Ed and Al's world?"

The Truth laughed staring at the boy. "Don't even try, I am far beyond a human's comprehension. I am simply an entity that observes and rarely needs to act." he spoke standing. "And you are a Guardian chosen by the light."

"Chosen by Kingdom Hearts." Sora stood tall proud of the title.

The boy laughed simply amused by the teen's pride. "You are quite smarter than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean!" He growled balling his fists.

Truth stared with a blank expression. "I separated from my heart long ago you know. This is the place you seek, where all people striving for power seek. This is the home of the heaven known as Kingdom Hearts. You speak now to Truth's mind. Compassion with my love and ability to create is there at that Kingdom. I let the world build itself while I watched and dealt rightful judgment to those who dare pass into the Kingdom's plains."

"Ohohohohoho!" a laugh echoed as a small woman approached, a Tarutaru. The mage wrinkled her nose as she stared at Truth. "So my theory of an all powerful being was correct, so great was me and Merlin's power that I may come here to check." she laughed.

The Truth grinned wide and laughed. "And yet life continues to amaze me. Compassion, that blasted heart saved you from entering the gate did it. You created a loop hole so that you may enter my dimension, very clever indeed."

"Saved." Sora looked to the woman who's face turned rather stoic.

"I expect you to tell us." Shantotto hushed Sora. "I did come here half-expecting a fuss."

The Truth sat. "I am stuck in the realm all of my own. Tis is called Truth... there are no lies here. There are only two emotions that probe this rather stable prison I have locked my mind in, justice and vengeance."

The old mage looked rather uncomfortable at the last comment and laughed. "Ohohoh, what a very noble act, but if you'd excuse us, I believe that we need to scat!" Shantotto grabbed onto the boys arm and yanked him towards the portal.

The Truth held his arm towards the portal quickly closing it. "As an act of Justice i cannot allow one of you to leave without pay the price. Sora entered the gate so he must pay the price to pay for the knowledge that he has gained. There is a toll, and it shall be paid."

Sora froze, the gate burst open countless arms flew out grabbing the boy. The Truth turned to Shantotto who narrowed her eyes at the entity. Both malevolent and benevolent. "Unhand the child Truth, I shall pay his way." The woman spoke in a cut tone. No fear left her voice, but only courage reached Truth's ears.

"How very noble of you Master." he murmured. "Very well then, you have known my light many of time Shantotto, but let this be the first you know my vengeance. The boy may leave."

Shantotto looked back to Sora and spoke. "Sora, wherever your journey takes you next come to me. Meet me in the Grand City of Rabanastre... this is a task you mustn't fail."

Sora's eyes widen and at that he was yanked into the door and his mind nearly split in two as knowledge poured into his mind to the point in which he thought it was going to burst. "Enough! Enough!"

"Sora!" a hand landed on the boys should through his screams of agony. "I know this pain is unbearable... but soon we will know our destiny. It intertwines, forged in a common goal!"

Sora gasped as Edward and he were now back to back. A white door in front of him, and a dark black door facing his friend. He knew, he knew that there paths diverged here, but why? Why after they had come so far together, fought battles by each other's side so many times. Ate, laughed, and on occasion loathed one another. "Is this how it ends."

"The dust between us has settled.." Ed muttered as the clam around the both of them soothed the Heir. Looking towards his friend he muttered. "Thank you Sora, thank you for coming to save me..." Gripping his automail into a fist, the boy muttered. "You're a true friend..."

"I-"

"You came, when my heart was truly consumed. Unable to handle the darkness and anger that had plagued me for so long. You came when i had lost all hope..."

Sora looked down at his hands a smiled weakly. "You're my friend, of course I came. And besides Winry would kill me if we lost you again!" he laughed.

Ed chuckled looking to the sky. "So would Al..."

The boy knit his eyebrows. "Alphonse..."

"Heh, you guys worry too much! You must not know, but we are the famous Elric brothers! It will take more than Homunculi, Nobodies, and Heartless to stop us!" he declared banging his chest. Edward began towards the door grabbing the knob. "Are paths diverge here Sora, but I swear someday that they will intertwine again! Than we can head back home... all of us together!"

Sora nodded as he started towards his door as well. Grabbing the knob he nodded. "Yeah, of course!" pausing he looked down. "Goodbye Ed..."

"Seeya around Sora-"

The two turned the knobs ready to meet their destinies-

"What the-" Edward turned his knob only to find it jammed, locked from the other side. Ed attempted more than began to bang wildly against the door. "HEY MIND UNLOCKING THE DAMN DOOR! I DIDN'T PUT ON THE SAPPY SPEEECH FOR NOTHING DAMMIT!"

Sora laughed. "I'm not sure it works like that?"

Edward sighed and turned. "Then what?"

Sora ran his fingers across the door curiously. "There must be something we've yet to do-" the boy murmured. Suddenly he became alert; jumping out of the way a Keyblade hit the earth shattering the landscape. The town of Resembool shuddered at the blade's strength. No longer were the friends surrounded by the white cloudless sky, but a bleak black sky filled with the memories of many.

A lifeless armor stood steadying its blade, the Earthshaker. Dressed in yellow and red metals its cape fluttered valiantly in the wind. Its feet tightened as a man approached placing its hand on its shoulder plate. "The Lingering Sentiment, all that remains of the fool known as Terra. His soul left handing to this piece of armor. Quite amusing, I must say."

Edward had already thrown off his coat smirking as he glared at the man in front of him, Xehanort. "So this is it, the true mastermind finally reveals his face." The alchemist stood tall with a stronger demeanor as new power pulsed within his veins.

Sora glared as his clothes shifted into their Master Form. "The true Xehanort."

The old man laughed manically and placed his hands behind his back. "Your quite perceptive, and yes I am that man. The one, who wrought the heartless upon this world, crafted the Nobodies into existence and the greatest wielder of this blade after the Warrior of Light himself... I am Master Xehanort, and I am your end..."

* * *

**So guys expect the next chapter to be up by either tommorow or Wensday at the least! But stay on your seats! Review every one counts!**


	58. Fallen Souls

**Heyo guys! J1210 busting out with another chapter of Heir to Darkness. I decided that 58 would not be the right chapter to unleash the final hellish battle between Xehanort vs Sora and Ed, but it shall be chapter 59 that I put everything that I have learned on this website to work in a 4,000 word chapter. So I hope that you guys enjoy this though and look forward to the final 3 chapters of HOD part 1. So review everyone counts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts, they are both trademarked property of FUNimation/Aniplex and Square Enix/Disney. But I do own my character's Bishop and Melody.**

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter LVIII: Fallen Souls**_

_**World: The World That Never Was/Radiant Garden**_

Edward was quick to regroup with Sora. The two stood ready as the Lingering Sentiment stood, power radiating off of his chest. The armor casted its lifeless gaze to the allies and readied its Earthshaker. Xehanort went to stand next to the Lingering Sentiment a wicked grin on his face as he lifted his blade. The old man held nothing, but darkness in his eyes. "This is the end for you two. Sora it is time to put an end to your little tale. You must know heroics bring nothing, but an unpleasant end. Don't be a fool."

Sora stood strong holding his blade tight. "You're the fool if you think I'm going to give up!'

"Than your death shall mark the beginning of a new era. The rise of Master Xehanort!" The old man disappeared and the two friends readied themselves. Xehanort reappeared high in the air with a grim look on his face. A dark orb glowered in his grasp as he shot it down to the earth. All of Resembool shuddered at the wave of darkness that grasps it.

The death spread like wildfire, killing the land.

Ed's face filled with rage as the home he once knew fell into despair. Fragments of the earth lifted into the air breaking and pulling itself into the dark abyss that floated above their heads. "Yes... I remember this vividly. The destruction of your world at my hands! The screams of the millions, hearts taken and trapped in the maw of Kingdom Hearts!" The old man laughed manically. "Now to add the final two to my collection and rid this world of the filth that grows."

"THUNDAGA!" Sora screeched. As if Zeus himself shot the bolt lightning came down with such force and struck Xehanort nearly shattering the barrier which protected him. "I'm sick of your talking old man!"

Xehanort roared with anger. "TERRRAA! DESTROOOYYY THEM!"

The Sentiment charged clashing blades with Edward. The force of the blow sent the boy back. The spirit didn't rest its assualt gathering frost into its hand and firing it nearly hitting Ed's automail.

Jumping desperately over the frost the older Elric brother knew if that hit his artificial arm this battle would be a lot harder than he anticipated. He wished now that he had gone with Winry's suggestion and got the weather proof metal. Clapping his hands the boy made his signature blade and once more a long sword made of iron. "Sora... let's take this guy first."

The Keyblader looked to the Lingering Sentiment. The boy known as Terra, his soul was trapped. Bound to the armor for the rest of eternity. This Sentiment, held the Keyblade tight in his grasp. One of the chosen few to protect the light. Sora smiled a weak smirk, he knew that some roads led into the darkness. But he had also learned on all of his journeys that there was light in everyone. Light that just had to be tapped. Every Keyblader, even Master Xehanort. That man wanted to save the worlds, but he just had a twisted view.

The boy wondered if he was wrong...

But quickly shook the thought out of his head. He had his parents to thank for seeing light in everyone. "Let's free Terra's heart!"

The Sentiment glared and summoned a huge blade. A version of the Earthshaker towered over the two. Swiping his blade forward the huge sword sped at the ground.

"Split!" Edward yelled! The two moved in opposite directions, boulders and dirt filled the air. Fullmetal cut through the debris flipping over the spells the Sentiment fired at him. Jumping over the gigantic blade, Ed clapped his hands aiming towards his adversary's chest. A barrier appeared blocking his strike and redirecting it back to him. Fullmetal fired back hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ed!" Sora yelled looking concerned at his friend.

"Sora! LOOK OUT!"

The teen looked to see the large blade coming down on him. Holding the Oathkeeper tight in one hand and the Oblivion in the other. Sora ran forth his blades glowering a bright light. Powered by his Master Form the giant Earthshaker split in two. Jumping into the air the boy summed up a bladecharge and cut into the Sentiment's arm guard.

The steel shattered falling into ash. Sora toook quick notice dodging slashes from the Sentimetn and kicked him back and casted a Firaga.

It stumbled back its armor becoming scarred and rugged with each attack. Sora soon realized the Sentiment wasn't as strong as before. When he had once fought it, the spirit nearly took his, Donald, and Goofy's lives if not for their resourfulness. But years of battling Xehanort in his mind had made the spirit weak. "I will release you Terra... I promise..."

Edward hopped over Sora's shoulder landing a kick directly against the armor's helmet. "Get back." Grabbing his second blade Edward cut away the Earthshaker and split the arms from the Sentiment. Kicking it down he put the blade to the beings neck. "Not putting up much of a fight are you!"

From the darkness formed a head, spiked brown hair and bright amber eyes. Staring at the two Terra smirked. "Not much of a fight to put up anymore... I can finally go." he coughed. The boy looked battered and beaten. Cuts down his face and his eyes weary. "You two can finish the fight... I have just been stalling as long as I can. Keeping Xehanort from gaining full control."

"Than why!" Sora demanded. "Why did you fight me those years ago. How could you give in?"

"I had to be sure... I... had to make sure that you were the one to stop Xehanort..."

Edward bent down and pulled the teen up against a rock and bent down. "Well you did good Terra. I'm... just sorry that it has to end like this..."

Terra shook his head as blood slowly trickled down his lip turning to ash. "Don't be, as long as I could protect Aqua and Ventus I'm happy." The boy grunted as his legs slowly began to crumble away into ash. Breaking bit by bit he groaned with pain. "I may not be going the same place as you Eraqus, but please... forgive me..." The boy closed his eyes and than turned to Sora placing a charm in it, the one that Aqua had made. "Please... bring this back to her."

Sora nodded. "I promise."

Summoning his blade to him, Sora lifted the sword and closed his eyes. "Travel safely." Stabbing it into his chest the boy gasped as his heart released. Instead of floating into the dark abyss it floated away towards the skies and beyond. From the dark skies a bright light shone and from its depths a sword came fast and strong hitting the earth where Terra had once been. The Earthshaker, where Terra's resolve had mend and formed. Picking up the blade Sora marveled in remembrance of the Keyblader's sacrifice.

Ed smirked. "I think the guy was wrong. Maybe he's redeemed himself..."

"Yeah..." Sora looked to the sky and narrowed his eyes at Xehanort. The old man was on one knee breathing in deeply. Gasping for air the old man was weakened. With half of his soul parted his power had been greatly decreased. "Ed..."

"Yeah..." he rotated his arm smirking. "Its time to take out the trash."

Xehanort stood and from his hand, his dark blade formed. "So it would seem that Terra has finally gone to the afterlife. Such a pity, I was hoping that he would finally conform to my cause. Such a shame isn't it, people never change. Such is the nature of the heart. Once consumed by darkness its always consumed."

"That's a lie!" Sora roar flying into the air shooting fire at the man.

Laughing the old man batted away the sparks like flies and caught Sora by the collar. "No... you know that I am right boy! Everything is destined to end in oblivion! This fact is inescapable and when I grasp Kingdom Hearts. It shall take this rotten world with it!"

With all his strength the man tossed Sora down below, but a hand caught the boy! Edward soared through the sky on a pillar! Gripping Sora's hand tight he tossed the boy back toward Xehanort. "TAKE THIS!" Summing up a huge amount of energy he launched a barrage of darkness upon Xehanort. Dark spheres rained, homing towards its target.

The man's sword slashed dodging and hacking everyone one he could til the barrage consumed him. "ENOUGH!" A huge barrier imploded sending all of the darkness away and leaving the man heaving. "I am sick of children's little game! This ends here!"

"NOOO!" A sword clashed against Xehanort's sword. His blue orbs blazed like fire against his enemy. "Your right Xehanort this is where it, but it won't our end its yours!"

**Computer Room-Radiant Garden**

Lucrecia look to the canon and grimaced. The power had build up and the entire town had been evacuated to the lower chambers of the castle. The woman knew that the force of the Ultima Weapon would shake the earth and shatter the sky. But there was something she was worried about, it scratched her mind. "Do we have any signs of Sora and the others?"

Tron who appeared on the screen shook his head grimly. "I think that we can assume that they are still in the nobody world."

The woman slumped gripping her heart. "That can't be..."

"Ms. Lucrecia, I'm afraid what will happen to them if they do not make it out.."

"How much?" she asked.

"How much?" Tron look questionable.

"Time!" she gasped. "How mush time do they have left to escape!"

"..." The program remained silent looking away, not ready to meet her eyes.

"TRON!" Lucrecia pressed.

"5 minutes..." the program spoke and sighed. "I'm sorry Lucrecia, but to keep the Radiant Garden System from becoming corrupt I must shut down all electricity and put the system on standby. I hope that Sora makes it out okay... and it would be wise for you to evacuate to the lower chambers now."

Lucrecia sighed standing up. Looking to Tron she nodded. "Take care Tron." Curtly the girl left the room with a couple of tears falling. As she walked down the stairs the alarm sounded for everyone to get below the ground. The dead corpse she saw in the foyer no longer bothered her. This was the cost... the cost of one man's ambition. Her hatred subsided with each step she took. They didn't die in vain, for Lucrecia didn't fear if Sora would die. She feared he didn't have enough time to give Xehanort his just desserts.

But something in her heart told her the fallen would be avenged.

* * *

**So guys do I even need to speak THE FINAL BATTLE IS NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNEDD! REVIEW, EVERYONE COUNTSSS!**


	59. The Final Battle

**So guys this is it, this story has been oaorund for I believe 3 years. When I first posted this, it was when the crossover section of this website was first made. Alot of authors on here still remember a time when such a section did not exist, but I am happy to sya that I was aport of the begining of it. I love this story with all of my heart and for all of those who were her from the begining thanks and to all of those who hopped on the bandwagon on the way rock on. Without further ado! Read and review, everyone counts! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my Oc's Bishop and Melody! **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**Chapter 59: The Final Battle**_

_**World: Radiant Garden/The World That Never Was/ Station of Awakening **_

Deep underground all the survivors of the battle were waiting quietly. Deeper in the catacombs of the castle's underground passages was the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. All of the broken and wounded warriors and mages were being treated here. The waterworks was an eerie silence as the committee sat in solace. Every member waiting for the ground to shutter at the thundering roar of the Ultima Weapon.

Yuffie sat on a nearby pipe kicking her feet. The boredom killed her, but that wasn't what tore her up. The fact that her friends were still in The World That Never Was, fighting a nearly impossible battle. There was no chance they would escape the nobody home before the weapon fired. She felt it in her gut. Her heart throbbing harder with each second. Looking to Lucrecia she muttered. "How much time...?"

The kunoichi was only met with silence.

"Lucrecia!" she raised her voice, annoyed with the pressure hanging over their heads. In a matter of minutes the entire city could be eradicated.

The prodigy looked startled at the girl and shook her head with annoyance at the girl. Pulling up her sleeve, her watch ticked loud enough for everyone to hear. "4 minutes..."

"Ugh!" the ninja hung her head back. "Why is time going so slow? Why can't Sora and the others come back and all of this is over all ready!" she snapped standing up.

Leon put his hand on her shoulder giving her a stern look. "Yuffie we all want them to come back, but all we can do is wait for now."

"Yeah... "She chuckled dryly turning her back on her friend. "That's all were useful for anyways huh? Sitting here and always waiting for our friends to come back while they fight the toughest battles. I'm sick always being stuck here, being the cowering little girl. After all of this, we just have to sit here and cheer on the sidelines. It's so frustrating and it drives me insane. Were supposed to be there, be able to protect our friends, but how can we do that when its they who are always protecting us!"

Leon shook his head in worry at his companion. They had been through so much in the last few hours that everyone was either in shock, disbelief, or angered with one another. He tried his best to keep a stoic demeanor, but seeing his home in ruins once more brought the aches of the past back to him.

The man remembered the first time that they're home was threatening with the plagued of heartless that came threatening to destroy the Radiant Garden came. This battle brought back the horrid memories of blood, death, and destruction from that night. How many children lost their parents, and how hearts swallowed by the heartless saw no return to the light?

Many sacrifices were made that night. This the man knew well. A sacrifice of his only beloved, but that night... it earned him a new place. As a leader, even now the Radiant Garden looked to him to fro protection and to Lucrecia for guidance. He had to reassure them, if Yuffie we're to fall into despair, how fast would the others fall into sadness .He couldn't let that happen.

Standing up the man walked to Lucrecia and held out a hand. "The timer goes off in 3 minutes Lucrecia. It's our job to keep everyone in check and all the refugees relaxed. You'll help me right?"

The apprentice seemed to hesitate for a second, but a weak smile appeared on her face as she took Leon's hand and stood up to face her people who were huddled and scared. "Listen up! In a few minutes the Ultima Weapon will fire. I cannot tell you what will happen to our town, if there will be anything left, but I can assure you that we shall all be safe. No more blood shall be spilled today." Her voice cracked... the pressure was getting to her. Quickly Leon put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. She had the attention of the people, now was the time for her to prove her worth to them. Sucking in her pride she looked up. "There were many noble sacrifices today, from people you know very well. A neighbor, a friend, a parent, even the help of new faces... never forget those who died here today to protect you. It is our job to keep their names alive, to let their spirits live on in our hearts..."

The Lionheart looked to Yuffie who had tears falling from her cheeks.

Cid sat next to her giving a smile as the kunoichi bawled her eyes out. Rubbing her back Winry tried to reassure her everything was okay. Her eyes were weary and her heart ached, but Leon smiled. He knew she was tough as nails. Their friends would make it back just fine.

Lucrecia continued touching her chest. The young woman closed her eyes. "I used to wonder what the true nature of the heart was. Sitting awake all night I would think and take notes, stare at the people who walked by and evaluate their very actions, but now I know. The heart is just a medium... the medium between the mind and the body. For it is also a muscle, the muscle that shows a spirits true strength and so as long as Radiant Garden has its leaders... has its people. It shall never fall!"

A humongous cheer broke through the silence as countless citizens threw their hands in the air and celebrated their homes courage. The cheers of happiness traveled through the tunnel reaching every ear as the city called to all of its enemies that it still lived and would never die!

Winry sat smiling as her friend's cheered. Lucrecia's had been right, as long as they had each other... no one could defeat the power of their hearts. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the the water from the pipes dripped to her fingertips. She had faith, the strength to keep going. Burying her face in her knee's the girl cried as she prayed to anyone who could hear her. "Please... let Ed and Al come back. Let them be okay and give them all of our strength..."

**Station of Awakening - Edward Elric's Heart **

Edward sighed and looked up to his enemy, Xehanort. Sora was at his side floating lightly off of the ground as his Master form changed. His clothes glow a bright light and the boys Kyeblades left his hands and floated lightly in the air around him. His Final Form, the boys most powerful form was what he needed to defeat Xehanort once and for all. Edward saw this to... he knew that he would need all of his strength and all the knowledge that he had learned in order to defeat such a powerful foe. Taking the hilt of his earthern blade he shoved it into the earth.

Edward clapped his hands together and turned his entired automail into a giantic blade made of darkenss and metal infused. One of the boy's eyes shifted a scarlet red. Looking to Sora who symbolized light and himself the darkness he was ready to take on whatever came their way. The two represented balance, teh worlds were in their hands and they would not fail. "Got my back?"

"You know it!" Sora declared.

Their enemy landed lightly on the ground his eyes cold as he stared at the two. All of them had been greatly weakened in their past battles, this would be the battle to decide it all. The old man had no luiaghs or quips left ot give at the two. He was also running on fumes. This battle was the last he would face. He felt the same way when he was a boy. Xehanort lifted his blade and pointed it at his enemies. "Let us see Eraqus, what the fruit of your life has bore. Will it lead to my end or will your life have been for nothing... Let us end this game once and for all my old comrade... and severe the ties us ole folk have made to this world..."

"Qui talking giberish old man!" Edward and Sora charge each fighting like madmen slahsing their blades against Xehanort, but the old man lept up with eveyr hit he could. Cut after cut gashed Ed and Sora, but the two stayed on their pursuit until a Blizzard spell encrusted Edward's arm freezzing it ice solid. Sora was quick to light a flame with his Earthshaker and melt the arm and block their flank as theycontinued th assualot on Xehanort. "Sore take him from behind!"

The boyw as quick to change sides leaving Xehanort at an awe as he quickly evade a deadly strike and gashed his left arm completly. Ed followed up with a strong fist sending their enemy flying back. The man hit the ground shattering the earth and stood his old bones weak. In his chest his shirt had burned with a huge red marking of Ed's fist in the middle. "Insolent little brat! You think that this is a game!" Throwing his Keyblad elike a spear, the man lite a fire in his hands and disspeared.

Sora readied to block the striike, but Xehanort reappeared grasping his blade and unleashing a hellish blast of dark fire on Sora.

Edward quickly ran to his side sending pulses of darkness out at Xehanort, bu the old man evaded them jumping through the air and raining frost down on the alchemist. Quickling rolling out of the way Edward looked to where Sora stood. The boy had bits of blood drippling form his mouth and his pupils the size of a grain of sand. Burn marks embelished his skin and the boys shit was in shreds. "SORAAA!"

Xehanort appeared launching Ed into the air and pointing his blade at him. Air bullets shot out piercing his skin. Blood splattered at Xehanort shot the Keyblade like a machine gun sending Edward from the air to the earth in a hurry. Rushing over he caught the Heir in his arms and blast him back towards Sora! The old man smirking as he look at the two friends barely breathing.

Sora gasped for air as he looked at Edward who was lossing blood fast. Struggling he reached out to his Keyblade next to him. urging it to appear in his hands, but Xehanort stomping on the boys hand and grabbed him byt he throat. Sora chocked as he was lifted into the air by the man and glared upon. "Look at this Eraqus, this is patheitc. You call this a Keyblade Master... hehe, this order fell into chaos once you took over and this is what I must resort to... killing children for the greater good..."

Edward who lay on the ground looked to Xehanort with question. He thought that the man's mind must be fracture, without Terra he must have been cracking bit by bit.

Xehanort's hand glower a dark aura as the earth beneath them began to split. The plains they had once been on changed falling aprat before their very eyes until only the Station of Awakening was left. Sora dangled above the abyss with Xehanort staring menacingly at the boy. "For years you and your students have stopped me. Delaying the invetable, time and time again, but nay. No, the time has come... it is time for the true nature of the death to reveal itself, so this world may cleanse its impurity! I'm sure you know what happens when you fall of the Station... your heart is lost... forever!"

Edward looked to Sora's sword and crawled towards it with all of his strength. Grabbing the blade he knew he wouldn't make it in time. Clapping his hands together he prayed his plan would work. Xehanort tossed Sora off of the Station and to his death. Eedward sslammed his hands against the galss sending shards spraying and cutting Xehanort. Jumping up he talked the amn off of the platform and to the abyss below. The two wrestled as the tumbled below until edward landed a good kick against the old man's chest! "You die here!"

Gripping the Kingdom Key tight the Heir stabbed the blade into the man's chest. Xehanort looked with horror as blood escaped him. Edward zoomed past him grabbing Sora and cutting his blade into the pillar until the caught in a complete stop... all that could be heard was Xehanort's screaming. Breathing heavily Edward looked to his friend who had shallow breaths. "Are you alright?"

Sora nodded wearily... "Yea... yeah..."

"Can you move?" he murmured still holding onto the heavy teen. "Cause your kinda heavy."

Sora chuckled using the last remaining bit of his power to loosen Ed's grip... "Let me relieve that burden!"

"SORAA WHAT ARE YOU-" a loud roar ed carried to his ears as a demonic hand swiped at the two and Xehanort appeared at the top. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" He yelled as Sora fell from his grip and summoned his trusty Kingdom Key. He held his hand on towards his friend as fire and smoke clogged his sight, but through the darkness a huge light shone as Sora blade caught speed and stabbed triumphantly into the beast's head.

Sora shouted with all his might. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE LIGHT!"

**The World That Never Was – The Alter of Naught **

Sora landed with a thud on the ground breathing heavily. His head was shaken, but an arm grabbed him and helped him to his feet. Aqua smiled a sincere grin at him. The boy was shocked to see the girl from his memories once again. She looked exactly the same that she had looked when he was a boy. He returned the smile to her and looked as Xemnas body slowly began to reform back into Terra's. They had finally defeated their greatest foe and returned him back to his original state. Looking behind him he saw Alphonse bending down and helping Edward to his feet who was still a bit shaky at the experience himself. "Hey there Ed." Sora gave a thumbs up.

"Sora!" The boy beamed right back returning the gesture, before falling back on his side.

"Nii-san be careful!" His brother wrapped his arm around his side and spoke.

The older brother looked annoyed as he unwrapped his arm and shakily kept his footing. "Stop worrying Al, I'm fine. Just fought the hardest battle of my life, but trust me when I say I will get over it!"

Al sighed smiling weakly at his brother. "Just be careful Nii-san..."

Ed stared at Al smiling, but that suddenly his smile quickly faded as he looked at his little brothers form and screamed out. "What the hell Al! when in the heck did you get your body back and where in the hell did you get a pretty girl like her from!" He pointed at Aqua as he shook his brother around wildly. "You have alot of explaining to do! Have you been practicing alchemy behind my back." Dropping his brother's collar he looked darkly at his state alchemist watch. "Could he be a better alchemist..."

"... Oooookaaayy..." Aqua looked to Terra whose skin glowered a bright bronze. He looked at his friend with a fond smile as she approached and nodded. "Terra it's been so long since I've seen that smile."

"It's been long since I have seen your face Aqua..." the boy spoke smiling sincerely at his friend.

"How did you get free...?" She whispered staring curiously at him. "Known of my spells worked against you when I fought you so long ago. I was a Master and yet I could not stop you from everything you had down. Your possession into the darkness was to powerful. I thought... I thought it would be impossible to break..."

"Impossible maybe... at least that is what I thought until I faced these two in battle." Terra motioned to Sora who laughed at Edward while he beat up and harassed his brother into knowing how he got his body back. Laughing he floated radiantly next to Aqua who smiled at his realization. "These two are complete opposites, both light and darkness shroud their hearts, but they were able to put their differences behind and embrace a true bond... a bond of friendship."

"A friendship huh?" She looked over to the three and smiled. "They are amazing... so amazing that they were even able to save your spirit from eternal peril. I don't know how I can ever repay them."

"Protect them Aqua..." Terra whispered as he stared at her big blue eyes. "There is a dark storm approaching. You must protect everything that you can Aqua." The boys eyes turned grim as his eyes cast a glance towards the staircase. Looking to his friend he looked at the giant Kingdom Hearts that cast a dim eerie light on him pulling him away.

"Terra what do you mean!" Aqua's face read distress as her friend floated away with a regretful look on his face. The boy truly was trouble with each step... step... Aqua looked to the stair case and saw a white hate that appeared. The girl's heart sunk and looked t Terra who gave one last regretful smile to his friend before he was absorbed into the cycle of souls that floated away into the sky. "ALPHONSE!"

Al immediately looked over to his friend and saw her point to the stairs where a man appeared smiling at the four. "Well, well, well don't you just love how a great plan comes together?" The man in the white hat smiled as he licked his lips with anticipation at the pair and put his hands in the air. "Well have you missed me?"

"KIMBLEE!" Edward yelled his hands clasping together as he glared at his old enemy.

Sora looked at Edward like he was crazy and grasped his hands and pulled them back. "Edward what are you doing Kimblee's that one who got us this far. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to come here. He helped us hold off the nobodies and heartless. He helped save the Radiant Garden!"

Edward looked at Sora and shook his head. "Sora you can never trust Kimblee..."

"Ed yes you ca-!" The boy was cut off as a huge explosion ensued sending Sora hitting the wall. Kimblee was at his side holding his head his hands glowing red. The man's eyes were filled with a bloodlust as he laughed. "Oh Sora, you should have listened to your friend. So naive you have been to trust me and now you shall pay the consequences..." Kimblee laughed as his alchemy commenced and shot Sora off the tower and plummeting below to the dark abyss. "It's nothing personal... you were just a pawn."

Edward glared. He clapping his hand and attempted to make a sword, but he was too weak from his fight with Xehanort to go at Kimblee. His enemy knew this, Edward mentally cursed himself as he looked at the man who easily defeated the blind Alphonse and threw him into Aqua off of the platform. His alchemy shocked the world as he approached Edward. This looked like a nightmare. "Kimblee..."

It had happened so fast Edward could barely recall what had happened. Kimblee grabbed him and slammed him into the alter and stomped his chest in. Clapping his hands to the man revealed his two demonic alchemy symbols. Edward tried to move, but he was bound. Trapped to the earth in a alchemy circle. "KIMBBLLEEE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The man laughed as he looked down at the boy. Bending down he smiled. "Let's just say, you haven't escaped Xehanort yet... I guess you can say we cut a deal... I am going to the Heir to Darkness. I am the true Heir Edward Elric not you!" The man declared as he struck his hand into Edward's chest. The elric gasped as he felt his blood escape him. He was barely conscious as the Kimblee clapped his hands together. "Yes... I am going to take the darkness from you. The true Kingdom Hearts is the only way to truly cleanse this world of its impurities and I intend to cleanse it."

The boy's eyes widened... just a few minutes ago he thought he had saved the worlds with his friends. His eyes looked to the side as he saw Sora rushing towards Kimblee, but it was to late as the Kimblee's hand hit his chest and his eyes went black.

**-****To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Well guys this is it. The epilogue may be posted along side this chapter on sunday and my last author's note with it. HAHAHA trust me I will not leave you with a cliffhanger. There will be more Heir to Darkness to come once I post p tommorow and when the J returns in September. Thanks to all the reviewers old and new, favorites and alerts to have ever lay eyes on this story. I am very proud to say it has been great writing this, but now it is time to go. So later and stay frosty my friends! **


	60. Epilogue: The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they are both trademarked properties of Square Enix/Disney and FUNimation/Aniplex, but I do own my OC's Bishop and Melody! **

* * *

_**Heir to Darkness**_

_**World: Radiant Garden**_

_**Epilogue; LX: The New World **_

"Its been a year now… hard to believe it huh?" the girl murmured her heart skipping with each beat. She sat up on her chair delicately tending to her flowers. She was rather rough with the leaves, her fingertips used to the hard and cold touch of automail. The art of a florist was all, but new to her. But Winry would catch on, she was good at doing so. Looking to the moist dirt she had just water she smiled. This was one of the few things she found made her smile these days. It had been a year… her heart thudded again. Hard this time, it hurt her chest every time the thought entered her head.

Glancing at the clock it ticked silence filled the room. Sighing she stood up, she was a mechanic. A good one at that. All around the shop were broken televisions, radios, toys, phones, you name it. Whatever it was, Winry could fix it. She had learned well from Cid about the technology of other worlds and applied it to her own knowledge of Amestrian Agriculture. She was the Renaissance woman of the Radiant Garden. Winry had done much in the past year.

Opening up a mechanic shop she got lots of business and made tons of munny, but that was the least of her concern. She was rich, filthy rich, but it sat in the bank. She rarely spent it. Every now and than she spare some to Yuffie who came begging because of the rent, but the girl chose to stay rather secluded even from her most close of friends these days.

This is the way Winry liked it, the lives she was once connected to her fading from existance. That's what Edward and ALphonse Elric did right. They slowly vanished leaving her alone in this new world. The world was safe, free of any darkness that would plague them, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right being alone and secluded.

Winry was scared, so scared and she was afraid to admit it. Sora, Kairi, Ed, Al... they were all gone, but they were heroes. This the Radiant Garden recognized. They were known across the land as few of the warrirors who fought the Final Battle against Xemnas and won!

"No..." That's the way the story was told, they're hearts asceneded to Kingdom Hearts because they weren't able to escape the Omega Weapon... Winry was positive that wasn't how it happen. She was sure that whatever happened it wasn't as happy as the legend explained. If they really did defeat Xemnas and Dante the group would have come back. Edward would have kept his promise and come back to Winry. He wouldn't have died...

Sora either, that boy was to naive to ever lay down and die. He would make his enemies feel hell before he let anyone lay hands on his friends. WInry was positive they were alive, there is just no way she could believe it and what made it worse... no one else believed her despite Aerith and Yuffie...

The flower girl never said it, but she could see it in Aerith's eyes as she looked at the children pay respects to all the heroes who died in the Battle of Hollow Bastion. A monument had been built upon Lucrecia's orders. Aerith left flowers, but not once in either prayer did she say the 4 heroes names. Tifa's name left her lips often... this Winry knew... the grim fate that their friend had made. She sacrificed her life so all of them could live. This was something that Winry held close to her heart.

Yuffie on the other hand was rather verbal with her feelings. For all of the people who expressed their prayers and feelings on the heroes passing she was quick to argue. Object the 4 were dead, the kunoichi would go into an anger that she had never seen before. She was upset and the mechanic could understand why... it made her angry to everytime she see flowers laid near Ed and Al's name on the base of the Tower in the Sky.

A large pillar reaching into the heavens was the hand that shone light on the land. Created by Kimblee who dissapeared after the battle as well. His name was on the pillar alongside her friends...

Standing up the mechanic stood up and stretched. She wore a the new brown leather jacket from the outfiters that had opened up. Run by the girl Roze she was very satisfied with the clothing she made. It reminded her of the type of interesting clothes that Sora, Kairi, and Riku would wear. Her ponytail was tied back in a single bun, messy, but she had grown acustomed to the style. She exited the store and looked up seeing the alchemy ensignia that was on her best friend's back. "Fullmetal's..." She whispered the name of her shop and chuckled half-heartly. Beginging down the road she saw countless faces smiling filled with joy.

The sadness that once filled the dark Hollow Bastion was now gone. The world had become a world of joy. The Queen made sure that the Radiant Garden was well taken care of. Yes, Queen Crescent was adrmired. The thought nearly escaped her mind everytime she saw Lucrecia's picture on the television or when she spoke to her in person that she was Queen of the Radiant Garden now. The apprentice was quick to make the favor of her people.

Lucrecia helped the Restoration Committee to the point in which the committee wasn't required anymore. It diminished when she put together a Council of her most trusted advisors. Merlin, her house Wizard, King Mickey, her closest advisor, and Squall Leonhart, the leader of the Guardian Corps. This was something that was quite effective in keeping trouble out of the Garden. THe Guardian Corps was an organization created by Leon after the committee disbanded. He saw the city needed protection so him and some warrirors made the Corps replacing the cities old legend of the Turks.

Lightning was his second in command and often in charge as Leon spent most his time by Lucrecia these days. The two had grown quite fond of one another and when everyone found out that Lucrecia was to bear child it was quite obvious who the father was. Leon was slated to become the King of the Radiant Garden, of course he rejected that title and found that name General or Knight better suited him.

Winry found this bit of news quite comforting. Love could be found even in all of this turmoil in her heart. The world around her blossomed as she felt she died a bit more inside everyday. The walk made her heart beat slower than it wished. The thoughts of the past plagued her. So many questions brimmed in her mind as her eyes flickered with each reflection.

Where did they all vanish?

What happened to the strange man Kimblee?

How did they not get out in time?

How could Edward not keep his promise?

She stopped dead in her tracks shivering at the thought that entered her head. Slithering it wrapped around her heart like a snake. Why did her mind plague her with such thoughts? Did Xemnas kill Edward, did he slay the Heir to Darkness... surely this was probable. A thought to put her at rest, at least it was logical. She couldn't except a fairy tale right. That somehow he escaped Xemnas and the nobody world as the Omega Weapon wiped clean the unholy land.

No...

This was just her mind speaking...

Aching for this to be true... for all of her friends to be okay...

But it wasn't okay... Tifa was the prime example that death was real and that it could grasp her or her friends at any moment that he pleased. Just like what happened in Amestris... home... Winry shook her head as she rounded the corner coming to Aerith's Flower Shop. It held the calming scent of holly. That... that surely reminded her of Resembool.

Amestris... the home she had left almost two years ago was gone. Wiped from the galaxy and one with the Kingdom. She remembered the original goal of the Fullmetal Alchemist, to set things straight and bring their home back. To restore the hearts of millions that were lost to Xemnas and Dante's relentless ploy.

It had been quite a long time she had thought about the endless green plains of grass and the nice gentle breeze blowing her hair into the endless winds. Her heart silently wished to see it once more, to see her Grandmother and all of her old friends. The old shop she worked in, trying her best to work with and restore new parts, getting the rare customer every few months. Shelter travelers from the rain and seeing Ed and Al come home every few months. THis was what she desired, what she prayed for.

Her life had changed though...

Cast into a world she couldn't have ever imagined. The girl felt alone, trapped in a ball. She was familiar with the new world the faces of all the new friends she had made. How much they adored her. She loved them, she couldn't say anything less than that. She loved and cared for Yuffie, that was her sister. She looked up to Aerith who offered good advice and guidance when she was lost. Cid, who could be quite blunt, but was so close to the father she once had. Leon and Lucrecia, who each had their own way of making her see reality wasn't as bad. Donald and Goofy, to laugh with when she cried and even Lightning to share tea with when her heart ached.

So many connections she had made in such little time.

Her hand burried in her pocket. She found herself putting on a fake smile. Laughing along with Aerith as she purchased seeds, more seeds to plant and grow in her shop. As the girl dug around for her wallet, her fingertips felt against a cool metal. Her heart sunk she knew what it was and it was as if her body froze...

Aerith stared at her, the gentle gaze worried. Her eyebrows knitted as she commented to Winry that it was quite alright if she couldn't find her wallet the seeds were on the house.

Usually the mechanic would feel bad and object to such a notion, but for once she kept the thought to herself. Moving out into the streets once more she found that her fingers were wrapped against the metal pocket watch that was Edward's. The day the Weapon fired everything was silent. Only the eerie noise of beam sounded through the streets. The next day the citizens left and gathered around the tower in the sky.

At the base of the tower lay two sole objects. The chain Sora always wore around his neck with the King's Crown and the mark of the alchemist, Edward's watch. She took both and found each had great significance to her. The crown told her to always keep a high head and keep hope and the watch... to never forget.

The girl made her way back to her shop and held the watch tight in her grasp.

It wasn't long until her feet carried her through the doors and she found herself on her knee's bawling, crying her heart out. WInry fell deeper in her despair as her eyes met pictures of her friends hung all over her workshop. The pain was to much to hold in, to bottle up from the world. Her hair grew messy mopping with her tears as she wove her fingers into the blond mess. "Ed..." she sniffed staring at her watch. "You... broke your promise..."

The girl moaned her heart not able to handle the pressures anymore. "Why don't you take me to... why won't you claim the girl with no reason to live? Take me... Kingdom Hearts..." Her hand reached towards the ceiling hoping to grasp a bit of light, but something else grasped her, a hand... a metal one... Winry's heart skipped a beat. There was no one else in this town, no one else she had seen in this galaxy who had an automail arm. Not since Amestris had been destroyed had she seen anyone besides Edward Elric who held the special gift in his grasp. A warm hand touch her face slowly wiping away the tears that left her soaked eyes.

"Hush Winry... its alright... I'm here..." the familiar voice soother her ears. She was pulled onto a lap where slowly her hair was moved from her face and stroked in gentle patterns. "You don't have to cry anymore."

Winry's heart pounded at the sound of the voice. Looking up she saw his face. A face that she never thought she ever see again. It was Ed's, the face of the Fullmetal Alchemist. He had a weak smile against his face as he held her in his arms. A loose grip giving her enough room to grab him by the head and pull him into a kiss. Warmth touched her lips as her hand had a firm and strong grip in his ponytail. Edward didn't struggle, but stroked Winry's cheek. The two parted staring into one another's eyes briefly, each lost in the deep blue spirals.

Winry rose up and turned glaring at Edward, her mind suddenly jarred escaping the enigma. "This is a dream... a cruel dream..."

"Winry..." Edward stood up. He was older, she could tell that by the way her carried himself. Taller and shoulders much more leveled than before, his back was broad and muscle built. The Fullmetal Alchemist stared at her, the only thing that was off was his automail. He must have gone through a growth spurt, he was still the shrimp she knew and loved, but he had at least outgrown his metal arm. "I'm not a figment if that's what your getting at!"

"Of course you are!" She retorted. "The real Edward would have nose bleed if I kissed him like that!"

A deep scarlet lineran across his face as he stared at the girl. He hadn't seen her in so long, he couldn't blame her for think such thoughts. She was beautiful now, a grown woman. His eyes looked away darting her's. Lost for words he tripped on his tongue stumbling in front of her. "Look... I... i just... was caught off guard and... you were..."

Winry watched him try to explain himself her anger and hurt slowly diminishing. As she stared at him try to explain face bright red from the first kiss they had shared she found herself begining to laugh. Not a sarcastic one, but a joyous laugh. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she continuously blinked trying to see if he was still there. He was to her surprise and she didn't understand why. Why would he be there when he was supposed to be dead? "Edward Elric..."

"Winry..." he whispered once more... lifting up his arm he murmured with a blank expression "I need my automail replaced."

Almost instantly he was whacked across the head with a screw driver and yelled at him. "You haven't seen me in over a year and the first thing you dare say is you need your god damn automail replaced!" She continued to pound him yelling insults and fears. "You idiot I hate you, O hate you for leaving me! Now you show up out of the blue expecting everything to be okay! You left me, you left me alone and-!"

Edward caught her arm staring deep into her eyes. "And your alive aren't you-"

Winry stopped herself and looked away. "Not because of you..."

"Than why Winry! Why do you hate me than! I came back didn't I!" he retorted catching both arms as she prepared to slap him.

"The only reason I am alive is hope! Faith, in the promise we made Edward! I believed it, I believe in our love!" she yelled making both their faces go bleak. Winry pulled her arms a loose and back up covering her mouth. "I- I didn't mean to..."

"You love me huh?" Edward murmured touching his face. "Funny... I always thought the guy told the girl first."

Winry glared sniffling up her tears the watch still tight in her grasp. She hugged Edward not letting go and burying her face deep in his shoulder. Tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed all of her sadness away into his chest. He sat whisper sweet nothings into the shriveling girl. "I promise Winry... I won't leave you again. I won't leave you alone." She gripped his red coat and looked up. "I kept my promise what makes you think I can't keep this one."

"God I want to punch you in the face so bad right now..." She muttered standing up and grabbing her tool box. "When did you become such the smooth talker?"

Edward smiled taking off his coat as she guided him to the table. The two talked for hours as she replaced his automail. He told her everything that had happened in the past year about Sora, Kairi, Alphonse, and Aqua. About Kimblee's betrayal and him losing the powers of darkness. The worlds were still in eminient danger, but Kimblee was in a sleep. A long slumber building all the power he could. The man was woven into the dark hearts of his Kingdom. Edward told her about how he lost contact with everyone and had joined forces with Melody to try and track down the others. Winry didn't like this, but did not object. She learned that he had been able to cast a spell over the Radiant Garden with Sora's help before they separated protecting their home. The two lost one another as they fell. Last he had saw Sora the boy was half dead. Kimblee was merciless with the both of them nearly killing them before he casted them into the dark abyss.

"But surely Kimblee must have been killed by the Omega Weapon!" Winry retorted unable to believe that the man they had trusted, given them so much had betrayed them and almost killed her best friends.

Edward shook his head glaring out the window at the tower in the sky. "Surely if I and Melody survived. Kimblee is out there somewhere. He is the Heir to Darkness now. He has more power than we can ever comprehend. I would know, I was the heir once." He murmured looking down. "But this time I'll stop him. Sora will be there to with Kairi and Alphonse!"

Winry gave a small smile. "Surely if Edward had survived their other friends had made it to. "Sora's a tough cookie, he won't go down so easily." She whisper the hope she lost begining to ignite in her heart once more. "So what now..."

"This..." he pointed at his arm recieving another whack across the head with a wrench.

"Ugh... you are unbelievable!" sighing she opened her box. "Does it still need a couple of tweaks?"

Repairing the arm she saw a girl with a black coat sitting outside the shop waiting paitiently as she licked on her sea salt ice cream. The mechanic had noticed her awhile ago, this had must have been her ninth ice cream. Melody, she had changed. Ever since Bishop's death the mechanic knew she was very fragile. Edward had been with her for a year so she must have gained his trust. "So Ed.."

"Yeah?" he murmured putting his coat back on and lifting the hood over his head.

"What are you guys looking for anyway...?" She asked wondering. He had yet to tell her his intentions.

Edward paused and took his watch that the girl had left on the tabletop. Sighing, he looked at Winry. "Some old bag named Shanttoto sent me on a quest... she said the world would be lost if we failed... some sort of key..."

"Key...?" Winry whispered. "Is it Sora... or Kairi..."

"No..." Edward looked down at his watch gripping it tight. "It's a little girl... someone named... Filo. She is supposed to be the savior, and were her guardians."

Ed looked a Winry with a serious glance. Winry saw the intensity burning in his eyes, this was their last chance. She knew what he was thinking. If they were after this little girl than surely Kimblee would be as well. "We have to get to her first."

Melody looked into the room her eyes flashing with urgency. Edward knew what this meant, their time was running short. Moving to the door he looked back at Winry. "Hurry and pack your things we won't be waiting long, one pack should be enough."

Winry blinked at him still shocked at what was happening. Could she just up and leave? "I-"

"Is she stupid?" Melody muttered rolling her eyes. "She's looking at us like a confused child."

WInry shook her head and within the next instant ran upstairs to gather her things. She swore on her life she would never be left behind again.

* * *

**Boom! Gonna leave you on a cliffhanger! I know this is up a bit later than expected and I must apoligize for that, but hey at least its up right! Anywho I hope you guys still love HOD as much as I do and will stick around to see part II! Well anyway I'm J1210 and you know I won't keep you here for long! Its just great to be back! Updated, felt the ending needed a little more. **


	61. AN: Honorable Message to Fans

**Okay guys it has been a long time. A very long time since I first started this story, I believe that I started this fic all the way back when I was like a Sophmore in High School lol. Now I am graduated and in the Big Army lol. Yes a very long time since I used to be the slacker who played games all the time and wrote fanfiction, but hey I can still do all of that and score 250 on my PT Test at the same time! Anywho, but its not about that this note is about my love for this story and how much I appreciate everything that has been poured into it. Not just my ideas, but the ideas of the reviewers, the fans who sit on the edge of their seats waiting for the next chapter. Curious to what will happen in the next installment. This is why I love and why I continue to do what I do. **

**To tell you guys the truth the nine weeks I was gone I was afraid when I came back to post up the last chapter of HOD, no one would review, no one would care, but I was wrong. I was very wrong. I wanted to thank everyone who reads, reviews, and favorites this story. Like I did with A Dragon's Rebirth the first fanfiction that I ever finished I will do it here. I set out with a goal to improve my writing style, further my craft. Get better at the things that I lacked in before and I acomplished that. My main goal was to outdo any of my past works and I have done that. Heir to Darkness is now my most popular fanficiton holding 32,687 hits from when it was first published, currently holds the title of 205 reviews, with 1 C2, 87 favorites, and 48 alerts, this story was published on June 30, 2009 and as of September 25,2012 is now officially over. Don't think this is the end my friends there is more to come, but first let me thank a few people who I found were deemed the biggest supporters of this story. They will be named after the mass. **

**Favorites and Alerts: Well... that's just alot names to write! :P I still love you guys though XD **

_**The Big Three**_

**Werehog21: ****What can I say man, you are it the biggest supporter of this story. Numero Uno in my book at least and this fic's most trusted reviewer. You have been with this story since day one and have basicly stuck by this fic for how long 3 years. That is a long time and I can do nothing, but humbly thank you. You've stuck through my fast updates, to my long procrastination between chapter, to my going away from basic. Have read every single side story I have made for Hod and even made an awesome AMV out of if. You are like the coolest person I have met on and one of the main reasons I had the desire to finish this tale. As you can notice alot of my other fics don't make it, but all the reviewers espicially you is what made this story so interesting to tell. What could I do more to surprise the mass? Without you my friend their would be no Heir to Darkness. From one KH/FMA fan to another, thanks bro. I will never forget what made this story so awesome to write.**

**archsage328: ****Lol, what can I say? You are like Werehog21, you were here from nearly the very start. Remember back in the day when like had absolutly no Crossover section at all and everything was scattered all throughout the website. Alot of new people here weren't here to expierence that, I found it annoying and wanted to hop on the bandwagon when the corssover thing happened. I didn't know if I would get anyone who would follow this fic with such a short first chapter and inexpierece. Nevertheless you were one of the few who stuck with the ride to the very end. You were vocal with your opinion and ususally always end with an update or keep it up! Things like that keep me wanting to write, knowing someone appreciates a fic they will stick around for a year or three lol. **

**The Layman: ****Dude you have been one of the faithful reviewers to, sticking around with this fic. Sometimes I wonder myself if you guys became urked with my rather sporadic updating schedual! But no you stuck around all the way to the end. You were always their to review and give a good opinion on how the sotry was going and highlight some parts that would even surprise me. Thank you for enjoying the story so much and I hope you stick around for the sequel.**

_**The BetaReader!**_

**DemonessOfDepartingSorrows: ****Okay before I say anything else you guys need to go check out this girl's stories because they are flipping awesome! She is the famed beta reader of this tale from the middle of it up, I was getting alot of reviews saying my grammar was a bit out of whack and when I asked for a beta she appears offering to do so. Took me forever to find her since back than she was AngelOfLostLight! But hey, I wanted to thank you for always being there everytime I asked for advice involving the story and for incorporating someof your own ideas into the fic as well. You have been an awesome beta reader and I appreciate every chapter that you have taken the time to read and tune up for me. I really appreciate it. **

_**Honarable Mentions!**_

**NorthsideOtaku: ****My Dede-Chan! Even though you didn't keep up with HOD so much you still desreve an honorable mention lol XD!**

**NamioftheSea, RJO, and Ragez: ****You were one the series most vocal reviewers to! You vanished somewhat near the end, but it really doesn't bother me. I'm sure that you finished the fic or maybe will one day, I wanted to thank you anyways in hopes that you read this. You really helped me out alot, so thank you friend!**

**The Kyrpt Keeper: ****Read the whole fic in one day... damn! That's what I call determination!**

**mp1757: ****My old man =_= you and your random reviews. **

**Welp guys thats about it, thanks for the three years of fun! I might be taking a weeks vacation, but trust me the sequel will be up on sunday with no exceptions. Be ready for it friends, with one last wink I'm J1210 and I'm out!**


End file.
